2 Reign
by Kyeian
Summary: COMPLETE Story two of Ties That Bind. Duo's home after two years, but this isn't the same Duo who loved, lost, and disappeared one clear midJuly evening...
1. Game Start

Game Start –

It was one thing to have a bad day—the kind of day where it was a mistake to get up and you knew it, but it was something else all together to have a bad day that wouldn't _end_. The kind of day where you're pulled into a fight and fight back without thinking on it and get lectured for it. The kind of day where you hurt yourself doing stupid things and get lectured for _that_ as well. It was one of those days where you wake up late and stay up too long before collapsing onto your bed, too tired to sleep.

I sighed rubbing my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was too long. I'd had it about shoulder length for years and that worked marvelously. It was falling a few inches down my back now. My eyes had bags under them, the dark kind that people don't miss—nearly bad enough to wonder if I'd gotten into a fight. I _had_ gotten into two fights, but neither of them had given me a black eye. The results of those were on my arms and legs.

There was a rustle sound from the living room and I turned sharply to the door, listening intently. Miguel wasn't due back for another three hours, and none of the others would bother me after I'd bawled them all out.

The thought crossed my mind that maybe Duo had come back.

I shook my head, deciding I was being paranoid again—and that this was completely acceptable. I knew for a fact that anyone who'd nearly been kidnapped twice would be.

My ring shone briefly as I moved my left hand, and blinked at the sapphire blankly. The simple diamond ring Miguel had given me rested neatly above it, both shining in the light.

I sighed, running the water in the sink and rinsing my face with it as the day's events crossed my mind again. Not only had Relena lectured me, but Trowa and I had nearly gotten into another fight. Trowa was in charge of the recruits and I'd fought with one of them twice. Not only that, but I'd taken his two cohorts down in the second round. Of course, Trowa wouldn't have been so annoyed if both of my nieces hadn't been at Quatre's side when Quatre found us. Quatre himself was furious at me...as if I could _help_ that he'd brought his and Trowa's daughters along.

Honestly, the two of them were intent on causing me a mental break down.

I sighed and turned to the tub, running the water a moment before pulling the lever to start the shower and straightening up, pulling off my shirt.

My heart nearly stopped as I turned sharply to the door, stepping into my bedroom and flicking the light on as I looked around.

Nothing had changed; no one was in there. I hadn't actually _heard_ anyone that time, but I'd thought I'd seen someone move past the bathroom door.

I turned the light off, moving to the dresser next to the door to the bathroom and pulling out an extra firearm from the thing. I had them stashed all over my apartments...

Nothing moved, nothing stirred...I moved slowly back into the bathroom, setting the weapon on the counter-top and pausing. I didn't want to strip if someone were in the room, even if it was my fiancé.

I ran the water again, rinsing my face quickly before raising the towel up and patting it dry...and staring into the mirror.

It had finally happened. I'd finally snapped.

Duo stared back at me, his head slightly tilted. His throat was covered in hickies and I thought I could see scratches on his biceps—which also seemed larger than my memory could really account for.

He blinked.

I turned instantly, blinking _at_ him as my hand rested on the weapon.

"I didn't piss you off that bad, did I?" he asked, his eyes landing on the thing.

"Duo?" I demanded, shifting forward slightly.

"Fei?" he asked, his expression troubled.

It _was_ him.

"Oh my god, Duo!" I threw myself into his arms, holding him tightly as his familiar scent encircled me. I could feel his heartbeat, his breathing...I nuzzled his throat before pressing my cheek against his. He was holding me as well, laughing slightly as one of his arms supported me and the other moved along my back, "You're here!" I muttered, kissing his jaw line, "You're really here!"

I was startled when he was kissing me back, his tongue pushing almost gently at mine in his mouth.

I blushed slightly, pulling away from that and smiling a bit sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No harm done," he muttered, pulling me to him again and laughing that same laugh, "How have you been?"

I pulled away from him violently, my irritation flaring, "How have I _been_?" I demanded of him, "How have _I_ been? Where the _fuck_ have you been? Why don't you tell me that instead of asking me shit? Why don't you explain to me how _two_ fucking years can pass without a damned _word_ from you!"

He blinked at me, frowning slightly, "Didn't the girls get my presents?"

I shoved him hard so he stumbled backwards against the wrought-iron frame of my bed, "Where the _fuck_ do you get off?"

"Generally in a bed." he replied, gesturing at mine, a strange expression flickering across his face. It was almost mocking. He straightened, studying me, "If you want me to _stay_ around, I suggest you watch your fucking ass before you piss me off and I do something about it."

"Does Heero know you're back yet?" I snapped.

"No, and he won't until I go find him." Duo studied me, moving closer to me again, "No one but you knows I'm back yet."

I took a deep and calming breath, raising my hand to message my temple—then blinked at him when he caught my wrist and pulled it into view.

"What?"

"What's this?" he demanded, fingering the rings.

I stared at him in amazement, "I don't know, Duo...a diamond ring on my left hand...what do you _think_ it is?" I snatched my hand from his grip.

A grin passed briefly over his face as he caught my hand again, fingering...the ring he'd given me.

I snatched my hand from him again, turning away from him as I tried to _think_.

"Fei?" he asked quietly.

I turned to meet his eyes.

He had his arms open again.

I sighed and moved back to him, collapsing against him and pulling him tightly to me as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"I missed you." he added.

"You did?" I muttered into his chest, not sure I believed that.

"I wrote you some letters." he added, "I never managed to send them, but I have them in my shit. I assume the apartment across the hall is mine? Because I've already dumped my bag in there."

"It is." I muttered, taking another deep breath.

"You taking a shower?" he asked, a strange note in his voice.

"I was about to." I replied, pulling slightly away to meet his eyes, "I'll just..."

"Go ahead." he muttered, following me to the door, "I'll wait."

"Why did you leave again?" I demanded of him, thinking back to him saying those same words to me before Heero and Relena got married.

"Because I was only needed _in_ the ceremony." he replied quietly, "I _did_ stay for the reception, if you recall."

"And then disappeared in the middle of the night like a thief!" I snapped at him.

He didn't respond to that, studying my eyes again.

I sighed in exasperation, dropping my jeans before making sure the water hadn't gone cold or something, dropping my boxers—and turning to blink at Duo, who was still watching me.

He blinked at me.

I blinked back at him, then ducked into the water, wondering if it was just my nerves that made his look seem more than it was. I could see him at the counter now, studying my gun...

"Did you kill him?" I asked finally as the hot water warmed my skin.

"Hm." he replied, which was not confirmation or denial.

I heard a click, blinking as he aimed out the door.

"This is a nice piece." he informed me.

"I _do_ know how to choose a weapon." I muttered darkly.

He chuckled, setting it back on the counter and turning to look at me through the shower curtain again.

"Are you all right?" I demanded, tugging the curtain aside.

"It _has_ been a year since you talked to me last." he noted, running one hand over his throat.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, deciding to move along with my shower.

"You're still wearing my ring...under your engagement ring." again, he sounded amused.

"Just leave it." I replied darkly.

He laughed again, pulling the curtain aside to stare directly into my eyes, then moved and disappeared out of the bathroom.

One thing I really missed was sleeping next to him, lying in his arms. I could really have used that after waking up from a chloroform induced blackout and fighting off six guys with guns in a van. I could have used that after being forced to walk down an alley with a gun to my head...I could have used it when a second shot intended for my head went awry...

I jumped awake violently as a light suddenly flicked on, blinking at Duo's chest.

He, however, was staring across the room at the door to the room. His expression was almost mocking again, more amused this time. There was something smug about him...

I turned, blinking at Miguel. He was staring at me with a slightly disbelieving expression—and it only took me a half a second to note that I was on _top_ of Duo, and that neither of us had shirts on. Add to this that the blankets were pulled nearly to my chest and Duo's throat was covered in hickies...

I tossed the blanket off instantly, allowing my fiancé to see that Duo was wearing jeans and I was in my pajama pants.

"You're back." Miguel said quietly, focusing on Duo again.

Duo was actually smirking at the guy, his head tilted slightly, "I am."

Miguel moved slowly across the room, studying my face as I slid off of Duo, though he was holding me so I couldn't actually move _away_.

"How have you been?"

"Tolerable." Miguel replied, leaning against the bed as he stared at Duo, "You?"

"I've been having the time of my life." Duo replied, smirking as he tilted his chin back, then sat up, stretching.

The scratches down his sides that would normally be hidden from view were very evident with his arms in the air.

Miguel focused on me again, studying my throat.

"You know, if he had hickies," Duo muttered, throwing his legs off the bed, "That wouldn't necessarily mean we fucked."

Miguel met my eyes a moment, then looked back up to Duo, "Why are you back?"

"Because I don't have to pay rent here." Duo replied easily.

Miguel stared at him.

"Because Wufei is here." Duo added, the smirk returning to his bearing.

I frowned at him.

He smiled at me, running his hands over my face before looking back to Miguel, his expression softening, "Because I missed my friends."

By this time, he'd moved to the end of the bed near Miguel, and he offered his arms to the man the same as he'd done me.

Miguel looked startled as he moved into the hug.

Duo chuckled, nuzzling his ear, "You need to stop taking me so seriously, Miguel." he muttered, "You _know_ I like to fuck with you."

Miguel's laughter at this sounded slightly sheepish.

Duo sighed, pulling out of that and meeting my eyes with a slight smile, "I need to go to Heero." he informed me, "I didn't really mean to fall asleep."

I smiled back at him, nodding.

He smiled at Miguel, then disappeared from our bedroom.

Miguel waited for the door to our apartment to close before meeting my eyes again, "Sorry about that." he muttered.

I smiled at him, opening my arms to him so he crawled across the bed and hugged me, kissing me.

"I don't mean to be jealous of him...and..." he trailed off, his eyes going distant a moment before he met mine again, "Holy shit...he's really back, isn't he?"

.

I stared at the door to my and Relena's room in disbelief—when the knock had come, I'd assumed it was a servant or something, but...

"You mad at me?" Duo asked, his tone strangely submissive.

I moved across the room, staring into his eyes in disbelief.

A smirk lit up his face, "Are you gonna hurt me?"

When I moved my hand to touch his face, he closed his eyes tightly like he was expecting a blow. When I paused at this, he opened them to blink at me.

"You mother fucker!" I snapped at him, shoving him hard so he stumbled against the door behind him. I started laughing as Duo jumped back at me and knocked me to the floor, flipping him forcefully so I could pin him to the floor and stare at him again. He pressed slightly at my arms, testing my grip as he studied my expression, then shoved me back and pinned me to the floor, I didn't react, not believing that he was really here.

"Not exactly the greeting I'd expected." he noted, using one hand to hold my arms as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

"I'll hurt you if you really want me to." I replied, pulling my face away from him.

"As your majesty wishes." he replied.

I laughed, sitting up and forcing him off of me, staring at him as I caught my breath from our tussle, not _believing_...

He smiled back at me, pulling me into a hug before I could react.

"Jesus..." I muttered, pushing him away slightly so I could look him over, "You've been working out."

"Not really." he replied, studying my eyes, "Just...been doing a lot."

I frowned at him, then focused on his throat. The hickies there startled me—almost as much as the ruby ring he wore around his ring-finger.

He sighed, disengaging my arms from his shoulders and rising to his feet, offering his hands to me.

"Who all knows you're back?"

"Wufei and Miguel." he replied, rubbing his neck slightly, "I...went to Wufei first."

I gave him a slight dirty look, "Of course you did."

He ignored that, looking around the room, "And where's our lady queen?"

"In the shower." I returned.

"Good." he replied, pulling me to him again, "I'm not looking forward to what she may have to say to me."

"She's not all that pissed at you," I assured him, "She just wants your balls."

He laughed evilly, "Anything your majesties wish..."

I punched him in the arm.

He laughed, slapping me lightly on the face before pulling his hand slowly away, studying my eyes, "How have you been?"

"In regards to you," I returned, "I've been pissed. In regards to my personal life, I've been fairly happy—discounting the fact that my best friend didn't even bother _talking_ to me. In regards to my station, I've been _fucking_ annoyed because I'm the head of our little army."

"Little army?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "You mean the task-force?"

I nodded at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my _god_..." Relena sounded utterly awed. Before I could turn and _look_ at her, she was moving past me into Duo's arms, starting to sob.

Duo bore with this, his expression slightly amused. He petted her head and smiled whenever she met his eyes—and when she did come to her senses, he placed one finger on her lips, meeting my eyes, "Is this going to be painful?"

"I don't know."

"You want to leave the room before she gets started?"

"Knock it off!" Relena snapped at him, forcing his hand away from her face.

"Not particularly." I replied, grinning at my friend.

Duo smirked at me, "You like to watch?"

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Relena demanded of him before I could even acknowledge his question.

"Egypt...Rome...Athens is lovely...Italy...Japan...Switzerland...America. We were in America for a long time." he added to me, "Then he hopped into Canada before running down the old I-5 corridor to Mexico."

I stared at him.

Relena was also struck dumb.

"For the most part, we left South America alone. We ended up back in Asia before I found him."

"Did you kill him?" I asked quietly, knowing that he'd been chasing an assassin named Ace. The man had made the mistake of killing Duo's fiancé.

He studied my expression for a long moment, then looked back to Relena, "You're not pregnant yet."

I stared at him.

"I wanted to get us established as firm leaders before I started popping out heirs." she replied quietly.

"Hm." Duo smiled at her, touching her face before meeting my eyes, "How pissed are Quatre and Trowa?"

"Trowa's likely to kick your ass." I replied, still studying him, "I suggest you approach Quatre first."

"Any chance the girls are awake?"

"Not likely, but if they hear you, they'll wake back up." I studied him a moment longer, "They really missed you."

He studied me a long time in silence, then smiled slightly at me, "I missed you."

I smiled slightly back, "I didn't miss you."

He smirked.

"Heero!" Relena muttered.

Duo rested his hand on her forearm to comfort her, meeting her eyes a moment before looking back to me, "I need to go let them know I'm back."

I nodded.

"He didn't answer you." Relena noted after the door had shut.

"I noticed." I muttered, pulling her to me and meeting her eyes, "How long do you think he'll be here for?"

"I don't know." she admitted, looking to the door again, "I guess we'll find out."

.

Marlea gasped, her blue eyes widening almost as large as her mouth. I turned instantly to the door, my hand reaching for my hip and the firearm that was now laying on my bed.

"Duo!" Marlea squealed, out of her bed faster than I could really understand that Duo was in fact standing at the door to her bedroom.

"Holy shit, you're still alive?" Jacob's voice came from down the hall.

"What would have killed me?" Duo returned, looking down the hall as he hugged my daughter, focusing on her.

I blinked, trying to decide if this were some sort of strange dream.

After a few minutes of being squished by my eight year old, Duo set her down gently and looked to me.

I wanted to demand of him why the hell he'd bothered coming back, I wanted to demand of him what he'd thought he was doing or what he was going to accomplish. I wanted to shout at him for the grief his absence had caused his fiancé's parents when they'd arrived for her funeral. I wanted to shout and rant at him, maybe even throw a punch at the grief he'd caused my _daughter_ when I couldn't explain to her that her uncle had ran away.

I wanted to do a lot of things.

But I couldn't move.

Duo crossed the room slowly to me, his deep-brown eyes intent on mine.

I still couldn't move.

"I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

I collapsed against him, digging my nails into his back as I forced him to take my weight, pressing my face into his throat as tears of anger and joy tried to force me to cry.

His laughter sounded slightly disbelieving as he lifted me so I wasn't hanging on him, holding me tightly to him.

"Uncle," Marlea muttered, moving around so she could see his face, "Uncle, are you staying?"

"I am." he agreed, shifting our position slightly so he could see her better or something. I couldn't make myself move to look.

"You've been gone a long time, Mr. Maxwell," Jacob muttered from somewhere beyond us.

"You've been _around_ a long time, Mr. Elehm." Duo replied.

"Have I really?" Jacob asked curiously, "Because it's only been two years."

"Only two years?" Duo returned, his arms tightening around me, "And you say I've been gone a long time?"

"Your absence took longer than my presence."

"I don't know why...but that makes sense to me." Duo muttered.

"You've always been one for insanity."

"Jacob, please." I muttered, wanting Duo's full attention.

"Sorry, Q." Jacob muttered, then, "Come on, Lea. Let your daddy talk to your uncle...or something." that was thrown over his shoulder at us.

I laughed slightly, pulling way from Duo to study his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he muttered, running one hand over my cheek.

"You made me angry." I returned.

He sighed, studying me for a long moment in silence before looking away, toward the window, "I don't think I could have stayed with you guys." he muttered, "I think I _had_ to leave."

"Would it have hurt you to call us?" I demanded, "To let us know what you were doing?"

He met my eyes again, his own considerate, "Heero knew exactly what I was doing the minute he lost sight of me."

I thought about that a moment, then shoved him hard away from me.

He smirked, "You'd be amazed at how many times that's happened tonight." he informed me.

"I'd imagine that these..." I ran my fingers over the hickies on his throat, "Were from Fei?"

"No...I had a friend last night." he flashed me a dirty smirk, then shrugged, "Wufei was more impressed with the novelty of my presence."

I blinked at him.

He smiled at me, "Heero was the same way."

"I'd imagine Trowa was fair-pissed?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" he returned, pulling me into another hug, "I need to go to him now."

"All right." I followed Duo from my daughter's room to the living room, where he hugged Lea again before kissing her cheek and informing her he was going to talk to Trowa.

"Hey," Jacob muttered as he pulled the door open, "What about me?"

The look Duo returned at this spoke volumes, though he glanced at Lea and crossed the room to hug Jacob, "I'm glad you're still here."

"I'm glad you're still here." Jacob returned.

Duo laughed, then disappeared out the door.

Jacob turned to look at me, his eyes flashing slightly.

"Daddy," Lea muttered, coming up to grab my hand, "Uncle Duo looks different."

"Yeah...he's been gone a long time." I muttered—though I knew she meant what she'd said in a different way than his physical presence.

"I guess." she agreed, moving to lean against my side and stare at the door with a sigh, "He should have stayed in here longer."

"He hasn't talked to Lexia."

"So?" she muttered, grinning impishly up at me.

I tweaked her nose, then shoved her toward her room, "Bed time."

"But, _Daddy_!" she protested.

"No buts. Your uncle won't come back in here tonight, so you need to go to sleep. I'm sure he'll stick with you all day tomorrow." ...or I'll spear him with Wufei's sword and roast him over a slow fire.

She pouted at me.

"Lea," Jacob muttered, "We'll tell him if you're being naughty."

She blinked as that worked its way through her mind, then her eyes widened and she ran for the bedroom.

I smiled at Jacob, then followed her into the room.

.

"How _dare_ you come back here!" I shouted, jumping at Duo before it really occurred to me that he was there to jump at

Whatever my intent had been, it was quickly changed when I was suddenly pinned to the floor underneath Duo, who was grinning down at me, "I missed you too."

"Where the _fuck_ have you _been_!" I snapped, shoving him off of me as I tried to remain angry instead of relieved or happy.

"Here and there," he replied dismissively, rising to his feet to stare directly into my eyes, "You gonna hit me?"

"The thought crossed my mind several times since the wedding."

"Then do it."

"It won't be any fun if you don't try to defend yourself," I replied, noting the hickies that covered his throat, suddenly amused by the entire situation.

"Who said I wouldn't defend myself?" he replied, his eyes flashing, "I'll take your ass down."

"Tio?" Alexia's voice was disbelieving.

Duo turned and looked into the door.

"Duo!" Alexia squealed, running from the hall and jumping at Duo, who caught her and spun her around, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, baby!" he muttered, holding her tightly—though it looked like he could let her go and she'd still be attached to him.

She started squeaking at him in partial Spanish—which I'd kept up with her.

"I know!" he replied, laughing slightly, "Did you like the presents I sent?"

This sent her into another rant, and I was amused by my own jealousy. I knew that it was nothing and that he would focus on me again shortly, but the only attention he'd spared me had been violent.

"You guys are...noisy..." Hilde's voice trailed off a moment.

Before anything else could register, Duo had passed Alexia into my arms and was engulfed by my fiancé. She was laughing and crying at the same time, babbling at him in something distinctly feminine.

Duo smiled at her, pulling her into a tight hug...

Hilde slapped him, "Why the _hell_ didn't you _call_?"

Duo started laughing.

"I'm serious!" Hilde snapped, "You can't just disappear on us and expect us to instantly forgive you!"

Duo moved suddenly, pinning her to the wall, "You forgave me the moment you saw me." he said in an almost menacing voice.

I straightened, not liking the way he sounded or looked, starting to pull Alex away from me.

Hilde drew in a deep breath.

"I'm not going to argue with you that I was right," Duo added in a completely different tone, "I'm not going to pretend that what I did was even remotely forgivable."

Hilde frowned.

Duo moved away from her, meeting my eyes again, "I'm back, though. I don't intend to go anywhere any time soon."

I let out a slightly relieved breath, not sure why his reassurance actually reassured me.

Hilde pulled away from the wall, studying Duo a moment before touching his cheek so he looked at her again, "Did you do it?"

Duo stared at her silently for a long moment before turning and taking Alex from me, "Can Trowa and I have a moment, please?" he asked, setting my daughter down.

Hilde stared at him, then looked down to my daughter and nodded, moving her inside and shutting the door behind them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked him.

He smiled, meeting my eyes, "I missed you."

I frowned, trying to stay annoyed again.

He offered his arms, "I missed you a lot."

I snorted, giving up. I could get angry at him after the fact that the was back passed, "I am going to kick your ass on the practice field, you realize that, don't you?"

He scoffed, pulling me into a tight hug, "Just be careful," he muttered, "Cause and effect and all that..."

"You saying you'll go berserk on me?" I demanded sarcastically, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Or something." he agreed.

.

**E/N:** I wanted to give Niko a _huge_ thank you on this one! She's being a muse/beta thingy, which is helpful nodnods anywho, ja ne!


	2. No Comment

**No Comment – **

Other than the fact that my nieces were constantly touching me, the next morning was fairly normal.

Actually, it was utterly _not_ normal.

I smiled at Heero as he told me how one of his advisors had demanded that he find me when the guy had realized how integral Heero thought I was to our little army. I wasn't sure if this story was just a story, or him reminding me that my two-year sojourn had really hurt them all.

I _had_ made it to his wedding, though.

Wufei sighed, leaning against my side. I draped an arm over his shoulders, thinking a moment, "Have you kept in touch with Jesse?" I asked.

This brought everyone up short, and I realized suddenly that Heero'd been talking again.

"He hasn't come to the palace yet," Heero said, studying my eyes seriously, "But we talk to him at least once a month...normally more. Why?"

"My apartments," I muttered, looking around at everyone, "Does it matter who I invite?"

Wufei pulled slightly away from me to blink.

"As long as it's not someone intending to kill Relena, it's fine." Heero replied quietly, still studying me intently.

I nodded, tilting my head at him, "I dropped my name several times while I was gone so you could keep track of me...well, Tailor, I mean."

"Yes." he agreed, "But that didn't mean we could _find_ you."

I shrugged.

"You see," Trowa muttered darkly to me, "That would require us all chasing after you together. We couldn't exactly _do_ that." he indicated Alex, who was sitting on one of my legs.

"You could have called." Quatre informed me.

I studied his eyes, thinking that over.

"You _could_ have!" he snapped suddenly, looking away from me, "It wouldn't have hurt you!"

It would have inconvenienced me.

That wasn't something I would have told them.

"So did you kill the lunatic or what?" Hilde snapped in irritation, "Why are you back?"

"I don't have to pay rent here." I muttered, focusing on her, "My family is here."

Her eyes turned slightly irritated.

Relena sighed, rubbing her temples, "Are you taking over security or not?" she demanded of me, "And before you answer that, let me remind you how serious a post this is."

I met her eyes, studying her a long moment, "You could have ordered me back."

"What?" she asked blankly.

I grinned at her.

She shook her head, thinking a moment, then nodded slightly, "If you take control of security, you won't only be dealing with Sanq. You'll be partially in charge of our intelligence division as well. You will be personally in charge of Heero and my safety."

I frowned at her, "I've been slated to that position since I was seventeen, Relena."

"And you disappeared without a word on us when you were twenty-three." she snapped.

"And reappeared ready for service when I was twenty-five." I added darkly.

"I am _not_ starting out the day with arguing," Heero snapped, rising to his feet as he looked everyone over, "All right, he's been gone for two years and we're all pissed at him for it, but he _is_ here now. He has said to us that he's intending to _stay_, so let's not run him off with bitching."

I laughed, studying him closely.

He blinked at me.

"Every inch a king." I noted.

That one dampened his enthusiasm.

I smiled at him, rising carefully to my feet as I set the girls down, moving to stand in front of him, studying his eyes a moment before resting my hand over my heart and lowering myself to one knee, bowing my head, "You are my king."

The room fell silent.

After a moment, I felt Heero's hand on my face, so I looked up at him. He had his old cocky grin on his face, "Do what I want?"

"Haven't I always?"

He laughed at that, sounding just as evil as he used to, "I always said I'd take you with me to hell."

I smiled at him, realizing how much I'd missed that before rising to my feet and stretching, looking everyone over, "I don't want to work today." I informed them, "Let's all go play."

"Play?" Wufei asked me warily.

I flashed him a grin before looking to everyone else and shrugging, "There's a little meadow on the eastern edge of the grounds. It's not on the normal patrol route and there's only one path leading to it. We should take a picnic and go bask in the glory of the sun."

"The old church-yard?" Relena asked, her voice quiet.

I met her eyes, then nodded.

"How the hell do you know that?" Trowa demanded.

I blinked at him, "Didn't you know it?"

"How would I know it?" he returned, looking bothered.

I laughed at him, turning to Heero, "Well?"

He thought about it a long moment, then nodded, looking to everyone else, "Make the necessary arrangements. We'll meet here at ten."

"That only gives us a half hour, Heero." Miguel reprimanded him quietly.

Heero grinned at the guy, "Then I suggest you move."

-

"Hold on tight!" Duo was saying to Marlea as she giggled helplessly. The little girl had her hands clasped around Duo's forearm and he was holding her a few inches off the ground as he led us all down an old track, "Don't fall!" Lea giggled more.

"Do me, do me!" Alexia squeaked, bouncing on his other side and grabbing his forearm.

"Alex," Trowa reprimanded, "He's got...Lea."

Duo had lifted Alex on his other arm and the girls were giggling uncontrollably.

"That's actually a bit disturbing," I noted to Miguel, leaning closer to his ear as I said it.

He squeezed my hand in response, "Neither of them weigh much, remember."

"Yeah, but he's not even shaking."

Duo's eyes were suddenly mine and he was smirking.

"Watch where you are going." Quatre said evenly, "I don't want to kick your ass, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice if you hurt my child."

Duo laughed, setting them both down, "Okay, here, watch..." that last bit was to Alex as he grabbed Lea by the waist...and lifted her above his head with one hand.

Lea squealed with delight, holding tightly to his wrist.

Duo laughed.

"If you attempt to lift my daughter at this moment, I'm gonna go postal on your ass." Trowa informed him just as evenly as Quatre had.

Duo laughed at that, "One...two...three!" he let Lea go completely and for a breathtaking moment she was in mid-air before he caught her and she laughed even harder.

"You may need to teach your daughter a bit of constructive fear." I noted to Quatre.

"As if," he returned, giving me a slightly pained look.

"My turn!" Alex insisted, bouncing in her spot.

Duo set Lea down...and lifted Alex.

"Do you suppose they'll resent him if he drops them?" Miguel asked me curiously in a conversational tone.

Duo laughed, doing the drop thing to Alex, who was much less pleased by it than her cousin and clung to him as he reassured her he wouldn't let her fall.

"So, Duo," Jacob muttered, moving up to his side and pushing Lea gently toward the rest of us, "Are you gonna tell us what's been going on?" he took Alex from Duo's arms and also sent her back to us, focusing on Duo.

"Some things don't need to be told." Duo replied easily, starting to walk again.

"You ashamed of what you did?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes shrewdly.

"No," Duo replied easily, "But you guys will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jacob's eyes registered fear a moment when Duo pinned him against a near-by tree, his head tilted so he was looking up to Jacob, "What do you think it means, Jacob?" he purred at the guy.

Jacob avoided his eyes, not looking at us either.

"Duo," Heero reprimanded.

Duo instantly moved away from the guy, smiling as he offered his hands to Alex and Lea, who were more than happy to grab them and bounce along beside them.

Even Heero looked startled.

Jacob, however, hadn't pulled away from the tree, his eyes on Duo.

"I think he may have just broke Jacob again." I noted to my fiancé, watching the guy.

"I think this may turn out to be more complicated than we all thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he lost the woman he loved, and instead of falling into the deep grief and depression most men do in that situation, he ran off and started killing people."

I sighed, looking to the ultra-blue sky before grinning and meeting Miguel's eyes, "He's back, though." I muttered, letting go of his hand and dashing up the path, tackling Duo from behind.

Duo's laughter was music to my ears as he struggled to regain his balance without hurting either of the eight year olds.

"Eight seconds, one handed!" Jacob encouraged with a laugh, "Ride'im, Cowboy!"

I died laughing.

-

The day had been more than awesome. I yawned as everyone settled into the couches around my sitting room and Duo stood near the door, blinking curiously.

"Apa?" Lexia asked quietly.

"Yeah, sweet?"

"I'm tired."

"Go lay in the window seat."

"'kay." Alex scrambled off the couch and yawned, grabbing a blanket and moving toward the window and the plush cushion that covered the length of the bench beneath it. Lea followed her, both girls curling up under the blanket and yawning before starting to mutter to each other.

"I am so fucking sore..." Wufei muttered, kicking his shoes off and curling against Miguel's side.

"When was the last time you vampires got sun?" Duo demanded of us, moving to sit at the end of one couch—why he seemed startled that we gathered in _my_ living room was beyond me. My place had always been the place to gather. Our house in Deniel should have showed him that.

"We're outside plenty," Wufei replied petulantly, "We train recruits, we don't get into wrestling matches in the middle of grass that hides rocks, and when chance dictates we do start wrestling around, it's over quickly."

Duo laughed, "We didn't do shit today, Wufei! How can you all be so tired?"

This was met with a generally disgusted look.

Duo laughed more, slumping back into the couch, "So I take it clubbing is out."

We all stared at him.

He tilted his head as he studied us, "You gonna kill me if I go? There's a definite lack of single people in this place."

"I'm single." Jacob muttered, "And Quatre."

"Jacob!" Quatre's tone was aghast.

Jacob laughed evilly.

"Hm..." Duo actually _considered_ Jacob a moment before shaking his head, "Too much potential danger...like a relationship." he made a face.

Jacob was laughing, "I could go for a pity..." he trailed off, suddenly focusing on the girls.

Duo focused on him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Jacob shrugged, "I find a person or two by the way-side, but these instances are rare and far between."

"There's something to that..." Duo muttered, rubbing his nose a moment.

I wasn't the only one staring at him.

Chances are, he realized it.

He sighed, "But no. I don't want to risk our friendship on a one-night stand."

"You'd fuck him?" Trowa demanded, all emotion suspended from his tone.

Duo studied Tro a long silent moment, then focused on me again, "I think I'm gonna invite Jesse over...let him give me an ear full before we get down to some serious partying."

"What about me?" Relena demanded, her tone shocked.

"You, my dear queen, don't need my presence to be safe. I'll survey my subordinates in the morning. Obviously you haven't been endangered, and you know as well as I do that no one will let me just pick up the reigns and run with it. They'll slide me in and them out slowly..." his eyes went distant before he smirked and met my eyes again, "Am I right?"

I nodded slowly.

"You have to take responsibility!" Relena cried, her tone slightly pitiful, actually.

"Do you trust me?" he snapped back.

Relena stared at him a long moment before shaking her head slowly, "You disappeared on us, Duo. Your girlfriend got killed...and you ran."

"Relena," I started, wondering why I felt this was such dangerous ground.

"You left _us_ to deal with her parents—do you know how _hard_ it was for us to tell them what happened to you? Do you realize that Kayla's mother actually broke down completely when she realized _you_ were gone?"

Duo was looking anywhere but at us.

"And then we had to conduct the funeral," she added, pressing her advantage, "We had to write the eulogy, _we_ had to find a place for a memorial plaque...her parents, Duo, they all thought you'd be there to grieve with them..."

"Do you think I didn't grieve?" Duo's shout ripped through the silence like thunder on a silent night, causing us all to jump and stare up at him since he'd jumped to his feet. He stared at Relena and I a long moment before turning...and walking out the door.

Jacob was on his heels before the door could slam all the way shut, and the rest of us were staring at each other.

"I think it's safe to say that Kayla's not a safe topic." Relena noted, her tone false.

"We all _knew_ that." Wufei snapped at her, rising to his feet and moving out the door as well.

Relena's expression became hurt.

I rubbed my eyes, then looked to the girls, who were staring at us with alarmed eyes, "Maybe you guys should put them to bed." I noted, avoiding all eyes.

Quatre was on his feet in an instant, "Good idea."

-

"You need to take a vacation and go see Athens." I informed Relena, who had been avoiding my eyes all morning. Every time she talked to me there was a kind of...begging tone...to her voice. It was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"I've been." she said quietly, "I love it."

"So...we should plan a trip there," I looked my brethren over, wondering why _they_ were avoiding my eyes. It was ridiculous. Relena had pinched a nerve last night, to be sure, but...

"Ten minutes to the meeting, Majesty." a stuffy looking man informed Relena, disappearing out the door an instant later.

Relena sighed, sitting back to finally look at me, "I'm going to be introducing you to everyone today."

I tilted my head at her.

"...it would have been easier, had you been here when I assumed the throne." she muttered, looking away from my eyes, "But I don't imagine this will be too difficult. You are a notable public figure, and as you pointed out yourself, the position has been yours since you were seventeen."

"So you want me to play nice?" I asked, smirking at her.

She focused on me.

"Watch my language? Cross the t's and dot the I's?"

"I just want you to...accept." she replied slowly.

"So ask me if I'm going to."

"I thought you were annoyed at me for suggesting you might not want it."

"But obviously you're worried if I will or not, so ask me and get the matter settled in your mind."

Relena drew herself up.

"Are you taking the position, Duo?" Heero demanded, slightly annoyed.

"I am." I replied easily, looking pointedly back to Relena, "I'm assuming there'll be a six month assimilation period that will start next Monday, correct?"

"That's the general scheme of things." Heero agreed.

"Then there we go."

"Duo?" Heero added after a moment.

"Yes'm, Highness?"

"Watch your mouth."

I sniggered, meeting his eyes.

He grinned slightly helplessly at me, shaking his head and rising to his feet, "Well, let's go."

"We've got...ten minutes," I noted to them.

"It's about a five minute walk through the halls," Relena muttered, rising to her feet as the others did before pausing to meet my eyes, "Would you...swear fealty to Heero?"

"I did that yesterday." I replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I mean...for everyone to see." she gave me a slightly hopeful smile.

I laughed, rolling my eyes at her, "Whatever. We'd better go if we're going."

-

"I would also add my concurrence to my king's," Relena muttered, moving forward to stand next to Heero and Duo, "Duo Maxwell has been someone I could rely on through thick and thin."

That was high praise from her, she'd been bitching about how unreliable Duo really was since just before her wedding—she's stopped when he showed up, and she'd held her piece for a month or so after he disappeared again, but it was something she really seemed to believe. Too bad for her.

I rolled my eyes at Quatre, who smirked at me.

"I'm grateful you find me so," Duo said in a tone that none of us could mistake. He knew what she'd bitched about. He stepped away from them a moment, considering Heero before smirking out at his audience, "I seem to have forgotten something."

People were blinking at him curiously.

"What might that be?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Not everyone in the room could see that, though, just those of us right up front.

Duo straightened into unmistakable stance, resting one hand on his heart as he smirked at Heero slightly, lowering himself to one knee, bowing his head, "You are my king." he said clearly, "I will follow you anywhere. My life is yours."

"That's a trifle dramatic," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

He didn't respond.

"I would never ask you for that," Heero muttered—something tugged at my memory, but I didn't bother tracing it, "And I've never been in question of your loyalty."

"The thing that disgusts me," I muttered to Quatre, "Is that he's being completely honest."

"Trowa," Miguel reprimanded me.

"As my queen once stated," Heero added, seeming to come across a bright idea—he was really enjoying himself. "You _are_ my knight."

Duo's snort wasn't audible to anyone but us.

"Rise then, Duo, and take your rightful place with my advisors." Relena muttered after a long pause and Duo nodding. She indicated the group of us.

Applause started as Duo straightened, then began to rise as the people in the room realized what they'd just witnessed before raising into a mighty crescendo that required everyone to stand as Heero and Duo exchanged a brief hug.

"He out-did us." Quatre noted to me as Duo paused at the top of the stairs to acknowledge the moment, moving down the stairs and focusing on us as he moved closer, "We all had our fancy speeches, and in two statements he's won everyone over."

Duo smirked at this, ducking his head in a semblance of modesty, "I aim to please." he muttered.

I laughed, elbowing him slightly.

Relena was beaming at him, probably realizing that their little exchanged would be played and replayed all over the media—not only in Sanq. It'd probably be added in those 'news outside our country' blips all over the world.

Duo smiled back at her.

"You've just won her over, you realize?" I asked him as the noise finally died away, "She was pissed enough at you to hurt you physically, and in that stupid moment you just gave her, she's forgiven you everything."

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy with the idea of you lot turning on me at her word." Duo muttered quietly.

"Well," Relena's tone was obviously pleased as she turned to her husband, "I guess I'll turn this back over to you."

"I don't know if I could speak at the moment." Heero lied, though I wasn't sure if his flushed face was sincere or not.

"And him," I noted, "We all had to practice speeches...sir knight."

Duo's grin turned evil as he met my eyes, "Aren't you?"

"No, actually." I replied, making a face, "That was a spur of the moment title bestowed only on you. We didn't get to overcome him with a sudden declaration of fealty..._twice_. You're such an asshole."

Duo laughed again as Relena took a moment to organize notes on the podium and Heero moved to sit on Duo's other side, grinning at him.

"Tell him how boring ours was," I muttered to Heero around the guy, "Tell him how Relena wrote our statements and your responses."

"I'm shocked she didn't do it to you." Heero agreed, grabbing Duo's hand briefly.

It occurred to me that he was really moved by Duo's phrasing.

"I have a feeling she wanted this to happen later," Quatre muttered carefully as Relena addressed someone on the other side of the room, "I think she wanted to be sure he would do it publicly."

"Either that," Wufei muttered, "Or she knew that Duo would make it notable."

"You may have to perform a knighting ceremony now, Heero." Jacob whispered, smirking, "I thought you didn't like these little shows."

Heero's eyes widened and he met Duo's eyes.

Duo winked at him, lounging back in his seat, "Whatever."

Heero elbowed him.

-

**E/N**: I might also add that I don't own Gundam Wing.


	3. Enter the Storm

Chapter Three: Enter the Storm

"Minnie empires." I informed them, "You know exactly how it is. You lived in Deniel." that was to Heero and Relena, "The only thing that really changes is the form of the territory. Jesse runs things from the comfort of his suburban home and rules the area with an iron fist." I thought a second, seeing as they hadn't been swayed yet, "Jun," I said for example, "The down-town district is his. Likewise, Marionette runs the clubbing district. They don't have to be large to have control, and they don't have to be large to make money. They use the money to buy the drugs to sell to the people to make more money for more drugs and a bit of profit on the side." I looked my brethren over, "You _know_ this."

"That is true," Trowa agreed, all courtesy, "But the fact that they are miniature empires does not tell us their military strength."

"Military?" I spat at him, trying to control my sarcasm only because it was Tro, "Please. They rule with dumb-asses with guns. Their people's only training is in bar-fights." I looked them all over, "I've been to the seediest cities this planet has to offer and _that_ does not change. True, there are many previously trained soldiers who…like us, had nothing to do when the wars ended and everything went to the Geneva, but mostly the people who go into those things are people from the street who are either intimidated by the syndicates or they just had no where to go. If we come into these places with fully trained men at our back…hell, partially trained men at our back, they'll have no choice but to fold." I focused on Relena, "If _you_ called to your soldiers from the previous wars, they'd come."

"I can't just…send out a call like that, Duo." she muttered, seeming almost offended, "I'm not leading this campaign."

"It's only to clean up your country," I agreed off-handedly, turning to focus on Wufei, "Not worth her notice." I added quietly, gesturing almost dismissively with one hand.

"Duo…" she started, frowning at me. She paused, however, at the sound of raised voices in the hall and a scuffle.

The door slammed open, rebounding as it hit the wall.

"You _can't_ just go in…"

I was on my feet in an instant with my gun aimed…at Selena.

"What the _fuck_ do you _think_ you're doing!" she shrieked at me, moving at me faster than the others could react, kicking at my leg. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her down, kicking the chairs beside me out of the way as I re-holstered my gun and the room erupted into a confused babble.

Selena was having none of that, knocking my legs out from under me and moving to pin me. She was considerably lighter than me, however, so it wasn't much of a task to pin her to the floor, which I did, sitting high on her thighs with my feet on her biceps, smirking down at her.

"God _damn_ it, Michael!" she shrieked again.

"You're either incredibly fucking stupid," I informed her, "Or clinically insane."

Heero wasn't the only one with his gun aimed at her head. He was, however, the first person she noticed. Her eyes went huge as she focused on his gun, then looked around and saw the others with them as well.

"Who the hell is this?" Quatre demanded, moving up beside her, kicking a steel-toed boot toward her arm. I moved my foot instantly so the blow didn't land, pinning her down again before she realized she was free.

"You're heavy, fucker." she snapped at me.

"So you've mentioned." I replied easily, "Never really seems to bother you. How the _hell_ did you get in here?"

Quatre was studying _me_ now.

"I walked in." she replied, giving me a look.

"How many did you kill?" I demanded.

"I wouldn't _kill_ anyone!" she squealed at me in protest, "I only broke one of their legs…and an arm…and maybe a nose…"

"Hm, so you came in and started swinging?"

"No, I came in and started running, then got knocked over." she snapped, trying to surprise me with a sudden burst of movement, glaring at me when I didn't budge, "I threw a few punches before one of them asked me where I was going."

"What did you tell them?" I demanded, highly amused.

"That I wanted to see Michael Ocean."

I started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" she squeaked.

"Duo…maybe you should get off of her," Trowa suggested delicately.

"Why?" I asked him blankly.

Selena hit my leg as best she could from her angle, "What the hell do they know you by here?"

"By my name, actually." I replied easily, smirking at her.

"Tailor Johnson?" she demanded.

"Duo Maxwell." I informed her, rolling my eyes.

She blinked, startled.

"How did you find me if my name is such a shock to you?"

"Because most people on the premise have been informed that if a man named Tailor Johnson showed up, that he was immediately to be escorted to me." Heero replied easily, "Get off of her."

"Heero," I returned, meeting his eyes, "Do you know what she'd _do_ to me if I got off of her?"

Her eyes flashed as she met mine.

I smirked at her, "But then again," I rolled to the side, drawing my knife and placing it against her throat as she lunged at me and then shied off from the sharp edge.

"Um…who is she?" Quatre asked slowly.

"_She_ was a little freak accident I like to call entertainment." I replied, narrowing my eyes at her, "She was a bit upset with me since I didn't bother to tell her I was leaving when I came here."

"That's not my _only_ problem, jackass."

I smirked at her.

"No, her _name_." Quatre muttered, "I figured the rest."

Trowa sniggered slightly.

"Selena Raoul." I replied easily.

She glared still more at me before she settled back, sitting on her feet as she pouted at me, "You make absolutely no sense."

"You've said that one several times as well." I noted, tucking my knife back into its sheathe without looking away from her, "How the fuck did you find me?"

"I looked. I asked questions. I shouldn't need to remind you that you leave quite the impression on people."

"Good point." I muttered, grinning slightly and rising to my feet, offering her a hand up.

She accepted that…and kneed me in the balls.

I couldn't quite hear what she was shouting at me, seeing as my ears were ringing and I was curled into a ball on the floor, but evidently it was enough to upset my brethren. Heero finally moved forward, forcing her from over me as Quatre moved up to my side, touching my shoulder, "You all right?"

"Fuck you." I replied easily.

"He's fine." Heero muttered darkly at me, "Get off the floor, dumb-ass."

I kicked out at him, happy to feel his shin give under the blow and his grunt of pain.

"So…" Wufei muttered finally, "You want something to drink?"

"I'm not leaving until he talks to…oh," Selena shouted the first bit, and when she realized what Wufei had said to her, she fell very quiet. I knew she was embarrassed, "I'd like that."

"What would you like?" he asked politely, pretending she'd made no outburst.

"Um…what do you have?"

"You're in the royal palace of Sanq and you're asking for _choices_?" I demanded of her, sitting up slowly, "You really _are_ stupid."

"Fuck you." she snapped at me.

"Okay, let's go to my rooms."

"Your equipment working?" she snapped.

"I'd imagine." I replied, rising gingerly to my feet to glare at her, "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Yes." she replied primly, turning her nose up at me, "I'm upset with you."

"Oh, what the fuck ever! I _didn't_ kill your god-damned brother, bitch, what the fuck is your issue?"

Everyone fell silent at that.

"I'm not talking to you." she muttered back.

"Okay…so…you can leave then. I'm talking to you."

She glared at me.

"She likes Pepsi, Wufei." I added. He was looking nervously between us, "No ice."

He blinked at me.

"I could have told him that!" Selena declared.

"But you didn't, did you? Christ," I muttered, looking back to Wufei as he moved to the doors, "Get me a fuckin' vodka while you're at it."

"Um, Duo…" Relena started delicately.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

She fell silent.

"Don't treat our queen like that!" Selena shrieked, moving at me again.

"Don't _touch_ me!" I shouted back at her, throwing her onto the table before she could hit me, her eyes went wide when she slid a few feet across the disgustingly large and smooth surface, then she jumped at me again…

And Trowa was there, catching her as I moved to retaliate, barely managing to avoid him.

"Thank you, Trowa," Heero muttered in a relieved tone, looking over the scattered notes before leaning against the table with his knuckles and thinking, shaking his head after a moment to look at me.

"What?" I challenged.

"I am going to kick your ass," he informed me, starting to rise up.

"You?" Selena demanded, then laughed, "As if!"

I had to grin at that.

"Both of you knock it off." Quatre said in the level tone that caught my attention. He wasn't actually angry, he was annoyed, but not angry. He also wasn't challenging me. His eyes were on Selena.

I settled back into stance, crossing my arms to glare at the woman.

"Can we talk like normal people, please?" Quatre added to her.

"Depends on your definition of normal." I replied.

"You can just hold your piece." he muttered, pointing at me a moment before focusing on Selena again, "What exactly has you so pissed off at Duo?"

Her cheeks flushed and she glanced at me before looking away from everyone and shaking her head.

Trowa moved back from her, narrowing his eyes at me.

Oh, I'd laughed.

I laughed more, biting a knuckle to keep from informing them all that I'd had her handcuffed to the bed and left the key just out of her reach before I left. I _had_ covered her, though, so it wasn't like she'd been _too_ embarrassed when the hotel management found her.

"I see." Trowa muttered, looking to her as she completely avoided his eyes, "It's like that. Well…we won't press for details, but I will have to ask you to stop fighting before I have you escorted off the premise."

"Fine." she said, meeting his eyes before looking around at everyone and blushing again as she met Relena's eyes, "I'm sorry, your Majesty. I didn't intend to interrupt."

"It's fine, Miss Raoul. Any friend of Duo's is a friend of mine."

"We're not exactly friends." I informed the queen, "She's more in the way of a distraction."

"From what?" Heero snapped, still annoyed with me.

"From Keith." she replied.

"Who?" Heero asked blankly.

"Ace." I replied, meeting his eyes.

They widened as he focused on me completely.

I studied Heero a moment, "She misdirected me several times over the past two years…and every now and then she'll pop in just for a fuck."

"Michael!" she squeaked in protest.

I laughed, meeting her eyes again, "Oh honestly, they all know me."

She looked them all over again before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes, I _am_ the ex-Gundam pilot." I informed her, "Yes, I do have a position in the government, and no, I'm not intending to go far any time soon."

Her eyes flicked over everyone again and she straightened.

"Here." Wufei muttered, pressing a glass into my hands before moving to her and handing her a can of Pepsi, "Please, have a seat." he added pointedly to us all.

He wanted us to be polite…to Selena?

I blinked at him.

"Why don't you help pick up the notes you scattered, Duo?" he demanded.

-

I couldn't believe the lady. She acted toward Duo like a sixteen year old having a fight with her boyfriend, but to everyone else she was sweetness and light. She was actually a rather intelligent woman. How she'd come across Duo was still an oddity, and if the way he was acting toward her—like she was an ex-seduction who wouldn't leave you alone—said anything, I had no idea why she'd bothered…

Well, that wasn't completely true.

Duo was very good at what he did.

I felt a pang as I thought back to the auburn haired angel who'd giggled as she informed me that Duo didn't realize what he was doing when he did it.

"So let's go." Duo said suddenly, sitting up and kicking his chair out from behind him.

We all blinked at him as he watched Selena expectantly.

"Can't you wait?" she snapped at him.

"I can wait, I just don't want to." he replied, turning and starting for the door.

Selena sighed an extremely irritated sigh before rising to her feet and meeting our eyes again, "Please excuse me." she muttered, then actually ran after Duo as he disappeared into the hall.

"Um…someone…explain that one to me?" Quatre asked, blinking at the closed door.

"Duo is an excellent lover," I explained before I really thought about it—and then thought about it as Miguel frowned at me.

"Hold up," Jacob spoke-up before Miguel could say anything, rising slightly to his feet as he gestured for Miguel to remain quiet, "You've fucked him?"

I snorted, "I wish."

Again, the phrase passed my lips before I thought about it.

"Fuck you," Miguel snapped, starting to rise to his feet.

"Don't even start your bullshit," I muttered, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to me, "You know I had a crush on him since I was sixteen."

That also was not thought out and got me a look.

I sighed in exasperation, yanking at Miguel again.

He sighed himself, plopping back down in his chair to frown at me.

"I love you." I informed him in Chinese, studying his eyes, "I wear your ring," I added, flashing my hand at him, "So would you _not_ freak on me, please?"

"Um…" he was thinking.

"He asked you not to freak on him," Heero supplied, giving me a look.

"I got that bit," Miguel snapped, giving Heero a look, "What did he say before that?"

"That he wears your ring." Heero muttered, sighing slightly.

Miguel gave him a look, then looked back to me, "You know that hurts my feelings." he muttered in Spanish, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm going to cancel that meeting," Relena muttered darkly, sitting back in her seat and pulling out her cell-phone, "I can tell we aren't getting anything done today."

"I dunno," Jacob muttered, "Duo said that he thought the security around the palace was fine. You have to imagine he checked it out."

"That's true," Trowa muttered, ignoring that Miguel and I were still kissing, "He really would have checked the place out thoroughly before he came in."

"The fact that he was able to sneak onto the grounds and _in_to Wufei's room leaves something to be desired, though." Relena replied, resting her phone on the table, "I mean, really. How much training did he have?"

"Relena, we aren't exactly _normal_." Heero said in heavy exasperation, "Our training wasn't something just anyone could get. We were trained to seek and destroy. You have to think about this a moment. Duo's been hopscotching around the world tailing the lunatic. He's fine-tuned his skills."

Relena sighed heavily, then nodded, "I'm canceling anyway." she decided, "I have no idea how long he'll be."

"I don't think you should worry about it." Heero muttered before closing her phone, "Duo's reliable."

She snorted sarcastically, pulling her phone from him and raising it to her ear.

-

"What's going on?" Duo demanded as he moved back into the room, looking us all over, "I thought we had a meeting in ten minutes?"

Relena was staring at him.

Heero, who'd been sitting with his head propped against his hand and his hand on the table, studied Duo a moment before focusing on the table, "Relena thought you'd be late."

"So?" he returned, "Duh, you know I show up when I need to."

"She canceled it and wouldn't listen to me." Heero replied, "Talk to her about it."

"I showed up to your fuckin' wedding, didn't I?" Duo snapped at her, completely irritated, "I'd think you'd learn you _can_ rely on me."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shit, Relena," he muttered, moving into the room again, "If you don't trust me, how are you _ever_ going to feel safe? Just because I'm not there immediately doesn't mean I won't show up."

"I take it your equipment works fine?" Jacob asked curiously.

Duo flicked him a vaguely annoyed glance, "She hasn't ruined me yet." he muttered, then focusing on Relena again, "If you keep treating shit like this, I'm not going to take this job very seriously. I live up to people's expectations of me. I suggest you set the bar a bit higher."

"Where _is_ she?" Wufei demanded before Relena could reply.

"In my room," Duo snapped as if that should be obvious, "Really, Fei. Where else would she be?"

"Oh, I don't know…there's only an _entire_ palace around us. I thought for a moment you might have been a gentleman and showed her the gardens."

Duo's snort more than stated he wasn't noting Wufei's sarcasm, "Why the fuck should I?"

"Duo, you're really close to pissing me off," I informed him, "I'd rather not get pissed at you."

He focused on me, his eyes annoyed, "What?"

"You've been an asshole to that poor girl since she showed up and now you're dismissing her like a casual fuck."

"She _is_ a casual fuck, Quatre." he snapped, staring at me in amazement, "Honestly, I told you she pops in whenever she wants laid. That's why she followed me here."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shook his head at me, looking back to Relena, "You could have called me and told me you canceled the shit."

"You were busy." she returned, obviously upset with him.

Duo was dumbfounded by this, very obviously, running one hand through his hair and gesturing like he'd say something before pausing and looking around at us all again.

"Wow, he's speechless," Trowa noted, "Impressive."

Duo's eyes narrowed at the guy.

"On the bright side," Wufei muttered, rising from his chair to studying Duo, "We could go into town?"

Duo instantly lost his irritation, "You want to?"

"Yeah," Wufei replied, smiling around at all of us before moving back to Miguel and kissing him, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't let him get you drunk," Miguel replied, grinning, then looked at Duo, "And if you seduce him I'll have something to say to you."

"I do threesomes now," Duo replied easily.

Miguel started to laugh.

-

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to the door to my apartments, which was open, blinking at Duo's friend, "Oh, hi." I muttered, rising to my feet, "How can I help you?"

She frowned slightly at me, "Where is…" she thought a second, "Duo?"

"He went into town with Wufei." I explained, moving across the room to stand by her, "They'll be gone several hours, I imagine."

"Oh." she looked crestfallen, and on closer inspection I could see bruises on her throat, "Well…" she turned to start back to the stairs.

"Visit with me?" I offered quickly. I didn't want her to feel like we all saw her as a passing thing. Obviously Duo knew her and I had a feeling she'd hang around a while. "I've only been talking to official jackasses lately. It'd be nice to talk to someone normal."

She giggled slightly, "I'm not exactly _normal_, Mr. Barton."

I laughed, "Call me Trowa." I muttered, gesturing for her to follow me, "My fiancé is Hilde," I added so she knew I wasn't trying to seduce her, "My daughter is running around here somewhere. Her name is Alex."

"You have a daughter?" she asked keenly, looking around the room a moment.

"The only thing to come out of a misspent youth." I agreed, smiling slightly.

"How old is she?"

"Eight, nearly nine."

"You're kidding," she muttered, obviously startled.

"I told you, a misspent youth."

She grinned at me, "I'm sure she's very pretty."

I studied her eyes a moment, wondering what exactly she meant by that before nodding.

"You have a fiancé?" she added, following me into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Hilde Shbleiker. She's at a meeting right now or I'd introduce you."

She nodded and smiled.

"Apa?" Alex asked, coming into the kitchen and eyeing the woman warily in confusion.

"Oh! You're one of the little girls Michael has a picture of in his wallet!" Selena exclaimed.

"This is Alexia," I explained, then blinked at her, "Michael?"

Selena blushed, "Sorry, I've only known him as Michael."

"Who?" Alex asked, blinking up at me.

"Tio Duo." I replied.

Alex giggled, "Michael? Tio doesn't look like a Michael…"

Selena laughed and shrugged, "He does to me."

"This is Selena," I told Alex, wondering how much I could get away with telling her, "She's a friend of your uncle."

"Uncle?" Selena asked.

"The four of them are the closest thing to brothers that I've ever had," I replied with a shrug, "Both Alex and Lea call them all uncles…and Relena is their aunt."

Selena smiled at that, then tilted her head, "Lea?"

"Marlea Winner," Alex supplied, happy to be of service, "She's Uncle Quatre's daughter. She's the same age as me and we're in the same class at school. She gets mad at me for talking too much sometimes, but she won't sit by anyone else."

Selena giggled, "That _is_ a pickle, isn't it?"

Alex giggled and nodded, "I _told_ her she could sit by Tommy, but she gets all embarrassed."

"Tommy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Alex started giggling as she focused on me, glancing at Selena a moment, "Can I go over to Quatre's?"

"Who is Tommy?" I demanded.

She giggled harder, turning and running to the door, "I'll be back in an hour!"

"Alex!" I called after her, hearing the door shut before starting to laugh.

"Boy troubles, at her age?" Selena giggled, "How cute. She's incredibly adorable, Mr…Trowa."

"Mr. Trowa?" I asked her.

She made a slight face, giggling a little, "Sure, why not?" she focused past me and stared at the door a moment before meeting my eyes, "I can't wait to have a daughter of my own.

"Duo will take some warming to the matter," I muttered, offering a can of soda from the package beside the fridge, "He was very in love with Kayla."

"Kayla?" she asked, her eyes instantly changing.

I stared at her a long moment, startled, "His fiancé."

Selena blanched slightly and I realized Duo hadn't been honest with her at all.

"I'm going to stop there." I added, "That's Duo's story to tell."

She nodded again, rising to her feet with a troubled expression, "I'm going to go lie down," she muttered, gesturing with the soda, "Thank you for this."

"Duo's kitchen should be stalked shortly." I muttered as she moved away, "You can leave a note on the counter asking them to leave some sodas out for you."

"Thank you." she muttered again, then disappeared completely.

When the front door to my apartments shut, I frowned at the now empty doorway.

It was time someone had a _talk_ with Duo.

-

E/N: I'm sorry to everyone for the slow updates. I'll try to be better in the future.


	4. Talk is Cheap

Chapter Four: Talk is Cheap

"I dunno, it's worth it." Wufei muttered to me as he studied a book, "I enjoy the series, and I can afford it with this job."

I took the thing from him, turning it over to read the back. Fifty dollars for a book seemed a bit extreme to me, even if it was hardcover and special edition. I had to imagine he was torn about it as well, seeing as he was actually debating with me.

"My only other issue is that I could get away with requesting a copy from the author," he added, scratching his forehead, "Or write a letter informing him how much I've enjoyed the series. He'd probably want to give me a copy of it…"

"You're not conceited at all…" I muttered with a smirk, "You gonna do it?"

He laughed at that, then shrugged, thinking, "I don't want to come off as conceited."

"So just praise the guy on his work and tell him you're excited it's come out in hardback, so you'll pick it up at your next convenience."

He smirked at me.

"Hell, they'd use your praise as a quote like this, probably," I'd opened the book and indicated the reviews from varied notables.

He laughed more, then fell very silent and very still.

"What?" I asked, following his gaze. His eyes were wide and there was a sort of vulnerability about him now. He was looking at a man who was standing across the store from us near an entrance. The guy was staring right back at him, wearing a black-leather jacket.

I narrowed my eyes.

"He's from Swathe," Wufei breathed, reaching out and grabbing my hand, "Duo…he's…"

He was scared.

Hearing that in his voice pissed me off. I threw the book I was holding at the guy and it slammed directly into his forehead, where he doubled over, cursing in Chinese. People were staring at me now, but I didn't give a shit. If Wufei was scared, someone was dying.

I moved around the shelf we were at and the guy stumbled toward the door, then out it, probably realizing he'd fucked up. He'd straightened by the time I was out the doors and he was starting to run.

It would _not_ be that easy.

"Duo, no!"

I paused before letting my knives fly, turning to focus on Wufei again. He looked scared, but it wasn't the same type of fear as it had been.

"What are you doing?" he demanded of me, pulling my arm down so the knives were hidden from sight.

"You were scared." I replied, controlling my breathing and the seething rage in my mind, "People will _not_ get away with that."

"Duo, you can't just go…" he started, gesturing after the man as he climbed into a car that had pulled up near him. It took off, the tires squealing.

"He got away!" I accused Wufei, "I can't even see his license plate from here!"

"What more do you need to know?" Wufei snapped at me, "He's from Swathe."

"Jun is still fucking with you?" I demanded in irritation.

His expression changed to guarded in an instant and he stopped meeting my eyes, "No."

"Don't _lie_ to me!"

"Just let it _lie_!" he shouted back, shoving me away from him, "Just let it go!"

I stared after him as he turned and moved back into the bookstore, blinking in confusion as he bent and picked the book up that I'd thrown. I tucked my knives away, wondering why he was so angry that I'd gotten pissed. How was that fair? He could get mad at me for getting mad?

Wasn't that just a bit hypocritical?

-

Duo had a considerate look on his face as they moved into my apartment, though Wufei's expression was almost disarming. He was carrying a few bags, and seemed to be in a thoroughly good mood.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Miguel asked him, sitting up to accept the kiss Wufei offered as Wufei sat next to him and tossed his bags on the floor.

"More or less." Wufei agreed, snuggling against his fiancé's side.

"His expression makes your commentary a bit dubious." I noted, studying Duo curiously.

Wufei waved that off, "We went all over the place. I hadn't realized he didn't know downtown. Anyway, we ended up eating at that hole-in-the wall joint…uh…" he thought a second, then shrugged, "It was nice."

"Well, until we saw someone from Swathe." Duo noted.

Wufei's expression crumbled as he turned to glare at Duo and I realized that Wufei's cheer had been forced completely.

"What?" Miguel demanded, sitting up slightly. He wasn't the only one. Trowa had sat forward and Quatre was nearly standing. Hilde was blinking at him, though Relena just had her eyes closed.

Wufei sighed, giving Duo an irritated look.

Duo returned it, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'That's what you get.'

"What did they do?" Miguel demanded, grabbing Wufei's arm and shoving up his shirt. I myself was looking for bruises.

"They didn't do anything!" Wufei snapped, breaking away from the guy, "It was only one guy and he ended up taking off in a car that stopped for him."

"And chances are they were intending to take _you_ with them." Miguel spat, standing.

"Whoa, wait a second," Duo muttered, stepping into the scene, "What?"

"The fuckers have tried to kidnap him _twice_!" Miguel raged, gesturing at the guy, "If he ever goes into the city without a full escort, they're all over him!"

Duo's expression completely disappeared as he looked back to Wufei.

"They've only tried to kill him once since you took off on us, but as soon as we moved over here they started trying to kidnap him! And then every now and then, Jun sends him _gifts_."

Wufei was near tears, and considering the way Duo was standing—how completely expressionless he was,

I could understand that. He reminded me of the thermal weapons on our Gundams, solid looking on the outside but made of pure energy.

Duo had changed in the past two years.

"Just stop," Wufei muttered.

Miguel gestured pointedly at the guy as he met Duo's eyes, then paced off, obviously making an effort to control his anger.

"I see." Duo said. His voice was completely pleasant as if hearing this news wasn't shocking in the slightest, "I'm gonna go check on Selena." he added, then disappeared out the door.

We stared after him in amazement.

"Don't tell _him_ that shit, Miguel!" Wufei snapped at the guy, "He was about to kill that guy!"

"Good!" Miguel shouted, "Great! Finally someone who will _act_!" and he also stormed out of the room.

"About to kill him?" Relena asked quietly.

"He had his throwing knives out when I caught him." Wufei muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Wufei, what happened?" I asked calmly. Any emotion right now would send Wufei the way of Miguel.

"We were in the book store," Wufei muttered, sitting on the couch without looking at any of us, "Last stop of the day. I'd known the guy was following us, but well…I was with Duo, you know?" that was appealed with a quick glance, to which I nodded, "But he came _in_ to the book store and was watching me and Duo—mostly Duo. I couldn't help it, I froze."

"Understandably." I muttered as Trowa closed his eyes. I could tell his teeth were gritted.

"When Duo saw the guy, he threw a hardcopy book at him…smacked him in the face with it," that had a quick amused glance, "The guy started cursing and ran out of the shop. Duo was after him instantly, pulling out those damn knives he bought. I stopped him before he could throw them" Wufei was quickly draining of energy, "He got all pissed at me because he didn't catch the license plate, but I went and bought the book he'd thrown. Then we came home." Wufei shook his head, rising to his feet and starting to gather his bags, "It was nothing."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Quatre asked calmly, "You'd like for this problem to go away because you're ignoring it."

Wufei had paused at the door to the royal suite, and didn't look like he'd answer.

"There's not to much _we_ can do," Quatre added, just as calmly, "But Duo, on the other hand, can do much more. Jun was scared of him."

"That didn't stop Jun from taking a shot at me." Wufei noted.

"No, but it kept him in check on all other lines. You know as well as I do that when Jun realized Duo wasn't around anymore was when he tried to kidnap you."

Wufei started out the door.

"This isn't just going away, Wufei." Quatre called after him, "And I, for one, am _happy_ that Duo knows about it."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, realizing something in his tone that I'd missed before.

He met my eyes, smirking slightly, "He's going to check on Selena, correct?" Quatre rose slowly to his feet, "How much are you willing to bet that he's about to leave the palace as we speak?"

"_What_?" I demanded, breaking and running toward Duo's room.

Selena was standing in the middle of the living room with a slightly dazed expression.

"Where's Duo?" I snapped at her as I headed down the hall, looking into all the bedrooms.

"He said he'd be back," Selena muttered when I came back into the living area, "He said to tell you all that he had something to take care of and that he'd be back in the morning."

Quatre was smirking at me, his arms crossed over his chest. He shrugged at me when I met his eyes, "I think we need to hurry up and bring our little army up to speed…though I might add that it will be easier to take them all down when they're in the middle of a dynastic war."

"What the hell is going _on_ here?" Selena demanded of us all, pouting slightly, "Why the hell did Mike just run off like that?"

"Because he's dealing with an old friend of Wufei's." Trowa muttered in explanation, "We've been having some problems with the guy since Michael disappeared on us."

Selena studied him a long moment, then nodded slowly, frowning at me, "He said for me to stay here…that's fine, right?"

I shrugged at her, "You could live here for all that I care." I replied, "Just try to keep a _hand_ on…_Michael_ for us."

-

It didn't take me long to get back to Deniel, and I spent some time driving around, looking at all our old haunts. Not much had really changed. The Burn still seemed to be the club of choice, as well as the handful of others we'd played at before. The lines of the syndicates didn't seem to have shifted at all. I knew that I couldn't avoid stopping by Jesse's, but I wanted to deal with Jun Martin first.

It irritated me endlessly that the leader of Swathe would not leave Wufei alone. It had been bad enough the time the guy had taken a shot at him, but all five of us had gone and decimated the security around his building. I'd attacked him several times over, verbally, and those attacks had kept him off our back. When Quatre had moved up, he'd given the guy quite a bit of hell with Jacob's help.

I missed that Jacob. The Jacob who told you what he was thinking with his eyes, the one who would consider any person he was talking to before coming to a conclusion on the matter. He'd been fun. The Jacob of now was slightly boring. He was…normal.

I slid out of my car, locking it easily and wondering what Heero had done with his. I also wondered why they hadn't just put out an all points bulletin to _stop_ my car. It had quite a few miles on it now, and the interior was somewhat beat up. I patted the side fondly; the motor was in perfect working condition, however, which allowed me to play stunt-boy in an action-themed movie.

"Excuse me, Sir," the bouncer muttered as I moved into the Burn through the VIP entrance, "You can't just…"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," I informed him coldly, slamming a hundred dollar bill onto his podium, "And you can mind your own fucking business. Is Jun here?"

He stared at me and after a long moment, recognition lit his features, "He is." he muttered.

"In his room?" I demanded.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I replied, starting down the old hallway. The carpeting seemed unchanged—not even worn.

"Hey, Cat?" the man called.

I paused, turning to look at him.

He studied me a long moment, then looked pointedly away.

I snorted, moving into the hallway. It had been a long time since I'd been called Cat by anyone but Ace. It had been forever since I'd been _recognized_ as the Cheshire Cat.

I started up those old familiar stairs with a smirk.

In Wonderland, who else but the Cheshire Cat was fit to give lessons? And Jun really had some learning to do.

-

I stared at Duo in sheer disbelief as he smirked down at me, his gun pressed lightly to my temple.

"Holy shit." I muttered, not moving and not believing this was real. The last time I'd woken up in the middle of the night with a gun to my head was when Heero had decided that he needed to let me know he lived in my territory…and I hadn't seen my king in a year at least.

"Hello, Jesse." Duo purred, leaning down to nuzzle my ear, "How are you?"

"About to wet myself." I replied easily, not quite trusting him with that look in his eyes and that gun to my head.

He laughed, tossing the thing to the floor, "It's not loaded." he informed me, nibbling my ear lobe.

"What are you doing?" I demanded sitting completely still.

"Hm…I just had some fun," he explained, running his hands over my biceps, "Just looking for more…"

"If you mean to fuck me, I never thought you'd rape a friend."

He laughed evilly, sitting back to grin at me, "Hi." he said in a normal tone.

I stared at him for a long moment, then grinned at him, "Dear-lord, where have you been?"

"Everywhere but here." he muttered, smirking at me.

I pulled him into a hug before realizing that one, moments before he'd been trying to start making out with me; two, I wasn't wearing clothing under my blankets; and three, he was straddling my lap.

I sat back, coughing nervously, "Uh…"

He laughed more, sliding off of me and picking up his weapon, studying my eyes, "Wanna come stay with me at the palace?"

"What?" I asked blankly.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can't go _into_ the palace, Duo!" I muttered in shock.

"Yes you can." I replied, "You don't want to kill Relena and my apartments are for my usage. I happen to have a visitor at the moment, but she probably won't hang out long."

"She?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Chick named Selena," he muttered dismissively, sitting at the foot of my bed and using one foot to hook my boxers and toss them at me, "You may want clothing on."

I smirked at him, "Oh, I dunno…"

"Good," he muttered, moving to crawl back onto me, "My sentiments exactly."

"Duo," I muttered.

He sighed contently, resting his head on my shoulder a moment, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." he muttered, sitting straight again and sliding back off me.

I flashed him a confused grin before pulling my boxers on and tossing the blankets back, standing slowly before stretching, "Did you kill Ace, then?"

-

Hilde didn't care that I was in Duo's suite alone with Selena. She didn't care that it was nearing dawn and she was in bed. She really trusted me.

I had no intentions of cheating on her, and the only reason my mind even moved onto the subject was because the way Miguel acted about Duo. None of us were stupid. We all knew that if Duo decided that he wanted Wufei, he'd have him in the amount of time it took him to say it. Wufei did love Miguel, but Duo had some kind of spell on him that no one could ever break.

"So he took another shot at Wufei once before we moved. We all retaliated. Things were tense and confusing for a while, because Duo was gone. We had no idea which way he'd gone, and we were expecting him back any day then. Relena still trusted him, too. She just _knew_ he'd be back before the plans for her wedding went any further."

Selena nodded, she hadn't really said much to me since I'd shown up at the door to ask her if Duo may have called her to check in.

"When he didn't show up and didn't show up, Relena started to feel…betrayed, I guess. She got pissed at Heero when Heero named Duo best man and refused to pick one of us to substitute. Relena was only having Hilde as a maid," I added, wanting to mention that she'd planned on Kayla as well, but not wanting to bring up the topic. "Duo actually showed up the morning of the wedding."

"I hadn't known him long, then." Selena muttered, "And when he didn't follow Keith, I thought he'd given up."

I nodded, "We all thought he'd be back for good as well, but he took off on us after the reception. He gave a speech praising the newly married couple, and danced most of the night away. According to Wufei, he was telling Wufei that the next time they talked he'd tell him all about what was going on. Fei admitted that he thought Duo'd meant as soon as they got a quiet place to chat. In the end, we figure that Duo left anywhere between four that morning and six." I sighed, "He didn't even leave a note."

"When has Mike _ever_ left notes?" Selena muttered sarcastically, straightening. She'd been leaning against the bar.

"He used to always." I replied, studying her, "When we were all still on base, we always knew where he was and when he intended to be back. Then he went with that nun up to the colonies and she broke him…does he ever preach at you?"

"Preach?" Selena snorted in obvious disbelief, "Michael? About…what? How to fuck right?"

I blinked at her, "God," I muttered, "The bible."

She actually laughed at that, "The only thing he ever says about anything religious is that god forgives all sin and the devil fucks us all."

I stared at her.

She laughed, thinking about that, "And with how many _people_ he fucks…"

"Chicks, you mean." I noted casually, though I'd had the distinct feeling since he'd been back that this was not the case.

Again, she laughed at me, "Oh, no. Mike spreads himself a bit thin without mind to the gender beneath him."

I stared at her. I'd figured he'd been fucking with guys, but not that he "spread himself thin" as she'd put it. That had definite overtones of something Duo had never been.

"I'm serious," she added, "I don't think he's gone for more than three days without getting laid since he left you guys." she scratched her forehead with one long nail as she thought about it.

"He's had relationships?" I asked weakly, already knowing the truth of it.

"I can honestly tell you that I'm the only person he bothers to sleep with on a regular basis. You heard him this morning. He doesn't even call us friends."

I frowned at her, "Why do you deal with him?" I muttered, feeling bad for her, "I mean…he treats you like shit."

She shrugged, "It's an acquired taste, definitely." she smiled slightly, "The first time I had sex with Mike, I really couldn't stand him. I was just distracting him from Keith."

I grinned slightly, wondering what her relationship with Ace was to make her fuck another man for him, "Some distraction."

"He seemed to think so. He was scary the next time I saw him." she looked across the room, then smiled slightly, "But then…" she snorted slightly, "Then he killed for me."

"Killed for you?" I asked, startled.

"Yeah." she muttered with a sigh, "I was a personal guard for the leader of Tarnished in Newport. Keith came and asked for my help, so I went with him. I instantly broke my ties with Tarnished."

"I'm shocked you're not dead." I muttered, thinking over how strictly organized that syndicate seemed to be. It was one of the major ones we'd have to fight in our eradication.

"That's where Michael comes in." she explained, "After we'd had sex several more times—he's good, just to let you know, I was taking a shower and he hadn't taken off yet. I heard shots fired and when I came back into our hotel room, there were a few dead men and he was demanding of a man what he was doing there." her eyes went distant again, "It was one of the guards for tarnished that hated me. He told Mike that he was there to kill me for deserting. Mike informed him that he would let no woman die of syndicate bullshit and snapped his neck."

I wondered if my chills were from the fact that Duo seemed to have done that so calmly, or from the fact that she'd told me about it so calmly.

"He ran with me then, for probably a week. Then he ditched me and took off after Keith again."

"Wow." I breathed.

She laughed, "That was my thought. I thought he might have a thing for me at that point…but the next several times I saw him, that illusion was quickly vanquished."

"He has issues with syndicates." I muttered, picturing Kayla with her mischievous grin.

"I'd noticed." she muttered, "So if I was ever being tailed, I'd just go find him and he'd kill off my attackers. I was never quite sure if I should appreciate that or not."

I met her eyes, "You stayed alive."

"True." she sighed, shaking her head, "But I interrupted you. You were telling me about Swathe."

"Oh, yeah," I muttered, catching up on my own story, "It wasn't long after we'd all moved in here," I looked around the rooms, "Wufei had gone into the city by himself—and didn't come back."

She blinked at me.

"At least not for several hours longer than we liked. He was all bruised and upset, too. He told us that while he'd been out, some guys had come up behind him and knocked him out with chloroform." I closed my eyes a moment as I thought it over, "He woke up in a moving van surrounded by several guys with guns." I met her eyes, "He killed them all."

She nodded, not even fazed to hear about that.

Interesting.

"It was probably six months after that when he ventured alone into town again. He and Miguel'd had a fight, so he wanted some alone time. When he got there, another guy from Swathe shoved a gun against his head…I guess they started walking him down the alley like that, but he managed to kill most of them, too."

"What did Wufei _do_?" she breathed, studying me, "How did he get on this side of Swathe?"

"Jun fancied him." I replied promptly, "Tried to court him until Duo showed up from the colonies. He'd given Wufei VIP passes into the Burn—a club over in Deniel that's every bartender's paradise. He took Duo, but when they got there, Jun had set the bouncers to sending Wufei up to meet him. We're not completely sure what happened." I added, "Ended up with Jun pulling a gun on Wufei and Duo basically killing three guards and nearly Jun himself."

She nodded, "What do you mean, basically? Mike would wipe them out like trash."

"Ah, so you imagine." I muttered, "But we aren't talking about the same Duo here. Mine is pre-insanity."

That got me a grin.

"You gossip worse than ladies in waiting."

I froze at the sound of Duo's voice.

"You eavesdrop worse than children at Christmas." Selena replied, looking past me at the door and blinking.

"Why are you in _my_ room?" Duo asked me, and I could hear him moving up behind me.

"Because I was trying to get him to fuck me." Selena replied in that same immature tone.

"Please, he's in love and engaged." Duo muttered dismissively, "He would rather die than lead you on."

I turned to meet Duo's eyes, then laughed, bouncing to my feet, "Jesse!"

Jesse started laughing, accepting my hug before looking around me at Selena again.

"He was waiting for you, jackass." Selena added darkly, "Keeping me company since I'm so worthless."

"Oh, you're not _worthless_," Duo muttered, his tone less than complimentary as he kicked his shoes off, "Not in the slightest." he laughed.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Jesse snapped, winking at me.

"Fine. This is Selena Raoul. Selena, this is Jesse Fallon."

Selena had been about to move forward to shake his hands, but at his name she froze.

"Yes, he _is_ the leader of Jaded." Duo muttered, pulling off his shirt and tossing it toward the wall before meeting my eyes, "I suppose I have to go make the rounds again?"

"Quatre and I are fine with this, and Miguel will probably want to give you something, but Wufei and Heero are about ready to skin you alive."

He smirked at me, starting down the hall toward the bedrooms, "Sounds fun."

"You _would_ think so, pervert." I called after him.

He laughed.

"You have _no_ idea." Jesse muttered to me, meeting my eyes pointedly, "Do you realize he was trying to seduce me?"

"So you fucked him?" Selena asked curiously.

"No!" Jesse was instantly defensive.

She blinked, "But he's only like that after…"

"Jesse is a friend, Nira." Duo muttered before we could say anything to her, appearing again with a t-shirt on and some sandals, "You forget that I don't act the same with my friends as I did with you."

She rolled her eyes, "How foolish of me. Are you going to _say_ anything to me?" she demanded.

He met her eyes, blinking, then looked between Jesse and I a moment and shrugged, "I think it's already been said."

And without a further glance backwards, Duo left to room.


	5. No End in Sight

Chapter Five: No End In Sight

"What did you think you were _doing_?" Heero demanded harshly of Duo as Quatre entered the room. I didn't have a whole lot to say on the matter, but Heero, evidently, was tightly wound.

"I thought I was taking care of a problem." Duo replied easily, not even reacting to Heero's obviously aggravated state, "I thought I was reminding Jun that mine are mine and he'd better step off before I take his head."

Heero blinked at him.

"Did you kill him?" Quatre asked almost eagerly.

"Of course not," Duo returned, seeming to think this was a highly amusing prospect before laughing evilly, "I didn't kill him, no."

"What _did_ you do?" Heero demanded harshly.

"I didn't kill him." Duo repeated, focusing on Heero and studying his face a long moment.

"What did you _do_?" Heero actually put some authority behind his tone. Mostly when he did that, it was unintentional, but I knew he was seeing if it would work.

Duo studied him a long moment before his eyes took on an evil cast and he tilted his head forward to be looking up at Heero through his eyelashes. The effect was much less than flirtatious. There was something distinctly predatory in his eyes, and the way the light was glinting off them made me wonder if Duo was actually sane. He moved forward in an instant, nearly leaning against Heero—normally, this invasion of personal space wouldn't have meant anything, but…

Heero shifted back.

"You want to know what I did, my king?" Duo asked, making it plain that he knew what Heero had been attempting, "Are you sure about that?" he looked about to kiss Heero, actually. His focus seemed to be such, though he was also studying Heero's eyes.

Heero frowned at him.

"Hm…down, boy!" Trowa muttered, snapping his fingers as he moved into the room with Selena at his side.

Duo turned instantly to focus on him in something like disbelief.

"What the hell kind of pet-name is 'Nira'?" Tro added easily, pretending Duo's manner wasn't bothering him…and Jesse appeared.

"Jesse!" Quatre called happily, bouncing from his spot to attack the guy with a hug, "When the hell did you get here? How long are you staying? What is this about pet-names?" he added, pulling away to focus on Trowa again.

"When Duo left, he called Selena 'Nira'. That doesn't much resemble her name, so…" Trowa shrugged, meeting Heero's eyes and studying him a long moment before focusing back on the cat, who was slinking through the group of them silently.

"You sure you wanna play this game with me, Tro?" Duo demanded of the guy, also in his face, "I don't think Hilde would appreciate the outcome."

Trowa didn't give ground, though he was fairly tense, "I think I do, Mike." he muttered quietly, "Because I think I've got a handle on the rules."

Duo smirked at him…and kissed him.

"God _damn_ it, Duo!" Trowa snapped, shoving him off, "What the fuck are you…" then he grunted as Duo's full weight hit him and he was knocked to the floor. His expression was pained and he wasn't moving at all as Duo pinned him. It was the type of frozen that indicated the hope of release from pain by submission.

Duo was breathing quickly with an evil smirk on his lips as he hovered over Trowa, his hands on Trowa's biceps. His eyes were narrowed and cruel-looking, "I thought you said you knew how to play?" Duo muttered, shoving at Tro's arms, "So play."

Trowa flinched slightly, shifting his shoulders, "Come on, Duo…" he started.

Duo's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck!" Trowa snarled, starting to actually fight against Duo's grip like a small animal caught in a trap. His motions seemed almost panicked.

I rose from my seat, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

I wasn't the only one, Heero had stepped forward as well.

Selena giggled an evil little sound before moving around to stand over Trowa behind Duo with her hands on Duo's back. At first, it didn't look like she was going to do anything but hinder Trowa's retaliation—and he _was_ about to do something drastic. After a moment, though, we all noticed that Duo was completely focused on Selena and Trowa had stopped struggling.

And her fingers were white from pressure.

She was digging her nails into his back.

He gasped finally, closing his eyes and starting to take deeper breaths.

"Sit up." Selena ordered.

"No." Duo breathed, then groaned slightly, hunkering over Trowa some more.

"Christ, what are you doing?" Trowa breathed, blinking up at her with huge eyes.

She shook her head at him.

When Duo finally moved, Selena was ready for it, jumping in time to miss the leg he swung to knock her over and actually doing a one-handed back-flip as he instantly turned on her.

Duo had his eyes on Selena as she landed, and they almost seemed to burn. He was crouching beside Trowa, who was still prone and blinking up at him.

Selena frowned, looking away from him like he was no threat and studying her nails, "Now I've gone and bent one." she muttered petulantly.

Duo looked like he was going to attack her again.

Trowa stood quickly, blinking down at Duo's back as Duo followed Trowa's motion with his head, "You're…bleeding." Trowa muttered, blinking some.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Heero snarled at them all.

Selena focused on him with a frown.

Duo rose to his feet, which distracted the woman. He was flexing his shoulder blades with a mildly irritated expression on his face. He considered Selena for several moments, then nodded curtly to the door once, starting to walk away.

Selena's face lit in that same evil grin, following him without a backwards glance.

"I don't think we _want_ to know what that was." Trowa muttered, blinking before making a face, looking like he'd tasted something he didn't like, "Does anyone have something to drink? Duo's not exactly my flavor."

-

Why I was getting glared at from Heero was beyond me. I was actually upset with him now. He wasn't in any position to judge me. Wufei would be safe for a while until I had the _real_ leisure to deal with Jun, and in the interim, Jun was probably terrified of me again. It was win-win on our side. This also meant that when we moved into the cities with our forces, Jun would be much more apt to make mistakes.

"Is Mr. Maxwell in fact going to be knighted? Or is this pure ceremony?" someone asked. Heero and I were standing on a small stage in front of fifty or so people.

"Mr. Maxwell will truly be knighted." Heero returned, "He's been my good friend since the wars and I think that is the least honor I owe him."

"And the other pilots?" someone else asked, "Are they upset that they were over-looked for this honor?"

"They are some of the highest advisors on my queen's council," Heero replied, "I must admit that my declaring Mr. Maxwell a knight was a bit of emotion. You all noted that Mr. Maxwell was not present since my queen and I took the throne."

That opened questions on my whereabouts for everyone and I noted that many of the cameras were aimed in my direction. I was standing formally at attention behind my king, as I should, so it wouldn't be hard to get us both in any shot.

"He truly _is_ taking over the guard, then?" another man asked, raising his pen slightly so we knew who was talking.

"He is. Before my queen stepped down, we had all sworn allegiance to her. Even then she knew Mr. Maxwell would be her security."

That opened questions about their relationship, and I had to wonder how many of these press conferences Heero had actually attended.

The thought crossed my mind that I could have paid attention to the news, but it meant nothing.

Heero smiled tolerantly and allowed the questions to die out, making some other comment about me and my position so the questions would stay on topic.

Whenever Heero actually looked back at me, he was glaring. He evidently didn't like the fact that I'd been distracted by Trowa last night. What did he expect, though? I wasn't some dog to order around and if Tro wanted to act that way, I would prove my point.

I blinked, moving instantly to the man who started up the stairs to the stage. This caught people's attention, but the man showed me his employment badge, which showed he was a runner.

The crowd hushed as I followed the guy back to my king with my hand on my gun. It would be the perfect time to pull an assassination attempt. The cameras were rolling and there were many witnesses.

The runner, however, was only just a runner. He muttered to Heero quietly a moment before bowing respectfully and moving off the stage again with a nervous look in my direction.

Questions about that opened immediately.

Heero, however, stepped away from the podium and leaned to my ear, "Relena says you need to smile some." he muttered, "Quatre says that it's about time to go so I need to let you talk now."

I nodded at him and he moved back to the podium, "And now I'll turn the microphone over to Mr. Maxwell."

I smiled slightly at the people, stepping up to the podium as Heero took his seat next to me. "Hello." I muttered.

Questions, ranging from my whereabouts to my intentions on my job, started immediately.

I laughed, making a quieting gesture, "Please, I can hear you all but I can't keep all your questions in order."

That got a laugh.

"Before we get to that part of the meeting, however, I would like to let you know that my reasoning and my whereabouts for the past year are my own business. Write it off as personal reasons."

"That sums it nicely," Heero muttered darkly to me, his tone stating that he was not happy with me, for all that he'd be making me a knight shortly.

Questions were shot at me as if my stating this meant that they all had moments before the topic was forever beyond their grasp.

"Um…what are your feelings on becoming a knight?" the man with the pen muttered loud enough to be heard above the mutters. Evidently it was someone who actually _understood_ the term "personal".

I grinned at him.

-

I blinked as a man I didn't recognize moved out of Duo's apartment with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He blinked at me in return before his eyes opened wide in horror, "Mr. Barton!" he muttered quickly, "I…I'm…I…" he fumbled with a folder he was holding until he could offer me a pass that showed Duo had invited him to his apartments. His hands were shaking slightly as he waited expectantly.

I nodded at him, studying his throat. He had a number of hickies on it and his shirt had been buttoned wrong. I indicated the mistake to him, "You may want to fix that."

He blushed scarlet, stumbling over something that sounded like an excuse.

"Is…" I glanced at Duo's room with a grin, "_Sir_ Maxwell available?"

It had been a few days since his knighting. Selena had gone into town with Hilde, and Jesse was off with Quatre touring some of the grounds. I'd assumed that Duo had wanted some alone time, and evidently he had, though not for the same reasons I'd thought.

"He's…uh…" the man's eyes were slightly worried as I pushed the door open and looked down the hall.

"Hey, Tro. What's up?" Duo asked me in a tone that stated he was very content—and just my luck. He was very naked.

"Not a lot." I returned, raising an eyebrow at him, "I was just going to see if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"Sure!" he replied happily, stretching.

"Excuse me." the man muttered before dashing down the hall.

"What was that, Sir _knight_?" I demanded pointedly.

He laughed evilly, meeting my eyes again, "Mind your own business unless you'd like a repeat of the other night."

"Hm, but you forget, Duo. You _are_ my business."

He focused on me, blinking.

"Your actions are my business." I added, shutting the door behind myself as I studied him, "And if you embarrass the royal family by slutting yourself to too many people, it will be me who takes action against you."

He studied me a long moment, tilting his head, "What could you do?"

"When I'm expecting it, I can do a lot more than I did the other night. Had your little girlfriend not gotten in the way, I would have shown you that."

He smirked at me, "You always shave been quite acrobatic." he grabbed a soda from his fridge, starting down the hall, "I'll be back in a minute."

I followed anyway, "Did you just fuck that guy?"

"What business is that of yours?" he returned, "On a personal level." he added over his shoulder as he moved into the first room on the right.

"I'm curious. Two years ago you may fuck with a guy or two just for the fun of it, but you'd never lusted after one."

"Which you would know." he agreed.

"Hm, what you do and don't tell me does make a difference here." I leaned against the wall opposite the door and slid down it to sit on the floor, draping my arms over my knees and watching as Duo moved from the closet out of sight, "I've talked to Selena."

"Yes. She told me." he replied, "She thinks you're really sweet." he added, moving briefly into my sight, "And I'm wondering why you're bothering. She'll get bored of this game before the week is out and disappear."

"I think she has feelings for you." I countered, relaxing back against the wall, "And I think you're an insensitive prick."

"Hm, I get that a lot, actually."

"I wonder why," I muttered sarcastically.

"I don't." he replied, "I _am_ an insensitive prick. It's fun. You should try it some time." he laughed a bit.

I didn't have much to say to that, but finally something _did_ occur to me, "Why doesn't she know about Kayla?"

Duo stopped completely a moment before pulling his shirt on and glaring at me. He was just in my sight.

"How the hell could she have been around you for the last year and _not_ known about Kayla? You said yourself she was distracting you from Ace."

"Shit's complicated." he replied, disappearing again.

"How complicated can it be?" I demanded, pushing away from the wall. The various petty irritants were starting to crop up now, things I'd intended to ask him that circumstances had distracted me from. He'd been around for a week, and it was time to get serious. "You practically admitted that you treat her like shit, so what's left?"

"Practically admitted?" he muttered, his tone considerate as he moved back into my sight, completely dressed with shoes on. He studied me a moment longer before smirking, "All right, I admit it. I treat her like shit. I'm even abusive towards her in several fashions. Does that make you happy?"

I jumped to my feet, glaring at him, "Whatever." I snapped, starting for the door to his rooms.

"Where are we eating?" he asked pleasantly, following me.

I stopped, turning to look at him, "We were still going to?"

He blinked at me, "You don't want to now? One little fight and you're ready to call it quits?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

A grin flashed across his face before he mock-sobbed, moving up to me to throw himself into my arms, one hand pressed to his forehead, "You're so cruel to me!"

"Would you knock it off?" I demanded, dropping him.

"See!" Duo nearly shouted, pointing up to me as he looked to the door, "I _told_ you he was mean to me!"

I turned to blink…at Wufei. Wufei was trying not to laugh as he leaned against the door-jamb, meeting eyes with Alexia. It wasn't Wufei, however, that Duo had been talking to. My daughter was grinning up at her uncle and then grinning at me.

She waved a finger at me, going semi-serious, "Don't be mean, Daddy. Uncle Duo loves you."

"And I love your uncle." I returned easily, "That doesn't mean he can act up and expect to get away with it."

"Baby cry." Duo muttered in English, which made me realize I was speaking Spanish.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he stood and stretched, grinning and offering his arms to his niece.

She giggled and hugged him tight around the middle, "We were just coming to tell Dad that we were leaving." she informed Duo, kissing him and moving to me, hugging me as well, "Uncle Q said to be sure we found you."

"All right." I kissed her and tightened her pigtails, "You be sure to listen to your uncle."

"I know." she replied dismissively, turning and moving to the door, poking Wufei in the belly as she passed.

"Hey!" he protested, stepping at her.

She burst into giggles and disappeared, I could hear her running down the hall.

"She's not eating with us?" Duo asked blankly, looking to me again.

"Quatre is taking her and Lea to a workshop." I explained, "They're going to eat and then head out. They'll be back before dinner…probably around three or four."

"Workshop?" he blinked at me.

I nodded, "She's attending a private school. It's not the same as public."

He grinned slightly, "Not that I would know."

That caught me.

"You guys ready, or should I get something else to munch on?" Wufei demanded, "I'm starving."

"You're going?" Duo added intelligently.

"My goodness, but you're just as quick as lighting," Wufei muttered, smirking at me before gesturing toward the front of the building, "I told them to get my car. It's rude to make them wait."

"Them?" Duo asked.

We both focused on the guy, and I realized that he probably hadn't had much interaction with the palace staff.

"If you'll step this way, Sir Knight," I muttered with a slight bow, "I'll explain to you how we actually have servants."


	6. Issues

Chapter Six: Issues

"Come back any time, Jesse." Relena muttered warmly to the guy as we all stood on the steps leading up to the extraordinary complex of the palace behind us. Since Duo had driven Jesse up, he was driving Jesse home. This was causing Heero some fairly obvious anxiety. He'd begged Quatre, Wufei, Miguel and I to go with Duo to be sure he came back, because he couldn't very well leave, even if it was only for a day. Like-wise, Wufei and I oversaw our recruits and couldn't take a sudden day off. Miguel would have been of no use in making Duo do anything, and Quatre flat-out refused. He, like myself, trusted Duo to come back. I couldn't speak for anyone else, though.

"I'll be honored." Jesse returned, moving forward to hug Relena. "I had a great time."

She smiled more at him as he turned and exchanged salutations with the rest of us. Alex and Lea were standing forlornly in front of Q and I, watching Jesse with huge eyes. They'd begged him to stay just _one_ more night, but he'd had to refuse.

He had an empire to run, after all.

It was such an odd thought to think of Jesse as an enemy. I'd never considered him such, and the fact that we may have to shut him down in the next few years made me sad. This vision of him standing at the bottom of the steps in front of Duo and Duo's car with the large fountain for the center of the driveway behind him seemed surreal

"I'll call you when we get home." Jesse muttered, pointing to Relena.

"All right." she muttered happily.

"Shall we?" Duo muttered, flashing a grin at everyone, "I want to get back soon."

"How soon?" Selena asked, moving forward.

"A.M." Duo replied easily, "As soon A.M. as I can make it."

"That's a lot of driving. Are you sure you don't want me to drive some?"

He snorted almost derisively at her, "Have I ever had you drive?"

"We've only took a trip once." she reminded him.

Duo gave me a look, "We'll see."

"He's not Heero." I agreed with a smirk to her, "He's willing to give up control once and a while."

"Hey, now." Heero muttered.

"Heero probably really _loves_ his job," I added as if I hadn't heard Heero with a wink, "He's always given orders. This is just the natural…" I choked out a laugh as he smacked me upside the head.

Selena giggled, "I see what you mean."

Heero drew himself up as she giggled even harder.

"Let's _go_." Duo muttered, tapping the hood of his car, "I'd rather not make them worry any more about me than they have to."

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked happily, "We're glad you're leaving."

Duo flipped him off.

"Sorry." Quatre reassured him with a laugh, " I believe you'll be back in the morning. Be safe."

Duo smiled at him, then slid into his car. Selena had already glided into the backseat, so Jesse waved once more to us all before climbing in as well.

I hadn't realized Selena had been intending to go with him.

When Duo disappeared out of sight down the road and through the front gate, I had to wonder if anyone else had the same feeling as me. It was as slightly foreboding sensation with some deja vu mixed in.

"I don't like this." Heero informed us, turning back to the building, "How hard would it have been for one of you to go with him?"

"Fairly hard." I replied, "Because we all have jobs."

That got me a dirty look.

I smirked at the guy with a wink, "It's about time we got the girls to school, don't you think, Q?"

"I do." Quatre agreed easily.

Heero snorted and walked off.

"Come on you guys," Fei muttered to us as Heero and Relena reentered the building, "Don't be so hard on him."

"Why? Because we're gonna flick worlds of shit on him when Duo shows up by noon tomorrow?" Quatre asked sweetly.

Wufei frowned, "You don't know that."

"But we do," I muttered, studying his eyes, "You know we do. Duo said he'd be back."

The way Wufei avoided my eyes told me louder than words that in Wufei's mind, it was no longer that simple.

-

Michael sighed.

"Why so melancholy, Sir knight?" I muttered pleasantly to him, glancing over at him. He'd let me drive as we hit the first rest stop. I'd figured he was going to sleep, seeing as he'd woken up at six in the morning and it was nearing three in the morning now.

"I'm just relaxing." he replied just as easily, "I've been high strung lately."

"I noticed." I muttered to him with a grin.

He flashed one back at me.

One thing that I'd loved about Mike since we first met was his willingness to listen to chatter. I could blather mindlessly to him for hours, before or after sex. He didn't care. He'd listen. Not only would he listen, but he _remembered_.

I did that now, watching him relax back further to sleep. Those were the times he'd always seemed the happiest—when I'd talked him to sleep. He wouldn't toss and turn or wake up in the middle of the night. He'd sink deeply into sleep and stay that way until I did something to wake him up or until morning.

Hearing that he'd had a fiancé explained some of his mannerisms to me. I'd never been able to figure him out in the slightest. Neither he nor Keith had ever explained to me why…Duo…wanted Keith dead. And after a few months of that, I'd realized that Duo would _not_ tell me. It was just the way it was and I'd accepted that. Mike wanted Ace dead and had the skills to do it. If he hadn't, Ace would never have come to me and asked for my help.

"So what?" Mike asked sleepily, "Trowa talks too much."

I blinked, remembering that I'd been chattering, "Um…I lost my…"

Mike's eyes opened and he studied me a long moment, "What's the matter?"

I thought I was going to shit my pants. He'd _never_ actually looked _concerned_ when he'd asked me what was the matter before…

"Its just…Mr. Trowa's so open with me…"

"Mr. Trowa?" he asked me sarcastically, a hint of his old-self filtering into it.

I smiled slightly, "He asked me to call him Trowa, and I'd nearly called him Mr. Barton."

"That last name doesn't fit him." Duo noted.

"Duo?" I muttered, trying out his new name—his real name, probably for the first time.

"Hm?" he muttered, switching position on his chair so he was facing the window.

"Who is Kayla?"

He stopped, well, that wasn't completely correct. He hadn't been _doing_ anything…but he stopped all the same, raising his head to look at me. His eyes were unreadable as glass.

I looked back to the road quickly, "I was talking to Trowa," I explained, uncomfortable now, "He said…he told me that…well, I told him that…"

"Pull over." he snapped.

My heart stopped as I glanced at him, "No, you're tired…just go…go back to sleep, I'll…"

"Pull the _fucking_ car over **_now_**, Nira."

I wanted to cry at his tone, though the addition of my nickname made me wonder. That tone generally meant the end of our time together, but he wouldn't call me the pet name if he wanted me to leave.

"Now."

I bit my lip as I slowed and pulled off the highway.

"Trowa talks too much." he snapped as he slid out of the car and moved around the front of it, pulling the door open to glare at me, "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded irritably, "I'm fuckin' driving."

"Are you just going to leave me here?" I demanded. It's what he'd done before. He'd pulled off in the middle of a city, then. He'd even given me money. There was no ATM nearby, and we were in the middle of farm-fields.

He stared at me in amazement for a long moment before, "Get out of my seat _now_!"

I bit my lip harder as I climbed out and he slid in, slamming the door and buckling—and waiting.

I blinked at him and he rolled down the window, "What the _fuck_ are you _doing_, dumb-ass?" he snapped, "Get in unless you _want_ me to leave you here."

I realized that the passenger door hadn't actually been shut.

He was shaking his head in obvious irritation as I climbed in—he started pulling away before I even had the door shut. I buckled quickly, watching him accelerate at an alarming rate as he drove down the shoulder before cutting across three lanes of traffic into the empty fast lane.

Our little trip had just been cut short.

-

I blinked at the sound in the hall, grabbing my gun and moving across the room to pull my apartment door open…to find that Trowa had done exactly the same thing.

Duo was there, bearing down on Trowa—he actually _threw_ Trowa a few feet up the hall as Selena squeaked after him. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but it seemed that Duo knew. She continued her high-pitched protest as Hilde came into the hall to see what was going on, her jaw dropping.

Duo hadn't been content to just throw Trowa, he'd kicked him as well, and Trowa was in obvious shock as he dragged himself back to his feet and limped away, favoring his right leg as he obviously started thinking.

Unprovoked attacks from someone you considered a brother had a tendency to make you freeze.

"Duo, no!" Hilde cried, moving into the hall and at Duo's back when he moved forward again.

Duo threw Hilde.

She gasped as she hit the wall.

Trowa was suddenly pissed instead of shocked, getting over his pain and launching at Duo.

"What's going on?" Jacob demanded, moving up behind me. He'd been in his room.

"Michael, _please_…" Selena wailed as he threw Trowa yet again.

He wasn't saying anything. Duo hadn't made a single noise…

"Quatre, _do_ something!" Jacob shouted at me, shoving me into the hall.

And that was when I became a threat.

I aimed my gun at Duo as his brown eyes locked on mine. The presence of my gun not only made me the superior threat, but also made me someone to be wary of—someone who needed a plan of attack.

Trowa was gasping for breath off to one side.

"Don't make me arrest you." I breathed, holding my gun steady.

"I'd like to see you try," his voice was dripping with malice, and I'd nearly say hatred. His eyes were slightly glassy and he only seemed to be noticing me as he straightened to his full height.

Okay, that pissed me off.

I actually threw my gun at him.

It smacked him in the forehead before flying off to the side, which dazed him enough, evidently, that he realized what he was doing. He looked around the hall, noticing Trowa first as he massaged his forehead, then focusing on Hilde and stopping completely.

She was glaring at him with accusing eyes.

I had to wonder what Heero thought as he and Wufei came down the stairs to that. Hilde against one wall and Trowa gasping on the ground near her—Duo was obviously the center of the storm, and Selena had sank to her knees a few feet behind him. Jacob was standing just outside our door, and I was directly in front of Duo. He hadn't changed stance enough to make it look like we hadn't been facing off.

And then Heero noticed my gun.

-

You could hear the shouts throughout the royal wing.

Trowa was curled up in the corner of my couch and Quatre was sitting warily in the chair across the way. Selena had left us as soon as she realized that we really _could_ handle Duo. I assumed she was in her room and left it at that. Hilde had stayed downstairs since Alex and Lea were sleeping in her apartment, and Jacob was standing by the window, staring out at the night.

The shouting wouldn't stop.

I closed my eyes, massaging my temples. We'd left the doors open to both the royal suite and my apartments, because everyone was assuming that Duo might flip out again.

Trowa was in pain.

"Just take something," Miguel pleaded with the guy, "Ibu at _least_."

"Not right now," Trowa muttered through clenched teeth, "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"What in the nine-hells set him off?" I demanded.

"I don't know." Trowa confessed, still sounding pained, "He just came in and threw me to the ground—fuckin' kicked me too."

"So what have you done?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"No…I'm thinking out loud." I reassured him.

"What?"

"He doesn't _think_ the same way anymore, Trowa." I muttered, lifting my head to meet his eyes, "He doesn't respond to things the same way."

"Well, he's _bi_ now for one. And a slut, according to Selena."

I blinked at him, wondering about that. "Tro…" I muttered, thinking, "Does Selena ever come to talk to _you_?"

"She did that first day. She holes up in his apartment, though, so I go and talk to her instead."

Quatre had his eyes wide as he studied me.

"She _is_ awfully pretty." Miguel noted to me suddenly.

"I'd noticed that myself." I agreed, looking from my fiancé to my friend, "I wonder how she kisses."

Trowa blinked at me blankly.

"And with those hips," Miguel added suggestively.

"Duo never was one to keep the untalented."

Trowa looked across the room to Quatre. In his eyes I could see surprise, as if he hadn't ever thought of the female like this.

"She's got the body of a goddess." Quatre admitted, also studying Trowa.

"If you guys are trying to be subtle or something," Tro muttered, "I might remind you that pain takes an edge off the sharpest of minds."

"Trowa," I asked sincerely, meeting his eyes, "If you found out Hilde was cheating with Duo, what would you do?"

"Turn a blind eye." Trowa muttered with a wince.

"Hm…" Quatre said quietly, "Just think about how he acted toward Heero about Kayla."

"What?" Trowa asked blankly.

"Have you…" I couldn't ask him if he'd cheated on Hilde. We'd made ourselves perfectly clear and in pain or not, he wasn't that stupid.

His eyes widened in shock as his thoughts caught up to our words, "No!"

"Are you sure? I mean…even a kiss?"

"No!" he shouted, "I said no and I mean no, god damn it!"

I glanced to Miguel, who had stopped his pacing. He asked Trowa something in Spanish, and Trowa replied. My own Spanish, while better than it had been, wasn't up to a conversation between brothers.

I did hear 'no' repeated in several different sentences though.

"So…" I muttered, rising to my feet, "You don't mind if I go talk to her?"

Trowa focused on me, blinking at me. He didn't say anything to me as I left the room with Quatre on my heels.

"Selena?" Wufei asked quietly as he pushed into Duo's apartment.

Selena was staring at the muted television, and as soon as Fei spoke, she un-muted it.

"Selena, can we talk?" Wufei asked, moving to sit in the armchair next to her. I made my way across to the far side of the couch.

Her eyes moved to me a moment, then to Wufei, "I tried to make him stop."

"I saw." I reassured her, "Sometimes Duo requires special handling."

"Would you have shot him?" she asked me, suddenly blinking at me.

"Let me see," I muttered, thinking about that, "I had a loaded pistol in my hand and a man mauling a fellow-officer…and I _threw_ it at him."

She frowned at me.

"Is that what happened?" Wufei asked, amusement trickling into his tone.

I shook my head at him, "Stay on topic."

"That is the topic." Selena reminded me.

I gave her a look.

Wufei shook his head, focusing on her again, "Okay, then. If you tried to stop him, you know what started him. What was his issue? Why did he just attack Trowa?"

Her eyes went distant and her lip trembled slightly, "He talks too much."

"I see," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "Makes _perfect_ sense now…" I stood and started from the room.

"Have you and Trowa…done anything?" Wufei asked quietly, carefully, "What I mean is…"

"Cheat?" Selena asked in amusement.

"Well…" Wufei muttered, suspending judgment obviously from his tone.

"Duo said it himself. Trowa would rather slit his own throat than lead me on."

"Leading you on implies a relationship." I reminded her.

"I haven't fucked Trowa," she snapped, "I never even thought about it until just now…"

"Duo just _attacked_ him!" I nearly shouted at her.

Wufei flinched.

I blinked at him.

"Because he talks too much!" Selena shouted back, rising to her feet.

I blinked at her, trying to piece that together.

Wufei rose to his feet and started for me, his expression upset.

"What do you mean, he talks too much?" I demanded of her, "What the fuck did you _tell_ Duo?"

"I _asked_ him who _Kayla_ is!" she snapped back, her voice rising in pitch, "And then _explained_ that Trowa had _commented_ on her to me!"

Wufei froze, turning his head back to her, "You don't know about Kayla?"

"How the _fuck_ would _I_ know?" she shrieked, "No one tells _me_ anything! And the moment someone _does_, Mike freaks out on them!"

I rubbed my nose a moment, then met eyes with Wufei.

"So that's…what that was about?" he asked quietly.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered in a voice full of something like self-pity, "Nothing I ever do makes Michael _happy_ why do I even bother!" she disappeared down the hall, slamming one of the doors behind her.

"I guess that subject-matter is closed," Wufei noted, blinking at me.

"And we may want to go tell Heero before he rips his throat up."

"I'm not going in there." Wufei muttered, "I'll go tell Trowa."

I blinked after him, wondering. I'd always known Wufei had issues, but they'd never actually added up to anything I could put my finger on.

He didn't like to hear men shouting.

We'd known that several different ways, but we'd all figured it was our manner, not our tone. But his flinching and the way he'd acted, not only now but also in previous fights where Heero shouted (and Heero shouted a lot), was starting to make the issue several times clearer. I knew it wasn't anything to worry about, because Wufei had dealt with us all shouting for years now. He avoided it as much as he possibly could.

It was just something to take note of.

I walked into Heero's apartment to see him hovering over Duo, who was basically bent backwards over a chest of drawers against one wall.

"Um…"

Heero took a few ragged breaths, turning to me instantly.

Duo's eyes, though, were amused—which explained the sudden doubling of Heero's shouted frustration over the past few minutes.

Duo tilted his head slightly, eyeing me curiously.

"Heero, I thought I'd inform you _why_ Jackass just attacked Trowa."

"He talks too much." Duo replied easily.

I could tell by Heero's frustrated intake of breath that this was the only explanation Duo was giving.

"You can not _control_ who she talks to!" Heero shouted.

"I'm not _trying_ to control who she talks to!" Duo shouted back.

I sighed, "Actually, it's an entirely different matter altogether, Ro."

Heero blinked at me, "I thought it was fairly straight-forward."

"It is, but Duo's not thinking about phrasing. One of his downfalls of late." I studied Duo a long moment, shaking my head at him, "Why can't she know about Kayla?"

Heero blinked, turning to Duo as well.

Duo shoved Heero hard so he stumbled and fell on his ass before approaching me with obvious anger and intimidation in his manner.

I watched his approach, deciding to _trust_ him. He wouldn't hurt me. Not like he had Trowa. It was Duo. Duo…

I couldn't help my eyes widening as he moved within a half-foot of me.

He stopped, blinking at me.

I allowed myself a nervously shaking breath that was mostly feigned as I stared directly back into his eyes.

His jaw clenched and he turned his back on me—storming out of the room.

-

My hip was throbbing, my chest was sore, my back was aching and I figured I'd strained a few muscles. The fact that everything had happened so fast had me wondering _how_ Duo'd managed to completely kick my ass.

I moved into Heero's kitchen slowly—and smacked the said former-pilot upside the head as I passed him, "Fucker."

"You're the one who should keep your mouth shut." Duo replied, his tone annoyed.

"Why the _fuck_ do you _insist_ on picking on me?" I snapped back at him, wondering where everyone else was. As far as I could tell, we were the only ones in the apartment.

"I'm not _picking_ on you," Duo snapped back, "You're challenging me."

"How?" I snapped, trying not to let my voice rise, "How the _hell_ have_ I_ challenged you?"

He stared at me in amazement.

"You come back and after my initial urge to tear your balls out, I'm actually _happy_ to see you. Despite Heero's obvious anxiety that you might take off again at any given moment, I decided to trust you. I talk to your girl so she feels at least a _little_ welcome in our group…and since we're _on_ the topic, I might want to add…why the _fuck_ doesn't she know about Kayla?"

"It's none of her fucking business, that's why!" Duo shouted back at me, on his feet.

I stared at him in amazement, not able to really get my mind around that. "Is that what you mean, or do you mean you don't want to deal with her knowing that your fiancé was murdered?" I asked darkly, "Do you not want to deal with the grief that will undoubtedly cause her?"

He took a deep steadying breath, turning away from me and shaking his head.

"I argued with Heero for a straight fucking hour about you taking Jesse home alone." I informed him quietly, "When Wufei was on the verge of panicking and following you, I settled him down…because I _trusted_ you. And you repay me by attacking me with no warning what-so-ever without ever _once_ telling me that you didn't want us to talk to…to…_Nira_ about Kayla."

The sound of the two women's names together made him flinch obviously.

"Nira…" I mused, "She really thought that was all her fault when…it's all _your_ god damn issues. I feel bad that she's so attached to you. She deserves better."

Duo didn't even look in my direction as I started to get my own breakfast.


	7. Double Time

Chapter Seven: Double Time

"Unfortunately," I muttered pleasantly, "Your instructor is feeling a bit under the weather." I looked the gathered recruits over as Wufei gave me a dark look. "And since this is the case, I decided to step in."

"Mr. Maxwell is as fully trained as Barton and myself," Wufei informed them all, "And for the next two days he will be taking _place_ of Barton."

"Maybe he should take your place as well." someone near the front muttered.

Wufei focused on a dark haired guy who was glowering at him challengingly.

I stepped forward, studying him in disbelief, "I did _not_ just hear you say that."

He focused on me, still amused as the men surrounding him exchanged glances, "Maybe you should get used to it. I speak my mind."

"Good!" I replied happily, "It should be a nice change to hear the mindless blather of a dumb-ass."

"Excuse me?" he replied, his tone challenging, disbelieving, and overall disrespectful

Wufei laughed slightly, "You _don't_ want to challenge Maxwell, Ramon." he cautioned, "He didn't mention it, but _he_ is the reason Barton is out of commission."

That got a derisive snort.

I studied him, pulling my jacket off and tossing it to Wufei, who truly looked nervous now, his laughter ending. I could tell he was torn between saying something to me and keeping his peace. "Would you like me to prove it?" I asked sweetly, moving toward him. People moved from my path, though many of them didn't seem to consider this an issue.

"Duo…" Fei started.

The Ramon guy looked me over, "Pretty boy." he noted to a blond guy that finally did step aside.

I smirked, pulling my shirt off and studying him, "Whether or not I'm physically appealing is _not_ an issue to be dealt with."

He blinked, probably thinking it would have offended me to be called pretty. I knew I was attractive to both males and females, and having it noted to a crowd was nothing. Hell, I didn't mind that in the slightest. I smirked at him, "We can discuss that in private."

He blinked again, his eyes widening.

"Duo, really…"

I met Wufei's eyes, "Would you rather take care of him?"

"Trowa doesn't like us to get involved with the recruits."

"Fine." I replied, focusing on the guy, "You're out of our service."

He blinked disbelievingly at me.

"Now we can fight." I added pleasantly, moving at him.

"_Duo_!" Wufei shouted.

I stopped instantly, my fist nearly contacting the guy's face as I stared into his eyes and he realized suddenly that my blow would have been painful.

He was staring at my hand, at any rate.

"Wufei," I muttered, "You're interrupting."

"It's not that easy to get him out." Wufei muttered, "And since he's a recruit and you're a fully trained soldier, Trowa, Quatre, and Heero will want a word with you."

"You're not in that list." I noted, lowering my hand and glancing at Ramon as the people around stared.

"I, personally, agree with your particular form of authority."

I scratched my head, thinking about that a moment, then picked up my shirt and pulled it on, pointing at the Ramon guy, "You'll be my partner, then."

He blinked at me again.

"Shall we?" I added, looking everyone over, "I'll be talking to Heero tonight," I added to Wufei.

Wufei sighed, "Just leave it."

"Mm, no." I replied, taking my jacket from him and turning to everyone else again, meeting Ramon's eyes.

I was happy to note that he seemed nervous.

-

I found it fairly hilarious to see Ramon getting bettered time and again in front of the entire set of recruits. Duo never actually _hurt_ the bastard, but the position he would end in for each instance showed very clearly that if the movement had been followed through it would hurt. Ramon was becoming more and more respectful of Duo.

Too bad Trowa refused to let me do that.

Duo's style of instruction was much more abrupt than Tro's, even though they both got their points across. Having a living dummy helped that a lot. The day passed more quickly than days with Trowa ever seemed to. Duo taught a lot more action than words. We moved around the field as normal, had lunch as normal, and took breaks as normal. The only thing that changed was the manner in which we taught.

Duo liked to use me in his instructions as well, which was making the point to the gathered recruits that I really wasn't some helpless infant to be coddled and left on the side-lines.

"I'm rather fond of steel-toed boots," Duo muttered finally, lifting his leg and resting his boot on a low wall near us, tapping the toe, "They are considerably heavier than say…Wufei's." he indicated for me to follow suit, so I did, "But for kicking…"

"You kicked Trowa with steel-toed boots?" I asked in disbelief, straightening.

Duo blinked at me, straightening as well.

"What the _fuck_ is _with_ you?" I demanded, forgetting that we were in front of people, forgetting that these people were very judgmental.

"I was wearing my shoes," Duo muttered reassuringly to me, "I wouldn't kick you guys with steel."

"I'm not so sure of that." I muttered darkly.

"We can talk about this _later_, Wufei."

I took a breath, looking back to the recruits, who were blinking at me, then nodded.

"As I was saying," Duo went on, ignoring that I was still glaring at him, "If you can wear the steel-toed boots regularly, it adds that much more muscle to your swings. Having the steel toe itself," he laughed an evil sounding laugh, "Let's say I find it useful."

"How would you _even_ know?" Ramon asked petulantly.

"Because I like to fight," Duo purred, "I like to start shit and finish it with a bang." his sidelong glance to me suggested he wanted to add more to that.

"And you could get away with that, being a _knight_." Ramon muttered.

Duo laughed, hopping the wall to near the guy, "Funny thing about that…I haven't been a knight for more than a week."

Ramon thought a second.

"Okay, so it's been like…two weeks technical since our king named me knight. For the last two years I've been absent."

"Funny," Ramon noted, "Our queen has only been back on her throne for one year."

"Yeah," Duo agreed in a slightly amused tone, "I was at her wedding, remember."

Ramon blinked.

"I was the best man _in_ her wedding," he added, "I made a speech at her wedding." he smiled, "Made her cry and hug me."

I looked away from him.

"But see, I didn't take my position with the other pilots. I went out to play some more."

"Play?" Ramon asked, thinking he'd found a loophole or something.

Duo grinned at him, "Yes. See, before I came back, I was running around the world. I must admit that I went into some rather seedy dives."

"Couldn't imagine that," Ramon muttered sidelong to his friend Stephan—the man I'd fought with, actually. These two were pains in my ass.

Duo moved instantly to stand beside the guy, grabbing a handful of his hair as he studied his eyes with a smirk—Stephan _had_ been laughing, "I made a study of the baser side of human nature."

"Duo, _don't_!" I shouted as he threw the blond and stepped directly up to Ramon, "Stephan," I snapped as he moved to jump at Duo, "I suggest you don't act on that particular urge."

I moved forward slowly as Duo and Ramon stared into each other's eyes. I knew that this was Duo. Ramon would have been glaring at me if he could have managed it.

"Ramon, step-off."

"Fuck you."

Duo moved, almost exploding forward…

"Duo!" the fact that I'd shrieked his name was probably the reason _why_ he stopped, "Ramon!" I snapped again, using the authority I was suddenly feeling with Duo about to snap the guy's neck.

Ramon glanced at me.

Duo chuckled something like a purr, "We can deal with this one of two ways," he muttered, "I'll let you decide…because in the end, I'll have my way."

"Duo." I said darkly, grabbing his bicep.

"Don't be rash now, Fei." he purred at me in Chinese, turning to meet my eyes, "This fucker deserves what I give him."

Ramon's eyes widened and he looked to me, probably realizing that Duo wasn't like any of us. Duo wasn't thankful that they were here to help us win the cities back. Duo saw soldiers who needed to _respect_ their superiors.

"Duo, Heero told us not to actually hurt them."

"Then Heero and I can have it out when I'm done."

"Trowa…"

"Is _in_ his _bedroom_ on _pain_-meds." Duo finished for me, his tone snapped.

"Don't make me do this, Duo." I muttered almost pleadingly. "I can _not_ let you do this."

"Let?" he asked, focusing on me, "You?"

I tightened my grip, studying him carefully, "You'd hurt me?" I asked quietly in Chinese, knowing that no one but Ramon could understand Chinese near us.

I was shocked when he backed away from my hand, his eyes focusing in shock on my face as if I'd made a real threat.

"Ramon," I snapped as he stared at me openly, "Get back in formation."

Ramon did as told for once, still studying me curiously.

I pointed at Duo, "You're done. Go back inside."

Duo was still staring at me in shock.

"_Move_, Maxwell!"

He stepped away from me slowly, then turned and disappeared inside.

I grinned at the recruits as if I hadn't just been about to wet myself or fight my best friend, "I apologize for that." I muttered as the door to the compound shut, "But Sir Maxwell is a bit extreme when he's irritated."

"He looks like he could snap you like a twig," Stephan muttered, blinking at me.

"I'm really _not_ that easy to take down, Stephan," I muttered, raising an eyebrow at him, "The level of combat I choose with you lot and with my equals is totally different. If Maxwell and I went all out, it'd be completely up in the air which one of us would win."

Actually, Duo would win, but that wasn't something I intended to spread around.

"Why did that question cow him?" Ramon asked, staring after Duo.

"Because Mr. Maxwell and I have an understanding of sorts." I replied in his ear in Chinese.

"Fagets," he breathed, starting to turn toward his friend.

I laughed at that, meeting his eyes, "I suggest you don't go throwing that one around when he's near, Ramon, because you seem to have caught his attention and I, personally, wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that."

"I thought you two had an understanding?" he muttered.

"But I'm engaged," I reminded him, flashing my rings at him, "I really would rather not cheat."

He blinked at my hand, then met my eyes.

"Wufei! Where's Duo?" Miguel asked, coming out of the compound and moving up to my side, smiling out a the recruits before focusing on the guy beside me, his eyes narrowed.

"He's done." I replied, "He went back inside."

"You didn't _lose_ him, did you?" Miguel snapped.

I gave him a look.

He sighed in exasperation, "The security team wants to meet with him. Where did he go?"

"I'd imagine to his office," I replied, "He didn't finish setting it up before we came out here."

"All right." he nodded respectfully to the recruits, then turned and started back inside.

"Why do I get the impression that I'm missing half of this?" Ramon asked, watching my fiancé disappear just about as fast as he'd _a_ppeared.

"Because you're missing all but a corner of it," I replied, studying his eyes, "What happened between when Relena stepped down and when Relena reassumed her duties is not public knowledge. Everyone knows that we decided to take on the syndicates, but no one seems to understand _why_." I looked the people over, "I know you all have your own reasons for joining us, but we _started_ this because of a few issues we had while living out in the world."

"Like what?"

"We may tell you that later," I informed him, "But for the time being, just think a moment about what Sir Maxwell told you and what I told you…about why you're all here."

Looks were exchanged and a slight shift went through the crowd as my watch started beeping at me.

I looked to the face, realizing it was five and nodding slightly, facing the troops again, "Dismissed until eight-hundred tomorrow morning."

"Eight?" Stephan asked, "We start at seven…"

"And I wouldn't know this because I'm never here," I agreed, rolling my eyes at him.

He got glared at.

"Eight sharp, ladies and gentlemen." I repeated, "Do not be late."

They all fled, though Ramon was walking slower behind Stephan, watching me over his shoulder.

I met his eyes and watched him in return. The last time he'd stared at me like that, he'd attacked me. That had been the day Duo had arrived, actually.

I was hoping he would again, because if anyone would be sent to find me, it would be Duo, and Duo moved faster without children, and Duo wouldn't make me stop fighting or shout at me for defending myself.

I smirked slightly at Ramon, hoping he just _tried_ to fuck with me tonight.

-

"Ah, Sir Maxwell!"

I studied the white-haired man with interest as he moved forward, offering a hand to me. I could never remember his name. The others I was fairly sure of, but this guy…

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything. I heard you were teaching the recruits."

"I was, but I'd finished my part by the time Mr. Juerez found me." I replied, shaking hands with the other members of my team. Most of them were about my age, though there was another man with gray hair.

"Oh wonderful," he said with that same annoying cheer, moving to his chair and waiting for me to sit as a sign of respect—I figured he pretty-well hated me, but some things couldn't be helped.

"What did you need?" I asked curiously, looking everyone over.

"We wanted to ask what changed you were planning on making," a vibrant looking woman everyone seemed to call "Cherry" replied easily, also taking her seat, "And I wanted to argue with you on the facts."

I smiled at her, looking everyone over, "I wasn't actually intending to do more than add another route to the patrolling pattern."

That made people blink.

"Another route?" the white-haired one demanded, "Why ever for?"

"Because it was the only soft-spot when I penetrated the building."

The room fell silent.

"You may all note that my arrival wasn't heralded by a choir," I added, looking them over, "I studied your grid-work and was fairly impressed. I managed to get to the roof."

That brought exchanged looks.

"I _am_ a specialty fighter," I reassured them quickly, "So an average spy wouldn't be able to make that particular entrance, but just the same, I'd rather have it patrolled a few more times a night."

That got nods.

"And maybe a bit of patchwork," Cherry mused.

"Possibly," I agreed, "I don't want to change things too drastically until I am in full command."

That got some more looks, though my intent was not what they might think.

"I mean to say," I added, "That I will be changing scheduling times as per any norm in any security procedure. I'm quite pleased with the setup at hand."

The white haired man looked like he wasn't sure what to think.

I rose to my feet, glancing to my watch, "I do have some more things to do tonight, so please excuse me."

-

I yawned as I pushed into Duo's room, figuring he'd be back shortly and not putting too much thought into it otherwise. When Selena blinked up at me from where she was reading on the couch, I realized that Jesse _had_ gone home, but Duo's toy didn't seem to be leaving.

"Uh…sorry," I muttered, blinking at her. There was something decidedly familiar about her—other than the fact that she'd been around for a week or more. Something about her facial structure reminded me of someone…

"What?" she asked, straightening slightly and touching her face.

I shook my head sharply, clearing it as my mind landed on Silvia Noventa, "Sorry it's just…"

She smiled at me, seeming slightly flattered.

I was grateful when my protest that it wasn't _that_, died on my lips. It wouldn't have been flattering and would have made me look stupid. "Sorry." I added again, turning and starting out the door.

"Oh, don't go!" she muttered, sitting straighter and closing the book she'd been reading, "I'm bored out of my mind!"

I blinked at her.

"Everyone was working today, and Mr. Trowa was sleeping."

I decided not to ask about that one, thinking a moment, "Duo should be back shortly."

"Is what he told me." she agreed, smiling at me, "But…well…"

I smiled a bit ruefully at her, moving across the room and dropping into the armchair, "So what'd you do all day?"

"Cleaned…read…did laundry." she shrugged, "Mike's an incredible pig, it seems."

It took me a moment to realize that she meant Duo, even though I'd heard her call him that before.

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "But he actually appreciates it when I clean up for him."

"He used to be really level-headed," I muttered, thinking back to the Duo I'd terrorized for being too churchy.

I probably shouldn't have done that, actually.

"He used to keep his stuff tidy…he even ironed his _jeans_."

She broke into disbelieving giggles.

I smirked at her, "Did you know that he was an assistant school-teacher or something?"

"Really?" that utterly amazed her, "They left him alone with children?"

I started laughing, "I actually said something similar to that myself."

She giggled, "That's terrible of me."

I winked at her, "You may have noticed, though, that his nieces adore him to pieces."

"I had." she tilted her head, "He always had pictures of them in his wallet."

I nodded, thinking about that. I'd been under the impression he'd taken a picture of him and Kayla with him in his wallet. Maybe he'd dumped it. I couldn't imagine how else she wouldn't have seen it…it had been larger than a wallet-sized picture, though.

"He actually worked with a nun," I added, grinning at her, "He used to preach to us about sex before marriage and after Trowa and Quatre had their little…" I thought about the little girls, "I don't want to say mistakes…but they were." I muttered, making a face, "He stopped trying to get us to stop sleeping with people, but he was always ranting and raving about sin."

"The lord forgives all sin," she muttered, thinking.

I sniggered, "Yeah. So I informed him repeatedly…didn't believe me, though."

She blinked at me, "What?"

"I used to say that to him all the time." I explained, "I'd try to get him to fuck Wufei or pick a guy up at a bar like that." I grinned, thinking to his expression for most of these occasions.

"He hasn't slept with Wufei?" she asked, blinking, "I thought that was what…Miguel?" she thought, "I thought that was Miguel's issue with him?"

"No, but he probably _could_ fuck him with just one sentence." I muttered, "Which _is_ Miguel's issue." I smirked slightly, leaning forward to her, "Have you ever seen the ring with the sapphire Wufei wears?"

She nodded, "It's pretty."

"It's Duo's."

She stared at me.

I sniggered, nodding to her and wondering if Duo would freak out on me about that. I was irritated enough with him that the prospect of fighting him was sounding promising.

"Miguel doesn't know, so don't tell him…or mention it near him. It took him forever to accept that Wufei wasn't taking it off."

She smiled slightly at that, thinking, "That's just…wrong."

I flicked my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, thinking about that, "A nun?" she asked finally, disbelief filtering across her face.

I smiled at her, "Sit back, relax, and let me tell you a tale…"

-

"Holy shit!" Ramon jumped as I moved in front of him, studying his eyes, "Jesus, Sir Maxwell," he added, stepping away from me, "What the fuck?"

"I told you we could discuss certain things in private." I purred at him, shifting and using his retreat to my advantage, amused that he didn't seem to notice I was cutting him off from the rest of the recruits. A few of them were watching us curiously, but none seemed too inclined to stop and chat.

"You have to be kidding me." he muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, no." I muttered, thinking a moment, "You see, you've been nothing but an asshole to Wufei, and I don't take well to that."

His expression flickered to disgust and something I couldn't quite follow.

"And you see," I added, "Wufei is like a little brother to me. No one but me can pick on him."

He raised an eyebrow, "Incest?"

"I haven't fucked him," I countered, smirking slightly, "But that's hardly an issue for _us_ to talk about. I want to know what your bone is with him." I reached past him and rested my left hand on the wall about even with his shoulder as he actually hit the wall, not bothering to really pin him in since there were so many people around. I knew too well that a claim of rape against me would be damn near impossible to refute.

He was staring at my arm now—which was nicely muscled.

"You're the fucker that attacked him, aren't you?" I purred, studying his eyes and thinking back to the day I'd shown up. Wufei had been upset and willing to rant to me.

"Chang…" he spat, then thought better of his words, shaking his head.

"And Stephan, huh?" I muttered, grinning, "Didn't the fact that _Chang_ put him on his ass say _any_thing to you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Did he embarrass you or something?" I demanded, "Is this a personal issue?"

"Our personalities clash." he muttered, it sounded like something Trowa would say. "We're two of a kind."

"No," I muttered, thinking a moment, "You're a bitch."

He drew himself up.

I started laughing.

"Kyle?"

I turned my head to look at the blond guy named Stephan, who was standing near us. His expression stated he was willing to attack me.

"Oh, it's you," I purred, abandoning Ramon…Kyle, huh? "I was wondering where you'd gone. You seem rather attached to Ramon."

Stephan's eyes narrowed, though he avoided my eyes when I actually stopped in front of him.

"Aren't you just a good little boy?" I purred, grinning at him before turning to look at Ramon, "You call me a pretty boy, but you pal around with him?" I touched the silky blond locks dismissively, "He'd actually have really nice hair if it wasn't plastered with gel."

The guy moved away from me, his expression becoming pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ramon asked me, moving up to me, "You can't treat us like this…"

"I can treat you any way I damn well please," I whispered to him, "Because in the end, I'm stronger than you."

"You are in a position of _authority_!" Ramon snapped, "You can't just…"

"That just makes the issue sticky," I cut him off, studying his eyes, "It's nothing I can't deal with or that will actually interfere with our training. I simply have issues with both of you because _you_ have issues with one of my brothers." I thought a moment, "I don't know _why_ Tro lets you get away with it, but it _will_ stop."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Wufei deserves your respect more than I do." I added, meeting his eyes, "So can you please show him the respect he deserves? I don't imagine it would be too hard to dismiss you."

Ramon was staring at me.

"Please, Kyle," I added, "You help me, I help you."

That one took him by surprise.

"Well?"

"I'll try." Ramon said finally, thinking about that, "But he hardly treats me with respect."

"He pretty much despises you," I agreed, "Because he can't react to anything you do without being bitched every way but down by the other pilots."

"Did you really take down Barton?" Ramon asked suddenly.

"I did." I replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"That's my business." I replied.

"Let's get out of here," Stephan muttered, moving around me and starting down the hall.

Ramon watched him go, then nodded at me before jogging to catch up.

I narrowed my eyes after the pair of them…

And someone started clapping.

I turned to look at Jacob, who was standing at one corner with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, it's you!" I muttered, turning to him instantly, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while but you seem to hide better than Keith did!"

"Um…okay?" he asked.

I smiled, moving up to him and actually pinning him to the wall as his expression registered dismay, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What might that be?" he asked, studying me carefully.

I moved to his ear, "You once told me you'd be anything I wanted you to be."

He caught his breath.

I smirked, lowering my voice still-more, "Selena is going out this evening with Hilde around seven." I touched his cheek as I studied him, "My door will be unlocked." and without waiting for his reply, I turned and started down the hall.

My brethren did, after all, get ancy when they didn't know where I was for extended amounts of time.


	8. A Little Black Number

Chapter Eight: A Little Black Number

I watched Jacob pace back and forth outside my bedroom door and wondered what the hell his issue had been for the past week…no, more than that. He'd started tweaking around when Duo had substituted for Trowa. Several things had changed since Duo had actually _started_ working…hell, since Duo had come _back_. Jacob was one of them. He was continually hovering on the verge of the way he had once been and what he'd become. Things were relatively calm, though, or as calm as a person could imagine with a ticking time bomb in the room.

And Duo really was a time bomb.

"What are you pacing for?" I demanded finally. I'd been expecting Jacob to come to me since not long after he'd started doing this, and after three weeks of it, I was tired of waiting.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Jacob admitted as he stopped in the door a moment, thinking as his eyes strayed toward the living area.

"You _can_ spend the night with someone," I informed him, wondering if he'd found someone to fuck, "You can even move out if you feel you should."

He laughed slightly nervously at that, "It's not…not…" he cleared his throat, not meeting his eyes.

"Then what?" I asked, startled. If he hadn't found someone…

"I told you," he muttered, "I don't know if I should _tell_ you."

I stared at him as he turned and started down the hall, "Jacob!"

He paused.

"Get in here!" I snapped, listening as Lea's playing paused. She was in her room watching a movie, and it'd take something fairly serious to pull her away from that…like me yelling at Jacob.

He came into the room like a chastised little boy.

"You've been on the verge of a nervous break-down for the past three weeks now." I muttered, thinking back to the night I'd first noticed it in him. He'd been dressed nicely with cologne on, but he hadn't actually ended up leaving the apartment.

He laughed nervously, "That long, really?"

"Jacob, what's with you?" I asked seriously, frowning at him.

He smirked at me, shaking his head before laughing, "Three weeks?" he disappeared into the hall, and then into his bedroom.

I blinked curiously, reaching for my phone. I couldn't think of _who_ I should call, though, so I ended up staring at the face a moment before setting it down and giving up.

There were some things I just didn't need to know.

I went back to my book.

-

Selena was singing.

I'd hopped into the shower, and now that I was drying off, I could hear her voice. She had a very nice voice. I didn't know the song she was singing, but it was fairly evident that she did.

"Duo?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes'm, Nira?" I returned.

She giggled, moving into my sight, "You're listening to me?"

I smiled back, "You have a nice voice."

She smiled at me before disappearing. I could hear that she'd moved down the hall.

I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering about the past month. She and I had never spent more than a week together, maybe two. She'd get on my nerves or I'd have found Ace despite her efforts to mislead me and we'd go our separate ways for a month or more…sometimes only days.

It was…kinda nice.

Everything was nice now. Trowa was no longer angry with me for my attack, and Heero was starting to bring me up to beat on more of his plans. Quatre's behavior toward me hadn't changed since I'd first come back. Wufei was, however, an issue.

When I'd initially left after Keith, I hadn't intended it to be a two-year trip. That had been why I didn't bother telling the others what I was doing—other than the fact that Heero would _know_. When six months had past I'd wrote my first letter…

Wait, I hadn't given those to Wufei yet.

I moved into the bedroom again, hearing Selena start to sing again as I dug into my duffel bag. That might help him. He'd truly been hurt by my sudden disappearance. He'd always had his fun little issues, but now I was part of them. If anything, the fact that he wore the ring I'd given him under his engagement ring told me that.

"Mike?" Selena called sweetly.

"What?" I returned in a mock of her tone as I picked up the letters, tossing them on top of my dresser before buttoning my jeans and digging down to pull out another shirt.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, still in that…drawl.

"Yes I am."

She giggled, "Knock it off!"

I grinned, grabbing socks and moving down the hall to look at her as she stood in the kitchen, "Why?"

"Because I'm making steak." she replied, indicating a package she'd pulled from the fridge.

"How in the hell did you get that?" I asked, blinking at her.

She giggled, "I told the staff." she explained, pulling a note-pad off the fridge that I hadn't bothered to investigate but had noticed, tossing it to me.

It was a request form.

"So they come in while you're hanging out, or what?" I muttered.

"They come in while you're at work, but it's kinda odd for them to be around with me here, so I go take a walk or something."

"They don't get into my shit, do they?" I demanded, focusing on her.

"Of course not," she muttered in mild exasperation, "If you leave shit on the floor they tend to pick it up if they're vacuuming, though."

I considered that, then nodded.

"Anyway, you just write what you want on that and leave it on the counter."

"Oh…" I studied the thing, "So can you request like…your car to be out front at any given point?" I met her eyes.

"I imagine you could," she replied, blinking at me, "If they have your keys on hand."

I touched my pocket, thinking about that.

"I think that's what Mr. Trowa does." she added, thinking about it as she put more meat on her skillet.

"Oh." I muttered, tilting my head at her as I realized she wasn't dressed up, "I thought you and Hilde were going out again?"

"She started to feel down a while ago," Selena explained, "So we decided to nix our plan. You didn't have anything planned, did you?"

I flashed her a grin, moving into the living room and sitting at the couch to pull my socks on, "Nothing I took very seriously."

She snorted, "I hope you can cancel, then."

"What? You don't want to threesome?" I asked sweetly.

She gave me a dirty look at that.

I laughed, "Okay, so why don't we go to a movie or something?"

She turned to stare at me, her eyes opening wide, "Like…a date?"

My stomach turned inside out and my heart fell ten floors as I stared at her, anger building up, "Who told you about that?" I demanded.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Who told you about that!" I demanded again, raising my voice slightly as I stood.

"Told me about…what?" her eyes were confused and rounded.

I sneered at her a moment before turning and storming from the room into the hall, barely remembering to grab my shoes before slamming the door closed behind me.

Fuck her if she was going to mimic Kayla at me.

-

Miguel jumped away from me when the front door to our apartment slammed opened and Duo came in, slamming the door closed again, obviously in a towering rage. His nostrils flared as he met my eyes, taking a deep calming breath as he plopped on a chair and started to put on his shoes.

"What's the matter?" Miguel asked as I blinked at my friend.

"What have you told her about Kayla?" he demanded of me as if Miguel hadn't talked or was properly dressed.

"Nothing." I replied, blinking at him and re-buttoning my jeans, "When we realized how fuckin' unreasonable you were about the topic, we stopped talking about it."

He blinked at me a moment, finishing his shoes before rising gracefully to his feet and disappearing back out the door.

"I think I should see what's got him so riled up." I muttered when Miguel focused on me again.

"Are you sure that's wise?" my fiancé muttered, "You saw what he did to Tro."

"Yeah, well…" I thought back to how he'd reacted when I asked him if he'd hurt me, then to a conversation I'd had with Quatre about it where Quatre admitted he'd used subterfuge of fear and submission to turn the violence away from himself, "I think I can deal with it." I muttered, grabbing my shirt.

"But, Fei…" he protested, realizing that I was dressed again.

I smiled slightly at him, "Sorry." I darted after my way-ward brother.

"Duo!" I called as he started down the stairs at the end of the hall, annoyed when he ignored me, "Michael!"

That made him pause and blink at me.

"What's going on?" I demanded, amused that this other name had worked and wondering what he'd do if I called him Tailor or Mr. Johnson.

"Selena thinks she's clever."

"I doubt that." I muttered, catching up to him and tugging at his arm, "Please, talk to me before you go shout at anyone else."

He frowned at me.

"Really, Duo," I muttered, wondering what kind of soft spot he had for me that I could actually make him stop his insanity. I twisted his ring around my finger, remembering his expression when he realized that the diamond on top of that was engagement.

He swallowed, grief suddenly clouding his expression before he shook his head violently and started to pull away from me.

"Are you sure she was doing it for why you think?" I demanded, not bothering to chase him now. I could tell he was listening to me.

"Why else would she do it?" he snapped.

I wondered what she'd _done_.

"She's a woman." I muttered, "They think somewhat alike and we're not supposed to understand them."

He shook his head again, reaching the landing, "No one else has ever asked me anything _like_ that."

"Like what?"

He paused, blinking up at me, then, "Heero himself said that Kayla was odd when she said it." he snapped, starting down again, "Trowa probably told her."

"You know, I don't think Tro's breathed a _word_ about Kayla since you fucking attacked him." I snapped over the railing since he was on the lower portion of the steps.

He paused.

"Trowa's not so stupid as to repeat the same mistake twice."

"Then who else would have told her?" he demanded, his brown eyes hard as agates as he looked up at me.

"I'm _telling_ you," I snapped, "We don't even talk about her with each _other_."

His eyes narrowed.

"Give her the benefit of a doubt before you flip out on her." I added darkly.

"What did I _say_?" Selena's tone was near tears as both Duo and I focused on her as she came down the stairs.

"What _did_ you say?" I muttered quietly.

"He asked me to the movies," she replied, her eyes slightly watery as she met mine, "And then he got all mad…"

"Oh, please!" Duo nearly shouted at her—I could hear a door open down the hall, "As if you would _ever_ even _think_ about asking me that!"

I blinked between them.

"Ask you what?" Selena's tone was becoming harder now as she probably realized this wasn't something she'd done.

"Like…a date?" Duo was obviously mimicking.

Selena's jaw dropped, "You're pissed at me for _that_?" she demanded. There was definite anger there.

"Dude, what are you on?" I muttered, blinking at him in amazement.

He drew himself up.

"What's going on?"

We all focused on Relena, who was standing a few feet from Duo now. None of us had noticed her approach, which was saying something about our darling queen.

"I'm not really sure." I muttered, "Duo's freaked out at Selena for something."

"For what?" Heero asked, joining his wife to look questioningly up at Selena.

"He asked me to the movies," she snapped, though her anger wasn't directed at Heero, "And I asked him if he meant a date…and he _freaked_ out on me!"

"Oh," Heero muttered, comprehension in his eyes as he looked back to Duo.

Duo was glaring at Heero, "Did you tell her?" he snapped, "You were the only one who knew."

"Knew _what_?" Selena's voice had risen several octaves.

Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo, "As much as I'd love to pick a fight with you, I'm not that stupid."

Duo's eyes narrowed.

"Knock it off, both of you." Relena muttered, looking up to us again, "Come down here, you two."

I sighed, moving down the stairs to join them.

"Now tell me what's going on and lets see if we can work it out." she frowned pointedly at Duo.

"There's nothing _too_ work out, Relena." he snapped, starting down the hall.

Heero grabbed his arm before he passed, but Relena was faster.

"Get back here _now_." she snapped at him.

Duo turned to look at her.

Selena was also staring at her.

"You aren't going anywhere until I make sense of this bull-shit." she snapped, her manner imperial.

Duo fell into stance, his face going expressionless.

"What did he mean, you were the only one who knew?" Relena demanded of Heero as if she'd expected that, "And how did you get drawn into this?" she added to me.

"He came into my room." I replied quickly, "And I was trying to figure out what was going on."

"To make a long story short, when Duo and Kayla _finally_ started a _relationship_," Heero muttered, making a hushing gesture to Duo when he looked about to speak up, "He'd asked her to the movies and she'd asked him if he meant a date. She had been used several times," he added to Relena with perfect objectivity, "So the fact that he wasn't only fucking her took her by surprise." this was accompanied with a pointed look to Selena.

Duo's jaw was clenched.

"How in the _hell_ would I have known that?" Selena snapped at Duo, thinking a moment, "And do you _really_ think I'm so callous as to _repeat_ something like that?" she looked truly offended.

Duo's eyes narrowed.

"Well?" Relena snapped when he didn't say anything.

"Oh, I can talk now?" Duo demanded pointedly, looking to Heero.

"_Tcch_, knock it off."

"Whatever my king wishes." Duo replied darkly, focusing on Selena as Heero opened his mouth to snap, meeting my eyes in obvious irritation.

"Sir knight," Relena muttered formally before he could say anything, "That is most unbecoming."

Duo blinked at her.

"As a knight of the Peacecraft family," she swept on as we all blinked at her, "You are expected to be cordial, polite, and caring. Especially of your friends. To date, you have verbally attacked each and every one of them, even _attacking_ one of them—a fellow officer. You disrespect any person who disagrees with you, and your temper is almost insanely out of control. I've turned a blind eye to this behavior simply because I was unsure of a course of action. I will, however, begin to react to these things. You _are_ my knight, even though my king knighted you, and you _are_ my sworn officer. If I have to take steps to reprimand you, I will take steps to reprimand you."

Duo looked too shocked to respond.

"I hope you'll excuse me." Relena added, glancing us all over as she turned on one heel…and marched down the hall as if her entire country was watching her.

Heero laughed a slightly evil laugh, "I love it when she does that."

Duo focused on him, his eyes narrowing.

I ran my hand over my face, shaking my head and wondering what would happen next.

…_In today's episode of The Royal Circus_…

"What's…going on?" Jacob's voice seemed slightly nervous.

We all blinked at him as he hung out of the front door to Quatre's apartments.

Duo focused on him, taking in his outfit with a slight grin. I myself had to think about that one a moment. Jacob was wearing jeans that were just tight enough to set off certain aspects of his figure with a wife-beater that hugged his entire torso. His hair was spiked back and…well, he looked good.

"Were you…coming to visit?" Duo asked, glancing to his watch.

Jacob's cheeks flushed and he shook his head quickly, looking us all over, "I heard voices…"

"Are you _sure_?" Duo pressed, looking slightly disappointed.

"He's even wearing cologne." Quatre muttered, shoving the guy into the hall and looking us over.

"You were serious, weren't you?" Selena muttered, studying Jacob, "That's why you wanted to know if I was taking off with Hilde."

Duo smirked at her.

Jacob flushed even more, looking between them, seeming flustered.

"What, now?" Quatre asked, giving Jacob a pointed look.

Duo seemed to have recovered his good humor. Instead of answering any of these questions, he turned back to Selena, "Are we going to the movies, then?"

"Um…" she muttered, blinking at Jacob again.

"Come on, a few good ones have come out that I know you wanted to see."

She smiled slightly at him, seeming not to remember the past ten minutes.

Quatre started whispering to Jacob, who started shaking his head in return. Quatre was bound and determined that none of us actually heard what he was asking, though.

"Is this a formal gathering that I didn't get a memo on?"

I jumped as Miguel's voice sounded directly behind me, wondering when he'd come out of the room.

"Not really," Heero replied easily, "Duo was just suggesting we all go to the movies."

"I want to go!" Trowa muttered, coming out of his rooms as well.

Selena wasn't the only one blinking at the group of us. Duo seemed completely unfazed, however. "The only condition on the invitation is that Nira's picking the movie." Duo informed us all, finally looking around.

I wondered if this was his way of apologizing to her.

"Me?" Selena demanded.

"That's fine with me." Quatre said happily.

"Are we taking Relena?" Heero asked.

"She'd want to choose the movie," Miguel countered.

"She needs a night off," Heero returned, "We can all go out to a café or something, then hit the movie of Selena's choice."

"Me?" she squeaked again.

"What about the girls?" Quatre muttered, "I doubt they'd want to see anything we did."

"Hilde's not gonna want to go." Trowa replied, "So she'll probably keep an eye on them."

"Mr. Trowa!" Selena protested, her eyes rounding as if he'd betrayed her.

"What?" he asked, "You don't want to go?"

"Mr. Trowa?" Quatre asked in amusement, "That's new."

Trowa laughed, "I like it."

"You would, freak." Quatre returned.

They started tussling.

I couldn't help but join the fun when Selena looked to me for help, "Hilde will be happy if we bring her back something to eat…her and the girls, right? Fast food or something. The girls never get fast food so it will be a treat."

"Good idea!" Quatre said enthusiastically, laughing hard as Trowa knocked him to the ground.

"Heero, go tell Relena!" Duo suggested happily.

I wondered if he even remembered that he'd just tweaked out completely on Selena. Jacob was eyeing us all in mild amazement.

"You look fancy," Trowa noted, suddenly noticing the guy, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Duo laughed an evil laugh, "Yeah, really?"

"I'm not dressed up," Jacob countered in a breathy tone.

"He's not really," Quatre agreed, "Unless he used to dress up to come see me." he winked at the guy.

Jacob let out a sudden laugh at that, his eyes opening wide.

"Is it just me," I asked Miguel, "Or does that make it seem like Jacob really _was_ dressing up for Q?"

Miguel sniggered as Heero darted down the hallway.

"Mike," Selena muttered, moving forward to intertwine her fingers in his, "Don't make me choose!"

Duo smirked at her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek lightly.

Her expression was stunned.

I smiled, realizing vaguely that no one else had seen that as Selena met my eyes with her own huge ones.

I grinned at her in acknowledgment that this had really happened and she blushed slightly, lowering her eyes almost coyly as she focused on Duo again.

He only smiled.


	9. Parangaricutirimicuaro

Chapter Nine: Parangaricutirimicuaro

Duo was walking hand-in-hand with Selena for probably the first time ever. Selena was soaking up the attention like a sponge and kept glancing coyly up at him. It reminded me of new lovers.

Relena was walking along holding my hand, resting her weight against me as she looked everyone over. I knew enough about her to know that this ditzy behavior was more because she was happy to be mostly unnoticed again. There was no way _no_ one recognized us, but these people had enough sense to leave us be as we wound after Duo and Selena through the low out-side tables.

When Duo muttered something to Selena and rubbed his nose against hers as they sat down, I had to stare a moment in amazement. He and Kayla had done that when they were being cutesy in love, and I'd never expected to see it in him again—I really didn't think he was in love with Selena.

I shook my head sharply, focusing on the others as our harried looking waiter pulled up a second table to put with the first. The poor guy recognized most of us, if not all, and the fact that we were such a large group meant that he'd have to be on his toes.

"I'll be right back to take your orders." the guy muttered, looking across the patio at a woman who was waving at him, "Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"Do you have a bar here?" Duo asked curiously.

"We do." the man muttered, staring at him a moment before smiling slightly, "I won't bother asking for I.D."

Duo grinned at him, "A slow blow in the back room."

"Michael!" Selena hissed at him, hitting him in the side.

Duo laughed a naughty laugh as the rest of us tried to figure out if that was a real drink or something else entirely. Selena's manner suggested the latter, though. I met eyes with Trowa.

The waiter was having the same problem.

"All right, fine," Duo conceded after a moment, "A blow-job with cream."

"I can supply that," Wufei muttered with a smirk.

I sniggered as Relena gave us all nearly disgusted looks and Miguel rolled his eyes.

"In the back room?" Duo offered, moving like he'd stand.

"Sure thing," Wufei conceded, also starting to rise.

The waiter was looking shocked.

"Sit down, both of you." I reprimanded them, grinning at the waiter myself as he blinked at me and the pair of them laughed, sitting again, "I'll take the house red."

The man nodded, jotting that down and looking to Selena.

Selena had been studying me, and now she looked back to Duo, then Wufei…and her eyes lit with mischief, "A slow screw," she muttered with a wink.

"Now that I _know_ I can provide," Wufei muttered, moving like he'd stand again.

Selena giggled.

"I could, even," the waiter muttered before hiding behind the little pad of paper when we focused on him.

"I fully intend you to." Selena informed him.

He laughed then, clearing his throat, "I apologize." he muttered to her.

"Ah, but he was being so fun…" she muttered to Duo.

"You guys, please." I muttered.

"I'll also take the red," Relena informed the guy, "Just bring a bottle, if you would."

"How many glasses, then?" the man asked, looking us all over.

"Nine." Relena decided with a smile.

"But they're having mixed drinks," I muttered, indicating Duo and Selena as if they weren't there.

"I know, but they'll finish those." Relena replied with a smile.

"As your majesty wishes," the guy muttered.

"Shh," Relena muttered to him, her finger to her lips, "I want a night off."

The man smiled and nodded.

-

After dealing with our drink order, then our food order, we all tipped the poor waiter extensively. In all likelihood, he made more over the course of our two-hour meal than he did in a week. Though Relena and Heero were capable of remaining cordial with Duo, Wufei, and Selena doing their damnedest to make the meal resemble a high-school band-trip, the rest of us weren't so good. Quatre and Jacob started playing off each other the way they had with Jun so many years ago, and it wasn't long before anything out of either of their mouth was dirty. I myself made a fair-share of disrespectful comments, and Miguel…well, he was in and out of it.

The wine didn't help.

Well, neither did the drinks that Duo ordered after his first. He seemed fully capable of drinking Everclear without reacting to the alcohol content. He'd drink some down and pass it around for the rest of us to taste—even Heero joined in on that one.

"Do you think we really ought to go to the movies?" I asked as we made our tipsy way back to the van.

"I think I'm going, even if you're not." Duo replied as we all started piling into the van we'd taken for our night out. In reality, we shouldn't have all attempted to get into that thing, but we fit with two on the floor.

Quatre, who'd shifted over so I could buckle since he was sitting between Jacob and I on the bench seat, started laughing almost helplessly as Jacob's mock stunned and excited voice came out of nowhere, "Why, Quatre, I never knew…" there was a shift of material and Quatre jumped slightly, sitting back as he continued laughing, "No, wait," Jacob protested, "Do that again…"

"Jacob!" Quatre protested.

Jacob started laughing.

"Hey, no funny stuff without me," Duo muttered, looking back from the driver-seat as Heero climbed over Wufei to sit on the floor and Relena joined him, pulling the sliding door shut after her.

"You sure you should drive?" I demanded of him, blinking.

"Nope." Duo replied happily, "But I am anyway. Shall we away?"

"We shall." Selena muttered happily, turning in the passenger's seat to look us all over, "I think I might join them." she added to Duo, "It looks comfy."

"We should kidnap them." Duo muttered happily as he flicked the stereo on, "Take them far far away where they don't have to play at politics and be all politically correct."

I rolled my eyes, focusing out the window as Quatre…caressed my thigh.

I stared at him.

He and Jacob seemed to have conspired on that one, though, because they both died laughing.

"If we're quiet," I whispered suggestively in Quatre's ear, which made him laugh even harder.

"What are you two doing?" Relena asked us suspiciously.

"Nothing." we all three replied in mock innocence, "We aren't doing anything, see?" I offered my hands for her to see that they held nothing.

Relena started giggling.

-

Selena had whispered something to Duo. She was smiling slightly at him as he considered her eyes, it didn't take a far stretch of the imagination to see that she'd offered him something.

I really needed to find a girlfriend.

Jacob leaned over the seat arm to my ear, "If they start doing something, you're gonna be the one to smack Duo."

"What?" I asked blankly, realizing that Relena was next to Duo and Heero was talking to her. Miguel and Wufei were on the far side of Jacob, also muttering together, "Trowa can," I added, looking up over at him. I was between he and Jacob again.

"No, seriously," Jacob added, "If they start something, Tro will want to join."

Trowa laughed at that, smacking the guy.

Jacob laughed and sat back as the entire crowd started to hush under the suddenly dimmed lights.

Duo and Selena didn't actually act up during the movie, and after a time I realized why. Duo had said that Selena was to pick the movie, and it wasn't a far stretch that it was one of the ones she wanted to see. Relena and Heero, however, started making out about halfway through it.

"You get to do it to them." I informed Jacob happily.

"You shitting me?" he demanded, "You want me to smack my queen upside the head?"

"Do your king then," I countered.

He laughed at that.

"Shh." Tro reprimanded us.

I sniggered and leaned forward, flicking Heero's ear.

His eyes were like ice when he met mine.

'Get off.' I mouthed clearly at him.

He glared at me still more, then sighed and settled back in his chair as Relena blinked around at me.

I pointed at the screen.

Her eyes sparkled as she sat properly in her seat again.

I almost felt bad, though, because I knew this particular movie wasn't one Heero had been interested in seeing. He shifted forward in his seat and shifted impatiently from time to time as Relena leaned against him. She had actually wanted to see it, though.

"Make Heero sit straight," Trowa whispered to me suddenly.

"What?" I asked him, blinking.

He pointed at Heero, "Tap him."

I shook my head, "You know he didn't want to see this movie."

"You two," Jacob muttered.

"Seriously, Q." Tro pressed, "Just tap him. You don't even have to say anything."

I gave him a look.

Jacob sighed in exasperation, leaning forward and tapping Heero's shoulder.

Heero jumped enough so that I thought he might have been falling asleep.

Trowa's laughter was throaty and evil as Heero met his eyes.

"What is with you?" I demanded of Trowa.

Heero's eyes were promising Trowa death as Tro focused happily back on the screen as if nothing had happened.

I rolled my eyes to Heero, focusing on the screen myself.

If I'd been intended to understand my brethren, it would have happened ages ago.

-

"I have to use the facilities." Heero muttered instantly as we moved back into the hall, disappearing up it with Trowa on his heels.

Duo sighed and stretched, "Handy little theater." he noted in amusement.

Relena focused on him sharply.

Duo stretched more, meeting her eyes, "Nice, comfy, seating."

"Yeah, really." she muttered.

"Not as handy as the concession stand though."

"I take it handy is the word of the day?" I muttered to him.

He laughed evilly, "You have no idea."

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what the hell he was thinking—then why Relena was blushing.

"Leave them alone, Mike." Selena muttered, grabbing his hand.

I shook my head, looking around to Miguel.

"Handy." Duo muttered again.

Relena started laughing.

"I don't even want to ask." Miguel reassured me, grabbing my hand and looking the way Heero and Trowa had disappeared.

"It's time to go home, isn't it?" Relena noted pouting.

"No, let's go out," I countered, "There's a bar here in town that might be worth an hour."

"You shittin' me?" Duo asked curiously, "As handy as that is…" Selena smacked him, "I don't think you guys could stand much more alcohol without becoming legally drunk."

"Hey, now." I protested, "I'm a bartender, don't be cold."

He grinned at me, "You have liquor in your apartments, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him—that was a given.

"So let's get liquored up…and rape each other." that last was to Selena.

She giggled, hitting him in the stomach.

"Wait, wait, wait," he added before anyone else could say anything, indicating Selena's shirt, "That's a nice shirt."

"Thank you," she started in a pleased fashion.

"Can I talk you out of it?" Duo muttered before she could finish.

Selena started giggling.

"Ooh, I got one!" Jacob muttered, bouncing around Duo to stand near Selena and point at her shoes, "Nice shoes, wanna fuck?"

We all choked on that one.

Jacob laughed evilly.

Duo studied him a moment before grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, "You have some nice jewelry," he noted, studying the one ring she was wearing, "It would look good no my night-stand."

Selena started laughing.

Jacob tilted his head at Duo a moment before meeting Selena's eyes, "Here I am, what were your other two wishes?"

Duo raised his eyebrows at that, focusing on her, "Why is it that every time I'm around you, my pants feel tighter?"

I started laughing myself.

"So…do you want to fuck or should I apologize?"

"I think I could fall madly in bed with you."

"Didn't anyone tell you that you wanted to sleep with me? I thought you knew."

"Sex is evil, evil is sin, sin is forgiven, so…"

"You wanna go fifty-fifty on a rape charge?"

Selena was laughing helplessly as the pair passed back the corniest pick-up lines I'd ever heard. They slowly got more outrageous and I had to wonder where Duo had picked up all the ones he was saying. I knew enough about Jacob's history to realize he'd probably _used_ more than half of what he was saying. Duo, on the other hand, hadn't known a quarter of these two years ago…

"What are you guys doing?" Heero asked skeptically as he and Trowa joined us again.

"Just passing around a few handy pick-up lines."

Heero blinked at him.

Selena was still giggling.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" Jacob asked her.

Duo turned back to him, blinking.

"Wait, what's this I hear?" Jacob muttered, cupping his ear, "Nothing? Wh...what? Did I…win?"

"I wasn't aware it was a competition." Relena noted.

"Really?" Selena asked, seeming startled.

"Come on, Duo, one more and we're square." Jacob muttered.

Duo looked between he and Selena a moment before actually stepping _up_ to Jacob and looking down into his eyes, "Me," he muttered, "You…a night of bliss. It can all just be a pleasant dream in the morning."

Selena cracked, doubling over with giggles as Jacob's smile faltered and he stared into Duo's eyes.

"Handy." Quatre noted sideways to Tro.

Duo died laughing.

-

"Have you seen Jacob?" Quatre asked me, moving into the apartment and looking around.

I smirked at him, "Not in a few."

Quatre frowned at me.

"He came by this morning," I clarified, "I think he's heading to Heero's for breakfast."

"But…" Quatre thought a moment.

"I slept with Selena, if that's what you mean."

"What?" Selena called from my bedroom before she paused to blink at Quatre and dart out of sight. She wasn't wearing any clothing and was brushing her teeth.

"Oh…" Quatre blinked, shaking his head slightly before flinching.

"He took you to bed last night," I added, "You may want to look yourself over in a mirror."

Quatre's blue eyes widened in disbelief as he looked up to me.

I died laughing, finishing buttoning up my jeans and heading back to my room. It didn't matter to me whether or not Quatre left. I moved back into the bedroom and pulled out a couple of t-shirts, tossing one to Selena as she stood in the bathroom, blinking at me.

"I'm heading over to Heero's," I added, pulling mine on before pulling my socks on, "And then I work. I won't be back until five."

She sighed, watching me pull on and tie my shoes quickly.

I frowned, picking up my wallet and looking into it, pulling out the wad of cash inside and offering that to her, "Go shopping or something."

She blinked at me in amazement, but I focused on the letters I'd been intending to give Wufei, reaching over to pick them up.

"You want me to send those?" she asked, having pulled on the shirt I'd passed her.

"No…I'll just…" I set them back down, then realized I was still holding the money, passing it to her, "You can take my car if you want."

"If I could," she muttered, watching me detach the key before setting that with the money on the dresser and moving up to kiss me, "Have a good day." she muttered, studying my eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered back, blinking at her. Something about this seemed wrong, but I wasn't going to approach it when it wasn't obvious. I kissed her again before turning and blinking at Quatre, who was leaning against the doorjamb to my room, his eyes narrowed.

"Quatre!" Selena protested, darting back into the bathroom.

"At least you had the shirt on," I muttered, grinning at the guy as I started tucking knives into my pants.

"You have more." he noted, grabbing one from my hand.

"Yeah. I only had the three throwing ones," I tucked those into a pocket, "The hunting knife," I flashed the thing at him under the light, "And this." I added, studying the third knife that had almost cost Wufei his life, "I'm not so fond of this one." I added, tossing that one back onto my dresser.

He was studying a curved creation of pain in steel. The blade was randomly serrated and the hook at the tip of it could conjure up most uncomfortable images, depending on where you threatened with it.

I grinned at him, tucking that away and picking up one of the final two, "These were just back-ups."

"I don't know why, but I'm grateful you don't carry a firearm." he muttered.

"What, this?" I asked, pulling the thing from its lower-back holster to show him.

He laughed nervously, "You scare me, Duo."

I grinned at him, leaning forward to his ear, "I intend to."

"Hey, now." he warned.

I ran the barrel of the gun over his cheek and watched in amusement as he eyed it.

"I don't find this very amusing, Duo." he muttered, ignoring the hand I had in his hair.

"Come on…" I muttered pleasantly, re-holstering the gun and running my fingers into his hair so he couldn't look away from me, "You know it would be fun."

He didn't say anything or actually reply, he only raised his eyebrows a tad.

"What are you doing?" Selena asked suspiciously from the bathroom door.

"Nothing." I replied, still studying Quatre's blue eyes and wondering what he was thinking.

"Well, stop." she muttered.

I laughed slightly, "You want me to do something?"

"Michael!" that was slightly flustered as Quatre studied her.

I laughed more, pulling away from Quatre and stretching, popping my neck and grabbing the letters, taking them with me into the kitchen and tossing them on the counter.

Quatre didn't say anything to me as he moved out of my apartments.

-

Watching Duo tuck the knife away that looked like it was from a child's nightmare nearly made me shudder. From head to foot he was bottled power and violence, no matter when you looked at him. He looked like a barely controlled tiger at the hands of a bad handler.

"I don't know why," I muttered, "But I'm grateful you don't carry a firearm."

He smirked, pulling one from out of sight, "What, this?"

I laughed slightly, studying it, "You scare me, Duo."

"I intend to." he muttered in my ear, he didn't even seem to notice he was holding a weapon.

"Hey, now," I muttered uncomfortably, my stomach doing an uncomfortable flip as he ran the smooth steel across my cheek, almost like a caress from a lover.

This was not what I needed. I did not need to be standing in Duo's bedroom with him and a gun when my head pounded from dehydration and alcohol and my stomach wanted to empty its contents to remove the alcohol. I did not need Duo's heavy sexual innuendos and games…

"I don't find this very amusing, Duo." I informed him, not sure exactly what to do to extricate myself from the situation.

"Come on…" he muttered, his tone uncharacteristically seductive as the gun disappeared again.

I stared at him in amazement, wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do now…

"You know it would be fun." he added.

I highly doubted that anything on Duo's mind behind those glass-eyes could actually be fun. I felt like he was about to throw me…. Further, in my present state compared to his, that he could honestly over-power me. Hell, any _given_ day he could have overpowered me. I felt somewhat guilty for being worried, but at the same time, it was hard _not_ to worry when Duo's eyes were suggesting things only Jacob had ever thought about before. Duo'd been back for a month, but he had not proven himself 'stable' by any sense of the word.

"What are you doing?"

I could have sworn that was the voice of an angel.

"Nothing." Duo lied, his eyes never leaving mine.

I was about to puke, that would probably distract Duo nicely…

"Well, stop." Selena muttered.

Even _I_ knew that was a bad choice of phrasing and I wasn't _thinking_…

Duo's laughter was evil, "You want me to do something?" the pressure of his hands changed like they were about to move.

I wondered if maybe I ought to warn them I was going to puke.

"Michael!" Selena's tone was far from reprimanding or scared…it was something else altogether. I blinked at her.

Duo laughed, pulling away from me finally and stretching before he popped his neck, grabbing something off his dresser and disappearing into the hall.

I stared at Selena for a half second, wanting to thank her, but then my stomach and the situation got the better of me and I turned and fled, ignoring Duo as he watched me move past his kitchen and darting into the hall.

I wasn't sure if I was grateful that the hall was empty or not, but the trashcan was around the corner and that seemed like a good place to start.

It didn't help me in the slightest when Duo's door opened as I puked. When Duo was standing next to me, it left something to be desired. When I paused and he forced me gently back into his apartment, it was as much anxiety that he might really have something on his mind as not that caused me to puke again. By that point, though, I was in an unfamiliar bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked when I finally managed to stop, leaning over the sink to rinse my mouth out, "Quatre?"

"Jesus, you're a prick." I muttered, rinsing my mouth again.

"You take me too seriously." he muttered in amusement.

"Must've been the gun." I muttered sarcastically.

He sniggered.

"Is he all right, Mike?" Selena asked from somewhere beyond.

"I think so." Duo replied easily, "Can you bring a cup?"

"All right."

I took a moment to orient myself, noticing first off that the wall to my right was an inside wall, meaning that this was a room by the hall. Figuring that out made me assume that this room was the first of the three on the left side of the hall.

Selena's presence was announced with the rustle of skin on skin and the clink of a cup next to me, "Why don't you go do something useful?" she asked sweetly, "Like empty that trash can in the hall or get the help to?"

"All right." Duo rested one hand on my back a moment before he moved away. A few moments later I heard the door to the apartment open.

"He really is something else." I muttered distantly, breaking open one of the new toothbrushes in the holder on the counter.

"He wouldn't have done anything to you, you know." she replied, "You were acting scared and he gets off on that kind of thing, but he wouldn't have done anything."

"I'm not so sure."

"Which is what he wants."

"You're not too helpful." I informed her as I brushed my teeth.

"You trust him, don't you?"

"Do you?" I snapped back.

"I do."

I sighed, spitting and looking at her again, "I do. I just don't like it when…" the door opened again and I went back to brushing my teeth as a phone beeped on and Duo started talking, asking for someone to empty that can I'd started puking in. "I'd appreciate it," Duo said finally, his tone happy—normal, "I'd do it myself, except I don't know the ins and outs of the place yet…yeah." Duo laughed, "All right. Thank you." the phone beeped off and I rinsed the toothbrush, rinsing my face.

"You gonna make it?" Duo asked happily, sliding past his girl to flush the toilet again, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe off the seat.

"Yeah, I'll live." I conceded, filling the cup with water, "At least I hope I will."

Duo laughed, sitting on the edge of the tub to study me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he almost seemed on the verge of asking me something. He was acting too normal now for me to just tell him he'd creeped me out, but I wasn't going to lie to him if he did ask.

"You hungry?"

I blinked, my slightly vicious reply dying on my lips, "Um…"

"I heard Wufei and Miguel heading down the hall." he explained, "They're probably gonna be to Heero's in a few."

"I am…sort of…I guess." I muttered, drinking more water and looking to Selena. She had a slight smirk on her face as she studied me.

"Why don't you go put some clothes on?" I asked her darkly.

"Because sometimes it behooves me to be undressed." she said easily.

I gave her a look.

Duo laughed rising to his feet and tugging at the front hem of her shirt, "Not today though." he kissed her, "Can you find me some more wife-beaters? Colored ones, I mean."

"I guess." she muttered with a sigh.

"Gray, if they've got it…and black."

I moved passed them into the room, blinking at the un-touched look the room had and wondering if Duo and Selena shared a room. She'd disappeared the day Duo had attacked Trowa, but to which room I hadn't followed.

"Get yourself something," Duo added, "Something comfortable…like sweats or something."

"That's hardly the type of thing I'd think a guy would suggest for me to buy with his money." she noted.

He laughed, "Get yourself some nice underwears, then. I'll appreciate them, I promise."

Selena giggled.

I sighed in exasperation, setting the cup on the counter and moving down to sit on a couch. I wasn't just going to walk out of the apartment without a word, and it hardly seemed the time for me to speak up.

When they appeared in the hall kissing, however, I changed my mind.

"I'm going." I informed them, "Sorry about the hassle and thanks for the cup."

Duo laughed, pulling away from Selena, "Come have breakfast with us when you're dressed." he suggested to her, catching the door as I opened it, "Maybe Hilde will be able to go with you to town."


	10. Test the Edge

Chapter Ten: Testing the Edge

"Duo! You're instructing today!" Trowa shouted at me across the throngs of people moving into the building to start their days of work.

"What?" I demanded, staring at him in dismay.

"I'm sorry!" he called to me, "Just…Lexia!"

"_What_?" I asked again, though he was moving down the stairs against the crowd with Alex wrapped in a very pink blanket in his arms, waving at me over his shoulder.

I waved back at her and she rested her head against his shoulder. That must have been what he meant. Alex didn't look like she felt well.

I sighed, turning and starting up the stairs myself as Quatre nearly ran _in_to me. No, he did.

"Oof…" he muttered as he regained his balance, "Did Tro find you?"

"Just now." I replied, "He said I was instructing today. What's going on?"

"Alex had a bad fever this morning when he woke her up for school. Hilde left early, so she couldn't handle it." he wiped at his nose, his eyes concerned as he thought a moment, "Anyway, he's taking her into the emergency room."

"Is she all right?" I demanded.

"How would I know?" he asked in irritation, "He only just told me five minutes ago and told me to find you."

I smiled slightly at him, looking the hall over to regain my bearing, "Is Lea all right?"

"As far as I can tell. Tro will tell me what Alex has, and then we can decide if anyone else should go into the hospital."

I nodded, sighing and starting up the hall.

"What?" Quatre asked, tagging along after me.

"I don't exactly get along with some of the recruits." I muttered.

"Really? You only taught them for three days."

"And they were assholes to Wufei, so I nearly ended up kicking their asses. I don't get how Trowa let them get away with that bullshit."

"Get away with it?" Quatre asked skeptically, "You're talking about the two guys Wufei _fought_ with, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I replied, shaking my head.

"Dude, they've been chastised."

"How?" I demanded, "Slapped on the wrist and told 'no-no'."

"I find that offensive and I don't even _deal_ with them."

I gave him a look.

"The recruits have only been here about six months and it's _our_ first go at it." he added in irritation, "Of course there will be some bugs. That doesn't mean that Wufei should fly off the handle because two rich boys were criticizing him."

"Huh?" I asked, slowing to look at him.

"You heard me. Wufei was being hard-ass on the first day they were all here and those two complained to him about it. Evidently the blond one broke a nail." he rolled his eyes.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Granted, they _did_ attack him later, but not only did he kick the blonde's ass, but when Trowa got back into the swing of things…I'm not sure _what_ he did, but those guys flinch at a raised voice."

I blinked again.

"You're looking at me oddly and that makes me nervous." he informed me suddenly, taking a step back, "Either say something normal or watch my ass as I run off."

I had to smile at that, catching his arm as he took another step back, "Calm down. I'm just trying to figure things out."

His eyes had been wild for a moment, but at my reassurance he yanked from my grip and crossed his arms as he waited.

"I just _said_ something normal," I muttered, "Don't freak on me."

"Stop _watching_ me."

"You were _talking_ to me!" I protested, not believing that.

He gave me a look, "Do you have _any_ idea what your eyes say?"

"Not really," I confessed, amused, "I know what I'm thinking though."

"I'll catch you later…with the others around." he muttered, turning and starting off up the hall.

I laughed, moving up behind him and grabbing him around the waist—no one was in the hall, and just about everyone who worked there would have been in already.

"Duo," he said, his tone falsely calm. I could feel his muscles starting to tense.

I laughed even harder, pushing him to the wall and staring into his eyes, "You bring this on yourself you know…" I studied him a moment, judging his reaction, "But really, Q, it's me." I muttered, tapping my chest, "Duo."

He frowned at me, relaxing back into something like petulance.

"Seriously," I purred reassuringly, running a hand through his hair, "I'm your friend, all right?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I sighed, upset by this, "Fine." I muttered, moving away from him backwards, "I'll just…I'll see you at lunch or something." I started off up the hall again.

The one time I glanced back before entering the training wing, he was still against the wall. His expression was startled.

I shook my head, moving through the doors.

-

"It's only strep-throat." the doctor reassured me easily with a smile, "We can put her on antibiotics and she'll be healthy again before the week's out."

I sighed in relief, shaking my head, "I thought I was going to have a heart-attack there for a while. She had a bad fever."

"That was slightly disturbing," the woman agreed as Alex crossed the room from the couch she'd been on to climb into my lap and situate her pink blanket over us, "But her fever has broken and if you keep an eye on her, I'd imagine she'll be fine."

I nodded, thinking as I tucked it around her.

"Her mother can take care of her while you're at work, I'm sure." she added, smiling at me.

I met her eyes in amazement for a moment, nearly laughing at her and telling that Alex's mother wouldn't have taken care of her even if she _were_ still here. I decided against that, though. She probably meant Hilde anyway, "We both work."

"Well…" she thought a second, "It shouldn't be very difficult for you to get help, Mr. Barton." she smiled again.

I smiled as well, rising to my feet, "I really need to be getting back, speaking of." I offered a hand, which she shook before starting to scribble on a note-pad.

"Warn the parents of her friends," she muttered, "She probably got it from a friend at school."

I nodded, tucking the prescription in my pocket and the blanket around her better, "Thank you very much for seeing us."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Barton." the woman muttered, moving across the room to pull the door open and hold it for me while I carried my child out, "Have a good day, Alexia!"

Alex waved at her over my shoulder before cuddling to me again. My daughter didn't say anything to me while we moved through the hospital, and when I'd tucked her into the passenger's seat, she was studying my face curiously.

"You ready to go home and get uncle Heero sick again?" I asked, smiling.

She giggled at that.

I had to smile; at least she wasn't feeling too horrible.

"Daddy?" she asked as we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes'm, Baby?"

"Is Hilde my mother now?"

I nearly wet myself from shock, blinking over at her in amazement.

"The doctor said my mother could take care of me," she hurried to explain, "And you said you both worked…and…well…my mom hasn't been around lately. So…that means that…Tia Hilde's my mom now, right? You're going to marry her. You said you were…so…she's my mom, right?"

I studied her a long moment, thinking that one over, then nodded slightly, "Yes…she is."

For some reason, saying that felt petty. I would admit to myself that having Alex call Hilde "mom" would be satisfying on several levels. It indicated a normal family, which we'd never had. It indicated how important Hilde was to me…and it would _piss_ Leticia off if she ever heard about it.

Now, there were only two issues with it. The first being, would Hilde accept it, knowing that Alex's mother was still out there somewhere? The second issue was a question of Miguel's composure. He was Leticia's sister and Alex's only _real_ uncle near-by. Would he flip out on me for the myriad little reasons?

Alexia was beaming at me, and that by itself made the risks worth it.

-

I yawned as I stared out the window, wondering where the hell Duo was. We'd planned to meet for lunch. I'd wanted to meet early so we could get off the grounds before the hustle and hassle of the lunch-rush hit, and it had already been ten minutes since Duo'd said he'd meet me.

I hit the auto-dial button of my cell, dialing him and sighing as I moved down the hall between his and Wufei's apartments.

"Yes?" Duo asked—in the background I could hear many voices.

"What's going on?" I demanded, "Weren't we going to lunch?"

"Oh, shit!" Duo breathed, "I forgot! I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing?" I demanded in irritation, moving down the stairs, "Why do I hear so many people?"

"Trowa took Alex to the hospital this morning." he explained easily, stopping a moment to tell someone to get back in line, "He didn't give me more than five seconds warning."

"Really?" I asked, alarmed as I started down the second set of stairs.

"That's all I know." he added, "We're on lunch in about five minutes…"

"I wanted to _avoid_ the rush, Duo. I'm sure you remember that."

"There's not a whole lot I can do," he returned, "I'm not abandoning Wufei to these wolverines."

I sighed in exasperation, blinking up at the sound of footsteps and staring at Trowa, "Oh, good!" I said, moving forward to take Alex from him, "You're taking your class over again, right?"

"She has strep, Heero," he returned levelly, looking to my phone, "I have to stay with her today."

"Hi, uncle." Alex whispered.

"Who is that?" Duo asked sharply.

"Trowa," I returned, "He's just gotten back."

"Is he coming back or what?"

"Lexia has strep," I replied, "He can't today."

"Shit." Duo hissed, going silent for a moment.

"Is he pissed at me again?" Tro demanded in irritation, taking the phone from me, "Fuck you."

I couldn't hear Duo's reply to that, but it startled Trowa.

I focused on Alex, smiling slightly at her, "How's your throat?"

"It's okay," she muttered, though her voice didn't sound normal, "I'm tired, though. Daddy gave me some of the medicine and explained it would make me sleep."

"Oh, you want me to lay you down?" I offered, pushing at the door that Trowa had forgotten existed or something. I could hear Duo vaguely, but not clearly enough to understand what he was saying to the suddenly startled father.

"Yeah…on the couch." she muttered, "Daddy said I could sleep on the couch and watch TV and stuff."

"All right." I moved into the apartment and set her down, moving down the hall to get her a pillow quickly. It took only a moment to get her situated.

"…so _fuck_ you, too!" Duo's voice suddenly shouted in my ear.

"Hey!" I shouted back, turning to look at Trowa who was slightly amused as he held the phone to my ear.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yeah." I replied, taking the phone, "You sound a bit…upset." I noted, moving from Trowa's path so he could also situate his daughter.

"Why the fuck is he telling me to fuck off?" Duo replied petulantly.

"You sounded a bit pissed at him." I replied, watching him move across the room and pick up his phone, dialing.

"I wasn't pissed at _him_," Duo protested, sounding outraged, "Jesus, why do you guys always assume the worse with me?" I heard a locker slamming.

"Um…are you done?"

"Yeah." he replied, "I'll be out front in a couple minutes."

-

I watched Duo curiously as he dug into his pocket, pulling out the schedule he'd had…and dropping his keys on the ground.

"Shit!" he hissed in irritation, bending down to pick the stuff up, then paused, "What?"

It deteriorated after that. It didn't take more than a few minutes before he was ranting like any full-fledged madman.

I gained the attention of the recruits when my watch beeped, though they'd been watching him, "Time is, people."

They all fell to formal attention and I followed the crowd back toward the building, gesturing at Duo as he continued talking with irritation to Heero, though I wouldn't have thought he'd have gotten that annoyed with the guy. He and Heero had been getting on swimmingly of late.

"I'm going to lunch with Heero." Duo muttered to me, "I'll try to get back on time. Alex has strep, so Tro has to hang out with her."

I blinked at him, startled at how close he was standing, "Uh…all right." I muttered.

He smiled slightly, leaning down and…kissing me. I was too startled for a moment to respond, but evidently he wasn't giving up without something. I did kiss him back, and contrary to my assumption, he made it a sweet lingering kiss. He pulled away after a moment, running a hand through my hair as he studied my eyes—then disappeared completely from the room.

I stared after him in shock, wondering what life would be like now if Miguel hadn't waltzed in…and then realized that I had just kissed Duo…willingly. Even eagerly…

"Chang?"

I jumped slightly, turning to look at a secretary. There was a tight wad of guilt or something tightening my throat so I had to swallow before I could speak, "Yeah?" I choked finally.

"Mr. Barton is on line three." she replied, blinking curiously at me.

"Thanks," I grabbed the phone and hit the button, waiting for her to walk away as I swallowed hard again, "Trowa?"

My voice had cracked on that one…talk about talent!

"Alex has strep." Trowa replied promptly, "Duo will have to take my place until she's done. Hilde can't very well do it."

I sighed, trying to force my voice to relax, "I figured you'd say that."

"What's up? You sound…strained."

"Nothing," I replied tightly, "I'm just going to go drown myself now."

"As long as you're ready for class after lunch, it's all good."

I snorted at him, "You are absolutely no help."

"I can't really be helpful when you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not telling you over this phone."

"That's fine. Come to my apartment."

"I'll be there in five."

-

I grumbled to myself as I tapped the paper in front of me with my pencil. I hadn't been able to focus even before Duo had pulled his little stunt, and the fact that he'd looked so hurt when he finally did move away made it that much harder.

I did trust Duo…to an extent. What I'd heard about him and what I'd seen of him was making me more than wary, though. His actual actions regarding me were less than "common-place" and the fact that I'd opened up our reunion by hanging off him was making me wonder if he had the wrong idea. Even Jacob was acting up lately. I kept catching him with that damn look of consideration in his eyes that he'd used to direct at me when we'd lived near Tim and Jenna…

I blinked up at the window as the two friends came to my mind. I hadn't talked to them in months…

"Q?"

I blinked up at Miguel, who had paused in the door to my office, "You comin' to lunch or what?"

"Or what." I muttered, blinking a few times.

He laughed, coming into the room and taking the pen from my hand, dropping it on the papers and grabbing my arm, "Let's go. You need to get _out_ of here. I think you should take the day off and go look into…" he thought, "Some constructive sin."

I died laughing and followed him from the office.

-

"So…he _kissed_ you?" I demanded of Wufei, wondering if that was the straight of it. Wufei had been rambling at me for the past twenty minutes about Duo, and him being engaged. For a moment I'd thought Duo had asked Wufei to marry him, but when I pressed that, Wufei had gotten really annoyed with me. Evidently I was supposed to be able to follow his half-thought out sentences, even the ones he didn't complete.

"Yes!" he said in exasperation, "What do you think I've been saying the past ten minutes!"

I tried not to grin at him, "Sorry, I'm just…I," I paused for effect, "…and you're upset?"

_This_ got me a look.

I really was missing something here.

"I'm _engaged_!" Wufei snapped, showing me his left hand.

"And wearing Duo's ring under the engagement ring." I pointed out, indicating the thing, "And while I've seen the engagement ring off you from time to time, I can't say I ever saw the sapphire off."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Now run this one by me again," I muttered, trying not to snigger, "Duo kissed you in the employee locker-room of the training ward, correct?" he nodded, "He told you that Alex is sick and kissed you, right?" he nodded again, not seeming to gather that I'd just repeated myself, "And you're upset about that?"

I started laughing when he hit me with a couch pillow, moving to shield myself from any further blows he intended to rain on me.

"I'm going to _marry_ Miguel!" he shouted.

"Hey!" I said in irritation as Alex shifted where she lay, "Don't wake her up." I glared at him, "I'm only fucking with you anyway."

He glared at me.

"Why are you getting so upset over this?" I added, sitting back some, "I mean, really. It's not like _you_ initiated the kiss and I have a feeling that when Duo really wants someone's attention, he gets it. So what? You kissed him back. It's _Duo_. Miguel will understand that…_if_ you _decide_ to **_tell_** him."

Wufei stared at me.

I shook my head at him, "Don't get me wrong, cheating is bad…but you and I both know that Duo has some kind of voodoo hold over your ass and there's not a whole lot you can do about what he decides to do with it."

He blinked.

"There's no point in working Miguel up over nothing. I know you, I trust you…I'm suggesting a course of action. You don't have to…" I turned to focus on the door at the same time as Wufei. We both could hear feminine voices as the handle to the door turned.

"Oh, you're here!" Hilde sang out as she stepped into the room, breezing across it to kiss me, "I'm glad you're home! What did the…oh, the poor baby!" she added, moving across the living room to lay her hand on Alex's forehead, studying her a moment as Selena paused in the door.

Alex opened her eyes and stared up at Hilde for a long moment, "Mommy!"

Hilde's eyes went wide and after blinking a few times, she smiled slightly, "Hi, Baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mommy!" Alex said happily, "Well, not really. I have…um…strep throat. The doctor said I had to stay home for a while, but I'll be able to go to workshop on Saturday!"

"That's great, Angel!" Hilde muttered, though there was something in her manner.

Wufei was staring at me, though Selena probably hadn't realized that Alex wasn't Hilde's daughter. She set the bags she was holding down and plopped into a chair, "So can you come out shopping with me?" she pressed my fiancé, "Or are you going to stay home with Alex?" she smiled at the girl.

"Stay home with me!" Alex said happily, "Daddy has to work!"

Hilde finally looked at me, her eyes all sorts of curious.

I smiled slightly at her, "I have Duo lined up to sub for me all day." I reassured her, "You can go shopping if you really want to."

"I want to change." she muttered, straightening and meeting my eyes again, "Come talk to me, Lover."

I looked back to Wufei almost warily, realizing suddenly that he really was staring at me like I had two heads.

"Uncle, can you move?" Alex asked him suddenly, "I can't make the TV turn on."

Wufei blinked down at her.

"Please?" she asked as I followed Hilde into our bedroom.

I swallowed slightly, "You're not…upset, are you?" I asked quietly, biting my lip. I hadn't expected this reaction from her—of course, I hadn't expected my daughter to just call her "mom" either.

"Upset?" Hilde asked blankly, her eyes going wide, "I thought you were!"

"I…told her…"

She stared at me a long moment, then broke into giggles, bouncing across the room to throw her arms around me, "Oh, Trowa! Are you sure it's all right?"

I ran my fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head, "You've been more a mother to her…you've even been _around_ longer…"

"I don't understand," she added, meeting my eyes, "I was Hilde last night…why…"

I smiled slightly, "The doctor commented that her mother could take care of her while I worked and I responded that we both worked…because we do." I studied her eyes again, running my hands through her hair, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I honestly don't mind." she breathed, smiling as she touched my cheek and studied my eyes.

I kissed her, calming slightly, "Sorry I didn't talk to you about it…"

-

"What's with those two?" Selena asked me blankly.

"Alex called her…Mommy," I muttered, blinking.

"What?" Alex asked blankly.

"I heard that." Selena muttered, frowning at me, "But…"

"Hilde is not Alex's mother."

Selena blinked at me, "But they're going to get married."

"But Hilde's not Alex's mother."

"Wufei!" Alex protested, "I can't understand you!"

I blinked down at Alex in confusion, then blinked up at Selena as I realized she was speaking Chinese and that I'd replied as such.

Selena giggled, "I thought Duo'd told you." she muttered, beaming at me, "I can speak Chinese."

"Cantonese, even." I noted, impressed.

She smiled at me, "One of my lesser-known talents."

"What other talents…"

"Wufei!" Alex whined.

I blinked down at my niece and smiled at her, "Sorry, Baby. I didn't know Selena spoke Chinese."

"I want to learn!" she said instantly.

I smiled at her, "Let's wait until we talk to your father before I start teaching you."

She smiled at me.

"You look a bit rattled," Selena muttered, tilting her head, "Something wrong?"

I blinked, remembering the kiss again and sitting on the coffee table, meeting her eyes.

"What?" she asked, "Now you look like a cat that got dunked in the tub."

"Do you know what Duo _did_?" I protested before I thought it out.

"Oh." her tone was instantly understanding and she looked away from me with a grin, "I see."

"You think it's funny?"

"Well, he didn't seduce you as far as I can tell, so maybe you should be happy."

My jaw dropped.

"I can come with you!" Hilde announced to Selena, bouncing into the room again and up to Alexia, starting to talk to her quietly.

Selena smirked slightly at me, winking.

I growled in frustration, moving across the house to the kitchen.

"Wufei?" Hilde asked me curiously.

"You want something to drink before you go?" I asked easily, managing to make my tone pleasant.

Trowa had a point.

What people didn't know didn't hurt them.


	11. Spacial Development

Chapter Eleven: Spacial Development

"Duo?"

I blinked up at the door as Trowa pushed through it, his expression dark.

"What's up?" I asked, turning to check the under-side of the steaks I was browning.

"I wanted to talk to you." he replied, closing the front door firmly and flicking the lock.

This got my attention. I turned to study him as he crossed my living room, "About what?" I wasn't stupid. I knew that Trowa had no sexual interest, which meant that his locking the door had entirely different overtones. It implied danger and him wanting no one to interfere.

"About Wufei, actually." he muttered almost pleasantly, leaning against the bar across from me, "See, he was awfully upset today."

I frowned, "About what?" Nothing had happened to upset Wufei…nothing had happened at all. He'd been fine when I left him for lunch. He had been irritable when I got back from lunch, but I was late. That was my fault and I knew it.

Trowa stared at me in amazement for a moment before shaking his head, "Don't fuck with me, Duo. You _know_ he's engaged."

"Yes I do." I replied, raising an eyebrow, "More power to him?"

Trowa was really staring at me now, his eyes considerate.

"Are you going to tell me what your issue is, or should I just ignore you?" I demanded, remembering the steaks, "I'm assuming the girls are back?"

He didn't say anything, but he wouldn't have just left his daughter alone in the apartment, not to come up and lock us into mine. I shook my head, wondering what his issue was as I turned back to the meat, flipping the pieces over…

…And getting extremely pissed when Trowa suddenly had ahold of the back of my neck with his weight pinning me to the stove.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I demanded, not fighting against this. We were too close to a source of electricity and heat. Not only that, but the fat had melted away from the meat, and I had no particular urge to be covered in boiling grease. Our position was very favorable to Trowa, because all he'd have to do was duck and turn his head to avoid burns.

Actually, this was kinda exciting…

"You _kissed_ Wufei." he snapped in my ear.

"What?" I demanded, attempting to turn and look at him, "You are _not_ freaking out…"

"He's engaged, Duo." he cut me off, pushing forward slightly at my head, "He loves Miguel."

"And one kiss is going to do what?" I snapped, shoving against him again, "Really, Trowa. Be serious."

"You're not only fucking with my best friend," he muttered in my ear, "But also with my brother-in-law. You're screwing with all sides of my family and I don't like it. Wufei is all guilt-ridden, you realize that?"

I laughed slightly, "He did kiss me kinda eagerly." I muttered, thinking the episode over.

Trowa shoved hard so I was forced forward a few more inches than I preferred and I stopped my own motion, deciding that we needed to get away from the stove, "I'm warning you now, Trowa," I said darkly.

He didn't move or relinquish his hold.

"Trowa," I repeated, trying to ignore the adrenaline that was slowly filling my body, "Let me go."

"Stop fucking with Wufei." he ordered.

I forced us backwards, feeling him slam into the counter directly behind us. That probably hurt him, and seeing as he had really let me go, I was fairly certain of it. I turned and pressed him against the counter with my own weight, glaring into his eyes, "You wanna fuck with me, you better be able to back it up." I muttered in his ear, touching his hair lightly. The soft-silk of it was attempting to distract me, but I didn't let it. That was one problem with my brethren. They were too attractive for their own good and they all smelled good…

Trowa sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth and setting his jaw as he glared directly into my eyes, "I told you," he said quietly, "When I'm expecting it…"

Before I had time to completely comprehend what he was saying, he'd thrown me. I felt heat near my ass and jumped away from the stove, glancing back to the meat and shoving the pan off the front burner to the back one, moving closer to the fridge as Trowa moved at me again.

_He's training the recruits properly and doing damn good at it_…

The thought was vague in the back of my mind as I also connected that he knew how to fight. This wasn't some jackass in some bar. This was Trowa Barton, a former Gundam pilot…an acrobat.

I realized that my position was hardly adequate enough and jumped onto the counter over the dishwasher, realizing vaguely that Trowa had moved at me again. I was tempted to grab the knife I'd used on the steak from the sink, but that was hardly a viable option. Trowa had no weapon, and using a dirty knife on him wasn't as appealing as it would have been on an enemy.

"Now who's bitching out?" Trowa snapped.

"Sorry, Tro," I breathed with a grin as I looked the room below me over, "I just don't like confined spaces when I'm fighting someone adequate."

"Fuck you!" he snapped—and kicked at me.

The kick landed against my jaw, sending pain lancing through my head and stars to ricocheting around my vision. I knew there was nothing on my floor, however, and jumped backwards as the room swirled sickeningly. The ceiling barely gave me clearance for the maneuver.

Trowa cleared the counter—and pounding started on the door.

I laughed, glancing toward it before jumping at Trowa. He gasped as he hit the floor with my weight on top of him, then shoved at me. I hadn't actually expected to hit him, so I hadn't been ready to recover. His instant reaction sent me flying backward against my couch.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Heero's voice was almost scared.

"Just a bit of foreplay, nothing to worry…_about_!" at the last word, Trowa launched another kick toward my face.

I rolled aside from that, shifting to bring my legs around and knock him off his feet again as I realized he'd probably just broken the couch.

Selena had liked that couch, god damn it…

"Trowa?" Heero's tone was shocked, "Jesus…"

I couldn't explain the following noises I heard, but I was more interested in the fact that Trowa had remained on his feet. That was something I needed to remedy. I needed him on the ground…now.

Pain burst in my chest as Trowa and I met in mid air, then in my back as I slammed against the couch and it _definitely_ broke; not my back, the couch. I forced myself away from that and slammed into Trowa, knocking him heavily to the ground and unhooking my belt.

Trowa was _pissed_ and his eyes flashed as he saw the leather slide out and the metal tip of the belt smack into a barstool. He raised both his hands to catch my wrists without realizing that was exactly what I'd wanted. I looped the belt around his wrists several times as I pulled it tight.

"Fucker!" he shouted, bucking furiously as I latched the thing—it was a fun belt. It had grommets along the entire length of it, meaning I could cinch it to any damn size that pleased me.

I let his arms go, catching my breath as I studied his eyes. There was no doubting that our little game had turned me on, and I took a few moments to compose myself.

"You're invited in!" I snapped at the door finally, realizing that Heero shouldn't be far away from it, "You fuckin' vampire, come in!"

"Get off of me," Trowa snapped, trying to gain purchase with his feet. I shifted my weight back onto his thighs—and then he froze, his eyes widening.

I laughed slightly at him, then heard running footsteps in the hall.

"Sorry!" Selena was apologizing as she spoke quickly about untangling herself from something or other. I was focusing on the expression in Trowa's eyes, so it was a bit hard to follow. The door did finally fly open after another moment, and then Selena was staring down at me.

"We broke the couch," I muttered with a frown at her as I shifted myself and my position, "Sorry."

Heero actually shoved her out of his way.

I responded to that instantly, already jumped up on adrenaline. Tro, however, somehow tangled his legs in mine so I fell face first toward the ground. My arms were free, so I caught my own weight before it could hurt me.

"Whoa, cowboy," Selena said before I could turn on Trowa again, putting herself between us, "Take a breath and calm down."

"What the _fuck_ is going _on_ in here?" Heero demanded of us as Wufei and Miguel came through the door curiously.

"We were just playing," I purred, moving passed Selena quickly to pet Trowa's stomach. He'd pissed me off. He _deserved_ a little discomfort.

"Michael." Selena reprimanded me.

I laughed, meeting her eyes, "What? _He's_ the one who called it foreplay."

"What?" she asked, just about as amused as I was.

I shrugged at her, glancing toward Wufei and Miguel, "He came in here all pissed of for god knows _what_ reason," I gave Wufei a semi-pointed look, "Fuckin' holding me over…shit!" I remembered the meat and jumped to my feet before hopping the counter.

"Can you un-_hook_ me, please, Nira?" Trowa snapped.

Selena started giggling hard as she surveyed the fallen man, "What the fuck were you doing, trying to rape him?" she demanded of me.

I laughed evilly, "The thought crossed my mind."

"Duo!"

Everyone but Trowa and Selena had spoken up on that one.

I coughed, putting the meat back onto the burner, hoping our little fight hadn't spoiled it. "Whatever. I didn't _do_ anything. He's not even hurt. Hell, I'm more hurt than him!" I rubbed my jaw, wondering how big the bruise would be.

"No, the couch is more hurt." Selena muttered suddenly; I heard wood snap again.

"Someone _please_ take this fucking _belt_ off my wrists?" Trowa demanded.

"I'm not touching it." Selena replied petulantly, and when I looked at her, she had her arms crossed, "And Mike, darling, I hope you like sleeping alone."

"It's only a fuckin' couch!" I protested instantly, turning back to her, "Jesus, you'd think the thing hadn't been sitting here since this lot moved in!"

"It wasn't, actually," Heero said in a strangely calm voice, "It's only been here a few months."

"Really?" I asked, moving back to look over the bar and down at Trowa, who had a resigned expression on his face as he relaxed back where he lay.

"Yeah." Heero sighed, grabbing the phone from its cradle and dialing as he paced away from us.

"Desáteme?"

Miguel frowned, looking between me and him.

"Él no le incomodará.."

"What?" I asked him, blinking at him as Miguel considered me.

"Es yo." Trowa said reassuringly, "No tu."

It sounded to me like a prisoner asking a captive to let him go—which it was in effect.

Miguel was still watching me almost nervously.

I grinned as he moved forward, hopping the counter and landing over Trowa with a leg on each side and dropping down in the same motion. I very nearly slammed my weight into his abdomen as he jumped, squawked, and protested. Miguel, of course, recoiled.

I started laughing hard, sitting on Trowa again.

"Duo." Selena reprimanded in that still amused tone.

"Desáteme!" Trowa whined at me, shoving at my chest, "Dios…" he muttered as I continued laughing.

"Untie him," Wufei snapped in irritation.

I looked up at the guy, noticing that he had his thumb on my ring. His expression was dark.

If he truly was as upset over that kiss as he seemed to be, then I owed him that at least. I sighed, focusing on my belt as Trowa sighed in relief, shoving me off of him as soon as he was free, backing away from me almost like he was worried I'd attack him again.

"You're welcome." I muttered darkly, moving around the bar again and back to my supper that was seeming less and less appealing. I was going to make Selena and I some mashed potatoes to go with it, but…

Trowa was rubbing his wrists as he leaned over and picked up the belt, which I'd dropped, "This thing has seen many uses, hasn't it, Duo?" he asked me pointedly.

I turned and met his eyes, smirking ever so slightly.

"The way you took it off," he added after a moment, "Seems rather practiced."

I laughed, "Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to. It's enough that you suspect." I moved around the bar again and took the thing from him, studying his eyes as I re-threaded it into my belt-loops.

He could imagine what he wanted. It was more amusing that way.

-

"You did _not_ just go in there and _attack_ him!" I snapped quietly as I followed Trowa back down the hall toward the stairs and his apartment. Miguel had given up on making any sense to the situation and had gone back into our room while Heero made arrangements to get the broken couch removed from the place. No one seemed to care that Trowa and Duo had just had some kind of all out fight.

In truth, there was nothing we could do about it.

"Not exactly." Trowa agreed just as quietly, starting down the stairs. "I went in there to talk to him about your little episode at lunch time."

I sighed in exasperation, "Why _bother_?" I snapped, "You said yourself that there's not much we can do about what he wants to do."

"I was comforting you," he countered, glancing briefly at me with his green eyes, "I knew you still had to work with him."

I ground my teeth together, stopping where I was at and watching him hit the landing and turn.

"Things got out of hand." he added, not looking at me as he started down the lower half, "That's easy to do with Duo."

I chased after him, putting myself between him and his front door. "The door was locked."

A brief grin flashed across his features before he shook his head, "That was…"

"He'd been cooking." I added, "He wouldn't have moved across his entire living room just to lock the two of you in."

"If you'd let me finish," he muttered in an amused tone that suggested this was not what he'd been about to say, "I'd figured we were going to start shouting at each other and didn't want us to be interrupted."

"You didn't want interrupted," I picked up on that one instantly, "You locked the door. Duo'd been cooking." I glared at him, "You wanted to fight him, didn't you?"

The grin was there and gone again and he shrugged at me, attempting to move around me.

"Trowa," I breathed at him, keeping myself between him and the door still, "Don't fuck with me."

"Now you sound like Duo," he reprimanded me, waving a finger in my face, "Next you'll be telling me not to challenge you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He actually laughed, stepping away from me, "Spare me the lectures, Fei." he added after a few moments, "Spare me the glares. Don't get the notion that I was doing this to protect you and your little victim game."

What?

I straightened slightly.

"When he fucks with you, when he kisses you, it's not only _you_ he's fucking with. I know for a fact that he doesn't really like Miguel, no matter what he plays at." Trowa's green eyes were narrowed and hard now, "And I don't think the fact that you two are engaged now helps that at all. He consistently fucks with you and Miguel at every turn. He was even doing that when Kayla was _alive_. I'm not going to just sit by and watch him hurt my brother. I still have to deal with that family, even if the two of you break up."

I blinked at that.

He studied me a long moment in silence, then reached up and grabbed my chin in one hand, staring directly into my eyes, "Can you remember that for me? That Miguel is _my_ family?"

I pulled away from him, annoyed.

"You know as well as I do that it would be simple to make Duo stop anything he's doing." he added as if someone was in the hall with us, "So if he starts something, remember that you _are_ wearing Miguel's ring."

Before I could do anything, Trowa slipped past me and into his apartment, shutting the door firmly behind himself and meeting my eyes the entire time.

-

I yawned, wondering if I should go investigate the noises from upstairs or not. Lea hadn't been too distracted by it, but she was used to her school. There was a room above her classroom where they did more physical type learning.

The shouting was definitely angry, and the pounding. When the door across the hall slammed open and footsteps emerged to go pounding to the upper hall, I became really curious.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Jacob asked as he moved into the living room with me, staring up at the ceiling, "Selena just went running upstairs."

"I have no idea." I replied, considering things, "I don't even think I want to know."

He grinned at that.

"Where have you been, anyway?" I asked curiously, watching him as he pulled of his light jacket.

"I went walking around the grounds." he explained, hanging his jacket in the closet and looking back up to the ceiling at the sound of raised voices, "I really do want to know what's going on up there."

"Nah." I muttered, "We'll just get dragged into it. That's Duo's apartment, and we all seem to split evenly around him. Makes winning fights a bit difficult. This way they can figure it out themselves."

Jacob grinned at me, dropping into the armchair next to me, "How was your day?"

"It was good." I replied happily, "I finally got ahold of Tim. He's going to try and kidnap Jenna shortly and bring the kids to visit."

"Oh, really?" he seemed about as pleased as that as I was. His grin went sheepish after a moment, "I kinda forgot about them."

I smirked at him, "Me too."

I decided against informing him that his mannerisms of late had made me think back to what he used to do.

"It's a bit quiet," he noted as the newscast I was watching went to commercials. He was studying the ceiling again.

"You missed the noise," I added, "Sounded like an actual fight."

"I figured, with the way Selena looked," he agreed.

I grinned at him and he grinned back—and then we heard voices in the hall.

I winked at him, placing my finger briefly against my lips as I moved to the door, opening it as silently as I could manage. I made the staff keep the door well greased, so as quietly as I could manage was fairly quiet.

"The door was locked." Wufei informed Trowa, standing between Trowa and the door to the apartment.

I blinked out at them, gesturing for Jacob to join me.

Trowa was quiet long enough for Jacob to sidle up to me, "That was…"

"He'd been cooking. He wouldn't have moved across his entire living room just to lock the two of you in." Wufei seemed irritated.

"If you'd let me finish…I'd figured we were going to start shouting at each other and didn't want us to be interrupted." Trowa's voice was just amused enough to declare falsehood.

What was going on?

I met Jacob's eyes curiously and he shrugged.

"You didn't want interrupted, you locked the door. Duo'd been cooking. You wanted to fight him, didn't you?" Wufei was glaring as he stated this.

Trowa's only response was to shrug and move for the door, though Wufei continued to block his way.

"Trowa, don't fuck with me."

"Now you sound like Duo. Next you'll be telling me not to challenge you." Trowa wagged a finger in Wufei's face as Wufei's eyes narrowed.

Silently, I had to concur with Trowa.

Trowa laughed, moving a bit, "Spare me the lectures, Fei. Spare me the glares. Don't get the notion that I was doing this to protect you and your little victim game."

My jaw dropped and Jacob raised a hand to his mouth, covering it. _That_ was just cold.

"When he fucks with you, when he kisses you, it's not only _you_ he's fucking with."

I resisted my urge to jump into the hall and demand what Trowa meant by that one. It didn't take a far stretch of the imagination. Duo and Wufei could get themselves in hotter water than anyone would imagine.

"I know for a fact that he doesn't really like Miguel," Trowa added in that same almost menacing tone, "No matter what he plays at. And I don't think the fact that you two are engaged now helps that at all. He consistently fucks with you and Miguel at every turn. He was even doing that when Kayla was _alive_. I'm not going to just sit by and watch him hurt my brother. I still have to deal with that family, even if the two of you break up."

Wufei wasn't the only one who blinked there. It really was easy to forget that Trowa had brought Miguel specifically to set him up with Wufei.

Trowa reached forward and grabbed Wufei's chin to keep him from looking away, "Can you remember that for me? That Miguel is _my_ family?"

Wufei pulled away from him as if that burned, and it probably had. Jacob moved away from the door and I closed it more, knowing that the slightest noise from my apartment would bring their attention to me and the fact that I'd been eavesdropping on a very private conversation.

I didn't hear what else Trowa said to Wufei, but by the look on Wufei's face, it really meant something to him. Trowa took advantage of the moment to slide past Wufei and into the sanctuary of his apartment, shutting the door pointedly in Wufei's face.

I slid my door shut silently and moved away from it in case Wufei decided to come talk to me. Jacob was sitting in the armchair with his eyes wide, "What was that?"

"I think Duo did something to Wufei," I replied, considering things a moment before sitting on the closest seat to Jacob on the couch and meeting his eyes, "Has Duo…done…anything, to you?" I asked hesitantly, thinking over how he'd treated me in his apartment and then in the hall.

Jacob shook his head, though the way he avoided my gaze suggested this wasn't completely true.

"I'm serious, Jacob." I added quietly, studying him sincerely, "I don't know why, but I can't make myself trust Duo anymore. He's changed too much and I don't know him yet. Has he done _any_thing to make you uncomfortable?"

Jacob bit his lip and thought about that a long moment before meeting my eyes and nodding slightly, his lips still tightly together.

"You don't have to tell me what," I concurred to his expression, patting his knee and rising to my feet as I thought, pacing around the couch, "He's been fucking with me the last few nights as well."

"He has?" that one startled Jacob, "But you're straight!"

"I know that…and he _should_ know that…but fuck," I sat again, meeting his eyes, "He told me I brought it on myself. I don't suppose you can logic that one out for me?"

He tilted his head as he considered it and a grin flashed across his face, "I could. It has to do with power over people, if that hints at anything."

"In other words, I may not want to know." I frowned, thinking that over. I'd given Duo the impression that he was stronger than me. I'd done it willingly to keep him from shoving me to the ground or whatever else he had up his sleeves. I'd also hung all over him when he suddenly appeared after two years. I'd led him to believe that I was weak. I was only a threat to him when I held a weapon…

"I've always seen it in him, though." Jacob added as he watched me think, "He does it to Jesse all the fucking time. He even did it when I first showed up."

"What?" I asked, blinking at him.

He flashed me an evil grin, "Duo is fun. You remember me offering to be anything he wanted? Hardly my bag of tricks, you even mentioned that to me at one point. But there's something primal in Duo that shows clean when he doesn't try to hide it."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You have it, too, to a lesser degree." he added, "All of you. It's what first attracted me to you."

"I had a _baby_," I countered in disbelief, "How could it…"

"Oh," he muttered in amusement, not meeting my eyes, "That's when it's strongest."

I stared at him.

He smirked at me, "Certain species have a strong urge to protect their young with everything in them. They subconsciously show the danger they are to others in situations where they might be challenged. You didn't know me when I first approached you." he had a full smile now, "It was very appealing. Quite fantastic."

"Fatalistic." I countered.

He sniggered, then shrugged, meeting my eyes again, "Do you realize what Duo would do if I hurt him?" he asked, his eyes going distant after a moment, sort of dreamy.

"I don't actually want to know." I muttered, slightly disconcerted. I'd forgotten about Jacob's sadistic tendencies.

"Hm," he muttered, then smiled at me again, rising to his feet and stretching, "Just don't let him think you're weak, but don't challenge him. There _is_ a middle ground somewhere. This is not to say that he won't fuck with you every now and then, we've gathered that he gets his jollies that way, but it will be easier to put him off if you have a mutual respect going.

"And you would know." I agreed snidely.

He studied my eyes with a grin, "I do know, Quatre. Because I found that middle ground."


	12. A Tiskett A Taskett

Chapter Twelve: A Tiskett A Taskett

"You're kidding me." Selena purred at me, running her fingers lightly over my chest, "He wouldn't do that! Mr. Trowa is very level headed."

I shrugged at her, shifting slightly in the water to face her better. We'd decided to utilize a hot tub we realized was in the courtyard outside of the royal suite. It seemed to have lost its novelty for everyone else, so it was just Selena and I.

"I know, he usually is, but I'd kissed Wufei, who is engaged to Miguel. You know how that can get. Messier than that shit over in Paris."

"Yeah, seriously." she muttered, running her fingers over my bruise.

"I couldn't believe how bad he flipped out over it," I added, allowing myself to be a victim for a while. I knew it was all my fault, but that was hard to focus on when Selena was being so very sweet. "I was cooking those steaks—he used his weight to _pin_ me to the stove."

She giggled, "You're making things up now."

"I am not!" I protested, "He really did!"

She laughed, "Not about that. You liked it and you know it."

My victim façade crumbled and I laughed happily, wrapping my arms better around her, "Okay, I did."

She smirked at me, "I'm impressed that you didn't actually hurt him."

"Not much." I agreed, focusing on the stars in the clear-night sky beyond the enclosure. "We did slam each other into the counters a few times."

"And the couch." she noted darkly.

"I said I was sorry!" I protested, "It wasn't my fault, he's heavier than me."

"I don't know if that could really have made less sense," she noted.

I sniggered.

"That's reassuring."

I laughed again, smiling as I ran my fingers over her cheek, "I'm glad you're here." I informed her.

She stared at me in amazement for a while before smiling and nuzzling my chin—it made the bruise twinge, but that was hardly a bad thing.

I sighed, relaxing with her in my arms.

"So explain that last comment," she ordered, still touching me.

-

I stared at myself in the mirror in disbelief as I heard Trowa putting Alex down for bed. Even after his fight with Duo he was acting like nothing had happened. Maybe in his mind nothing had…

His mind…

I closed my eyes a moment before opening them to stare at myself again, running the water and rinsing my face.

I wasn't quite sure what to think…

There was a tap at the door, "Hilde?" Trowa asked, "Lexia wants you to read her a book. I guess you promised."

I washed the tears away before grabbing the hand-towel as he pushed the door open and looked at me, "You okay?" he asked, frowning at me a bit. I had been somewhat bitchy to him, hadn't I? But really, he'd fought Duo…

"I'm fine, Trowa." I replied, dropping the towel and pulling him into a hug and kissing him. I studied his green eyes a long moment before pushing around him to join…my daughter…in her room.

"This book is okay, isn't it, Mommy?" she asked sweetly.

Hearing her call me "Mommy" again nearly brought the tears back.

I smiled, nodding at her as I moved onto the bed with her and took the book.

If I didn't know better, I'd just had the best day of my life…I couldn't wait to talk to Selena.

-

I sighed as I listened to Duo and Selena talking together. The hot tub was just outside our bedroom. Relena was well asleep, and had been since before the pair had even gotten into the tub, but I was a bit worked up. It was going on midnight, and well past time for me to be asleep, but I just couldn't go down.

Selena was so much like Kayla…

The thought perturbed me as I heard her giggle and the water shift again.

It had to be getting cold now. It was already mid-September. We were just about out of our summer-days and the nights were getting ridiculous…

I remembered Kayla again, feeling grief and wondering how Duo could _live_ anymore. If I lost Relena everything would go in a downhill spiral; zero to sixty in three-point-five seconds. I couldn't imagine my life without her, and had my doubts that my friends could give me enough reason to live.

Of course, Duo had gone chasing after her murderer…

_"Assassin?"_

That woman…she'd taken over Gray-Day, according to Jesse. Duo had left her alive and scarred for life. The memory now, though, was accompanied by amusement. She'd probably watched the other…four or five…of her friends get slaughtered by a madman with a knife. For all I knew, she could have been _with_ Donovan. Seeing me…well, I could understand how she blacked-out, I just wished she hadn't. It had taken me precious minutes to revive her and then several more minutes to realize what Duo might be doing next.

By the time I'd gotten to Ace's apartment, I knew for a fact that Duo was gone. Unfortunately, no one I'd asked had been able to give me any more information.

Selena giggled again.

I sat up carefully, detaching myself from my wife and moving to our bedroom window. I couldn't see inside the tub from the second story, but I could see the gazebo roof and a bit of the water. Evidently they'd found the floating candles, too. There were a good twenty of them in my sight.

Granted, for a party-sized tub, twenty didn't do a whole lot of damage.

How long I stood there listening to them flirt and Selena giggle, I would never remember. The glass was cold against my shoulder as I leaned against it, but no clouds came in to obscure the bright stars.

One thing I did realize, though, was that Selena was much _stronger_ than Kayla had been. Kayla had more issues than any female I'd ever met, and it seemed to me that Selena's only issue was Duo. Maybe that wasn't entirely fair of me to say, but from what I'd seen of them, he wasn't worth the hassle…even if he _were_ good in bed. There are just some _lines_ that you do _not_ cross.

Not only was Selena mentally stronger than Kayla, though, but her physical prowess was impressive; her self-confidence on top of that. Not many people would just attack Duo, and her entrance had been a bit of spitfire in our midst.

Which led my thoughts back to Trowa. Hearing Duo talk to Selena now made what happened crystal clear. He'd even admitted that having kissed Wufei…which shocked me. He had come to join me for lunch and completely forgotten about it.

What the hell did he think he was doing, kissing Wufei? There was some precedence for it, granted, but being engaged changed the rules. Not to mention the fact that the precedence had been set with Jun _watching_. It wasn't something that had happened in a locker with no one around…

Was it?

Suddenly I started to wonder if we'd all missed something. We'd all thought we had at different points, but Duo had been very in love with Kayla.

I shifted away from the cold glass as I continued staring down at the hot tub and the gently moving water.

The idea that maybe Wufei and Duo'd had more of a relationship really bothered me now. Miguel himself had taken picture after picture of the pair together and that physical boundary had not been broached since Duo's return; at least not for more than a few hours. I was fairly certain that Duo had not held Wufei since the night he arrived.

There was a light splash and the candles started to float away from each other as Selena broke into more giggles.

"Come back to bed, Lover." Relena muttered suddenly, her tone informing me that she'd been awake for some time now.

"Hm." I returned, not wanting to make the effort of talking.

"I'm your queen and I command it," she teased, rolling onto her back and studying me curiously, "You haven't slept yet." she noted.

"Not yet." I agreed.

"Who's out there?" she asked when she realized I wasn't going to go on.

"Duo and Selena."

She giggled slightly, "Can you see anything?"

I focused on her sharply in disbelief.

She giggled more, shifting around on the bed and snuggling back into the blankets, "How long have they been out there?"

"Since not long after you fell asleep." I replied.

"They have to be getting cold."

"My very thought."

She giggled slightly, falling silent again.

Our little prophecy was fulfilled a few minutes later as, one by one, the candles disappeared. A moment later, Selena appeared with a towel wrapped around her body. It was hard to see, since there wasn't backlighting to this particular section of the grounds unless we specifically requested it. She paused a long moment watching over her shoulder. Duo appeared then, gathering her long blond tresses into his hands and ringing it out as she tolerantly dipped her head back before jogging toward the building again.

Duo didn't follow, though. Instead, he looked around the area before looking to the building itself.

He'd felt my eyes on him, then.

It probably wouldn't have been a good thing, had I ducked, so I waited until he was looking up at me to turn away from the window and crawl back into bed with Relena. I didn't care what Duo did as long as he didn't come barging into the room and wake Relena up.

For some reason, I felt drained, as if his getting out of the tub somehow released me from…everything.

I yawned, pulling Relena closer to me.

It was really past time to go to sleep.

-

"So what will you do next?" Quatre asked me, his tone happy sarcasm.

I turned to look at him, blinking. Apparently, he'd been waiting for me outside the employee locker-room.

"Will you…seduce Relena, perchance?" he asked, falling into step with me when I started to walk away, "I know! You'll seduce Hilde!"

"Get over it." I recommended, heading toward my office and the mound of paper work that I still had to do before I could actually be off work.

"Hm…maybe." he conceded, still tailing me, "You know, you _could_ attempt Trowa. That might be interesting. I find that bruise appealing for some odd reason."

I turned on him. Dealing with Wufei all day after yesterday's bull-shit was wearing, and to have him tailing me with suggestions of things I should probably do just to piss him off…no, wait. Relena and Hilde didn't deserve even that thought process.

"And what will you do to me?" Quatre nearly purred at me, studying my eyes as he stepped back a bit, "Use one of your lovely little toys? Your belt? Trowa was ranting about your belt to me." he stepped forward and lifted the hem of my shirt to look at the thing. His eyes were amused as he pulled back to meet my eyes again, "Would you dare?"

I wasn't sure exactly how to respond to this. Quatre had never challenged me, and even now he was giving ground. If I pulled another stunt so soon after yesterday's disaster, I'd hear about it forever. Having Heero shout down at me was not my idea of fun.

"You know what I think I'll do, speaking of my toys?" I asked, the thought of Heero crossing my mind, "I think I'll go play with our king."

He caught my arm, studying my eyes when I turned back to him, "What do you mean by that?"

I grabbed his right wrist and flipped it, unbuttoning and shoving his sleeve up his arm. I ran my index finger along it, studying the vague lines of a scar I'd given him, "I dunno, Q," I purred, smirking as I met his eyes, "What do you think I mean?"

I wasn't going to give him time to reply to this, and instantly turned and started for some stairs. I'd found several paths that were much more direct than the main thoroughfare, and intended to put them to good use.

Fuck Quatre if he was going to play at being clever.

-

It took me a long moment to understand what Duo meant. I'd forgotten that he'd cut me before, and the scar was only really visible if you were looking for it. I hadn't been sure what to expect when he'd moved my sleeve, and it wasn't until he was already up the set of stairs at the far end of the corridor that I realized what he _meant_.

Heero had a thing about blood, after all.

I gave chase, though I soon lost Duo in the labyrinthine of passages. The area of the building was offices and meeting rooms. There were signs that showed the cafeteria and the mezzanine…but public places would not _list_ the royal wing. Also, my own offices were next to everyone else's on the first floor. I hadn't ever had a _reason_ to venture into this area.

I wasn't quite lost, but I had no idea which way Duo may have gone.

"Q?"

I turned to focus on Jacob as he came down a hall, blinking at me.

"Have you seen Duo?"

He shrugged at me, "Not today."

I frowned, looking around.

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" Jacob asked, tilting his head at me.

"Duo's going to fuck with Heero," I replied quietly, "I attacked him a bit ago and he…"

"Attacked?" Jacob's tone was sharp.

"Verbal," I clarified, "I was going to bitch at him for yesterday's…uh…" I cast a round for a polite word in case some other employee neared us.

"Yeah." he agreed, frowning as he thought, "Don't do that in the future." he added.

I met his eyes, giving him a look.

"He came up here?" Jacob asked, ignoring that.

"No, I'm just doing this for my health." I replied, "I need to walk more."

"You do, but that's not the issue," he considered the halls for a long moment, "It would be faster for you to take the route you know."

"Yeah," I agreed sarcastically, "He's probably already there."

"What is he going to do?" Jacob asked, focusing on me again.

"I'm not completely sure, he didn't do more than indicate this." I raised my arm and pointed at the most obvious bit of scar.

"Um…" he was blinking.

"Duo did that when we were fucking with Jun," I explained as I re-buttoned the thing, "I know I told you about it."

He nodded, frowning at me.

"Blood, Jacob," I clarified, "Heero gets off on blood, and with the way Duo is, he can cut himself like nothing."

"But its Heero," Jacob muttered, confused.

"…who informed us all that Duo tasted like peaches."

That brought an amazed silence.

"I'm not saying that he'll manage anything, but he'll probably piss Heero off and this is my fault."

"Leave him to his own." Jacob muttered, grinning a bit, "You honestly can't control him."

I gave him another look, then went to find the other pain in the ass.

-

I looked up to the door as Duo swept into the apartments, "Hey, I thought you weren't off for another hour?" I muttered, smiling slightly at him. I myself was just done with work and had been about to change.

Duo didn't say anything to me, though…he pulled a knife.

I blinked at him in amazement, wondering what he was going to do with that…and dropped my jaw as he ran the blade across his arm, "What are you…"

Duo flicked his arm slightly…and blood started to bead.

I blinked at that a long moment, not quite comprehending what I was seeing as he ran the knife a little off of that, hissing…blood started to drip down his arm.

I took a deep and calming breath as he stopped in front of me, offering the wounds up to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked finally, catching his wrist and watching the blood.

"I'm having a little fun." he replied easily—dragging the knife over his skin again, more toward my fingers.

"You're going to hurt yourself." I muttered uncertainly, not able to actually _look_ at him.

"Of course I am," he replied, using the tip of the knife to spread the blood around a little, "I like it that way."

I swallowed, running my thumb across the liquid before realizing it was blood…

He made another small nick.

I took another deep steadying breath, forcing my eyes away, "What are you _doing_?" I demanded, meeting his eyes and attempting to let him go. I found, however, that my thumb was in the mess again.

"I was just curious is all," he muttered, running the tip through the blood again, "I was just curious…about your current state of mind."

I decided not to answer that, pushing at the cut near my thumb and watching a bit more blood spill from it.

Unfortunately, Quatre slammed into the room.

I was distracted instantly from Duo as warning sirens went off in my mind. I dropped him and reached for my firearm before realizing that it _was_ Quatre.

"What are you _doing_!" he shouted at Duo, shoving him away from me, "Where the _fuck_ do you get off…"

"In a bed, generally," Duo replied nonchalantly, moving so he was no longer between Quatre and I.

"That's _not_ what I mean!" Quatre snapped in reply, glancing sidelong at me and watching me a moment before focusing on Duo again, "Are you happy?" he snapped.

I wasn't able to follow their argument properly. My own mind was moving sluggishly, like I'd been drugged. Well, at first. After a few minutes of their bickering I realized what Duo had done.

Relena was working for another hour.

I shoved Duo in sheer irritation, ignoring his flailing arms as he stumbled back and started laughing.

Quatre sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What the _fuck_ was that all about?" I demanded of Duo, not bothering to wait for an answer as I moved into the kitchen and dug out a hand-towel, yanking his wrist up and wrapping it quickly and tightly. I managed to keep from being distracted by focusing entirely on what I was doing.

Of course, he wiped the knife on the towel, still in my view.

I let out another irritated breath, wiping my hand on that and shoving his arm pointedly out of my vision, glaring at him.

He laughed again as the knife disappeared, leaned over…and kissed Quatre.

"Duo!" Quatre's tone was outraged as he shoved at the guy—which only made Duo laugh more before he turned and left the room.

I blinked at Quatre.

He met my eyes for only a moment, then turned and followed Duo.

-

I studied Duo as I moved into his office, wondering why Quatre thought he'd still be riled.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Nira."

"Hey, baby." I replied, moving around the desk and studying his eyes as he gave me a curious look. "I just talked to Quatre," I explained.

He snorted, running his hand over a large bandage I could see now. He knew what I was saying.

"Do you feel better?" I asked curiously.

He snorted, putting his pen down and pulling me into his lap, "Yes, actually."

"Did you have to kiss him?" I asked, still curious.

"Of course not. It just makes him irate."

"And you know this how?" I demanded skeptically. I had a feeling that he'd never actually kissed the poor guy before.

"Well," he replied, thinking a second, "I kissed Mr. Trowa and he got all pissed."

"You also said they're your friends. So why are you fucking with them?"

"Because I can," he shrugged again, looking vaguely uncomfortable, "Because bad habits are hard to break."

"Hm." I studied his eyes a moment, then nodding, sitting up to kiss him before rising to my feet, "I'm going to run into town for supper with Hilde."

"Oh," his tone was slightly disappointed as he looked away from me, "All right."

"We're bringing food back," I added, not wanting him to think I was ditching out on him, "We're eating at Mr. Trowa's."

"Oh," that sounded almost relieved, "All right. I'm almost done here," he indicated a form or something he'd been writing in and then a pile of papers to his left, "This shouldn't take more than ten or fifteen minutes."

"Okay. We'll be quick," I leaned over and kissed him, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled as he watched me leave the room, and then I ran to catch up with Hilde, who had said she'd meet me out at the cars. She wanted to talk to me and had been bugging me all day. Of course she'd had to work, so that had been a quickly cut-short plan. She'd also had to cancel on me for lunch in favor of Relena, who had wanted to rant about things of state.

She was beaming at me as I flew out the front doors of the place, "There you are!" she exclaimed, moving forward to pull me into a tight hug before breaking into giggles and shoving me toward the car.

"My, my, but you're happy." I noted as I moved around the thing and studied her eyes as she hopped into it.

"I think I'm the luckiest woman alive," she agreed, her eyes sparkling as she started the car, looking at me, "You won't _believe_ what I have to tell you!"


	13. A Toss Up

Chapter thirteen: A Toss Up

Exhausted almost seemed to sum up my mood, though my body may not have agreed to that. I lay next to Hilde and tried to stay relaxed, wondering why she herself wasn't sleeping. I knew that my body was completely relaxed—okay, so my mind wouldn't wind down. That happened with some frequency now that Duo was back. Duo seemed to be the source of a lot of problems, and obviously had issues, but unless I started training again, he'd better me in every fight…and it would take a lot of fighting to wind him down. Real fighting, too, not this crap we'd been playing at.

I would have to reach the same physical prowess he had managed, and I didn't have two years to do it. I was no fool, I knew that Quatre had set himself up with Duo as weaker, I knew he would not press. Wufei had never thought of questioning Duo's actions with _us_, and for some reason beyond my knowledge, Heero wasn't going to intercede either.

Hilde had jokingly mentioned to me before that the five of us could be like a pack of wolves. Quatre and I never really vied for the head spot, and anymore, Wufei wouldn't _dream_ of fighting, but there'd been a time when Heero, Duo, and Wufei had done it constantly. After a fight that none of us would ever forget, though, Heero treated Wufei as an equal—and then that bitch of a nun got ahold of Duo and everything fell apart.

I didn't want to brood, this was _exactly_ why I wasn't sleeping.

"Trowa?"

I turned to look at Hilde curiously, wondering if I really weren't as relaxed as I thought, "Yeah?"

She sat up slightly and I studied her eyes through the darkness, realizing that she herself was brooding over something, at least, thinking.

Just my luck that I was a guy and oblivious, huh?

She cleared her throat slightly and I saw happiness reenter her eyes. She'd been beaming at me all evening at random intervals. I'd just figured she was in a good mood, but evidently there was more to it than that, "Guess what?"

About twenty possibilities passed through my mind in the half instant after she said that, but as for something to say to this, my mind was blank finally—after several hours of brooding.

How did that work?

"What?" I asked intelligently.

She giggled at me, throwing herself into my arms, "I'm pregnant, Trowa…I really am!" she sat back slightly, thinking about that, "Well, okay, I'm pretty sure I am. I still need to go to the doctor and then…but…I missed my period this month, you know?"

I actually did know that one, shockingly.

And if she'd told me, then she had suspected.

I grinned at her in disbelief…and evidently, that was all she needed.

-

"Oh, everyone, guess what?" Hilde was obviously excited as she, Trowa, and Alexia entered our apartment…okay, that's not entirely true. Firstly, mine and Relena's apartment had two floors—and there was a stair-case that lead from downstairs built inside our apartment. They'd come in downstairs like normal, and come up the stairs to where we all generally had breakfast. She asked us this as she came onto the second floor and the other two were behind her.

Selena was beaming.

I looked to Relena, who looked to Selena as well, and Selena looked to Duo. Duo and I exchanged a glance, and evidently he didn't know, so I looked to Wufei.

"I'm pregnant!" Hilde squeaked before any of us could ask. My questioning look had carried around our entire circle.

"You _are_?" Marlea squeaked before anyone else could get their mouths around the words.

"I am!" Hilde replied, looking us all over expectantly.

How I was the first to pull her into a hug is still a mystery, but Trowa had a proud grin on his face when I caught his hand and pulled him to me, after that, things got a bit confusing.

In all fairness, I could have followed the conversation if I'd wanted to, but confusion is a bit more amusing. Relena, Hilde, and Selena were talking quickly, discussing why Hilde thought so and how she'd already called for an appointment with the doctor.

Sometimes, mornings fly by in a blur, and somehow, this morning did that. We'd had several things planned for the day, and after going to each, I found myself staring out a window. I was hard pressed to pay attention to any of my advisors, and somehow, they all realized that today was not a day to lecture a king who wasn't going to listen to them anyway.

I broke a few rules and ignored a few niceties as I moved into Relena's office without knocking. Anyone in the room would understand that her husband wanted a word. The second I entered a smile lit her features, that same beautiful smile I loved so well…

"You think so, too?" she asked, rising to her feet and moving to me, fortunately, she was alone.

"I think so." I agreed as she moved into my embrace, "If…if you want to. I mean…I don't have much involvement in the rest of it."

She giggled, pulling me tightly to her, "Do you think we're ready?"

"I think we are." I muttered, nuzzling her hair, "I think…it's about time."

She laughed a slightly nervous laugh, "Yeah…" she swallowed, pulling back to meet my eyes, "Should we tell the others?"

"Probably. Let Tro take the credit for inspiring an heir."

She couldn't help but grin at that one.

-

"I want to have a baby," Selena muttered quietly as she lay across my chest.

I snorted slightly.

"What?" she protested, rising up to look down at me, "You don't want to have any kids?"

"Sure I do," I replied, blinking at her—my mind went back to Kayla, and that was not a good thing.

"Really?" she asked, her tone all sweetness.

I shrugged.

She snuggled against me again, "I want to have a baby." she insisted.

I snorted slightly, staring at the ceiling, "With me?"

She pushed herself away from me, looking to my face. Through the darkness I could see that she wasn't exactly pleased by this question, but I was realizing very quickly that I didn't care what her answer was. Actually, I hadn't cared to begin with.

"What?" I asked.

She was staring at my face with something like pain in her eyes. Something had hurt her feelings and I cast about quickly for a reason. Nothing came to mind, so I was forced to meet her eyes again.

"You are suck a prick," she informed me, starting to crawl backwards off the bed.

I caught her arm before she could, "So I've been told. I don't see the relevance."

And that was when she reminded me sharply that she was not intimidated by me, but easily aggravated.

I rubbed my cheek, glaring at her. She'd turned her ring around for that one, and I could felt that I was bleeding.

"Fucker." she spat at me, turning on her heel and starting for the door.

I'd never let her just walk out after slapping me and she knew it. She seemed ready as she hit the floor, allowing my momentum to take me beyond her. I hadn't actually knocked her to the floor, though I'd intended to, and my jump carried me well to the wall as she hopped back to her feet.

"Bitch," I returned her insult, rising as well.

Fights with Selena had always been entertaining on several levels. For one, she saved the kneeing me, kicking me, or punching me in the balls for special occasions. Generally speaking, it was a fair fight and these little tiffs had never gotten very serious.

But then again, I'd never wanted them to.

I slammed her backwards to the floor, landing my weight on her and pinning her a moment. This didn't last long since I hadn't been exactly situated to really pin her, and when she rose to her feet again she kicked me in the side, dancing to avoid my hands…and then it got confusing.

One thing I had not intended—even in my anger, was to cause her any serious harm. I realized when she hit my dresser that I'd taken things a bit far…and when the thing started toppling outwards to fall on her…

I caught it, shoving it hard as she gasped for breath, crawling out from under it and sitting a few feet away, staring at the floor.

I kicked the bottom of the dresser, glancing back at her several times as I made sure it was situated, irritated with the thing. Tall and narrow dressers were annoying.

"Why are you still using me?" she demanded when I'd turned back to her again, her eyes narrowed, "Why the hell can't you just let me go?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't keep you here."

She stood, moving to stand in my face, hitting the lights so I flinched at the sudden bright. When I could see again, she was still in my face, "You don't even _know_ what you do, do you?" she snapped at me, "You don't know what you imply in simple statements…" she took a breath, wiping her bleeding lip and glaring at me again, "I knew it was too good to last." she added, turning her back to me and starting out the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Heero demanded, moving into the hall and blinking at Selena, then at me.

When he drew himself up, I was ready, slamming him against the wall and staring into his face, "It's none of your god damn business."

He shoved me away with more violence than he'd yet shown me, brushing me off like nothing and moving down the hall to grab Selena's arm, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." she muttered, suppressed tears in her tone.

Heero gave me a withering look.

I decided not to respond to that. He could think what he liked about me fighting physically with Selena; it had always been our way. She annoyed me, I hit her; I annoyed her, she hit me. Childish, granted, but effective.

"It's fine," Selena pressed, grabbing Heero's forearm, "It was nothing…just a fight."

"You're bleeding." Heero noted almost distantly.

I sniggered, "I could do it again, if you want me to."

I wasn't expecting him to slam me into the wall, "I don't know what the _fuck_ happened to you while you were gone, but this is _unacceptable_!"

"Heero, please…" Selena muttered in the distance.

That only angered Heero more.

"I will _not_ **_tolerate_** this bullshit! You can_not_ beat her and expect us to stand idly by. It's bad enough that you're verbally abusive…but this…"

Before I could really comprehend what he was saying, Wufei and Miguel were there, coming to the end of the hall to look Heero and I over before looking past us to Selena.

Miguel flicked the hall light on, which we all flinched at.

Wufei's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman.

"It's not what it looks like!" Selena said quickly.

What it looks like?

Something was screaming in the back of my mind that I was missing something fairly important—whatever that was seemed to know _what_ I was missing, but I…couldn't figure it out. Selena and I had been fighting, it happens to the best of them.

But just then, the room exploded.

I'd never been great-shakes at Chinese, and Wufei's shouting what he was saying didn't really help. Heero was glaring at me as he pinned me to the wall, and Selena was trying to hush Wufei.

"Is there a problem in…here…" a guard who had been on duty stopped and stared dully at us as Wufei finally did hush. The guard's eyes moved from his king to the rest of us before landing on Selena, who was blushing as she stood against Wufei, looking at the guy.

Oh yeah, she was only wearing my shirt.

"Get out of here," Heero snarled at him, "And stay out."

The guard paled visibly, saluting before turning and running from the room.

"Okay," I muttered, shoving Heero off and brushing at my chest like I was wearing a shirt to be straightened, "I think you've lost your fucking mind."

I was, thusly, completely unprepared when he decked me. Heero was by no means a small or un-fit man, and the force of the blow sent me reeling backwards, careening into Wufei…who shoved me off to the floor.

I turned to look at them both in amazement—and then saw Selena's face.

She was scared, horrified, one hand to her bloodied lip.

I stared at _her_ for a long moment before picking myself up…and jumping Heero.

-

"I'm living in a mad-house, lala-lala-la…" I sang as I bounced away from where Heero and Duo were glaring across the hall from each other. Miguel had disappeared, and Wufei was sitting with Heero. Relena was pacing from one side of the hall to the other and didn't seem to be able to think of a word to say to either of those ridiculous males. Jacob had decided that he needed to stay with Marlea, which freed me up to clean up the mess.

How'd that go again? Clean cup, move down?

Trowa was standing on the landing, staring at the top of the stairs as I started down them, "Well?" he asked, not pulling his hands from behind his back. He was leaning against them and against the wall, his legs were out in front of him and crossed.

"Well what?" I asked, sitting on a stair that had my face about level with his face, "I mean, really. What do you expect? Duo evidently was beating Selena and Heero walked in on them."

Trowa shook his head, "I don't believe that."

"Look at the woman yourself, if she'll let you. As soon as Jacob left the room, she disappeared into her own. It's the middle one, if you're wondering."

"I wasn't, really." Trowa replied, still studying me, "That couldn't have been what it seemed."

"You have any idea how _scared_ Selena is right now?" I demanded of him, "She was terrified by the time Wufei and I could break up that fight. Heero's vicious," I couldn't help my pleased grin.

Trowa sighed, running his tongue over his teeth and staring at the wall a long moment before pushing away from it, "Fine."

"I'm gonna go tell Hilde."

"Don't." he replied shortly as he passed where I was sitting, "I don't think _beating_ is the proper term. It's never been in Duo's character."

"Ah, but Duo's a fuckin' _nut_-job." I returned, "He's lost his _fucking_ mind."

"Go have another drink, Quatre." he replied in irritation.

I watched him disappear onto the upper level and decided that this was the best idea anyone'd had all night.

-

"Selena?" I muttered, tapping on the middle door in Duo's apartment. He'd watched me approach then enter the room with an almost expressionless face.

"Go away."

"Selena." I reprimanded, shoving the door open and wondering how she'd locked herself in the room if the door wasn't locked.

Her eyes were puffy and it was very obvious she'd been crying. On top of that, her lip was swollen and cut—as well as other marks.

She looked away from my eyes, "It's _not_ what it looks like." she pressed, pulling a pair of sweats up under the shirt she was wearing—not in time for me to miss the bruise on the back of her thigh, though.

"What happened?" I demanded, trying to suspend all emotion from my tone. I couldn't help but be irritated, though.

"We got into a fight," she snapped back.

"Which is why you're covered in bruises and he's not." I agreed, leaning against the door and crossing my arms as my weight shut the thing. I wasn't sure what to expect anymore.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to me, "You've fought him three times now…and he's only had one bruise from it."

"Three?" I asked skeptically, "Try once…once when I knew we were fighting…and twice, speaking of."

She flicked her hair, sending the blond sheet flying from once side of her head to the other. She was glaring at me with icy green eyes.

"You don't mean the time he attacked me out of no where, do you?" I demanded, "Because there was not enough _time_ at that instant to react."

"You keep telling yourself that, pretty boy," she snapped, glaring at me.

"Can you tell me what happened, or are you scared of him?" I asked finally, resigned now.

"I _told_ you!" she nearly shouted at me, "We were _fighting_."

"Which is why you have that huge bruise on your thigh," I agreed.

Her hand moved to it, her eyes wide, then she shook her head, turning from me yet again, "You don't understand."

"So you say." I muttered, studying her eyes, "And to an extent, I don't. I never thought Duo the type to beat _females_ into submission."

"_Submission_?" she spat in sheer disgust, moving up to me, "You _all_ think he was beating me…even _Wufei_, who I thought _understood_ Duo…"

"What is there to understand? We all knew he'd changed, but none of us had any clues as to how _far_ he'd changed."

"He wasn't _beating_ me!" she screeched, shoving at me.

Damn…she'd actually knocked me backwards.

"Selena, calm down," I muttered soothingly, resting my hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "I'm here to help."

…and I ended up on my ass.

"I was a bodyguard, Mr. Trowa," she said in a bitingly calm voice, "I can kick Michael's ass in a fair fight, and as it happens, tonight would have been one such event had he not thrown me against that fucking dresser."

I stared at her.

She shook her head in disgust, pointing at the door, "Just leave," she ordered, "I don't want to deal with you…I can't talk to you right now."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You heard the lady," Duo's voice dripped venom, causing me to jump and look to the door.

"Oh, not _you_, now…" she muttered in exasperation.

"Fuck you, too." he replied easily, then focused on me, "The lady asked you to leave."

"Mike, not _now_," she nearly whined at him, "Can you just go away? Can you like…walk the grounds or something?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Duo asked her in amazement, moving into the room and grabbing me forcefully by the upper arm without actually looking at me as he hauled me after him, "You really are a piece of work, Nira."

She flipped him off and he shoved me out the door, shutting it in my face.

The lock flipped.

I started banging on the door.

-

I rubbed my temples as Duo moved up to stand in front of me, studying my eyes, "You really that pissed at me?" he asked sweetly.

He drove me insane.

"You want me to be?" I snapped at him, turning to the bathroom and digging to find a washrag. I hadn't washed my lip yet.

"Come on," he wheedled, ignoring the pounding on the door as much as I was, "Don't be mad at me…I didn't mean to throw you against the dresser."

I groaned, leaning forward over the sink in sheer exasperation. He always missed the _point_.

"Nira…"

"Can you do me a favor, Michael?" I asked, ignoring his hand on my back as much as I could. I loved him, and he treated me like shit. I didn't need to stay here, he was right, he wasn't _keeping_ me here…but…

"Anything, angel," he purred, his tone completely loving.

"Just leave me alone," I whispered finally, "Just leave this room…and leave me alone."

"For how long?"

_Always_…always, always, always…

"Just _go_!"

"Fine, I'm going," he muttered, sounding slightly hurt, "Fuck…"

I watched him flick the lock and the door fall open with Trowa on the other side of it—he nearly fell _on_ Duo. Mike gave him a look, then shoved passed him into the hall.

I closed the bathroom door.

-

"Where the hell are you going now?" Heero snarled after Duo in irritation.

"I'm going outside, Heero-sama," Duo replied flippantly, heading toward the back door of our wing.

"Where to outside?" I asked tiredly, knowing it would be easy for him to slip away from us again and wondering why the possibility didn't really bother me.

"I'm going to walk the grounds," he replied as he turned the corner.

I sighed, watching him go in amazement before focusing on Heero. The guy was muttering furiously in Japanese as he pressed and re-pressed a white washrag to his still bleeding lip. Relena had finally given up on both of them, not even saying a word as she moved into the royal suite. The flick of the lock had soured Heero's mood even further, if that were possible.

"He was _beating_ her! I could swear it!" Heero snapped at me suddenly.

I jumped, blinking at him, "Something doesn't ring true." I argued again, frowning at him, "I mean…"

"Duo would never beat a girl," Heero mimicked, "If you'd come in and seen what I'd seen, you'd be singing a different tune."

"Think about it, Heero!"

"I'm sorry," he snapped, "But the image of Selena running into the hall with Duo on her heels kinda incenses me."

I groaned, rubbing my forehead, "I'm going to go talk to him," I decided, moving down the hall.

"Be careful, Wufei," he muttered snidely, watching me move past with his eyes, "If Duo will beat her, there's no _telling_ what he might do to you."

I stopped, turning to focus on him in disbelief.

He spat at me.

I spat back, disgusted and pissed.

His lip pulled back into a snarl.

"Go drink another one," I snapped at him, "God knows, Quatre needs the company."

He blinked at me.

"Go get yourself plastered," I added, "I know! Go fuck some bitch. Relena's mad at you, right? You're not sleeping in there, if that lock means anything. Hell, Heero, the lord forgives all sin—go entertain Miguel!"

I stormed down the hall and out into the dark night, furious. Of all the nights for shit to turn sour, it had to be the night that Trowa was trying to celebrate. I understood why Quatre was getting drunk off his ass. He had no one to plan a true future with, he had his little girl, of course, but there was something special to…love. He and Jacob were roommates, not lovers, even though I had a feeling Jacob would be willing; Jacob was not someone to plan a future with.

Heero, on the other hand, had no _reason_ to drink a half bottle of whiskey—and they had. Quatre and Heero had polished off one of the bottles I'd brought down while everyone else only had a drink or so.

And then there was Duo, who moved with cat-like silence. I only found him because the one light in our area happened to shine on the path he was taking.

I hurried to catch up, trying not to remain angry with Heero. He was drunk, and by the way Selena had looked, I could understand his anger. It really had looked like Duo'd been beating her—but that wasn't _Duo_…that could _not_ be what Duo had become.

_He attacked Trowa with no warning_, an evil voice whispered in the back of my mind, _He took that girl down like nothing the day she showed up._

I shook my head, trying not to think about it.

_He's been gone two years and the love of his life was brutally murdered._ The voice was insistent and I began to wonder if maybe I had more mental issues than even _I_ knew.

_He killed five or more men with a knife, he even had Trowa tied up with that belt of his_…_and what he'd said_…

And then, of course, there have been other incidents.

Duo…had changed, and not for the better. Stronger? Yes. More cunning? Probably. Capable of things I'd never even dreamed of? God, I hoped not.

The path Duo was following, further, was very winding and uneven. There were times I wondered if he even had an idea of what he was doing. My thoughts were winding to even more unpleasant conclusions, and I really did wonder what Duo might do if I got him mad.

When the building first appeared, I had to pause to figure out what it _was_. The trees around us were oppressive, like the jungles of South America where we'd hid during the wars. The very _air_ seemed laden with something dark and depressing.

The clearing, when Duo entered it, seemed extremely open. My nerves were further wracked with post-war paranoia as I studied the tree lines, looking for sign of movement…

But of course, no one was there.

It took me a long time to work up the courage to enter that clearing, and only then when I heard the sound.

Sobbing.

My heart was beating too fast, and I knew I would betray my own presence—but this was Duo. Duo Maxwell, the Cheshire Cat…my friend. He was in pain and even though he may have changed to something none of us liked, he needed me.

"Lord-god, what have I done?"

I froze, hearing these words and realizing that the building _was_ an abandoned church.

"I bring strife to my friends…and…" another shaking breath, "and…you don't care." he breathed.

My heart fluttered again.

Duo laughed, "You never gave a _fuck_ about me. I tried to live…to…Christ…Lanni…" there were several choked breaths and I rested my weight against the wall beside the door.

There was more laughter, "Kids? With me?" he guffawed and I heard wood snap and crackle like it was being broken to shreds, "And _them_!" more breaking wood, "All of them! Christ…I can't even have a fight with my girl…my…"

The silence was profound.

"My girl," he added in a softer tone.

I swallowed hard, trying to figure out what I should do. Evidently I hadn't lost my capability to track things. It seemed to me that he didn't know I was here, and if he did? Would he have spoken these words aloud? Why was he so fixated on the fact that Selena was his girl?

"Kayla," he breathed her name nearly too low for me to hear, "Forgive me…" there was a shuddering breath.

I jumped at the sudden sound—as if something had exploded. A moment later, something hard and heavy hit a wall, sending an echoing crash over the grounds.

No time like the present…before an entire platoon of armed men descended…

"Duo!" I called, moving through the door at the second thud and watching a pew slam into the wall—and freezing.

Duo's attention was focused on me with unnatural alertness.

"Duo?" I asked again, watching him approach me warily, gagging on the fear. This was _Duo_!

"What are you doing here?" he hissed in my ear, grabbing me by the front of the shirt, "Why did you follow me?"

I gritted my teeth, realizing again how far away from _every_one we were. Duo or no, he was still stronger than me.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Everyone on the grounds could fucking hear you," I snapped, "God, why the hell are you in _here_…did you throw a _pew_?" I decided that innocents was better than guilt and lied through my teeth. I didn't want him to know I'd heard him talking to himself because I really was beginning to doubt his sanity. Of course, if he were insane, so was Heero…

He let me go, looking around the place.

"Let's get back to the palace," I added darkly, "It's too late and too fucking cold for this bullshit."

"Selena suggested I walk the grounds," he countered.

"That's nice, you lead me on a merry chase, and we can take the short way from here…and you'll have made the loop."

He kinda laughed at that.

"Let's _go_," I whined at him, "I'm cold and want to have another drink."

"Fine. Maybe Nira won't be mad at me anymore—it's not like I _intended_ her to hit the dresser."

I froze, turning to look at him.

"What?" he asked, all innocence, "We were fighting."

"So she said," I muttered, not sure I believed it…not sure I _could_ believe it.

"Whatever, you tweak." he muttered, moving from the building and pulling the door shut.

"Who gave _you_ catnip?" I spat, starting off toward the path.

He laughed at that, "Yeah, really…"

I sighed, shaking my head.

I really did know how to choose'em.


	14. In Plain Sight

Chapter Fourteen: In Plain Sight

"Ouch."

"What?"

My eyes opened instantly at Duo's voice, and I jumped again, blinking up at him in utter confusion.

After staring at me a long moment in his own confusion, he smirked, then turned and walked off.

_Where the fuck am I?_

It took me a long moment for anything to come back to me—and at first it was only the memory of Duo gesturing for me to follow him as Wufei disappeared. That didn't explain why I hurt all over…or why I wasn't in my own bed.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, so you _did_ drink too much last night," he noted helpfully, "And here I thought I was the only one full of shit."

"What?"

He laughed.

"Duo, be nice." Selena muttered from somewhere beyond him.

I sat up in an instant, blinking at the woman and her cut lip as things rushed at me. It didn't take too long for me to remember that Duo had been beating her…except…

"Good morning, Heero." Selena said sweetly, moving behind Duo with her hands on his hips, "I hope that couch wasn't too bad. I told Duo to move you to a room."

Duo gave her the kind of look that lovers exchange, but didn't reply.

She giggled.

…but he'd been beating her, hadn't he? My mind wasn't gathering things correctly. Facts were obscured and the pounding of my head made it all that much harder to think straight.

"Where's…Relena?" I asked finally.

"Probably taking a shower." Duo was fixing food and already showered, Selena was still wearing a t-shirt and sweat-pants.

"What time is it?"

"It's six-thirty A.M. on Monday, September eighteenth." Duo announced in an amused-announcer tone, "It looks like the weather today will be foggy with a chance of rain."

Selena had started giggling.

"But this evenings forecast…" he looped his arm around Selena's waist, moving down to be in her face as he pulled her to him, "It's gonna get hot."

Selena giggled harder, kissing him a moment before blushing and looking to me. She shoved him off and got something out of the fridge as he went back to cooking, then came around and offered me a water bottle.

"Thanks." I muttered, staring at her in amazement as she sat next to me on the couch and curled into one corner. I didn't know what to say to either of them, though I was now seeing a huge bruise in the middle of Duo's back. "Did…I…do that?" I asked, aware that we fought, but also aware that he didn't seem to hold a grudge.

"What?" Selena asked, turning to look, then snort, "No, I did that."

"Oh."

"Oh," she agreed, "That should mean that…what? He _wasn't_ beating me? Oh, Heero, it's great that you've realized the truth."

I gave her a level look, which she returned easily.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Duo asked curiously, turning to look at us.

"Nothing, Mike." Selena put the matter off entirely, "You were right, though. It's foggy today with a chance of showers…though technically, it's gonna get kinda cold tonight."

"Outside, maybe," he noted.

Selena flashed me a grin.

I sighed, sitting right in my seat and running my hands over my face.

"Drink your water." Selena ordered, "Relena will probably want to argue this morning."

Relena herself hadn't been able to accept that Duo had beat Selena, and then there'd been the fact that he and I had actually fought. It hadn't been any small exchange of blows, either. We'd been _forced_ apart. We'd broken from that and fought again. It had all been very dramatic. The fact that I was drunk hadn't meant shit to Duo, either. Hadn't meant anything to Relena, come to think of it.

I rubbed my eye tiredly.

"Heero," Selena muttered, pointing to the water bottle.

I sighed, cracking the thing open and focusing on the news. It was going on about increased gang activity in Newport, which set my teeth on edge. If they were broadcasting syndicate bull-shit…

"Can I kill him?" Duo asked suddenly, causing me to jump.

"No." Selena replied shortly, as if this was an argument they'd had.

"But…" Duo muttered.

"No," Selena repeated.

I focused on Duo a long moment before realizing he was watching the television with narrowed eyes. I looked back myself, trying to figure out _who_ he wanted to kill. The screen had flashed to a pre-recorded blip from a reporter on the field. The camera was panning over a line of syndicate pains in my ass—and focused on Nathan Prow. He was by no means a leader of the Newport syndicate, but he definitely was a high ranker.

"Should I ask?" I asked Selena.

"He's the one that ordered the hit on her." Duo's voice was an evil purr, as if it pleased him to talk about it—to think about this person.

Selena shrugged at me, "He'd never do something so stupid as to open himself up to the Cheshire Cat."

The name caught me. I'd nearly forgotten about Duo's street-name from Deniel.

"He sent six men after her," Duo informed me quietly, "Six fuckers broke into her hotel room one morning while she was in the shower."

"Thank god you were there." I noted quietly, not sure what to make of this.

"No," Duo countered, "I wasn't there that time. She had to run."

I focused on Selena sharply, but only received a shrug.

"She found me two days later," Duo explained, finally looking at me, "I killed them then."

The way he said it was cold, like he'd used to say such things—like I'd used to say them.

"Assassin?" I asked, not sure what to think or if I really wanted to know.

"Once or twice," he confessed, his tone still distant, "I enjoy high funds—courtesy of Jesse. When I thought I'd dipped a bit I'd make up for it."

"Fallon?" Selena asked him, "Leader of Jaded?"

"The one and only," Duo smirked at her.

"You took a job for him?"

"Yeah," Duo muttered, meeting her eyes, "I did."

"I thought the two of you..."

"You know who I am?" I cut her off, shocked.

She blinked at me in amazement.

"Heero, she knows I'm the cat. Stay with us." Duo gave me a level look.

I frowned at him. I'd been hoping I'd cut all ties with that particular past.

"I thought the two of you refused to do gang hits." Selena added finally, looking between us.

"It's sorta funny," Duo muttered, leaning over to brush her cheek with a finger as he walked back toward the kitchen, "I wasn't actually doing any work. I was low on cash and Heero found a way to make me some money and keep me around. They didn't like that I lived up in space."

"And we didn't like that you had to work two jobs to get here for a week long visit." I added snidely, "We didn't like that you couldn't pay your own cell phone bill. We didn't like that you didn't pay your rent to make the trip…we didn't like that you bitched out to an asshole to keep an apartment." I ignored Selena, who was blinking at me, "You were in a bad situation—and I'm starting to wonder if maybe it'd have been better just to leave you there."

This comment, which I hadn't intended to make, was met with silence. I was considering a way to apologize when the spatula Duo was holding slammed against the pan he had in front of him, "You can leave now, Heero." he stated coldly, "I'm sure you want to go talk to your wife."

I rose slowly to my feet, narrowing my eyes at his back, "Of course," I muttered politely, turning to Selena again, "If you'll excuse me?"

She blinked some more, not responding.

I bowed as if she'd agreed and moved formally from the room, pulling the door lightly shut behind myself and leaning against it after it had clicked.

"What the fuck was that?" I heard Selena ask as footsteps moved around the room.

"That was him letting me know that he doesn't like what I've become." Duo replied coldly, "He'd rather I be the way I was."

I didn't understand why he sounded so disgusted by that.

"He'd rather I go to mass every Sunday," Duo added, sounding disgusted, "He'd rather be able to berate me for being a good boy than deal with me being a man. He wanted me like this and now he doesn't know how to deal with it."

Wanted him like this? No. I'd wanted my friend back, the guy who made everything fun.

"He doesn't realize that this was the way I was all along," there was a snort, "Maybe he liked me better when I _acted_ normal. Do you think that's what I should do, Nira? You want to see how well I can act?"

Selena didn't respond.

I straightened silently, starting down the hall.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should have come back at all."

I stopped, realizing he knew that I hadn't walked away yet.

"Where would you like to go, Nira? The world is at our feet."

"Fuck you," I muttered, not sure if he could hear me as I slammed my key into the door to my apartment...

And Relena was waiting for me.

-

_Good morning and welcome to another episode of the Royal Circus. When last we left you, the queen was enraged by her king and knight's behavior. The knight himself showed traces of evil in his nature. The entire court writhed with contention over the knight's behavior, and the lady of a lower level had just informed the court that she herself would bare an heir to her husband._

I yawned as I scribbled the ridiculous lines into a journal I'd started keeping, embellishing the plot with small details I'd picked up along the way. I didn't normally write anything like this, but hearing Relena screeching at Heero had put me in a mood. Miguel was watching news quietly on the couch in the living room, and I was trying to figure out what _his_ issue was. He hadn't said much to me after I'd snapped at him about breakfast. Normally I let him choose, but I didn't feel like having his suggestion of quesadillas. I'd never been overly fond of cheese and tortilla, and while I could stomach it with other stuff in it, I did _not_ feel like eating it. He'd gotten petulant when I'd given up arguing with him and made myself some eggs. He'd watched me go sit down in front of the television before making himself some eggs and sitting to watch with me.

I was not in a good mood this morning, however, and his snuggling had irritated me. I'd let him know that, so really, it was more that than the breakfast thing that had him all upset.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Duo announced in a loud enough tone to blot out Relena's shouting. I heard Miguel jump and Duo started laughing harder as the front door slammed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Miguel asked warily.

"I came to talk about stepping up our relationship," Duo muttered sincerely. I could tell he'd sat next to Miguel on the couch. "I honestly think it's time we moved things up."

"I suppose I should have said good morning," Miguel noted sarcastically.

"Really, Miguelito," Duo purred—and by the sound of it, he'd kissed Miguel's knuckles, "I think we've been avoiding things too much."

I grinned, rising to my feet and moving to the door from the bed. Duo was a lot of things, and sometimes he was just fun. This seemed to be one of those instances that had become so very rare.

"Duo…" Miguel started, an odd note in his voice, "Really…_shit_!" there was a thud and I reached the door, watching as Duo died laughing where he was sitting. I hadn't made any noise, but he turned to me like I had, bouncing off the couch and up to me.

For one heart-stopping moment he was going to kiss me, and that changed at the last instant to him moving his lips so close to my face that had I actually moved, he _would_ have kissed me.

"_Tcch_." I snapped, hitting him in the stomach.

He laughed, pressing his forehead to mine and studying my eyes.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Miguel snapped. His tone implied that I'd missed something and that he was expecting something.

"I came to step up our relationship," Duo purred to me, studying my eyes with an obvious evil cast to them, "I didn't just mean you, Miguel."

"Duo, could ya cool it, please?" I demanded.

He sniggered, bouncing away from me and going to the fridge, pouring himself some orange juice as Miguel watched me. He seemed like he wanted me to do or say something about Duo's intrusion, but for all that he was being a pain in the ass, he was still amusing me.

"You can have those if you want. I think they're cold now." I indicated my half-eaten plate of eggs.

"You poisoning me?" he asked happily, eating like nothing.

"Nah, just a sedative," I replied easily, grinning as he paused in his eating as I took the orange juice from him and started drinking it, "I just want a little fun before you wake up."

"You're into sado-mas, aren't you?" Miguel asked him curiously.

I laughed, but Duo's evil laughter made me pause, and Miguel for that matter.

"You're funny," Duo noted, polishing off the plate, turning to look at me and take his glass from me, "They never bring me orange juice."

"It helps to order it," I informed him, taking my ordering forms from the fridge and making a note to put some in his apartment, "You want anything, lover?" I called.

"Just the orange juice," Duo replied.

I laughed, smacking him and looking to Miguel.

Miguel rolled his eyes in obvious irritation before shrugging.

I scribbled a few more things down—it had been an age since I'd had anything oriental, and I loved the food of my heritage. Miguel wasn't fond of it, but he'd proven today that he could deal. "What do you want?" I added to Duo.

"To make a date," he explained, "Lunch today. I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

"All right."

"But we were going to…" Miguel started, then stopped as both Duo and I looked at him.

"Where were we going?" I asked, frowning at him, "You hadn't informed me of this plan yet."

"I made a plan for the two of us to go out with Quatre today for lunch," Miguel explained.

"Oh," I started, frowning and looking to Duo, "So we can meet at…one?"

"Fuck Quatre," Duo muttered with a shrug, "He'll cope. I really need a friend to talk to."

"He said one," Miguel muttered, "You can…"

"I _will_ make you my bitch," Duo snapped suddenly at him.

Miguel's jaw dropped and he looked to me incredulously.

I was laughing, though, so it wasn't like this did him a damn bit of good.

"Fei?" Miguel asked me.

"You're alone an awful lot during the day to be fucking with me," Duo added, studying him curiously.

"Duo, stop," I muttered, grabbing his arm.

"He said he'd meet you at one," Miguel added darkly.

"And I asked him before you did so he gets to make a decision."

Miguel was just blinking at him.

"Is that all right, Duo?" I asked finally, "You don't mind meeting at one?"

"No," he muttered, looking from Miguel to me, "It's not all right."

I frowned at him.

"Deal with it," Miguel suggested.

"Yeah, I will," Duo replied, moving around the counter and up to my fiancé.

"Duo," I started, moving after him, "It's only a half hour…Miguel made plans…"

Duo, however, had stopped directly in front of Miguel, "Yeah, he did make plans." Duo agreed without looking to me, "I'm glad to know that a friend who really needs you has to wait a half hour because you're bitching-out."

Miguel actually smirked at him.

"Hey!" I protested, realizing the insult in that from both of them.

Duo snorted, turning to meet my eyes, "Hay's for steers and queers, and evidently you ain't got no horns." he shoved past Miguel.

"Don't be a bitch, Duo," Miguel muttered darkly.

I, however, was in a state of disbelief. Duo was calling _me_ a queer? He'd _seduced_ some newspaper reporter, he had a girl living with him who he fucked all the time, and god only knew who else he fucked with during his days, and he was calling _me_ a queer?

When Duo had Miguel by the throat, I realized I should probably be alarmed, "Do you want to fight, Miguel? Would you pit yourself against me?"

Miguel snarled at him, wrapping his hands around Duo's wrist, but was smart enough not to reply.

"Duo, come on…" I muttered, moving forward and grabbing his wrist myself.

Duo snorted slightly, letting my fiancé go and meeting my eyes, "I'd treat you better if you were my bitch."

I punched him in the side, realizing that I really was about to get pissed at him.

He laughed, catching my right wrist with his right hand and grabbing my left with his own left, pinning my crossed arms to my hips as he studied my eyes, "Let your man take care of himself. He relies on you too much. He wouldn't be starting shit with me if he didn't know you'd intercede."

"Chinga tu madre…" Miguel hissed at him.

Duo's eyes moved from me to Miguel almost pointedly.

"Pinci…" Miguel started, turning and pacing away from me.

"Fuck _your_ mother, Miguel," Duo purred after him, then laughed, "Fuck, I think I will. Your dad's been gone for years and your…" I clamped my hand over Duo's mouth since he'd let me go.

Miguel had turned on us both, his eyes blazing as he stared at Duo.

"Miraina is a fine woman," Duo added, moving my hands aside, "And you know what they say…oldie but goodie…"

"Duo!" I snapped.

He laughed as Miguel started for him, "And your sister," his expression was of lecherous appreciation as he looked my fiancé over, "And you, for that matter…" he glanced to me, "Imagine fucking the lot of them…"

Miguel went to deck him, but I caught his fist before he could manage it, "Just stop reacting," I ordered Miguel, fighting against his tense muscles.

Duo laughed, leaning in and kissing me lightly by the lips before looking to Miguel without pulling away from me—I was a bit preoccupied with stopping the fight Duo was working on, so I didn't reply, react, or in any way respond, but it had the effect Duo wanted. Miguel tried to force me to let him go and get at Duo.

"Remember, Miguel," Duo purred over my shoulder when I'd successfully restrained the guy, "Wufei is stronger than you." he made a clicking sound in my ear with his mouth before running a hand up my side.

By the time I'd turned to smack him, he was hovering in the front door to my apartment, moments later, the door shut.

"Can you _do_ something about him?" Miguel shouted, gesturing toward the door.

I recoiled from him completely, my heart suddenly in my throat.

"He runs all over you! All of you!" he was still shouting and moving toward me again, "He's trying to sabotage our relationship and no one's doing a _thing_ about it!"

"He's only fucking with you," I muttered, not meeting his eyes and moving around him.

"Don't run off!" he snapped, grabbing my upper arm so I turned to face him again, "Don't fucking run off!"

I stared at him in amazement. He knew I didn't like shouting and here he was shouting at me like it'd make some kind of difference? I was done discussing the topic, because until we knew more about Duo, we couldn't do anything to stave him off. I couldn't find those little loops in which to _deal_ with my old friend because my fiancé tweaked every time I spent more than twenty minutes with him alone.

"And all you do is look at me," he breathed, his expression changing to disgusted, "You want him and I'm in your way."

"Don't even _start_, Miguel," I snapped at him, moving into the bedroom and slamming the door after me. He'd tried this approach to making me fight with him before. Why he wanted me to shout and yell at him was beyond me, and how he thought to manage it was something else entirely. Words could hurt if I let them. If he really got me to that point, I'd be _beyond_ shouting. The only person I could really _shout_ at was Duo.

How did that work?

I slammed into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it and running water over my face. Why was _my_ life the difficult one? Duo had _lost_ the person he loved most and he was fine—just a little out of whack. He should be in all forms of hell and yet…

Maybe he was.

I ran water over my head with my hands, allowing my anger to dissipate. Miguel would seethe over this shit for hours, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. I couldn't afford to snap right now, not with Heero pressing us to hurry up our training. Trowa was working me just as hard as the recruits, and Quatre was dancing me in double time to figure Duo _out_. I couldn't let Duo's bullshit tear me down.

It was Duo, after all, and if there was anyone in the world that I could really rely on, it was Duo…

Even if he was being a bastard.

-

"Do you enjoy fucking people's lives up?" Selena asked me in irritation as I came back into the apartment. She was glowering at me something fierce, and I had this distinct feeling she'd been saving this up for a few hours.

"Generally," I agreed, moving past her and into my bedroom, dropping my ruby ring onto the dresser. I studied the thing a long moment before knocking it to the floor with a casual swipe and turning to my closet. It took me only a moment to get out of my official uniform jacket and into the less noticeable one I preferred to wear. The royal insignia embroidered on the back of the other was a bit conspicuous, after all.

I hit the kitchen then, laughing victoriously as I pulled out a pint of orange juice.

"If you wanted some," Selena muttered, "Why didn't you _tell_ me…or do it yourself?"

"Because everyone wants orange juice," I replied, giving her a curious look before grabbing a glass from the cupboard, "I shouldn't _have_ to ask…I mean, honestly. I'm fairly certain the others have it constantly."

"And since you've never asked for it…" she agreed.

"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean I'm going to cater to your bullshit," I informed her, kissing her forehead as I spotted the letters to Wufei in a neat pile against the wall and grabbed them, tucking them into my pocket.

"I'm in a bad mood?" she snapped at me, "What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped as I started to walk off, grabbing my arm, "You pissed Miguel off royally…"

"Good! Jesus, I was beginning to think I'd have to fuckin' make _out_ with Wufei in front of him before I could make him snap." I sniggered to myself, downing the glass and checking my watch before heading to the door again.

"Why do you want to fuck with everyone else's lives?" she asked me quietly.

I stopped in the door to turn and look at her, glancing to the windows a moment before meeting her eyes again, "Because my life was fucked up."

"Duo!" she called as I moved from the room, shaking my head. I didn't feel like putting up with her at the moment, though, so I took the shortest route by cutting across the hall and into Heero's apartment. I hadn't expected anyone to be there, and when I broke into the living room to find Heero brooding on the couch, I stopped to blink at him.

He met my eyes, not seeming very startled that I'd just used his house as a short cut, "What are you doing?"

"Wufei and I are going for lunch," I explained, "What are you doing?"

"Taking the rest of the day off."

"Ah…hey, I'm sorry about this morning."

He blinked at me.

"I really don't plan to run off. I was just irritated."

"I figured."

"I'm sorry." I said again, frowning at him. It wasn't too much for me to ask for acknowledgement was it?

"I'll think about it."

"Heero," I muttered in protest, crossing the room to straddle his lap as he stared at me in amazement, "You have to understand…Selena and I fight all the time. She slapped me last night…so we fought again. She's over it. I didn't mean to throw her against the dresser, and I didn't let it land on her." I nuzzled his throat, wondering if I could use pure guile on him.

"Duo, don't." he instructed, pushing my face away, then pushing at my stomach.

I laughed, pressing against him as I realized what I was doing. There really was nothing more fun than fucking with straight guys who know you can do whatever the fuck you want, "Come on, Ro," I purred at him, keeping my mouth just far enough back from his skin that he didn't panic, "The lord forgives all sin…"

"You know, Duo," he returned, forcing himself to stop acting, "I don't find that argument particularly persuasive."

"Hm…" I muttered, considering things a moment and pulling out a knife, meeting his eyes.

"You're the fuckin' devil," he snapped at me, catching my wrist before I could use the blade.

I sniggered, leaning in closer than he liked and nibbling his ear a little, "The devil fucks us all."

I was expecting to be on my ass after that, and when nothing happened, I sat back to meet Heero's eyes.

He had a considerate look on his face as he looked me over, taking the knife from my hand and grabbing my wrist, "You know I like it better when _I_ do it."

I stared at him in amazement, yanking at my arm when he went to press the blade to it.

"Come on, Duo…you'll like it," he added, leaning up like he'd kiss me.

I stared at him in amazement, not quite sure that he was really doing and saying what I thought he was.

He re-caught my wrist and pulled up a bandage from one of my own wounds, "And no one will know…" he added quietly.

I hissed at the thrill of pain, pleasure, and shock when he really _did_ cut me with the knife, catching my breath and studying his eyes.

One thing about Heero was how very dominant he was. He was an alpha male.

My chest was heaving as he leaned forward and kissed on my throat, sinking his teeth into the soft skin before chuckling and moving up to my ear, "Still taste like peaches…" he noted, pulling the flat of my blade along my arm and ripping at the bandage he'd peeled up.

I jumped off his lap, turned on and really ready for anything he might want to do—well, had he been serious in his actions.

He laughed evilly, rising to his feet and offering me the hilt of the blade, "Stop fucking with me."

I stared at him.

He stepped to be in my face, studying my eyes closely, "I can make your world hell, Maxwell. I can make you tremble at my touch if I decide I want to. _Stop_ fucking with me."

I rubbed my face with a slightly shaking hand, pressing the bandage back in place. It bothered me that I knew this was true. Not only could he fuck me over royally, he'd have fun doing it. It was right up his alley, even if he had suppressed that bit of his nature.

"Now, Duo," he purred, leaning up to my ear without touching me, "I want you to think long and hard on this one: my friends, my family. You got that? I'm sure I don't actually have to threaten you."

I stepped away from him, not bothering to say anything or meet his eyes as a knock came at the door.

"Yeah?" he called easily, returning the distance between us to a normal length.

"Have you seen…oh, there you are." Wufei pushed into the room and noticed me, smiling slightly before frowning at Heero, "What did you do?"

"I gave him a bit of an object lesson," Heero replied with a shrug, winking at me.

"I take it you told them about this morning's misadventure?" I asked Wufei, trying to ignore Heero and the way he was watching me.

"No. I didn't say anything."

"Miguel was bitching about it to Selena when I walked by your room," Heero explained, moving close to me and grabbing my forearm where he'd just cut me and squeezing, "All right?"

I bit my lip without letting Wufei see it, trying to ignore the sensation, "Fine!" I snapped, pulling away from him and glaring at him, "Christ…"

Wufei blinked between us, then nodded at me toward the door, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," I replied, moving to follow him before glaring back at Heero, "I think I should warn you that there are things I don't do to you because they're too far."

Heero smirked slightly at me.

"If you want to play this game, I will play it. Respect only goes so far."

His grin was completely evil and I slammed the door. I didn't want to take the time to make my point be known. I didn't want to mess up what we had. It had held true so far, but there is a line that you don't cross.

"What was that all about?" Wufei asked curiously, turning toward the doors to the front of the palace.

"I guess he's in a mood," I replied, trying not to be moody.

Wufei studied me a moment, then linked arms with me and leaned against me, "Oh well. He'll get over it."

"Yeah," I muttered, glancing back toward his apartment as Wufei's hand wrapped around the new cut, "Really."

He chuckled slightly, tightening his grip, which made me hiss, "What?" he asked, looking to me curiously.

"Nothing." I replied as the pleasure played along my senses—it was making it hard to focus. I was feeling a bit dizzy with it.

"You okay?" he asked, letting go to study me.

I took a steadying breath and flashed him my most charming grin with a wink, offering my arm again, "You have no idea."


	15. Attempting the Impossible

Chapter Fifteen: Attempting the Impossible

"So what's the final verdict?" Selena asked Hilde as the woman moved into the royal suite.

Hilde beamed.

Selena laughed, joining Relena in a hug with the other.

"How are you doing?" I asked Trowa curiously, studying his face. He looked a bit dazed as he held onto Alexia's hand. Alex herself looked pleased.

"You aren't going to pass out, are you?" Duo asked curiously, shoving himself away from where he'd been sitting against Wufei.

"No, no…I'm fine." Trowa smiled at him, scooping Alex into his arms and covering he cheek with kisses as she giggled.

"I want a kiss!" Marlea squeaked, bouncing into Trowa's attention. Alex moved across the room to sit on Duo's lap as Marlea got her kisses. Lea followed her cousin and Duo situated himself so there was room for both of them.

Duo was always more level headed with the girls around, especially if they were sitting with him—and they did that a lot. The two years he was away had confused them, and when he was back and still loved them, they decided they could drown him. Even as changed as he was now, he acted normal with the girls.

I hid this knowledge away with the same knowledge I'd picked up during the afternoon. I hadn't been sure how Duo would respond if I took the dominant position. I'd always had that over him in the past, but I hadn't tested it since his arrival. It had worked better than I'd even imagined…and had been fun. I knew that dealing with him was walking a tightrope, and I was beginning to understand how Trowa had been a circus actor for so long. Duo had even been _normal_ since his return from lunch with Wufei.

I studied Wufei, who looked calm and composed for once. He'd been stressed out since before Duo had even shown up. It was probably the first time I'd seen him like this in ages. Actually, every time he and Duo had spent time together…

"I can redecorate my rooms, right?" Hilde asked Relena, who had just sat against me again.

"Of course," Relena replied, "They're completely yours. You guys will _own_ those until you die."

"You won't be offended if we don't _live_ here until we die, will you?" Wufei asked her with a grin.

Relena giggled, rubbing a hand over my side and shrugging.

I smiled around the room before meeting Trowa's eyes, "Guess what?"

He looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Heero!" Relena muttered, smacking me before focusing on all the people who were staring at us in expectant dismay, "I'm not pregnant…yet."

"Yet?" Duo asked keenly.

Relena beamed at him.

Trowa started laughing, pulling Hilde into another hug.

"You're having a baby, too!" Selena protested, looking pointedly to Duo.

Duo shrugged almost indifferently at her.

Everyone stared at him.

Selena, however, had looked to the floor, her smile dropping.

"You are a fucking asshole," I informed Duo in Chinese.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's fine, Heero," Selena protested instantly.

I blinked at her, not quite gathering why that was wrong.

"She knows Chinese," Wufei informed me, seeming to remember it himself.

I blinked at her, realizing that she'd spoken in English.

"What did you say?" Alex demanded of me, her little mouth twisting into a thoughtful pout.

"He _said_ a bad word," Wufei informed her—and I realized that fuck was one he used a lot. That explained why she recognized it.

"Oh," Alex let the matter drop, leaning back against Duo.

"I thought you wanted kids?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him.

Again, he didn't say anything.

"You should have a baby with Aunt Selena," Lea informed him, studying his face with her own considerate one, "That way she stays."

We all focused on her.

"I mean…Aunt Kayla…"

"Lea, no!" Quatre sputtered, nearly jumping from his seat. Before Duo could even settle on an expression, Quatre had his daughter in his arms and was starting from the room with her.

We watched them go in disbelief.

Selena looked around the room slowly at all of our expressions before finally focusing on Duo's expressionless face. He didn't meet her eyes, or any of ours, actually, but I could see the haunted look they held.

"Duo?" Wufei asked gently, grabbing his wrist as Duo stood, still looking shell-shocked.

"I'm…going on a walk," Duo informed him in a would-be commonplace tone, starting for the door.

"Where to?" Selena asked.

When Duo finally did speak, standing in the door, his voice was harsh, "Anywhere but here."

Selena placed a hand against her mouth as both Hilde and Relena swooped down on her, murmuring comforts to her. Wufei was following Duo, his expression upset.

"Wufei!" Miguel snapped as if he was righteously offended.

Wufei ignored him.

-

I'd never realized that Miguel was selfish.

I stared at the Mexican in sheer disbelief as he ranted at how inconsiderate Wufei was of him. I was utterly shocked to hear that he thought Duo was _trying_ to break them up, and that Wufei was letting him. I was disgusted to hear that Miguel was convinced that Wufei _wanted_ Duo.

It took a lot of self-control for me to not respond to my brother-in-law's words, and a whole lot more not to inform him dismissively that the sapphire ring Wufei wore was Duo's. I could tell there was more to Miguel's issues than what he was telling me, but I wasn't going to ask—because speaking of the situation meant a fight.

"Can you _believe_ him? He didn't even acknowledge me!" Miguel summed up Wufei's departure for the third time, "I mean, honestly! He _knows_ that I don't like him spending time with Duo…"

I shoved him hard before I realized I'd moved, then stared at him on the floor for a long moment before actually comprehending what had happened. He was staring up at me with huge eyes himself.

"What _right_ do you have to pick and choose his friends?" I snapped, "Wufei and Duo have something that you will _never_ comprehend, and you cannot just _tell_ Wufei that the one person he trusts completely aside from you…" I took a shuddering breath, knowing in my heart that Wufei did not, in fact, trust Miguel.

Miguel climbed slowly to his feet, studying my face, "I didn't mean it like that," he apologized, "I'm just ranting."

"Well think of what you say before you say it," I muttered, studying him, "Because even if I don't agree with what he's become, Duo is still my brother. Don't bawl him out to me and expect me to just accept the bad-mouthing."

"He _kissed_ me, Trowa!"

"He kissed me, too, and I'm straight," I snapped, "And he was fucking with Quatre. He fucks with everyone. He's testing us and seeing what we'll accept. He knows he did us all wrong and he's taking a round-about way of fixing it all."

Miguel looked away from me.

"Duo saved my life countless times," I muttered, "And he's saved Wufei—even more than me, because after the wars a whole lot of shit went down with us all mentally. Duo was the one we all went to." Silently I added, _Even if that was a mistake on his part_. "You can't keep telling Wufei to pick between you and Duo because if you _manage_ to make him choose you, he will be bitter for the rest of his life. The two of you are supposed to get married, you have to trust him."

"I trust _him_, I just don't trust _Duo_." Miguel wasn't meeting my eyes.

"And maybe you shouldn't," I agreed, sick of talking to a brick-wall, "Maybe he's out there fucking Wufei right now…maybe the two of them are off making out together all the time." I studied his stricken features a bit, "Do you honestly think Wufei would do that to you?"

He met my eyes, hurt.

"Don't project things onto Fei, Miguel. If you're worried about something, _talk_ to him about it. If you can't trust him…"

"I don't trust Duo!" he shouted at me.

I gritted my teeth.

"And you really, really, shouldn't," Duo purred, moving into the room with a smirk on his lips. He looked like he couldn't be happier, "You really should worry about every little thing I say or do," he moved up to Miguel, cupping the guy's face in his own hands, "Because I'll fuck you over." he kissed Miguel.

"Duo!" I snapped.

Duo died laughing, breaking away from Miguel and jumping at me so we both landed heavily on the couch, "What?"

"Ouch," I informed him, shoving him off my lap and wondering why he didn't fret over that.

"Sorry," he sniggered, winking at me before turning to look at Miguel again, "I don't know what your issue is, Miguel, but I'm kinda amused by it."

Miguel started for the door.

"Come on, Miguel," Duo muttered after him, "We were friends once."

Miguel turned to glower at him, "A long time ago."

Duo smirked, "Before Wufei…my goodness, man, if I were going to take Wufei from you, I would just do it, none of this dawdling shit. Hell, I wouldn't even have let you two get together."

"You were kinda straight then," I countered.

"Not really," Duo muttered, grinning at me.

I had to smirk at that, realizing that Miguel had left and frowning at Duo, "Can you please cool it with him? His last few relationships ended badly, and the only other time he had a true relationship, the guy was cheating on him."

"You'd think Wufei was, too." Duo griped, moving to my kitchen.

I waited for him to reappear with a soda before replying, "Generally, kissing someone who is _not_ your significant other is considered cheating."

"But being kissed by someone else," he started.

"You said he returned it."

Duo narrowed his eyes at me, "That was me."

"You're either lying for Wufei, or a real asshole. Take your pick."

"Both, and neither." Duo smiled sweetly at me.

"So how are you dealing with the innocent children mentioning the unmentionable?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say it," I defended myself, raising my hands in an almost surrendering gesture.

"Can you just let it lie?" he asked me, frowning at me, "I haven't done anything to you…"

"Today," I amended that statement.

He sighed, lowering the arm with the can.

"Seriously, Duo. You saw Quatre freak, what are you going to do? If Alex mentions…the unmentionable, are you going to flip out on her?"

He frowned at me, looking offended by that.

"I need to know, honestly, because you could kill my daughter without even realizing it."

He started for the door.

"If you walk out of this room, I will never trust you alone with _any_ of my children."

That got him to stop—not exactly the way I wanted to use to get my way, but if it worked…

"The children are safe," he informed me, "But only the children."

"I'm going to start talking about Kayla, Duo. I'm going to make sure that everyone else does it as well, because this is not a healthy way to deal with her being gone."

He didn't move.

"Kayla Green was a wonderful woman who does not need to be forgotten. Another woman that you love will not replace her. You told me yourself that she said she wanted you to love again."

"I will," he snarled at me.

"And what about Selena?"

"What about her?"

"You're going to make me kick your ass, aren't you?" I demanded, "Don't _play_ dumb with me, Duo."

He turned to glare at me, his brown eyes hard as agates.

I changed tracks instantly, wanting him to talk to me like he had been for the past several minutes instead of freaking out and trying to fight. He was trying to.

"And what about last night?" I added, "What the hell was going on? It looked like you were…"

"I didn't _mean_ to throw her against the dresser!" he snapped at me, looking a bit indignant.

"So what happened to her lip?" I kept my tone level.

"I hit her," he informed me like I was stupid.

I stared at him.

He shook his head at me, rolling his eyes…and walked out of the room.

-

"What is _with_ them," Duo muttered to me in high irritation as he tossed clothing over my head onto the bed, "I mean, really…"

"What happened now?" I asked, I'd followed him into his room and sat cross-legged at the end of his bed, he looked annoyed.

"Wufei is fine," he muttered as if to reassure me, "Wufei is making me feel better, but the _rest_ of those fuckers are being annoying. Can you believe that Heero actually _cut_ me today!" he crossed to me, extending his left forearm and peeling up a bandage that had blood on it, "He took my knife from me…"

"Don't play innocent," I reprimanded him, "Tell me what you did."

His face flashed in amusement and he shrugged, sitting next to me, "I didn't really do anything. I was just messing…"

"Mike."

He laughed a naughty laugh and shrugged, "I started fucking with him before I realized it, and when he told me that I was the devil…"

"The devil fucks us all," I quoted with a smirk, then coughed, "Oh, dear."

He laughed, "Yeah…and to continue my game, I pulled my knife out."

"I think…" I started, not sure I wanted to hear the final out-come of this. I had a vision of my knight here cutting my king there…

"No! He took it from me and reminded me that he liked it better when _he_ did it…and he did it."

I wasn't sure if I should laugh or groan.

"He wasn't serious, though," Duo reassured me, "He reminded me that he's a sadistic asshole and just as manipulative as you think I am."

I started laughing, lying back across the bed.

"It was fun," he admitted, crawling onto me and studying my eyes, "It was just…so very him. He's playing at king and not acting like himself."

I winked, then frowned, "What did you do this morning? Why is Miguel so upset with you?"

"Because if I wanted to get with Wufei, I could, and he knows it. He's insecure of himself and Wufei—and honestly, with the way Wufei and I play off each other, I can understand that. He's just being the biggest dick he can be…and that annoys me."

"Ah," I found the root of the issue in that final statement, sitting up and shoving him off of me, "So you _are_ fucking with him."

He looked at me as if I were stupid.

I smacked him, "Leave the poor guy alone."

He laughed, reaching over and grabbing his clothing.

"You know why they were all pissed at you last night, right?" I added, studying his face. I had a feeling that he'd fixated on the dresser bit with them—and in his mind that was very clear. Our fighting matches rarely took place in a bedroom, and if they did they were motel rooms, so the dressers were all low-slung. He hadn't meant to make me hit the dresser…he just didn't realize that the fact he could get more obvious blows in would make it all look rather one-sided.

He shrugged at me, "They're a bunch of tweaks."

"Who think you beat me."

I could see him thinking about it again.

"At least Heero thought you were hitting me to get what you wanted."

His expression darkened.

"Yes. Anything you wanted."

His eyes were upset when he met mine, shaking his head slowly, "Heero wouldn't…"

"They don't _know_ you anymore, and in all honestly, I don't either."

"What do you mean? They've known…"

"The fact that you attacked Mr. Trowa without warning scares them. They don't know how far they can trust you…"

He blinked, meeting my eyes.

"I know Heero was drunk last night…and so was Quatre. So their judgment would have been off. That was why Heero decked you…"

"Because he was drunk?" Duo tried to change the subject.

I didn't let him, "Because he thought you were beating me. I was heading into my room to get _away_ from you and he saw you following me. My lip was bleeding and a dresser had nearly just fallen on me…and you _caught_ it," I added before he could get irritated about that again. "You caught the dresser before it fell on me, and you were being an asshole. I was upset and heading away from you. To Heero, it looked like you were chasing me."

He shook his head slowly for a moment before, "No, no…Heero wouldn't…they…"

"But Heero did…last night. He realized this morning…"

"No," he snapped.

I stared at him in amazement.

"Heero knows me better than that," he informed me, "Why _you_ even think…"

"That's what they were _saying_, Michael, that's why Trowa was pounding on the door after you threw him out…that was why Wufei was bitching at you."

"Wufei does _not_ think that!" he shouted at him, his ire rising to an extent that suggested extreme action in short order.

"Not now, but last night…"

"Get out of my room," he snarled at me, turning his back on me, "I don't need to hear this shit."

I stared at him in amazement as he shut the bathroom door, listening as the water started running.

I couldn't fight the tears that rolled down my cheeks as I moved from the bedroom, grabbing the cordless phone from where it was laying on top of the dresser, dialing room service as I moved into my bedroom.

"How can we help you?" a pleasant voice asked.

"I need my car," I informed them.

"But, Ma'am, we can just send someone out…it's getting late."

"I'm aware. Just have my car out front in five minutes."

"But…"

"Do it," I snapped, hanging up and throwing the phone on the middle of the bed, looking the room over before grabbing a duffel bag from the closet.

It only took me minutes to cram all of my clothing into it, and I didn't really have any belongings. The tears were streaming openly down my cheeks.

I tossed my room-key onto the kitchen counter and stared the living room over as I remembered how much fun Duo and I'd had together. That was the past, though, and I could tell he didn't plan to stay with me forever.

This way it'd be easier on him.

I slammed the door behind myself, knowing he would hear it, then ran to the stairs. I didn't run into anyone on the way out of the royal wing, and that made what I was doing easier. The valet was waiting for me at the car with a slight frown, however.

"Are you sure…Ma'am?" he blinked at the duffel bag I was holding.

"I won't be coming back," I informed him, tossing the bag into the back seat.

"Oh, please…Miss Selena," he started, grabbing my wrist, "Don't act in haste."

I studied his eyes, shaking my head at him. He'd brought me my car enough now that he knew my name and probably my circumstance.

"Very well," he said respectfully, letting me go, "Can I do anything else?"

I dashed the tears away from my eyes, then shook my head, "No. Thank you, but there is nothing left to do."

"Do they know you are leaving?"

"No."

"Shall I tell them?"

"If they ask." I slid into the driver's seat, then pulled a twenty from my wallet that Duo had given me, "Thank you very much for your help," I muttered as he took it, "Take care of yourself."

"Drive safely, Miss Selena," he muttered, stepping back.

I didn't look back.

-

I rolled my eyes as the front door slammed and finished my shower quickly. Selena really had some balls for being a chick. It didn't take me long to shower and decide I really should apologize to her. She was telling me things as she saw them, not accusing my friends.

The phone wasn't on the dresser where I'd left it, so I hit the pager button, blinking. It was in Selena's room.

An eerie feeling creeped up my spine as I moved into the room. Nothing looked out of place, but it seemed empty. I picked the phone up from the bed and dialed Trowa's apartment, figuring Selena had gone to bitch at Hilde about me being a prick.

"Yeah?" Trowa asked.

"Is Selena there?"

"No she's not," Trowa replied easily.

"I'm serious, Tro. I want to apologize to her. I know she's mad at me, but…"

"No, Duo," he muttered, "She's really not here."

I frowned, "You sure? She's not talking to Hilde?"

"No, Hilde is in reading to Alex."

I stared at the key on the kitchen counter, not moving.

"Duo?"

"Maybe…she went to Heero."

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I lied, hanging up on him and pulling out my cell phone as I started into the hall. I didn't bother knocking on the door to Heero's apartment and could already tell there was no one upstairs. Heero and Relena were sitting together on the couch when I hit the lower living room.

"What's up?" Heero demanded, alarmed.

"Selena here?"

"No," he replied, "Why?"

"Fuck!"

I slammed through the front door of his apartment and into the main hallways, heading for the front, Heero was on my heels, and a moment later another set of steps joined those.

"Sir Maxwell," a startled looking valet muttered, coming in front outside, "What…your majesty…Mr. Barton…" he was staring at the three of us in confusion.

"Has Selena left?" I snapped at him.

He blinked at me, nodding and gesturing toward the doors, "Only just."

I shoved past him out onto the stairs…in time to see taillights disappear.

"What's going on?" Trowa demanded of me, "Where is she going?"

"He just said she told him she wasn't coming back," Heero informed me with huge eyes, "She was crying…what did you do?"

"What did I _do_?" I demanded of him in dismay.

"Why else would she leave?" he snapped back, "Honestly, Duo."

And then I could see it in his eyes. Exactly what Selena had been saying…

I backed away from them both, though Trowa was studying me easily.

"What _now_?" Heero demanded in annoyance.

I looked to Trowa, trying to see what I saw in Heero's eyes.

Trowa shook his head, "Don't run."

I took a few more steps backwards, staring at Heero. He was glowering at me, "What's your issue?" he snapped.

I ran.

-

E/N: Thanks for the reviews, TrigunChick. I would ask for more reviews, but I'm working under the assumption that if people _like_ my story, they'll let me know. I know there are enough people out there reading it to keep posting it, though, so yeah… And as for the thought process things, well, I'll keep that in mind, but I have this story written in full now, and that kinda editing would be massive, so…don't hate me! I'm just as lazy as the readers! hehehe, All right…Again, thank you for the review…and anyone else, hey, man…reviews are really really nice and encouraging, meaning more stories in the future. heh, this little arc may have a third one coming along, but I'm not even going to focus on that if people don't want to read it…


	16. Generally Speaking

Chapter Sixteen: Generally Speaking

"Where is Selena?" Jesse asked Duo curiously. I could tell the question had been bothering him since he'd arrived early that morning.

"She left me," Duo replied tonelessly, "Too much of a good thing."

Jesse blinked.

Duo snorted out a laugh and turned away.

"I'm gonna ask you not to bring her up any more tonight," I muttered, "He's a bit touchy."

"He always has been," Jesse conceded, looking around curiously, "But…"

"He hasn't told us what happened," I added, "She just sort of left one night a few weeks ago."

He nodded, thinking about that.

"I also suggest you stay in Trowa's apartment tonight…or maybe even Quatre's. Duo's a bit unpredictable anymore."

"Was he ever predictable?" Jesse flashed me a grin.

I laughed, shrugging.

"Tio Jesse!" Alex suddenly clung to the guy's waist and his attention was instantly sucked to her.

I moved away from the pair of them, not wanting to talk about Duo anymore. He'd disappear in a few hours anyway and reappear early in the morning, ready for work. I didn't want to know what he was doing while he was out, either. I had a feeling he had syndicate ties and that these ties could get him whatever he wanted.

"I dare you to," I heard Duo purring and looked around the busy room. His voice was coming from the kitchen.

"Duo, stop," Wufei replied, sounding pressed, "Just…back away."

I moved to the door, narrowing my eyes at the scene. Wufei was backed against the fridge and Duo was over him.

"Honestly, Fei…"

"Duo, get off," I snapped.

"I'm trying to," he replied, all too amused.

Wufei shoved him off and glanced beyond me, "Where is Miguel?"

"He's hiding in a corner," I replied, "He's not comfortable with so many kids."

Wufei darted from the kitchen.

I studied Duo, who had his eyes on me, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get off," he replied, a slow smile crossing his face.

"I suggest you save it until the kids have gone _home_," I snapped at him.

"But why?" he asked, pulling a knife from somewhere and offering it to me.

"Knock it off," I snapped, taking the thing and trying to shove it into a pocket, "You can't act like this at a children's party."

"I dunno, I seem to be doing a phenomenal job of it," he muttered in my ear—which made me realize how we were standing.

"Knock it _off_," I snapped, shoving him back and glaring at him, "Show _some_ respect!"

"Yes, Majesty," he replied in that irritating fashion he'd picked up on. He walked past me, giving me a look.

I stared after him in consternation. Ever since the night Selena had left he was acting like this. He would either be too comfortable with me, or he'd be too formal. There was no middle ground now. It was as if our years of friendship meant nothing to him…that, or he thought it meant nothing to me.

"What's got you so down?" Trowa asked, moving around me and starting to take the cake he had bought out of its box.

"Duo."

"You take him too seriously," he informed me, "You two need to talk."

"You say that so often anymore," I muttered darkly, "You'd think you'd make an attempt."

"I do. Every time I tell you, I'm making an attempt."

"Tell him."

"If he approached you for a talk, you wouldn't listen to him."

I glowered at him.

"So you have to go corner him in his apartment—after he's gotten laid, I suggest. And don't let him pull his knives on you, all right?" that was vaguely exasperated, "And for god's sake, don't let him _cut_ anything with those knives of his."

I stared at him, blinking.

He took the cake around me and announced to the partygoers that the cake was up and for Hilde to get a lighter.

Hilde was giggling as she came in and pressed on the small of my back, "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be with everyone else."

I smiled at her, turning and starting from the room as she fiddled in a drawer.

Sometimes my friends drove me insane—especially when they were right.

-

I grinned at Duo, hitting him in the stomach, which caused him to laugh as well, "Really! It would be fun…just you and me…"

"And alcohol in copious amounts," I agreed, giving him a look, "You want to get me drunk."

"Why not?" he asked sweetly, "It might get fun."

I really smacked him for that.

He laughed hard, mussing my hair before turning and focusing on Jacob.

"You don't need to get him drunk," I muttered, studying my friend around Duo's shoulder.

"Quatre!" Jacob protested, starting to laugh.

Duo laughed as well, then spotted Alex, "Oh, the birthday girl! Where's my birthday hug!" he scooped her into his arms and spun her in a circle as she giggled and hugged him tightly. He set her on her feet quickly and she wavered unsteadily, breaking into giggles.

"Jesse can't come, he's gotta sleep so he can get back early," Duo muttered in my ear as the little girl wandered off, "So just come with me tonight, I promise I'll be good,"

"Fine," I muttered, giving in. It wasn't like going out with Duo was ever boring. "But remember, you promised."

He flashed me an evil grin.

"You are a knight, and this is on your honor!"

Duo started to laugh.

-

I shoved Quatre against the wall, smiling as his drunken mind tried to process what had just happened. You could see in his eyes that he was well beyond smashed.

It would be really easy to fuck him right now.

I didn't think anymore about that, though, as fun as it would have been, instead, I turned on my heel and met eyes with the guy who _had_ been trying to fuck him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, taking in my form.

"I'm your worst fuckin' nightmare," I replied happily, "And I hate to say it, but you've offended my fine sensibilities."

"What the fuck…I'm not doing anything to you!"

"No, but you are fucking with my straight friend."

"What?"

"Yeah, that blonde thing back there is straight and very, very drunk."

That got a smile.

"See, that's where I come in," I added, stepping toward the guy.

He backed off.

"Get out of here, before I do something."

"That's a mixed threat."

I smiled at that, thinking over the various options of things I could do and landing on the most entertaining one as I looked him over, meeting his eyes. The guy blinked up at me a long moment before taking a faltering step back as I tilted my head at him, smiling slightly and reaching for his arm.

It was hard _not_ to laugh when he fled.

"Duo? I'm gonna puke…" Quatre muttered behind me.

I turned to him instantly, grabbing a trashcan by my feet. I got it under him just in time, then blinked at his throat as he shifted back against the wall and blinked blearily at me.

So I had missed most of what those two were doing.

Quatre's throat was covered in hickies, which would be all well and good if it wasn't because of some punk-ass _guy_.

"Can we go home?" he asked me plaintively, it reminded me of something Alex or Lea might have said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go…" I glanced across the bar to the guy I'd been entertaining myself with before noticing Quatre's situation. The man was frowning at me.

I shook my head slightly, supporting Quatre from the room.

-

"Duo Maxwell!" Duo focused on me in confusion as I stared at Quatre in dismay.

"What?" Duo asked, allowing Quatre to walk off by himself, watching as he stumbled down the hall and disappeared into his bedroom.

"You _promised_ him!" I hissed in sheer disbelief. Quatre was beyond smashed and his throat was covered with hickies—which was nothing compared to Duo's own throat. I blinked, "I didn't realize that Quatre bites."

Duo stared at me a moment longer in amazement, then started laughing, touching his throat, "He didn't do that!"

"You did promise him, though…"

"I didn't do that to him!" he gave me a look, "Some prick at the bar tried to pick him up…fairly successfully, by the looks of it. I saw them and extricated the dumb-ass from the situation."

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of phrasing.

"At any rate," Duo muttered, "I scared the other guy off, he puked, and we came home."

I wasn't so sure I believed that, but at the same time, it made sense. Quatre had a tendency to get himself in trouble when no one was there to watch him. He didn't go out much and hadn't really been out since Duo had gotten back. Duo wouldn't have known that. His argument made perfect sense, but the fact that Quatre had made Duo _promise_ not to fuck with him made Duo suspect.

"I'm gonna go crash," Duo added with a sigh, starting away, "I'll catch you in the morning."

"Later," I agreed, watching him leave before heading down the hall and into Quatre's bathroom.

"I'm going to pass out," the blond informed me as he rinsed his toothbrush, leaning forward.

"Not yet," I muttered, "You can in a few minutes."

"Hm…" he ran water over his face and stood there unsteadily for a long moment before finally bringing the towel up and wiping it off, "Lea's sleeping, right?"

"She's been out for hours."

"Good," he muttered, turning and stumbling against me, grinning at me as he blinked, "You smell good."

"You are a pain in my ass," I returned the compliment, starting for the bed with an arm around his waist.

"Did Duo smell you?" he asked, studying my eyes sincerely.

"Not hardly," I returned darkly.

"He'd like it, I think."

"I didn't buy the cologne because I thought it'd make me stink."

"Why are you wearing it?"

"I didn't buy the cologne for it to go bad sitting on a shelf."

"You should wear it and stay really close to Duo all day."

"You're going to get me in trouble."

"And then go visit him in his apartment," Quatre added, allowing me to drop him on the bed.

"In a lot of trouble."

"And I can keep everyone from bothering him for a few hours."

"That sounds like a plan."

Quatre started laughing.

"You won't remember any of this in the morning, will you?"

"I might, and I might not," Quatre laughed more, spreading his arms out over his head as he lay on his back, studying me with an evil smirk.

"I thought you were going to pass out."

"But you're being entertaining, Jacob…"

"Good night, Quatre," I muttered before he could try to provoke me.

His laughter was evil again as he stared at the ceiling, "Sweet dreams."

I pulled the door shut behind myself, shaking my head.

-

I studied Duo with a raised eyebrow as he moved into my apartment for our breakfast ritual. When we weren't fighting, we met in my kitchen. Duo was standing tall and slightly petulant. His throat was covered in hickies and bruises that attested to the amount of fun he must have had during the process. There were also some fairly heavy bruises on his upper arms, which were showing since he was only wearing a wife-beater.

"My my my," I muttered, "Aren't we the sexually charged asshole?"

He flipped me off, moving to the counter and starting to get out his breakfast things.

"You really had fun last night, didn't you?" Trowa asked in amusement.

"At first," he admitted.

I snorted.

…and then Quatre came in.

We stared at Quatre for a long moment as he first noticed Duo and froze, then turned to look over his shoulder at Jacob.

"Duo?" I demanded.

"What?" he asked, turning himself and smiling at Quatre, "Good morning."

Quatre only stared, his eyes landing on the bruises.

Duo smirked at him, fingering his throat and turning back to the breakfast things.

"Um?"

"Um what, Ro?" Duo asked, glancing at me.

"You promised me, Duo," Quatre muttered quietly, "You promised…"

"I didn't _do_ that to you!" Duo protested instantly, "If I'd done anything to you…I'm not so stupid as to be obvious!" Duo looked utterly offended.

"So why did you shove me against the wall?" Quatre snapped back.

Trowa and I exchanged a glance before looking to Jacob.

"He said that some other guy had attempted to pick you up," Jacob muttered.

Quatre was staring at Duo, though, looking hurt.

"I shoved you against he wall because you'd got yourself in a situation!"

"Yeah, I agreed to go somewhere alone with you!"

"I didn't _do_ anything to you!"

"Hold it," Hilde muttered, interceding before anything else could be said, "Come on now, guys, take a minute to think things through."

"We went to the Pub," Duo informed her instantly, "We fucked around dancing for a while, then had a couple drinks before I went to find someone to screw. I left him at the bar."

Quatre shook his head slowly, "I don't remember."

"So you can accuse me instantly of this shit," Duo muttered, "Christ, Q, I think you'd _know_ if I was fucking with you."

"I'm fairly certain," Quatre started almost sarcastically.

"I would have _fucked_ you, Quatre!" Duo's tone was informative, "If I'd have started any shit, I would have finished it."

"Did you _see_ my throat?" Quatre demanded, raising his chin.

"I did, and I wouldn't have made small hickies…and _you_ don't bite!"

"How would you know?" Quatre protested.

Duo laughed evilly all of the sudden, thinking about that, "Good point."

We were all watching him warily.

"The point is, I didn't _do_ anything to you. I _promised_!"

Quatre frowned.

Duo raised his hands in a semi-surrendering gesture, "And if all you remember about last night is when I shoved you against the wall, then we're both fucked and might as well pretend last night never happened."

Quatre frowned, obviously thinking hard.

"I promised you I wouldn't do anything and I didn't do anything…much."

Quatre gave him a sour look.

Duo grinned slightly at that, "It was before either of us drank," he admitted, "I had to have a little fun."

"Your fun tends to leave a sour taste in my mouth," Trowa noted, grinning.

Duo grinned back at him, then sobered and looked us all over, "I didn't do that to Quatre. I told you, it was a guy at the club."

"And the only thing Quatre remembers is a bit of violent seduction?" Hilde asked, nibbling at a sausage.

"It's fuzzy," Quatre muttered, "But…that was clear enough. It hurt my back when I hit the wall and Duo just kinda hovered there for a minute…"

"And then what did I do?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"I can't remember." Quatre admitted.

"Why did I even shove you against the wall? Don't you trust me?"

"No," Quatre replied, "Because you've done shit like that before."

We all studied Duo.

Duo groaned, giving up and moving across the room to stand in front of Quatre, "Fine, I seduced you," he grabbed Quatre by the arms, squeezing slightly.

Quatre looked put-off, but that was all.

"Um…he leaves bruises," Jacob muttered, pulling up Quatre's sleeve.

We all stared at Jacob, who ignored us.

"If you were making out with him, he'd have bruised you…a bunch."

Quatre's eyes narrowed.

"You smell good," Duo noted, focusing completely on Jacob.

Quatre sniggered, stepping back from Duo and thinking.

Jacob was staring up at Duo with large eyes.

Duo focused on Quatre again, turning his back and lifting his shirt to reveal his unblemished back.

"Hey! What are you…"

"No bruises," Duo noted clinically to Jacob.

Jacob grinned slightly at him.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked in confusion as he moved into the apartment behind them, "Duo! You didn't try and seduce him, did you?"

"No!" Duo sounded a little hurt at that _suggestion_.

"What happened to him, then?" Fei asked, lifting Quatre's chin to study his throat.

"I only remember Duo shoving me against a wall," Quatre admitted, acting oddly submissive.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't fuck with him?" Wufei demanded, meeting Duo's eyes.

"I didn't!" Duo repeated, "I left him to his own and he started necking with some guy!"

Wufei gave Quatre a look then, "Are you _sure_ you're _straight_?"

Quatre started to draw himself up.

Wufei rolled his eyes, punching Duo in the stomach and tackling him so he fell over backwards. The furious wrestling match that ensued was enough to distract us all from the argument at hand.

"Would you knock it off?" Miguel demanded petulantly when he came into the room, frowning down at Wufei.

Wufei paused in his wrestling, frowning slightly at Duo—who flipped and pinned him. The laughter that followed reminded me of old times when this was our fun…this complete lack of self-control and rambunctious testosterone.

It looked like fun.

"Don't you dare," Relena muttered with a small smile, studying me, "You wait your turn."

But what fun would that be?

-

I laughed as Heero joined Duo and Wufei on the floor and Hilde giggled. Relena made some not-annoyed-but-exasperated comment and lifted her feet carefully from the floor. Miguel was glowering at the trio and Quatre was just sort of standing aside, thinking. I laughed again, raising my feet as the trio moved toward me, then chocked back more laughter as I was pulled on top of all three of them. I couldn't say how or who had done it, but it had happened.

"You guys!" Hilde squeaked in dismay, still laughing hard, "Would you stop!"

For the first time in years, things were _right_ with us…at least with the four of us. I flipped on my back and grabbed Quatre around the knees. He tried to protest, but that was a bit useless since I'd over balanced him. He landed on top of Wufei, who grunted and paused a moment before we started wrestling again.

And it was all right. The five of us were five again, acting like seventeen year olds on a training base, just _waiting_ for guardsmen to come and try and pull us apart. Of course, the amount of laughter this entailed made it fairly obvious we weren't hurting each other, we were just playing king of the hill…

"Puta madre…" Miguel snarled, "Pinci cobrones…"

I laughed, "Pinci oaku!"

Miguel, however, was not in a good mood. My announcement made him start for the door.

"Oh, get over it," I heard Wufei mutter—and then realized what was going on.

"Miguel!" I shouted, climbing up for air, "Michael!"

"What?" Duo asked.

Everything and everyone stopped, focusing on Duo—he looked us all over in confusion a moment before seeming to connect that he was not, in fact, Michael Ocean…and we laughed.

-

"Darme cólera, mama," Miguel muttered, "Si…también Wufei…no, no…es just…mama, no. Ellos…no! Si, Trowa! Si…es muy…_estupido_…"

I moved through the living room with a slight frown, seeing Miguel was on the vid and pouting.

"No! Ellos…they…they keep flirting…"

"We are _not_ flirting!" I snapped in irritation, moving into the bedroom to glower at my fiancé.

"Don't you ever knock?" Miguel snapped, his voice heavy with accent.

"Not on my own bedroom door, I don't." I snapped back, then smiled slightly at the vid, "Nei ho, Miraina."

She smiled sweetly at me. She really loved for me to speak Chinese at her, so I obliged easily, "Nei ho, Wufei. What's going on? Why is my baby so mad?"

"We…uh," I thought a second, "the five of us were wrestling this morning. I guess Miguel wanted to join in…"

"_Tcch_," Miguel gave me a disgusted look.

"Sao dei!" I snapped, more annoyed than he'd realize.

He blinked at me in amazement.

I shook my head at him, then focused on his mother, "I don't know what's up with him, he's been grumpy with me for the past month…and I haven't _done_ anything."

"You expect me to _believe_ that shit? With Duo back around?"

I snarled slightly at him, "Sao hao."

I really had no idea if he understood what I was saying, though.

"Duo is back? Truly?" Miraina looked excited, "Donde esta? Where is my diablo?"

I smiled slightly at that, "He's at work, I think."

"No creo," she returned, shaking her head, "Get him, tell him I want to talk to him."

"He's _working_, Mama," Miguel pouted.

"Ah!" Miraina hissed at her son, then focused on me, "Is he okay? Is he all better? His girlfriend died, no? Is he okay?"

"He's…difficult," I returned.

"He's always been difficult, pinci…" she giggled slightly, "I mean like depression. He gets depressed too easily…is he all right?"

"Mama, he's working!" Miguel snapped again.

"Would you get the _fuck_ over it?" I snapped at him, focusing on him completely. I was tired of him insisting something inappropriate was going on between Duo and I. I'd never once…okay, so a few times Duo and I had made out…and he'd kissed me recently, but that was the extent of it. "I am _not_ in love with Duo and I have no intentions of leaving you for him, and if you keep this bullshit up I'll leave you because you _annoy_ me."

He stared at me.

"Wufei!" Miraina reprimanded me sharply, "Don't be saying things like that, really! Duo is an attractive man, I can understand my son's worry!"

Miguel's face flushed.

"Duo es mi diablo, my demon. I know he's manipulative, and if he's making Miguel think…"

"He's not!" I snapped at her, forcing composure down my own throat and meeting her eyes sincerely, "Ever since I met Miguel, he's had an issue with Duo."

"You were all over each other!"

Both Miraina and I looked at him.

"And you're doing it again!"

I realized suddenly that Miguel had a point. Duo and I always hung off each other for comfort. Duo and I liked to touch and be touched—not necessarily sexually, but physical contact in general. The others had always been uncomfortable with it, so we'd stopped bothering them. The mutual need for contact made it very easy for us to drift together.

"We are," I agreed, studying his eyes a moment before glancing at Miraina again. Her eyes were concerned. I looked back to her so-called baby, "And I suggest you get used to it." I started away.

"Wufei!" Miguel shouted.

I ignored him, leaving the bedroom to find Duo and let him know Miraina wanted to talk to him.

"What do you mean?" Miguel demanded, following me.

I turned and met his eyes, glowering at him, "I mean that nothing you've done so far has changed the two of us, and nothing you do from here on out will. I'm tired of saving this relationship. I'm tired of you getting your way on _everything_. I'm not who I am with you, I don't have fun if we go out…I love you, Miguel, but you're stifling me. If you don't back off and let me breath…"

He was staring at me in amazement.

"I don't want that to happen, so just take a deep breath and go talk to your mother. I'm going to find Duo and tell him to call her. Can we do this? Can we trust each other?"

He was still staring at me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Can you trust me?"

He looked away.

I shook my head, starting from the room.

"Wufei!"

I turned to look at him.

He nodded slightly, only meeting my eyes for a fraction of a second.

I sighed in mild relief, "Thank you."

Pausing after shutting the door, I looked up and down the hall. It almost seemed like a weight had been lifted from my chest…as if the Duo-induced stress had not joined the other stresses I'd been feeling.

Duo was in his office. Unless he made plans, he ate there. My watch said it was ten-after, so I jogged off down the hall to find the damned knight. It didn't take much for him to get a plan and I wanted to talk to him. The thought of talking to Relena flashed through my mind, but she was so busy anymore she wasn't really a friend. She was, and I loved her, but she had so many things that took up her day…

Duo first…and then I could decide what happened next.


	17. Plots and Plans

Chapter Seventeen: Plots and Plans

"I'm going to get Quatre laid," I informed Heero easily, "Are you helping me or not?"

"What?" he asked blankly, turning to look at me—then realized I was standing in the bathroom door of his bedroom, "Duo…"

"What?" I asked, "I know he's a big boy, but big boys need help sometimes, too."

He shoved passed me, looking toward the living room. I had no clue where Relena was, but imagined that was who he was looking for.

"Are you helping me or not?"

He looked about to snap, then studied the room a moment longer before narrowing his eyes at me, "What's in it for me?"

"Quatre's piece of mind."

Heero considered that, "And you?"

"What about me?" I returned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's in it for you?"

"Not much, maybe it'll stifle my urge to rape him."

"That's not funny," Heero informed me, turning back to the mirror—he was shaving.

"It would have been funny two years ago," I noted.

"Two years ago…" he trailed off, studying me in the mirror, then nodding his head in indication, "You didn't have that belt two years ago."

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what his little fascination was with my belt. I didn't bother to uncross my arms, "What does my belt have to do with anything?"

This got me an extremely level look before he went back to shaving, not saying anything.

"Really, Ro," I muttered, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door, "It's a belt."

"That you really know how to use," he gave me that same pointed look.

"Since…it's hard…to figure belts out."

This got a disgusted snort and he shook his head, "Never mind."

I decided that was probably the best idea. "The thought just occurred to me," I explained in reference to his previous question, "Do you know if he's fucked anyone?"

"He gets really drunk sometimes and we lose track of him," Heero admitted, "But as far as I know, nothing's come of it."

"Would Jacob know?"

"You're asking the wrong person. The only thing I know about them is that they have different rooms and pick at each other all the time."

"Huh," I considered the matter, "I don't know if he'd gotten laid at any point when we first got together."

Heero actually considered the matter, "You know…you're right."

I shrugged at him. I knew I was right, but it would be easier—ten times easier, to work with him instead of against him. Both would be fun, but that wasn't the point of the exercise.

He lowered the blade, thinking a moment before meeting my eyes, "Any ideas?"

"Not really," I admitted, "He was eying a few chicks at the pub, but he didn't approach."

"And then?" he asked dryly.

"And then I saw a man…" I laughed evilly, thinking back to the guy, "Needless to say, I got a bit distracted. I turned around at one point and saw Q against a bar with a guy on him."

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" he asked sincerely, studying my eyes.

I frowned slightly at him, shaking my head, "I wouldn't do anything serious to Quatre—not when he was drunk." I looked him over a second, "Why won't you just take me at my word? You knighted me."

His gaze went past me to the door and he considered that one, "Duo…when Kayla died, you changed."

I dropped my eyes, trying not to let the grief come to mind.

"You snapped that night in the waiting room and scared everyone. They had to sedate you. You haven't been the same since."

"I lost the woman I loved," I muttered, fighting to keep tears from my voice. My instinct was to react with anger, to shove the emotions away, but…

"I know you did, Duo," he said quietly, "We all loved her."

I met his eyes, shaking my head slightly, "I don't want to think about it."

"Fine," he muttered, still studying me, "What happened to you? You ran off on us…showed up for one day at my wedding, and the next time we see you…"

I shook my head, thinking over the last two years, "A lot happened, Heero. Too much for me to recount."

He was silent a long moment after that, then seemed to come to a decision. "Can I trust you? Honest and truly, can I trust you?"

"What do you mean? Trust me with what?"

"I don't question your dedication to the job—or the fact that you are my friend…but everything else. You shove us away and pull us closer…you've been _fucking_ with Wufei…and now I get the impression that Quatre hasn't been spared your ministrations…and even me. I need to know that you won't cross the boundaries. We all know that if you put your mind to it, you can do anything. I need to know that I can," a slight smile crossed his face as he spoke, "…trust myself with you."

I looked away from his eyes, thinking about that, "I would never…hurt…any of you. I would never knowingly hurt you."

This was considered another long and silent moment before Heero nodded acceptance at me.

"So…are you going to help?" I asked finally.

"I think I will," he agreed quietly, smiling slightly, "It's been too long since I was naughty."

"Your majesty, your wife!" I protested.

He laughed, smacking me in the stomach before focusing on me again, "Is Jesse still in one piece?"

I choked on that one, smirking as I remembered his expression from the night before. I hadn't been able to resist fucking with him. "Mostly."

"Duo!"

I died laughing, trying to hop out of his reach and running into the bathroom door. We wrestled a bit before I could break the door open—not literally break, but get it open…

And Relena was staring at us.

We froze in an instant; he had me in a semi-chokehold and I was holding onto his arm with my hands. We stared back at her as she looked from me to her husband, then back again. She didn't say a word as she turned and walked out of the room.

Heero and I exchanged another glance…and started laughing.

-

"They're acting normal again, though," I muttered to Hilde, she was sitting across the desk from me contentedly, munching on a bowls of rice.

She nodded at my words, "This morning's wrestling match was entertaining. I thought Miguel was going to go homicidal on them, though."

"He's…such a bitch," I muttered, which caused us both to giggle. "Honestly, though," I added, "He acts like he can change everything about Wufei, and Wufei has let him so far. I'm going to feel bad for Miguel when Wufei gets tired of it."

"My ears are burning," Wufei informed us, pushing the door open and raising an eyebrow at me.

I smiled, "Fei! Sit and eat with us!"

"No," he didn't even apologize, "I'm looking for Duo."

I gave Hilde a long look, "He was in my apartment about five minutes ago."

Hilde giggled again.

Wufei blinked between us.

"He and Heero were…entertaining themselves."

His face cracked into grin before he shook his head sharply.

I laughed myself, "I don't know what they were doing, but they were in the bathroom and being loud. Duo may have taken off by now, though."

Wufei sighed, turning to go.

"What's up?" I called quickly.

"Miguel called Miraina, I swear he's a fuckin' baby…but she wants to talk to Duo."

"Oh," I blinked at this news, looking at my watch. It was already twelve-thirty, "Aren't you going to have lunch?"

He gave me a dirty look before taking Hilde's bowls of rice from her and darting out the door.

"Hey!" Hilde called after him, not overly annoyed.

I laughed.

"That was just rude!" she complained happily at me, "I'm eating for two, already!"

I laughed and passed her the second half of my sandwich.

"Thank you, your majesty," she muttered sweetly, biting into it, "This is really good…where did you order it from?"

"The kitchen," I replied wryly, "You'd be amazed at the extent of Heero's talents."

She started giggling.

-

I was singing to myself happily as I made myself a sandwich when Wufei came flying into my apartment. He swallowed quickly, looking around with a frown.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where's Duo?" he demanded.

I blinked at him, then shrugged, "He took off a bit ago."

Wufei groaned, "Where?"

"To have lunch," I explained, "What are you doing?"

He kicked the doorjamb, then settled cross-legged on the floor and started to eat from a styrofoam bowl-thing of rice.

"Ah, I see," I replied conversationally, finishing my sandwich and moving around to sit a foot or two in front of him, "That's very intriguing, do tell me more."

He choked out a laugh at that, giving me a dirty look before swallowing again, "I was trying to _find_ Duo, but he decided to be difficult today."

I tilted my head at him, "He came in here and left, that's not really difficult."

"He usually hangs out in his office at lunch time," Wufei countered, "I eat with him all the time. It just doesn't take him long to make other plans."

"Which is what he did today."

"What…are you doing?" Miguel asked from the hall, giving us both looks, "Where's Duo? Mom's waiting for him to call her. She said she wasn't going to leave the phone…where did you get rice?"

Wufei choked on that, swallowing again, "Hilde."

I studied the half-emptied bowl of rice a moment before looking up to Miguel, "Duo took off into town."

This got Wufei's instant attention, "So much for me finding him."

I smirked at him, "You _should_ go into town alone. I want to see how many fuckers swoop down on you."

"Hahaha, very funny. Sorry, I'm not fond of chloroform."

I sniggered some more, looking up to Miguel who was now staring at me, "What?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

I started laughing, laying back again, "A king can do as he wills."

"But that leads to the question: _should he_."

I laughed some more, focusing on my sandwich.

"My mom is waiting, Wufei. What the fuck?"

Wufei was silent at this and I glanced up in time to see him giving Miguel a very dirty look. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a button. After a moment, I heard Duo answer, "Duo? It's me."

"You want to come to lunch with me?" Duo asked instantly, "I can turn around and pick you up."

"It's already going on one," Wufei countered, "I'm just gonna sit here with Heero."

Duo's laughter was evil, "Did he tell you?"

Wufei met my eyes instantly and I winked at him as Miguel waited impatiently.

"Not yet, I'll get him to in a bit." Wufei decided, "Miraina wants you to call her."

"Really?" that was startled, "I thought Miguel would have pulled the poor-baby thing with her and she wouldn't want anything to do with me."

I choked on my sandwich, trying to figure out how Miguel didn't _hear_ this.

Wufei snorted as well, "No…he's right here."

Duo's laughter went even more evil.

"She's waiting by her phone for you, so if you could call her shortly it would be appreciated."

"All right, I'll do that."

"I'm gonna let you go—before you get me in trouble." the last was in Chinese.

Duo sniggered and I heard the phone click as Wufei pocketed his own phone, giving me a look.

"Join us, Miguel," I offered, gesturing at an empty bit of floor, "Pull up a tile."

He laughed at that, shaking his head as he ran a hand through Wufei's hair, "Sorry, I'm otherly engaged." Wufei gave him another annoyed look and he sighed in irritation, storming back up the hall. I watched him disappear at the end before looking to Wufei curiously.

"He was bitching about us all to his mommy," Wufei informed me in obvious annoyance, "Said we were all flirting with each other."

I snorted, "That's a rather cynical way of looking at it."

"I know, and then I mentioned that Duo was back and Miraina wanted to talk to him. Miguel was acting like a baby, trying to tell her he was at work, but she persisted. Then he informed me that Duo and I hang off each other all the time and we're starting to do it again."

"Thanks for noticing, Captain Obvious," I muttered, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes in an annoyed type of agreement, "No problem, Major Fuck-up."

I laughed.

He sighed, looking down, "I'm not sure if I should have said what I said, though."

"What's that?" I asked, sitting up again.

"I told him to get used to it and to get over it," Wufei confided quietly, "And then I told him I was tired of saving our relationship and that he was smothering me."

"Oh dear," I muttered. It seemed incredibly understated.

Wufei nodded, starting to eat again.

"So…what now?"

"Now I stop playing to his insecurities," Wufei muttered without looking at me. "Now I reclaim my friend and get him under a semblance of management before he hurts someone."

"Do you honestly think you can do that?"

"I do," he replied, meeting my eyes, "Because he's scared of hurting me."

I blinked at that, thinking over what I knew of Duo. "I also got to him today," I muttered, "I asked him if I could trust him…and he decided he wouldn't hurt us…or seduce us, whichever you prefer to pick."

That got a bit of a grin, "What did he mean, had you told me? Was that it?"

"Oh, no," I purred, then laughed, glancing down the hall to be sure Quatre wasn't in hearing range, "He's decided he's getting Quatre laid. When we get down to it, neither of us can vouch for the last time he had sex and we've both decided it would be better to remedy that."

Wufei's face split into an evil grin.

I laughed at the look, excited over the idea of manipulation.

Wufei laughed as well, the sound evil. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

I sat back…and really enjoyed my sandwich.

-

Jacob left my office as the clock hit one with a wink over the shoulder. I listened to him go before leaning forward and resting my elbow on the desk, running a hand over my throat and the very obvious hickies that were getting me all sorts of notice.

It bothered me sincerely that I couldn't remember what had happened at the bar. Duo had given me a Jacob-look, and that was all I knew for certain. The rest of the night was a fuzzy blur. Duo's strength had scared me in that momentary instance that I could remember, but if Jacob was telling the truth about Duo bruising people…

I didn't think Duo would sink so low as to lie to all of our faces. He was so certain of himself that there was no way in hell he'd hide what he'd done. If he was going to do something to us, he would do it and face the consequences. He also wouldn't _try_ to do anything. If he'd wanted to fuck me, he would have, and I was very sure that he _hadn't_ done that.

This left the mystery of what the fuck _I'd_ been doing.

I groaned, shoving my food aside and folding my arms onto my desk, resting my head in them. I still found it fun to fuck with people, so I could have just found someone and started messing with them. I also could have gotten annoyed with someone and tried to scare them away…or I could have been really fucking drunk.

It aggravated me to no-end that I couldn't recall the night's events, and the fact that I could imagine how I'd gotten the hickies perturbed me…as well as the bite marks on Duo's throat. I _did_ bite and bruise when I was frustrated, and I certainly had been before I'd gotten so smashed I puked.

I just had to trust Duo. He'd asked me to do that a few times, and he always seemed very sincere. If he were lying to us all…

I just had to trust him.

"Hey, Q, you want this?"

"No."

"You didn't even look!" Duo accused in protest.

"I don't want to see you."

"What?" that sounded almost hurt.

I growled at him.

He laughed his evil laugh, "Now you're speaking my language…"

I had to laugh at that one, sitting up slowly and forcing myself to see what hew as offering…

"Thai tea," he explained in his own special type of purr. He had two in his hands.

I was sorely tempted, but it seemed to imply that he would sit and talk with me…

He sat, uninvited, "Fine, I'll drink it myself."

I studied his throat a moment.

He laughed, shoving the second cup at me, "You aren't still obsessing, are you? If you want me to give you some hickies to prove my point, I suppose I can. It's asking a lot," he added, "But I guess I can manage."

I had to laugh at that, snatching the cup up to glower at him, "All right, smart-ass. What happened?"

"I _told_ you," he replied happily, "We danced, I found a play-mate, I noticed you an hour later making out with some hot-ass who was keen on fucking you."

"No, you _hadn't_ told me that," I replied easily, "And your own actions toward me in the past make me wonder."

"You have to trust me," he explained with a shrug, indicating his own throat, "I mean, honestly, this doesn't seem like something you would do."

"But I do," I returned, narrowing my eyes at him, "I hit a certain point and get very violent."

His eyes flashed in interest and amusement, but he didn't comment, shifting slightly in his seat, "I don't know what to tell you, then. If you only remember me shoving you against the wall then we're sorta in a downward spiral."

I considered that as well. There was something genuine in his aire, but I wasn't fool enough to believe that he couldn't act.

"I thought about how easy it would be to fuck you," he admitted, taking another drink and studying my eyes, "But you're sorta straight…and you're also a friend."

Which would explain the look I could remember in his eyes, "Why did you shove me against the wall?"

"Because he nearly had your pants undone and I had to act fast or give you up as a lost cause. I hope you're happy with yourself, I could have gotten screwed and didn't so I could help you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You were wearing a belt, I might add."

I blinked, the sensation of the undone belt flashing through my mind without any other details.

"It's in my car," he added, frowning slightly, "Which probably will look really bad…but it was about to pull your pants down." he flashed me a grin.

I choked on my drink, looking away from his eyes.

He laughed, "As bad as that would have been," he added sardonically, "I figured that respecting your person was more appropriate than…inspecting…your person."

I choked again, starting to laugh.

He laughed as well, "Okay, I'll stop now…but really, Q, I didn't…I didn't do anything to you…" he ran his fingers over my hand as he studied my eyes, then thought about it, "While you were drunk."


	18. Huevos Fritos

Chapter Eighteen: Huevos Fritos

"Duo!" I nearly fell forward as Quatre landed on my back, steadying myself quickly as he laughed and wrapped his legs tightly around me, letting go with his hands, "Hi."

I stared at him as best I could as long as I could, wondering what we looked like. I was heading out the front doors to go out again.

"You weren't going to leave without me, now, were you?" Quatre demanded, petting my head and draping one arm around my neck, "Because, really…that would be very rude."

I laughed, shaking him off and smacking at him as he hopped out of my reach, meeting eyes with the valet, Nicolas, who was blinking between us.

"You know the drill," he informed the man, glancing side-long at me as he offered a bill, "Probably one tonight, though."

"What?" I asked.

"He's going to pick us up," Quatre explained happily. He really looked pleased with this idea. "That way we can both get smashed and not kill someone on our way home."

I looked from him to the valet a moment, wondering how many times they'd done this.

"Is one all right with you, Sir?" Nicolas asked, smiling slightly.

I gave him a sour look. This was the same guy who'd told me Nira was gone. I nodded anyway, wrapping an arm around Quatre's shoulders, "Sounds fine."

"Shall I let you bring friends home?" he asked Quatre.

"Yes," I replied before Quatre could say anything, "No males, though."

The man flushed, avoiding my eyes as he nodded and Quatre gave me a look.

I laughed at them both, climbing into the car as the guy walked around it.

"No males?" Quatre hissed at me sarcastically, "I'm straight, dumb-ass."

"Not when you're drunk," I countered, smirking at him, "Where do we get picked up at, anyway?"

Quatre studied me with wary eyes, then looked to the driver, "The Pub tonight, please."

"Fine."

"Did you tell anyone else you were coming with me?"

"No," Quatre replied, his eyes shining as he ran his hand through my hair—so he was going to fuck with me. Fair enough, I'd done it to him. "I want them to worry about me a little. I won't answer my phone, but you can if it suits you."

I smiled, catching his hand, "Be careful what you do to me, Quatre. I'm not one to get uncomfortable and back away when things get…" I thought a moment, running my tongue along my teeth, "Complicated."

He laughed, yanking his hand away and sitting normal to buckle, "I'll keep that in mind."

-

I could see in the way Duo was dancing that I didn't want to fuck with him tonight…but fucking with Duo was highly entertaining. One thing I did notice about him, though, was the way his attention never lingered on a male for more than a moment. Of course, he'd bring the friends of his friends to my general area. If he picked up on a chick—they invariably came in at _least_ pairs, he'd head over to me and set me up to dance. It was fun…

And if I didn't know any better, he was planning something.

Whether his intention was to be sure I approved of his females or if he was just feeling friendly, I had no idea. He'd give me almost conspiratorial looks as we danced, and he never made the friends stray far apart…which meant he was dancing near me.

I was feeling pretty lit when he finally came up to me with a pair of girls who could be no older than twenty. I was wondering how they got _into_ the club at all, since it was twenty-one and over only, but they were both very amicable females, and both very interested in _me_.

I studied Duo's back as he talked to a guy that was standing beside him. He had very little interest in the girls, which made me wonder what was wrong with them.

My watch beeped.

"It's one," I informed him, wrapping my hand around his bicep and wondering at the size, seeing as it was too large for me to wrap my fingers around.

"What?" he asked, coughing, turning to blink at me in confusion. He stared at me a long moment with heavy-lidded eyes, looking me slowly from head to foot. After a long moment a smile spread across his lips…and smoke was leaking from his mouth, "Q?"

"Are you okay?" I asked warily, moving a bit away from him.

He exhaled a large cloud of smoke, nodding at me dismissively, turning back to his friend and leaning over to kiss him. He muttered to the guy a moment before running a hand between his thighs and giving him back the cigarette.

"Duo?" I asked, quietly.

"Meet me here tomorrow," Duo purred to the guy without acknowledging me, "Around…ten, I think."

His friend was smiling very happily at him, though he was a bit unfocused, "If I remember."

Duo did something that shocked me then. He grabbed the guy's cock and leaned to his ear, "I suggest you remember or I'll be unhappy."

"Threats only turn me on," the man replied, exhaling, not even the slightest perturbed.

Duo's laughter was evil as he bit the man under the ear, "That's my intent."

"Duo?" I asked again. His voice wasn't _normal_, not even for when he was fucking with me.

He met my eyes, smiling that smile again before looking to the girls, "Go away."

They stared at him—and I was as well.

"It's time to go, Q, what are you doing?" he asked, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me from the bar. With a series of shoves and pushes, he directed me toward the door. He didn't give me time to regain my footing or even look where I was going. I fell on my ass as we cleared the Pub, glaring up accusingly at him.

He smirked at me, "That's an appealing sight."

"You're not funny," I informed him.

"No," he agreed, reaching down and pulling me up as Nick moved around the car to look at us, "Which is why I'm amused."

"Are you all right, Sir Maxwell?" Nick asked warily, fiddling with the keys and his palm as he looked between us.

"I'm fine," Duo purred at the valet, studying his eyes closely a moment before looking to me, "Will you get _in_ already?"

I did as told before he shoved me in, bothered. Something about Duo was off right now.

But now, I decided, was not the time to figure it out.

-

I studied Duo curiously as he stared at the ceiling above himself, "But nothing tonight?"

"Nothing," he replied in vague exasperation, "He liked all the girls I took up to him, but none hung around him for too long."

"Could you figure out why?"

"Not really, he danced and laughed with them all…well, if I let their friend go he would let them go. It was irritating. I mean, shit, I wasn't giving him their friends so _they_ would dance with me."

"That's probably what he saw, though," I muttered, not sure what I was seeing. Duo was acting completely normal—almost too normal. But how could you accuse someone of that? Not that it would _mean_ anything…it just wasn't how he had acted since he got back…and a bit disturbing.

"Yeah…" he sat up suddenly, blinking at me before rising to his feet and shaking his head, "I need to sleep."

"It's only just one-thirty."

"I'm aware," he lied. Well, he hadn't looked to his watch since he got in.

"Are you all right?" I demanded finally, moving to follow him.

He flashed me a dirty grin and I paused before remembering his promise and giving chase. "I'm fine," he added finally, "I'm just tired."

I shoved him hard against the wall so he'd look at me for more than two seconds, but this action did little more than provoke him. His eyes narrowed and he leaned his head forward so he was in my face, studying my eyes—and grabbed my upper arms in his hands.

"Look at me," I ordered, yanking one arm away…only for him to rest that on my hip. I wasn't completely sure if this was a conscious gesture or not, but I ripped my other arm away from him and shoved his head back, prying one eye open as he realized _what_ I was doing.

"Heero…" he started.

"Hold still," I snapped, shoving back at his head.

I couldn't tell for certain still, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he might have taken drugs.

"You irritate me, and I forget my promises," he informed me, digging his nails into my hips.

I hit him in the stomach, breaking his grip and glaring at him, "Knock your shit off."

He smirked at me, straightening from the wall and studying my eyes before wavering slightly where he stood and losing the grin.

"Are you okay?" I demanded again, moving forward in case I had to catch him.

"I'm _tired_," he snapped, breaking away from me and turning to his door, starting to fiddle with his keys.

I made a noise that almost seemed to be a whimper as I waited, then leaned forward and snatched the keys from him, unlocking the door.

He laughed slightly, "Thanks."

I followed him into the apartment and watched him walk across the room and disappear into his bedroom. I set the keys down on the kitchen counter-top and wondered when the last time one of us had been in his apartments had been. I took a moment to take stock of his fridge as water ran in the bathroom, then wrote out a list of food-stuffs I knew he'd loved before.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?" I asked, reading the paper over a last time before setting the pencil down and moving into the bedroom.

Duo was lying on his side on the bed, blinking at me, "Can you make sure I get up in the morning?"

"Just set an alarm," I suggested carefully.

"I doubt it'll get me up."

I nodded, conceding, "Fine."

"Oh, Ro?" he asked, so I paused in the door, "Be careful. Be sure you wake me up, not Relena or something."

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I react when I'm startled."

I studied him a moment longer, then nodded, starting for the door.

"Hey, Heero?" he called again.

"Yes?" I asked, vaguely annoyed now.

"Sleep well," he muttered, smirking slightly at me.

I gave him a look, "Thanks, I'll do that."

He laughed again, "Turn out the light."

I snorted at the guy, flicking the light off and moving into the living room. He laughed quietly to himself the entire time. I locked the door behind myself and sighed as I moved into the hall—and then I went to talk to Quatre.

-

I massaged my aching temple as I walked quietly through the building. Heero had informed us all that Duo was sick for the day and not to disturb him, and I was wondering what the guy _had_. I wasn't feeling well myself, and I hadn't gone out drinking. It seemed to be the flu.

I could hear Duo's quiet voice as I moved up the hall toward my apartment. I wanted to take some painkillers before I went to check on him, but his front door was open a crack.

I moved silently across the hall, my curiosity overcoming my pain.

"The touch," Duo purred as I moved into his living room, "The feel…you know you want it."

There was a slightly strangled noise and I wondered what the hell Quatre was doing in here…before realizing what Duo was _saying_.

"Think about it a moment…skin on skin…"

I moved into the hall, not able to see anything.

"Duo…just stop," Quatre muttered, and I heard quick movement that ended in a double thump.

"The sweet taste of a kiss…"

"Duo!" Quatre snapped, which was accompanied by another thud.

"Imagine the sensations," Duo added.

Quatre groaned slightly.

I turned the corner, focusing on Quatre, who was pinned to the wall under Duo just beyond the door. Quatre spotted me instantly, but Duo hadn't heard me or something. Duo seemed to actually be _leaning_ against Quatre and had his arms firmly pinned to the wall at the elbows. His mouth was hovering over Quatre's skin, and Quatre had thoroughly succumbed to Duo's bullshit.

"_What_ are you doing?" I snapped at him.

He didn't even jump, turning his head languidly to grin at me.

"He thinks he's funny or something," Quatre muttered, sounding like one who has just regained control of their voice. He was shoving at Duo's hands, but Duo wasn't letting go and didn't even seem to be aware that Quatre was fighting him.

"What are _you_ doing?" Duo returned when he realized I'd asked, "I thought you were at work?"

"I feel like shit," I snapped, "Let him go." I indicated Quatre.

"Hm," Duo considered him a moment, then stepped back.

Quatre instantly darted from the other's grasp and to my side, he glanced back at Duo, then darted out of the room.

Duo laughed, his eyes flashing evilly in the partial light of his bedroom.

I studied him, narrowing my eyes, "You really are _not_ funny," I muttered.

He scratched his cheek slightly, studying me as he walked slowly to stand in front of me, "Where's your fiancé?" he asked, pulling my left hand up between us, walking me backwards until I hit his dresser.

"He's working," I replied, then, "Hey!"

The asshole had taken off my engagement ring.

"Duo," I started, reaching for it. I wasn't sure how far I was going to trust him right now.

"I like that better," he muttered, running his thumb along my ring finger.

"Give that back," I snapped, reaching for his hand again. He avoided my grasp, giving me a look.

"Seriously, _Sir_ Knight," I snapped.

"Make me," he purred in my ear, then rested his head against my shoulder and sighed.

I shoved at him, wondering again at how heavy he seemed. He stumbled a step before regaining his balance and turning back to the bed. I gave chase, seriously annoyed, "Give me back my _fucking_ ring!"

He laughed an evil laugh when I jumped onto his back, knocking him forward onto the thing.

I was not feeling good, I was annoyed at him for fucking with Quatre, I was aggravated with Trowa for sending me back to my apartment, and now Duo had taken my engagement ring. If chance decided to play a wild card on me and have Miguel come looking for me, he would _flip_ out.

When Duo pinned me to the bed, though, I realized that I _wasn't_ feeling good, and not only was I _in_ Duo's bedroom, I was on his _bed_.

I gritted my teeth on a shout of frustration and rage, shoving him off of me, "You _piss_ me off!" I snapped, grabbing my ring as he laughed…and pulled off the ring he'd given to me. "Here," I snarled at him, offering it out so he could _see_ what it was.

He stopped laughing, blinking at me and shaking his head, "I gave that to you…"

"If you can't act _normal_, I don't _want_ it," I spat back, feeling a bit dizzy as he frowned at me.

"Wufei," he protested, moving to fold my hand back around it, "Really…"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Really," I let it go.

Something verging on panic flashed through his eyes, but I didn't stay for the outcome. I climbed off his bed, sliding the engagement ring back onto my finger…and left.

-

"Where's your ring?" Miguel asked Wufei curiously, studying his hand.

I stared at Wufei's hand as well, not believing that the sapphire wasn't _on_ it. I hadn't seen the thing off his hand more than a handful of times since Duo had _given_ it to him.

"Huh?" Wufei asked, focusing on his hand and shrugging uncomfortably.

"Did you lose it?" Miguel pressed, all concern. It was very obvious that Wufei was sick…and that Miguel was trying to make their fight better…and that Miguel knew Wufei cared about that ring.

I was still staring at Wufei's hand, though.

"Hey, guys," Duo muttered, moving quietly into the room.

Wufei shut his eyes, looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

"What's up?" I asked, moving for him. He didn't look _well_.

Duo shook his head, raising his left hand to rub his face…and I saw his ring. Wufei's ring…the ring he'd given Wufei…on _his_ finger…

I had a feeling all hell was about to break loose…and with Duo claiming to be the devil, it was not a thrilling prospect.

"Why does Duo have your ring?" Miguel asked Wufei blankly.

Wufei grunted.

Miguel frowned, looking around at Relena, Wufei, and I…and then met Duo's eyes. Duo was smirking very slightly and the ring was held even with his eyes so there was no way Miguel would miss it. Had it _not_ been for his eyes, it would have just looked like he had a fingertip at his temple.

"I'm just not in a good mood," Duo muttered, turning to face me, losing the asshole front, "I just had a really bad day."

"Yeah, cry me a river," Wufei snapped, dragging himself up from my couch and storming from the room.

Miguel frowned at the guy, then met my eyes.

Duo ignored all of that, moving across the room to lean against my side and rest his head on my shoulder.

Miguel focused on Duo again, studying him a moment—then went after Wufei.

"You poor dear," Relena muttered, moving around me to caress Duo's face with one hand, wrapping her other around my waist.

Duo accepted that, closing his eyes—it was odd for me, but neither of them seemed to give a shit.

"Why do you have Wufei's ring?" I asked quietly, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"I just…had a really bad day." Duo turned his face from my wife and buried it in my shoulder, resting his hands on my waist. I shoved his hands off, but didn't force him away. Some of this was genuine, a lot of it was farce, but if he were wearing Wufei's ring, then he probably was _not_ happy about how it got back into his possession. If the look he gave Miguel meant anything, Wufei probably should have dealt with the entire situation in a better way.

"Are you going to be okay?" Relena asked.

"I'll be fine," he returned, pushing away from me slowly and giving me a small smile before meeting her eyes and shaking his head, "I'm going to go sleep."

"Duo?" she asked, moving forward and grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah?" he asked, meeting her eyes again.

"You _can_ talk to me," she muttered, clasping his hand, "All right?"

He nodded again, but I knew he would never take her up on that offer. He was too removed from his real emotions. He could react to things on a surface level, but I had the sinking sensation that everything was only skin deep. Until we truly got him to deal with his grief over Kayla, he would never truly be _real_.

Relena moved back to me and took my fallen brother's place in my arms, watching the door shut before meeting my eyes again, "How much of that did he mean?"

"Enough to make me worry," I muttered, running a hand through her hair, "But it's not him we'll really need to worry about."

"I think I should take him up on his offer for all of us to head to Athens," she informed me, "We all need a week in a warmer climate."

"A week and a half," I countered, "A week is too short and two weeks is too long."

She smiled at me and kissed me, then glanced to the door again.

"Come on," I muttered, "There's nothing we can do about them until we get a clear picture of what's going on."

She nodded, following me to the room.

-

"Wufei, why does Duo have your ring?"

I turned to look at Miguel, finally getting disgusted with it and giving up. I wanted to sleep, and though I knew that telling him would just make him explode, at least he'd stop _asking_ me that fucking question.

"He _gave_ it to me!" I snapped back, "Like…two weeks before I met you, he gave me that ring."

Miguel froze.

I stared at him and shook my head, "More correctly, I took it from him when he and Heero went to get his crap for him to move in with Heero. It mattered to him, he cared about it, he wanted to keep it. I took it so he'd come back and he never asked me to _have_ it back."

"Why didn't you give it back?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"Because he _gave_ it to me," I replied, turning my back to him and curling into my blankets, "He told me he wanted me to have it and would never take it back."

"Why did it take you this long to give it back?"

"Because he _pissed_ me off today," I replied, closing my eyes tightly.

"Were you…going to give it back?"

"No."

The silence stretched out and I found that I didn't care that Miguel's silence was more hurt than anything, that he was upset…he could deal with this. He _would_ deal with this…

Because I was tired of _playing_.

-

"Fuck you."

I turned my head to meet Miguel's eyes, tilting my head at him as I moved nearer, "Fuck you two times."

He spat at me, shoving away from the wall.

I laughed, shoving him back against it and pinning him there, "Fuck you three times."

He glared up at me, shaking his head.

"Are you perchance…miffed about this?" I purred at him, raising my left hand into view so he could see my sapphire ring, "Are you unhappy about the origins? I don't understand how you _didn't_ know it was mine."

"He never told me," Miguel snapped, still glaring at me.

I smiled sweetly, "I wonder why that could be…" I pretended to consider it as I moved away from him, then laughed twice as hard when he jumped on me and bore me to the ground, catching his wrists before he could hit me. "You want to fight me?" I asked him, grinning still broader, "You want to hurt me?"

He snarled at me as I pinned him to the floor, then shoved me hard enough to actually dislodge me, pinning me to the floor, "I hate you," he whispered harshly as we heard someone pounding up the stairs.

"I hate you two times," I mocked his vague accent, grinning slightly, then timed my shoving him off and pinning him to when Trowa broke up the stairs. He stared at me as Miguel shoved at me and I allowed myself to be born backwards slightly.

"Miguel!" Trowa's shout was enough to bring Heero out of his room.

"Hey!" Heero shouted, running up behind us

I jumped away from Miguel and he jumped at me. I didn't smile, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't realize what I was doing when I simply held him off until Trowa started moving at me, then I shoved him hard so he fell on his ass again. I was making it look like I was the victim here…I was, he started it, but I could have kicked his pansy ass. I refrained from telling him as much as I walked backwards from him a few steps and Heero came up behind me, grabbing my shoulders.

Trowa moved forward and pulled Miguel to his feet, starting to demand things of him in Spanish.

I smirked at Miguel, then turned to Heero with as innocent expression as I dared assume, pretending to be startled.

"What the hell was that?"

"He started it!" I protested, "He wanted to fight!"

Trowa's efforts redoubled as I headed back to my room, explaining plainly how I'd just come out of my room and he'd told me to fuck off…I even admitted to shoving him against the wall before he jumped at me.

I didn't even look at Wufei as he burst out of his apartment, looking between us all. His hair was sopping wet as he dried it with a towel and it didn't look like he was wearing much more than jeans. I did pause in my apartment door so he could see that it had been me and that Heero wasn't lecturing me—mostly so he could see that Heero wasn't lecturing me.

Miguel had just fucked himself over.


	19. Frivolous

Chapter Nineteen: Frivolous

"Wufei told me once that you can never get him to shout," Duo muttered to Miguel as he came into the meeting room. Duo had a curious expression on his face, "So how do you like it now that you've managed it?"

Miguel sneered at him, turning away.

"I really like it when he slips into Chinese," Duo added conversationally, glancing at me, sitting across the table from the man, "You can tell how pissed he is by how garbled his English is."

Miguel turned his chair to face where Relena would sit.

I tried not to grin, avoiding Duo's eyes completely.

"Of course, it's when he's going on in Chinese that it's a real issue," Duo added thoughtfully, then focused on Miguel again, "You don't know Chinese, do you?"

Miguel pretended to ignore him, but I knew better, and Jacob as well. We were both trying to find a way to get our attention off Duo, because he _knew_ we were watching and this show was as much for our amusement as for his.

"I didn't think so," Duo added as if Miguel had spoken, "How does that work, anyway? Last I knew, Wufei didn't know more than the most basic Spanish."

"They've taught each other many things," I quipped before I could help it.

Miguel's expression was upset as he swiveled his head around to look at me.

"Et tu, Quatre?" Jacob muttered quietly.

I coughed back my laugh as Jacob busied himself with writing and I looked away from the combatants.

"I see," Duo muttered, smiling at Miguel again.

We could all hear Heero and Trowa talking loudly to each other, which meant that they'd be here shortly.

"You'll never win," Miguel whispered quietly, leaning forward to meet Duo's eyes, "He loves me."

Duo beamed and I cringed, knowing that the comment was probably the only thing Miguel could have said to dig himself any deeper. If he hadn't set the challenge, Duo probably would have left it at mild torture.

"He makes love _to_ you," Duo muttered, "and does as you say…but I don't see you two snuggling much. Never had, really…never really talk to each other," he chuckled slightly, "Actually, you sound somewhat like Jun. You can provide him with a better life than me, can't you? Thank god I'm not asking for his life."

Miguel's eyes narrowed.

"Duo, you were supposed to wait for me," Trowa muttered as he broke into the room, looking us all over and focusing on me before shrugging, "Has Relena shown up yet?"

"Not that I know of," Duo admitted, either adopting a depressed aire or dropping a façade, I couldn't tell which.

Wufei followed Trowa into the room and moved silently around the table to sit next to me without looking at either Duo or Miguel.

I really wanted to inform both the fuckers that neither of them would keep Wufei if they kept up their bullshit.

Trowa patted my back as Heero stood in the door looking us all over, then moved to sit next to Duo. The table only had room for three people on each side.

Miguel touched Wufei's hand almost pointedly as Trowa sat on the far side of him, but Wufei jerked his hand away. Duo considered Miguel almost pointedly, running a tongue over his teeth, then looked to Heero, being sure not to cut Wufei out of the conversation by his bearing, "Is she pregnant yet?"

Miguel's eyes narrowed since the question had been in Chinese.

"Not…yet," Heero muttered in English, frowning at Duo, "Not that I know of, anyway. These things take time. I can't just expect to screw her and have a baby ten minutes later."

Jacob coughed on that, quickly raising his cup of coffee to his lips as I grinned at Heero.

He gave me a pointed shut-up look and I focused on my notes again.

"I was just seeing if you knew yet," Duo reassured him, still in Chinese.

"You're making my stomach turn," Wufei informed him darkly, also in Chinese.

Duo dropped his eyes, not questioning Wufei's right to be angry with him. At the same time, I had to wonder if he actually _cared_ that Wufei was angry or if he were responding to Miguel's challenge.

He was spinning the sapphire ring around his finger with his right hand, completely focused on it.

Wufei noticed that at about the same time I did and snapped his eyes onto my face, "You get laid yet?"

Jacob spat his mouthful of coffee back into the cup, genuinely choking on that one.

I stared at Wufei in shock.

Duo'd stopped moving.

"Not yet?" Wufei shook his head in mild disappointment, focusing on the door as Hilde and Relena moved into the room, "Ladies! Finally."

Relena laughed at him, "Hush, you."

"Hey, boys," Hilde muttered, moving to kiss Duo on the forehead, brushing a hand through Heero's hair. Then she moved around and touched my head, grabbing Wufei's ponytail.

Wufei bore the treatment tolerantly, not protesting as she giggled and brushed her fingertips over Miguel's head and leaned in for a genuine kiss with Trowa.

"Can somebody say hormones?" Duo asked happily.

Hilde giggled and flipped him off as she sat next to her fiancé, smiling at him and looking us all over.

"Now that the greetings have been given," Relena muttered, having pulled away from her kiss with Heero, "We can get down to business. You've all heard the reports about First-Rite, so we're going to have to kick up the training…"

-

"No creo," I muttered happily to Alex, who was bouncing along in front of me and had stopped to look curiously at the toy store.

"But, Pappa!" she protested, turning to me quickly, "I saw…mira! Eda!" she bounced and pointed at a row of books in the back of the store.

"Books?" I asked, blinking.

"Si!" she squeaked, grabbing my hand and tugging me after her, "My teacher read us the first one, but I want to read the second one! See? They aren't that big!" she picked up a book from the shelf and showed it to me hopefully.

"Hm…" I thought about it.

"Please? Me gusta mucho!"

It occurred to me suddenly that she was speaking more Spanish than she had in months.

"There are five of them now, Apa," she added, turning and digging carefully through the shelves, "But I've already read the first one…well, Mrs. Quane read them to us…so…I'd only need four. And I can live with only one! It would take me forever to read anyway!" she bounced in front of me expectantly.

"Okay," I muttered, taking the four books from her and digging out the first one.

"Really?" she squeaked excitedly, "You'll buy them for me?"

"As long as you read them," I conditioned the statement.

She squeaked in delight, throwing her arms around my waist to hug me tightly.

I smiled, blinking as I realized how _cheap_ the books were. I was used to buying special edition copies when they first came out, not buying children's books that while very popular among the age group, weren't mainstream items that could be charged an arm and a leg for.

"Let's go," I added as she got interested in a toy, "I'm not buying you toys, so don't even get your hopes up."

"Okay, apa," she muttered, moving forward to grab my hand with her own small one, still pausing now and again to look at brightly colored toys.

"Daddy?" she asked after we'd paid, pausing in the door to turn and look at me.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at me, "Can I have a baby brother?"

I smiled at her, running my fingers through her long hair and pulling her to my side again, "We'll see."

-

"What was Wufei asking me about getting laid for?" I demanded of Duo, wondering if that was why he'd been so interested in females while he was out with me.

"I don't know, we're all curious to know if you've fucked anyone in the last few years."

"Why?" I demanded.

He sniggered, meeting my eyes, "I don't have the right to be curious? You were making-_out_ with a guy and when you ended up marked because of it, you blamed it on me. I don't do that shit…if it's really an unwanted attention I only use it to fuck with you."

Scant reassurance.

"I'm serious, Q!" he protested again, sounding genuine, "You know I've fucked with you, but…"

"People interrupted us each time," I said tightly.

"Us?" he asked, his tone deep and amused, "You realize that implies a willing participation?"

I nearly blushed and smacked him on the arm, "You know what I mean!"

He sniggered, then tilted his head at me, "The day Trowa took Alex to the hospital I stopped."

I nodded as I realized that, then frowned at him.

"Okay? Are we cool? I mean…I really _won't_ do…much…to you."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He sniggered, linking his arm in mine, "Call Nicolas and tell him we want to go out again…and tonight, Quatre, try to get laid."

I realized why I'd even started talking to him and gave myself a mental slap by so thoroughly allowing him to change the subject.

"Fine," I sighed when he studied me, pulling out my cell phone.

"But tonight, Quatre," he added quietly, "I won't save you if you start tampering with males."

I gave him a look.

He winked at me.

-

"Can you just stop, please?" I asked Duo seriously. He was doing the thing where he avoided my eyes again, and didn't try to talk to me. That wasn't what I was referring to, however, that was helpful to me, because it reminded me that he really did know me and he did know when I was seriously upset.

"Stop what?" he asked, meeting my eyes as he thought, "I haven't been doing anything to you."

"No, but you make every effort to piss off Miguel."

He looked away from my eyes, not bothering to deny the statement.

I sighed, looking away myself. I knew that I'd overreacted to his tiff with Quatre, and my hand felt wrong without the weight of the ring Duo now had on his finger.

"Just leave Miguel alone for me, all right?" I asked seriously, taking the sincere approach.

"No."

I stared at Duo in disbelief.

He met my eyes again, shaking his head, "I can't do that now."

I started to digest that, trying to understand exactly what he meant.

"You don't even know what Miguel says to me, Fei. He wouldn't _tell_ you what he says to me," he studied my eyes, "If you knew the half of it, it would piss you off. Miguel and I have to deal with each other on our own ground. I won't kill your _fiancé_," he spat the word, "Nor will I put him in the hospital…but I don't like the man and he doesn't like me."

"If you would have just left well enough…" I started, slightly hurt.

"Alone?" he cut me off, shaking his head, "The only time we got along was back in Mexico when I was visiting Tro—and in the end we only got along so well because he was trying to make a move on me without my knowing it."

I blinked at that.

"Because I was an innocent boy there and he was Trowa's brother. I was more than willing to get along with him and he accommodated me for reasons of his own." Duo was studying my eyes now, and I couldn't tell if he were lying or exaggerating, "Trowa brought him along so the two of you could get together and it didn't take too long for him to realize that you and I aren't…weren't…normal friends."

I looked away from him.

"And to this day I am still a threat to him."

I narrowed my eyes, looking up at him. I didn't like those particular implications.

An evil smile crossed his face before disappearing as he shrugged and looked away from me again, "Just leave Miguel and I to our own…and take this."

I focused on his extended hand…seeing my ring.

"I can't do that, Duo," I muttered, folding my arms behind my back as I met his eyes, "Because you aren't acting normal."

"Aren't I?" he asked, tilting his head at me. I could see that my refusal had hurt his feelings, and wondered if maybe I should make my break, "How the hell would you know what normal is for me? I was gone for two years…and I've changed."

"Because no matter what you become," I told him darkly, stepping back, "There's always the guy I know in you…and you're trying to kill him now. What would Kayla do about that?"

He froze.

"You say that you're a threat to Miguel…meaning that you have a hold over me," I noted, still studying him, "Don't forget, Duo, that I have just as much a hold on _you_."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"When I say things, you listen," I added quietly, "No matter how bad you don't want to hear it, you hear me. You realize that's why you have your hold on me, don't you? You know my father wouldn't give me the time of day and if I ever thought to suggest something, it was sheer stupidity. I was never right, I could never do anything right…and you don't agree with that."

He was blinking at me now.

"You used to respect me, Duo," I added, starting for my apartment. I'd been heading there when I realized that Duo had been in the hall and no one was around to hear us, "What happened to that?"

"You got with Miguel and let him think for you," Duo replied tightly, "And it's always made me sick to the stomach."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he also started walking away.

He paused, however, looking back over to me, "If I left, would you want me back?"

I stared at him in amazement, instantly understanding that my answer to this question could possibly mean his staying or leaving.

"I came back for you, Wufei, not for Heero, not for Relena…for you." he thought a second, then dug into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small handful of letters, tossing them at my feet. "I've been meaning to give those to you since the day I got back," he explained, then turned and disappeared down the stairs.

I frowned, kneeling down and picking up the envelopes. A few of them had stamps on them, but no postage marks.

They were all addressed to me…seven letters.

I held them uncertainly, not sure if I wanted to read them or not. I could hear Duo moving in the lower hall…

It was time for some serious re-evaluation.

-

"Nothing gets you back in shape like hard-training!" Duo laughed as he bounced ahead of the four of us. We'd all decided it was time to get the training specialized, which required the combined talents of the five former Gundam Pilots. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo had not been pressed, but Quatre and I had sort of been out of the loop.

Personally, I wanted to smack Duo for that lovely comment, but I decided that it was best if I didn't show him that disrespect. He was, after all, my knight. Smacking him upside the head might give the recruits the wrong impression, and they were all filing in ahead of us.

I hadn't been in _bad_ shape three weeks ago when Relena had decided to step up the training…I wasn't in _active_ shape, but I also wasn't in bad shape. Working with the recruits all day was pounding the old hardness into my muscles, and I was finding it most interesting to _not_ draw blood on my "enemies".

"Majesty?"

I looked around, spotting a dark haired guy standing off to one side so as to not impede progress. He was…Raph? Rueben? I knew I should know his name, but I was drawing a blank.

"Uh…yeah?"

He nodded respectfully to my left, where Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were standing, then glanced to my right at Duo. He and Duo studied each other a long moment before the guy took a deep breath…and sank to one knee.

Not _now_! I wanted to go eat and die on my bed! I berated myself for the thought process a moment before focusing on what he was saying.

The issue was the difference between my friends, who I could touch, and some guy I'd only trained with for three weeks—who, on retrospect, had attacked my best friend and annoyed my knight.

I stared down at his bent head, uncertain.

"Start with a thanks," Duo whispered almost too quietly to be heard.

"You honor me," I muttered, trying to sound kind or something, "I truly do appreciate…" your submission? What the fuck should I say now?

I took a steadying breath, "Please, rise. I wouldn't ask you to grovel in front of me."

He rose to his feet instantly, studying my eyes expectantly.

How old was this guy? Shit, he wasn't any older than us, but he couldn't be much younger…

I smiled at him in return, offering a hand, "I would know your name."

"Kyle Ramon, Sir," he replied happily, then ducked his head, "I've had dealings with your advisors in the past."

"Got your ass kicked…and got the shit scared out of you."

"Duo!" Quatre reprimanded.

Duo laughed.

Ramon nodded, not looking up.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I muttered, "You caused quite a stir."

The guy blushed.

I laughed, patting his shoulder reassuringly, realizing that several recruits were watching us from the door. Great, I'd deal with this for a good week before people realized that they'd joined my service and that was all I wanted from them.

Well, that and their willingness to fight.

"Nice to meet you," I added, taking his hand again, "I'm Heero Yuy."

"Call him Mr. Yuy," Duo suggested helpfully.

Quatre smacked him.

Ramon focused on Wufei without meeting his eyes or acknowledging Duo's words, "I apologize to you again, Mr. Chang, for my disrespect."

Wufei made a noise of confirmation though he didn't speak, and when I glanced at him, I realized he detested this guy. I made a mental note of that and focused on Trowa.

Tro gave me a questioning look.

So the question was how to end the little interlude. With my friends…well, Duo, it had ended with us going off and fucking around together. Even when I'd named him a knight, we'd been able to move off together instead of parting…this guy wasn't even a friend—well, he was now a loyal servant of sorts, but still…

Ramon smiled at me again, nodding to us all in turn before offering a hand to Duo.

Duo accepted it warily, studying his eyes.

"You truly are the most evil bastard I've ever met," Ramon muttered, then waved at me, "Later!"

Duo died laughing, and before anyone else could react to his statement, Ramon darted for the doors at a fast walk.

"That was…a dubious honor," I noted, though Duo's laughter was pleased.

"For someone who calls himself a devil?" Quatre asked.

"I do not!" Duo protested, "Everyone _else_ calls me a devil!"

Quatre grinned at him.

"That…was…interesting," Trowa noted, studying my eyes carefully. He hadn't been fazed by the final benediction. He looked to Duo again, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Duo asked too quickly.

"What do you mean, what?" Trowa returned, "I didn't say anything."

"You looked at me," Duo returned.

"You're looking at me."

"You're talking!"

"So are you," Trowa grinned at him.

Duo's laughter was a bit more evil than it had been.

"What did you do?" I asked him, not sure if I really thought he'd done something.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You're lying," Trowa muttered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

I looked to Wufei and Quatre with a raised eyebrow as the pair continued their mature argument. As one, the three of us started around them, allowing them to continue bickering like children. They didn't stay where they were, though…and echoes of 'am not,' and 'are too!' echoed through the training yard behind us.

I paused in the door to the courtyard as the two moved by me, they'd moved on to name calling and it seemed to consist of "stupid-head" and "liar-liar" in several different languages. I stared at the settling dust as a cold gust of wind tossed more of the fine substance into the air.

Even with Trowa and Duo bickering like third-graders, it was a moment of peace. I could hear the happy laughter and talking of the recruits one way and the laughter and talking…and arguing, of my brethren in the other. The building was warm and the air I was breathing was cold…

"He-chan?"

I turned to look at Wufei, who was standing in the door to the locker room, arms crossed as he studied me. I blinked, realizing what he'd called me before giving him a look.

He smiled at that, then nodded toward the locker room.

-

E/N: Thanks for the reviews Trigun and Priestess!! …and as for what Miguel was saying to his mother in chapter 16, it was…as much as I can make it, "They make me mad, Mama. Yes, Even Wufei…no, no…it's just…Mamma, no. They…no! Yes, Trowa! Yes…is…very…_stupid_…No! They…they…they keep flirting!" Basically just whining to his mother. And as for Wufei's replies…well, yeah…hehheh…


	20. Delirium

Chapter Twenty: Delirium

"What are you doing?" Miguel demanded of me in irritation.

I glanced up at him from the letters I was trying to organize. I'd had to open all seven of them up and look at the date's Duo had marked on them. He hadn't marked years, though, so it had taken a bit more thought than I'd anticipated. I had been about to start reading the first letter.

Miguel took the paper from me, blinking as he read the first paragraph—more than I had. I snatched it back from him.

"Those are mine," I snapped, moving the rest of the pile before he could touch them.

"Is that from _Duo_?" he demanded in shock.

"Yes, they are," I returned, brushing my hair back and studying the guy's eyes, "He wrote these to me over the last few years."

"And you still claim he's not in love with you?" His tone was nearly disgusted.

"He loves me," I replied, raising an eyebrow, "But I love him, so it's something…"

"What about _me_?" he snapped.

"What _about_ you? You're my fiancé and I promised you forever…don't get all _pissy_ because I have a chick's equivalent to a best friend you can tell _all_ to."

He sneered at me a moment before leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes, looking back to the letters.

Sometimes I really wished Miguel would grow up.

-

"Duo?"

I looked up to my door, blinking at Wufei. He had a nervous look on his face, "Yeah?"

He moved into the room, closing the door quietly. He didn't speak again until he was sitting next to me on the couch, studying my eyes, "I read your letters."

I smiled slightly at him, "I don't even remember what I wrote."

He smiled slightly at that, thinking a long moment, "I'm sorry for getting angry with you," he added finally, "I…misunderstood what you were saying to Quatre. I thought you were trying to seduce him."

I smiled genuinely at that, laughing, "I wasn't exactly being very subtle."

He shrugged his own agreement before taking a breath and waiting for me.

"I…I'm sorry for being an asshole," I adlibbed, not sure what he wanted to hear. I pulled the ring off my finger and offered it to him.

"What are you two doing _now_?"

We both focused on Trowa and Wufei stood instantly, "Talking."

"Now you're making me _think_ something is going on," Trowa said with a grin, meeting my eyes, "You're still coming for dinner tonight, aren't you? It's done."

I stared at him in amazement before looking to Wufei.

"I've got to go cook our dinner," Wufei reassured me, then darted passed Trowa.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked, focusing on my still extended hand. His eyes went wide then and he blinked at me, "Oops."

"Oops is right," I snapped, shoving it back onto my finger and rising as I folded the newspaper I'd been reading.

"I'm _sorry_," he protested, "I just know that you two have been fighting. I thought it was more of the same."

I nodded, moving to follow him, "I understand."

-

"Trowa?"

I looked up to Miguel curiously as he entered my apartment. He had his hands shoved deep into his pocket and was watching me nervously, "Can you…help me?

"I'd imagine," I returned, smiling slightly at the guy and wondering at the fact that I was no longer happy to see him. I didn't even want to talk to him right now, but that wasn't fair to him. His and Duo's fight was none of my business, but it was all entangled around Wufei, so that made it a bit more difficult to be neutral.

"I was wondering…if you could…talk to Duo for me," he started.

"Whoa, wait a minute," I cut him off, gesturing at him, "Don't pull me into that one. I have nothing to do with the pair of you fighting like high-schoolers over some boy."

"Some boy?" he demanded wryly, "I thought you cared about Wufei."

"I do, but you two don't. This has moved beyond the realm of Wufei being anymore than a pawn, and I'm not _touching_ it."

He frowned at me.

"I'm not asking you to like it, Miguel, I'm asking you to deal with it."

He narrowed his eyes at me, irritation plainly written on his face.

I smiled slightly, "Since I'm doubting Duo has said anything _remotely_ helpful, I'd imagine Wufei has been telling you to deal."

"Since before he told me where the ring came from," Miguel spat, turning and starting from my apartment.

"Sorry, Miguel," I called before he shut the door, "But there are some things that should really stay between two people."

He slammed the door.

-

I nodded to the guard who had escorted me to Trowa's apartment, expecting him to leave. He did not, however, do that. He walked with me up the hall.

Nice, even the guards were tweaks.

I tapped on the door.

It only took a moment, but a dark haired woman opened the door—she was obviously pregnant. The low rise of her belly attested to this, she wasn't far along, either. Her face was somehow familiar and I could tell I'd seen her before. I couldn't say _where_ I'd seen her before…

"Trowa!" she called in mild alarm, turning to look deeper into the room behind her.

"Hilary?" I offered tentatively, not sure if that was right or not.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

It took a moment for me to register that this was the voice of my daughter.

Trowa appeared then…and I met his eyes for the first time in three years.

"Hi, Trowa," I muttered, smiling charmingly at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped, not even pretending to be a gentleman.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mommy?" Alexia asked again.

"Not now, Precious," the woman muttered, having moved back from the door.

"I…wanted…" I started, then realized something, "Why the hell is _my _daughter calling _that_ woman 'mom'?"

Trowa's face was completely emotionless.

"Where the _hell_ do you get off…"

"Get over it," he snapped irritably, "What do you want? We're fine without you here."

I drew myself up.

"Besides," he added viciously, "My fiancé is more a mother to _my_ daughter than you ever _could_ be!"

My jaw dropped as this information joined with her being pregnant.

Alexia appeared then, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail as she frowned at me. She was slimmer than I remembered, and much taller.

"Fiancé?" I demanded, eyes glued to my child.

"Yeah," Trowa agreed almost sarcastically, "We've been engaged for nearly two years now…huh, funny," he pretended to think, "Longer than you even _stayed_ with Alex."

I glared at him, summoning up my arguments.

"We should be married before next summer," he added quietly, his green eyes sparkling, "I don't think you're invited to the wedding, though, so don't get your hopes up."

I shook my head, ignoring that since I knew it would piss him off…then realized that _my_ daughter was clinging to this usurper's leg. I started to step for her, but Trowa shifted his weight to cut me off.

I glanced up at him, then focused, "Mija, vhen." I offered my arms to her, "Come give your mother a hug."

Her expression darkened and she shook her head, clinging more to that woman.

"Lexia," the bitch started in a reassuring tone.

"I don't need _your_ help," I spat at her, hatred boiling through my veins.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Trowa's voice rose a bit.

She was blinking at me.

"Vhen, Mija," I repeated, wanting her away from that woman.

She shook her head.

I focused on Trowa again in disbelief, "I _told_ you that you were spoiling her!"

"I don't _spoil_ her!" Trowa was outraged at the very suggestion—as normal, not that the oaku could _afford_ to spoil her…

"Please," the woman muttered soothingly, gesturing between us.

"Kayate, Perra," I snapped.

Trowa drew himself up.

"You don't like that, do you?" I muttered, "Me talking down to your bitch…"

Now the woman's expression darkened.

"Alexia, now," I snapped my fingers, pointing in front of myself.

"Knock it off!" Trowa snapped, uncrossing his arms, "She hasn't seen you in almost three years, you can't just _expect_ her to want to see you!"

"I'm her _mother_!" I shouted at him.

"No," he snarled, "_Hilde_ is her mother now. She is _my_ daughter…"

"I _am_ her mother!" I repeated, disbelieving.

"Mommy," Alex muttered to that…to _Hilde_.

"Alexia Rosa," I snarled, "Don't call that woman that!"

She shrank away from me, still clinging to the other.

"Leave her _alone_!" Trowa shouted at me.

"Don't _shout_ at me!" I shouted back.

Alex darted away and I could hear her wailing before a door slammed.

"Now you made her cry," I started, moving to follow her as Trowa impeded me again, "Get out of my way!"

"Leave her _alone_!" Trowa started again, his green eyes angry.

"Don't try to tell me what to do!" I shouted back again, catching his arm and trying to pull him out of my way before starting to pound on his chest.

Hilde disappeared down the hall.

"What's going on?" a new voice demanded.

I turned to look at a blond man, wondering what had happened to the guard.

"Oh, it's you," he seemed less than enthused.

"Fuck you," I spat at him, turning back to Trowa, "Let me see my daughter!"

"She doesn't want to see you!" Trowa shouted back.

It disintegrated from there, somehow…and Hilde reappeared. It took me a moment to realize that I was now _in_ the apartment. Hilde was holding my daughter as she crossed the living room and started out the door.

"Hey, bitch!" I shouted, moving to follow her.

The blond, who I now recognized as Quatre Winner, got in my way, his hands up in a stop motion.

I turned back to Trowa.

-

Alex was heavy.

As soon as I realized that Quatre was stopping Leticia, I set her down, "Come on," I muttered, pulling her after me toward the royal suite, wishing again that Selena hadn't left.

Alex followed me with sniffles as the shouting behind us continued.

I was on the stairs to the upper floor before Heero appeared, his expression alarmed.

"Letti," I explained it all in one word, and he disappeared back up the stairs. A moment later, another door shut.

"What's going on?" Relena demanded, blinking at us before moving forward to pull Alex into her arms.

"The bitch is back," I spat, surprised at how angry I was. "She and Tro started shouting at each other. I figured I should get her away from the whore," I gestured at my daughter.

_My_ daughter.

"Hilde," Relena reprimanded needlessly. I knew I had no right to judge Alex's mother with Alex right there.

"Well, really," I muttered half-heartedly.

Relena shook her head at me, leading Alex to the couches. Alex instantly climbed into my lap when I sat down.

"So now what?" Relena asked, listening to the muffled shouts.

"Now," I replied, "We wait."

-

I could hear the shouting as soon as I heard the tap on the door, I moved across my empty apartment to pull the door open, following Heero into the hall at his gesture. He moved across it to tap on Wufei's door as well.

"What's going on?" Miguel asked, glancing at me as Wufei and I exchanged a glance—he'd never have made it through training if he were asking questions instead of following orders.

Not that I'd expect anymore from the dumb ass.

"Come on," was all Heero said as we started down the hall.

"What's…" Miguel started, then probably realized that Fei and I hadn't said a word.

The source of the disturbance, it turned out, was from a little Mexican hottie—who'd caught Trowa's fancy and ended up a disaster. She was _in_ Trowa's living room.

We moved in and stood next to Quatre, who was watching them with something like disinterest.

"Letti!" Miguel exclaimed, all excitement.

She turned to look at her brother before running across the room to him and throwing herself into his arms, complaining to him in Spanish.

Trowa chimed in at that point, and the rest of us exchanged glances as the argument carried on in Spanish.

"She's _my_ daughter!" Trowa shouted finally, "And if she doesn't want to _see_ the woman who abandoned her, then she doesn't _have_ to see you! We have a _family_ now, and she's _happy_ that Hilde's her mother!"

This speech brought silence all around.

"That was uncalled for," Miguel informed him, looking us all over.

Letti had started crying.

"Wow, you really _are_ a bitch," Wufei noted in amazement, staring at the woman.

"Wufei!" Miguel snarled.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he replied, glaring at the guy, "She came back after three years and expects a little girl to instantly want her? That's stupidity. Evidently that runs in your family."

"Fuck you!" Miguel erupted at him, shoving his sister aside.

Letti, meanwhile, turned on Wufei, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Wufei flashed his ring at her, "Nearly part of your family."

"Fuck you!" Miguel repeated, diving forward and yanking the thing from his finger, "Fuck you to hell!"

"Fuck you two times," I muttered happily.

He drew himself up, then focused on Wufei again, "We're done! I can't stand you and your…friends anymore!"

Wufei spat at him.

Letti was in obvious shock—Miguel grabbed her by the wrist and started yanking her after him.

We were on them in an instant, forming a guard. Heero was dictating our actions.

The siblings were speaking in their native tongue, and Letti was becoming more and more desperate.

"She made her choice!" Trowa shouted as we broke into the main corridor.

When guards approached us, Heero gestured them away irritably. They didn't actually fall back until I gestured, however, and even that was reluctant.

As we broke from the front doors of the palace, I was shocked to notice Miguel's Bronco parked there, the back of it was open.

"Were you even going to _tell_ me?" Wufei demanded in sheer disgust.

"Yeah, when I was done packing," Miguel snapped back, slamming the rear gate down, "I'm done now. I'm leaving you, Wufei."

Wufei snorted.

"Fuck you."

"Just get out of here," Wufei snapped, "Take the bitch and leave us in peace. You're the worse thing that ever happened to me…thanks, Trowa." Wufei stormed back into the palace.

"Yeah," Trowa agreed pointedly to Letti, "I should have known better," the last was for Miguel.

"Fuck you!" Miguel shouted again as Trowa followed Wufei, focusing on me.

I _was_ laughing, after all.

He moved at me quickly and punched me, so I downed him completely, kicking him in the side as Letti screamed. "I won, fucker," I purred at him, kneeling next to him and being sure he focused on the sapphire ring I was fondling and had belonged to Wufei.

"Burn in hell!" he spat, "You're fucking evil!"

I flashed him my most charming grin, rising to my feet and kicking him again, moving up to Leticia, who was fuming at me as I leaned into her face, "You're only good for one thing, bitch," I purred, grabbing her inner thigh near her crotch, "Get used to it." I kissed her as she gasped and started pounding on me, pulling her to me.

Miguel shouted something and I dropped his sister as the useless thing she was, moving back to him as he tried to rise…

"Duo, that's enough," Heero muttered levelly.

I snorted, looking from him to the downed man and blowing Miguel a kiss. I started up the stairs.

Various guards were staring at me.

I ignored that, moving through the palace doors with a grin.

-

I waited for Duo to be gone before turning back to Miguel, he'd regained his feet and was now looking between Quatre and I.

"Listen," I muttered, moving forward and extending a hand, "I appreciate all of your service."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Call in your address and they'll cut you a check," I added, studying his eyes. I wasn't quite sure what I thought of him anymore.

"Don't you think I might come back for it?" he demanded.

"I don't think you will," I started, then paused, "Wait, I don't think you _should_. You will never be accepted by the group again."

He stared at me.

"I'm not sure what game you're trying to play," I added, "But the dealer just hit twenty-one and you're screwed." I studied him a moment longer, "You shouldn't have put all your chips on the table."

He looked lost a moment, frowning at me, "I should tell everyone what you're doing."

"Don't make me arrest you for high treason," I returned, not bothered by this, "That would not be pleasant."

He mouthed at me.

"You swore fealty to him," Quatre muttered quietly, as if jogging Miguel's memory, "Meaning that no matter where you go, you're still one of his subjects."

Miguel thought about that.

"Good day, Mr. Juerez," I muttered, starting up the stairs, "Have a nice trip."

-

"Just like that?" Miguel asked in shock, looking to me, "We're done just like that?"

I studied his eyes a long moment, glancing past him at his sister a moment before meeting his eyes again, "You made your choice."

He stared at me.

I shrugged at him, starting away backwards with my hands in my pockets, "You're sick of Wufei's friends," I reminded him, "So I won't bother with a friendly good bye. I wish you a safe journey only to save your mother the heartache."

He looked like this was not what he'd expected.

I waved cheerily at his sister, then turned and started up the stairs, meeting Jacob's eyes as he looked past me at the pair in the truck. I gestured at the guards who'd been hanging back, "Mr. Juerez is leaving, soldier, please see that he leaves the premise safely."

"Yes, Sir," the woman I was talking to saluted, waiting for me to be past her before starting down the stairs toward Miguel.

"Isn't this a little harsh?" Jacob asked warily.

I smiled at him as we moved back into the building and he waved, "Just don't piss my friends off, and you'll be fine."

He laughed, turning back to me in mild disbelief.

"You think I'm joking, but I'm extremely serious."

"They're waiting," Jacob muttered, pointing up the hall a ways.

My four brethren were standing together, watching me with interest.

"I asked the guards to see to it that Mr. Juerez left the premise safely."

Duo started laughing.


	21. Something Lost

Chapter Twenty-One: Something Lost

I climbed out of Duo's arms and he jumped, causing me to realize he'd been sleeping. He sat up quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, though it was mainly a lie. I needed to get _away_ from Duo for a while. In the end, Miguel's leaving was _his_ fault. This wasn't to say I had no blame, because obviously I did. Miguel himself did, but it wouldn't have come around so quickly if Duo hadn't come back.

He frowned at me, starting to shake his head.

"Nothing is wrong," I reassured him, touching his cheek a moment, "I just want some time alone. Is that okay? Can I go back to my own apartment without you freaking on me?"

He smiled slightly at that, then nodded.

I moved from the room quickly, wondering how I could be angry with him and not even let him know. Of course, if I shouted at him, he'd probably leave me too.

I shut my apartment door firmly behind myself, flipping the lock and looking it over. I'd already checked what Miguel had taken just after he'd left. I was relieved to know that he hadn't taken anything of mine or left anything he might want back.

Didn't make the apartment any less empty.

I moved silently toward the bedroom, half-heartedly fighting the tears of frustration and anger. I didn't want to brood over the day's events, but I was finding it hard _not_ to.

I'd started the shower before realizing it, and took my time gathering my clothing, deciding that I needed to get _drunk_. I knew well enough that alcohol wasn't going to solve my problems, but one night of oblivion wouldn't hurt anything. Jun could kiss my ass if he tried anything tonight, because I was in the mood to hurt someone…and it had been much too long since I'd gone into a bar.

-

"Duo, you guys in here?" I called, moving quietly through Duo's apartment and into his bedroom. It was going on three in the morning and I'd just gone to check on Wufei. He wasn't in his room, though, and something like common sense told me he'd probably be with Duo.

Duo was blinking at me tiredly from the middle of his bed…alone, "What?"

"Where's…Wufei?" I asked, looking the room over and flipping on the lights.

"Christ, Heero!" he muttered, moving instantly to cover his eyes, "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry," I muttered insincerely, moving into the hall and throwing open the bedroom doors—each room was empty.

"What's the…what do you mean?" he asked after a second, "Wufei went back to his room."

I turned to stare at him in disbelief, my stomach wrenching.

He stared at me a long moment, his own eyes going wide, "You haven't been to his room, right, Heero?"

"I was just there," I breathed at him, trying to make my mind catch up.

Duo disappeared into his living room and a long silence followed.

"**_Fuck_**!" the words echoed through the halls and I ran to meet Duo as he came into his apartment, "He said he wanted to be alone," he informed me, "And stupidly, I let him…and…_fuck_!" he continued rambling about things I couldn't quite understand, disappearing back into his bedroom.

I stopped in his door, watching him tucking knives into pockets. He'd thrown his cargo pants back on and…had strapped a handgun to his side.

"I swear to you Jun will die a _slow_ death if he even _thinks_ about…"

"What are you doing?" I asked instantly.

"Where do you _think_ Wufei went, Heero? On a walk around the grounds? That's something _I_ would do, not _Fei_."

I stared at him in disbelief, starting to shake my head, "He wouldn't have left the grounds without protection…he…he _knows_ that Jun has people watching for him."

"It's three in the morning, Heero," Duo snapped, double-checking his watch before dropping onto his bed and starting to pull on his steel-toed boots, "I swear I'll kick his ass…"

"Duo, that's _not_ helpful."

"What's going on?" Trowa demanded, coming into the room and blinking at Duo, before, "Where's Wufei?"

"He _left_," Duo spat.

"When? Why did you let him?" Trowa was irritated.

"I didn't _let_ him!" Duo nearly shouted.

I moved between he and Trowa, giving Tro a look. This was not the time to argue with Duo.

"I'll be back," Duo snapped at us, then disappeared into the hall behind Trowa.

"Don't _kill_ anybody!" I shouted after him, moving around Trowa to give chase, "You have to promise me not to kill anyone!"

Duo flashed me a grin and shut the door.

"That really worked," Trowa noted, raising an eyebrow at me.

I glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing? Start checking the grounds!"

Trowa saluted instantly, turning and starting for the door, grabbing Duo's phone at the same time.

"Where is Duo going?" Quatre asked, blinking at us as he moved into the room, glancing over his shoulder, "Where's Fei?"

-

It was five-after-three by the time I made it to the parking garage of the bar section of the city, and it had only taken me so long because I'd taken the long way to see if I was being followed.

Of course I was, so I'd lost the Swathe bastards before coming up to park, and now it was just taking the air-bridge across the street to the next parking garage and on down to the club district. I wasn't going to go onto the street at all, and I had no intentions of allowing myself to be spotted in an area with no witnesses.

I sat back in my seat, rubbing my eyes a moment before climbing out of my car and tucking my pistol into the hidden holster in the back of my jeans. The spot on my finger where I had worn two rings for at _least_ two years was very pale now, lack of sun and all. People would know I either just got out of a relationship or was cheating, but I didn't care. Tonight wasn't for anyone but myself, and that was a luxury I hadn't afforded myself in an age.

I moved slowly from my car, tucking the keys into my pocket as well, looking around nervously. There was something about getting pounced on by six guys that leaves something to be desired. Especially when all it took was one to catch you just right and cram a rag under your nose.

For all my irritation with my friends and anger at my general situation, I was beginning to realize that, number one: going to the bars alone at all was stupid, and two: parking two garages away was even stupider. I loosened the gun in the holster, running my fingers over the magazine. Scant comfort there…

I was almost reluctant to leave the area of where my car was parked, but at the same time, I was a big boy. I'd taken care of myself before and I knew I could do it again. For all that I wanted my friends to protect me, they were never around when I really needed them…and I wasn't dead yet.

Paranoia, however, had snuck into my system over the years, even more so than a trained soldier needed, and every car that drove under me was Swathe lackeys coming to get me…every car in the second parking garage had people watching me…

I leaned against the wall in the second air-bridge, taking deep breaths as I watched for anyone who might be moving around the cars…

"Mr. Chang, we've been waiting for you."

My head snapped around to a group of…six…guys, moving from the club building into the air-bridge near me.

I stood straight, glaring at them.

"I was beginning to wonder if Mr. Martin may have been wrong about your choice of destination."

"What do you want?" I returned, reaching for my gun.

"Mr. Martin would like a word with you…without the Cheshire Cat or the Assassin on hand."

"Jun can shove it up his ass," I returned, backing through those doors and starting quickly for the second air-bridge.

"Please, Mr. Chang," the guy called as his friends sniggered to each other, "Don't make this difficult."

I moved into the second air-bridge, picking up speed. I could possibly get to my car, and then they wouldn't be able to catch me…

Glass shattered on my right and I rolled away from the hole, turning back to the group of them as the night noise and wind blew in. My gun was steady in my hands as I watched them all and the guy who broke the glass laughed almost evilly.

"That was uncalled for," the leader reprimanded the man, shaking a finger at him, "Really, you could have hurt someone."

"Sorry," the guy returned, focusing on me again.

I moved my hand, focusing on it…and blood, noticing that the floor was covered in broken glass. I must have cut myself when I rolled.

"Now, Mr. Chang, we really do apologize for the scare, some of our younger members aren't very easy to predict. Mr. Martin has found the usefulness of those considered insane, but dealing with them…"

I cocked my gun, aiming at his head, "I could remedy this problem for you all."

"You wouldn't kill me," the guy muttered, looking amused…

But I would.

-

I turned into the parking garage near the clubs, flashing my badge at the man manning the station, pausing long enough for him to realize that I wasn't here for fun. The barrier bar was quickly moved from my path and I slammed on the gas, searching the entire lower level of the garage before moving up. Nick had informed us that Mr. Chang had left at about three.

Wufei had left my room at about two forty-five, and fifteen minutes later had left as Heero came looking for him. According to good ol' Nicolas, Wufei had turned left instead of going straight, which said to me that he either wasn't going to the clubs, or that he was watching his tracks.

I'd figure out where else he may have gone after checking where I thought he _was_.

The first parking-garage returned nothing on any of the floors, so I broke a few one-way street laws and hit the second garage. Again I flashed my badge before being allowed up.

Wufei's car was on the third story.

I parked next to it, studying it closely. There was nothing wrong with it, and no signs of any foul play, so I started for the air-bridge.

I shoved the doors open and blinked at a window—the air-bridges were walled with glass completely. Two panels in from where I stood, a panel was shattered. There was glass across the floor and…

My heartbeat and breathing quickened.

There was a bloody smear across the window opposite…blood…on the window…images chased themselves through my memory…Kayla, our apartment…Donovan…Ace. I felt light-headed a moment as I leaned against the second window, trying not to think about any of that. Trying not to…to…remember.

I spotted another window down the way that had a single hole in it. That window had not been shattered…but there was blood on the floor…

I moved to that, realizing that this was fresh—the blood was almost still warm, it was so fresh…

I moved into the second parking garage, spotting no moving or suspicious cars and glancing at my watch.

Three fifteen.

I bit my lip, starting back into the air-bridge and trying not to look at the blood. A car below, however, caught my attention and…light shown through the smear.

I choked a second, not sure if I were gagging or if it were something else entirely, then a cold blast of air hit me and I realized that I was nearly falling out the open window.

I swallowed, calling the local police on my cell phone, reporting to them what I'd found. I made sure they knew who I was and that I had business elsewhere. I would leave the investigation to them…and then I darted for the club.

I needed to find Wufei before I went insane.

-

I frowned at the smeared blood on the window and looked around to Duo, he was standing in the hole as police officers moved around us. He'd called Heero and reported that he had a very bad feeling, explaining that he'd found Wufei's car, but not Wufei.

Heero had wanted to go himself, but having the king at a crime-scene might merit a little too much news coverage, so he'd sent me instead. Actually, he'd sent Quatre and I, but Quatre was in the club talking to the bartenders.

"Move away from there before you fall," I muttered, pulling at Duo's arm as he leaned too far forward.

"Maybe I should fall," he replied tonelessly, "Maybe it would kill me."

"And what good would that do?" I snapped, pulling him hard away from the hole.

He shook his head quickly, avoiding looking at the blood.

"Excuse me," an officer murmured, placing a large piece of plywood against the hole. She took a moment to nail it to the support beams on either side, then turned to look at Duo and I, "And you are sure you have no idea what happened here, Sir Maxwell?"

He nodded, "It was like this when I got here," he muttered, his tone still dead, "I…it was three-fifteen."

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern, then appealed to me, "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," I muttered reassuringly, pushing at him so he started for the doors, "He's had a bad couple of days,"

"Years," he countered.

"Just go," I muttered, shoving him again, "Wait in _my_ car, and I swear I'll hurt you if you take off on me."

He started away wordlessly.

"Do you need us for anything else?" I added as Quatre broke into the air-bridge and flashed his badge at the protesting officer.

"We can get the rest of it, surveillance tapes will tell us what happened," she pointed at a camera that was barely visible, "I honestly don't know why this wasn't called in by the guard."

I nodded, then realized that Duo had turned to us.

"Go," I muttered as Quatre stopped behind me. Evidently he knew well enough that Duo was in no mood for bad news, and the fact that Wufei wasn't with him said that was all he had.

"Nothing," he muttered, rubbing his nose with his right hand as he spoke, "He hasn't been into the clubs at all."

"His car is _out_ there!" I snapped, pointing toward the garage we were all in, "He _has_ to be there…he doesn't know anyone who could pick him up."

Quatre looked around the air-bridge, "Maybe he does."

"What?" I asked, my own fears starting to surface again.

"That hole," he indicated a window that hadn't been shattered, "His gun could have done that…and you know he could have caused that," Quatre was speaking rapidly and quietly as he also indicated the blood on the floor. "What if this was the furthest he got?"

I glanced to the broken window.

"No, I don't think he'd have risked a three story drop…and if he fell, someone would have called emergency services."

"And they would have contacted us," I breathed, meeting Quatre's eyes again, "So where is he?"

Quatre looked away from my eyes.

"Try his cell again," I snapped, darting for the door as the idea of surveillance tapes came to me again, darting for the doors.

"Where is Duo?" Quatre asked suddenly as we neared the stairs, we were both heading toward the guard-stand. Q had stopped and was looking at our cars.

"Fuck!" I snarled, barreling down the stairs. I knew that Duo had the ability to hot-wire a car, but didn't know if he _would_.

"We really have to thank God for all of this," Quatre muttered as we both spotted Duo's head in the guard's booth, "First we're pulled into a war…then we manage to get chicks pregnant…before we're legal, even…the chicks ditch us with kids and put us in hardship…before finally we lose someone we love over _gang_ wars…and then we lose someone else we love entirely."

"You know," I snapped at him, "Duo is depressed enough without you adding your two cents in."

"Well fuck."

"What are you," I started as we slammed the guards-hut open…and froze as I saw what was playing on a screen.

There was no sound, but it was clearly Wufei—a burst of light showed from his gun and another man with a gun fell to the floor, presumably dead. A group of men ran up the hall and another fell, writhing on the ground as the biggest of the group jumped at Wufei. There was another burst of light, but nothing seemed to happen with it…another man was dropped to the ground…and then Wufei fell away from the guys, stumbling against the glass and leaving the trail of smeared blood on the window…before he slumped to the ground.

The largest guy was standing over him and we could see his shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths…

The guard's sandwich fell from his fingers.

"Holy shit," Quatre nearly squeaked.

The large man shouted something, which was shown by his open mouth, and he was pointing at the downed men. The two men who had remained standing darted forward and picked up their fallen comrades as the third person limped along the wall with blood trailing down his jeans. The big guy leaned over…and scooped Wufei up, tossing him over his shoulder and starting away…

Duo turned away, starting for the stairs.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Quatre whispered at me.

I blinked at Duo's back, then looked back to the guard, "Bring up the second garage."

"I don't have that feed," the guy's eyes were huge.

"Then _get_ it!" I shouted.

"Trowa," Quatre muttered, touching my arm and pointing at the man, "Where is it?"

"At the other station," the man replied, "Each garage has its own film."

"So…"

"Fast forward this," I snapped.

"But…Duo…"

"He can't do anything without our help," I snapped at Quatre in irritation.

"Um…there's…Sir Maxwell," the guard muttered suddenly.

We both focused on the screen as the guy rewound it a little, then played it normal. Duo broke onto the air-bridge and stopped, focusing on the broken window—and then saw the blood. I blinked in confusion as he stumbled back from it, staring at the mark. He changed focused after a moment and moved slowly to the blood on the floor, touching it. After a second he disappeared, but reappeared yet again, moving toward the blood on the window…then paused a moment, stumbling backwards and looking like he'd puke before he nearly fell out the window. He pulled out his cell phone after a minute and talked for several before disappearing again through the second door.

"Fast forward again," I instructed, watching as nothing happened for an unmarked amount of time before the police arrived—and Duo again, on his cell phone. The cops started to stop him, but he flashed his badge at them, pausing a moment before nodding.

"That must be when he called us," I noted to Quatre.

"Must be…speaking of, we should go to him. I don't think he's very stable right now."

"Make a copy of this and send it to the king," I snapped at the guard, "Do it fast. Everything you just showed us…and whatever you showed Maxwell before that."

"Yes, Sir," the guard muttered, bouncing out of his seat and moving to the machinery.

"On second thought, Quatre, you get this from him and take it to Heero."

"Right," Quatre muttered, grabbing my arm before I left, "Don't let him _hurt_ anyone."

"I know," I reassured him.

-

I stared in horror as the conclusion played—as Wufei slumped against the window…

"Tranq," Hilde muttered, pointing at a miniscule dot at Wufei's throat, "The big guy shot him up with tranquilizer."

I took a shaking breath, trying to re-gather my thoughts.

"And here's part two," Duo muttered, causing us all to jump and turn to him and Trowa.

Trowa's eyes were huge.

Duo tossed a disc onto the table in front of me, starting to pace, "That wasn't the first little fight," he added, then pointed at the second disc, "Play it!"

I jumped forward, ejecting the other disc and putting the new one in.

"This one has sound," he added with that same dark enthusiasm he'd used to announce 'part two', "We have Jun legally…if he lives."

"What's your issue?" Quatre demanded of Trowa.

"We were asking around about those guys," Trowa muttered, "Asking around consists of…"

"I did what I had to do," Duo cut him off sharply, "They all know that Jun and I are enemies."

"Tro?" I asked, blinking.

He shook his head, glancing at Duo again.

So it must have been overly violent.

"Mr. Chang," we all focused on the screen as the voice came to us sounding shaded, "We've been waiting for you…"

"They turned left," Duo added after we'd all watched the exchange in amazement, "They put him in an SUV and turned left."

"That's a one way street," Quatre started.

"That you can only turn right on, I'm glad to know that the fact it's illegal to turn left will stop them from doing so."

"Do _not_ rip our heads off because of what Wufei has done!" Relena snapped at him.

Duo drew himself up.

"When we get down to it, we all left him with _you_," Relena added, her voice higher yet, "We can't even trust you to keep him safe when he _clings_ to you!"

"This was not my fault!" Duo shouted back, "He told me he wanted some alone time in his room!"

"You should have kept him with you! Fuck, Duo, if you were any more unreliable…"

"Enough!" I roared over both of them as Duo started to say something, I glared at my wife and friend a moment before pointing at Duo, "Just stop, we're all tired."

"If _she_…" Duo started.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Duo looked shocked by this, falling silent.

I turned to Relena, "And you better knock your shit off as well, this was _no_ one's fault. Wufei chose to leave us all without telling us, but even that isn't his fault."

"Miguel," Trowa noted.

I nodded, looking back to him, "Today has been so stressful that no one came out of it unscathed. We can play the blame game when Wufei is here to argue with us…" I looked them over, then came to a decision I wasn't so sure I wanted to make, "Wake the soldiers. I wanted to take Newport back first, but we need Deniel."

They all stared at me.

"_Move_, people!"

-

E/N: aiya! Sorry, I got busy! I'll try to do better next time!


	22. Something Gained

Chapter Twenty-two: Something Gained

I couldn't focus. Something was wrong…and I was tied.

I yanked at my arms, since I'd been trying to rub my eyes, but whatever bonds held them…were metal. Cold metal.

"Oh, you're awake!"

The voice sent chills down my spine. It was cheery enough, to be sure, someone actually happy to see me, but…

"I trust you aren't too sore? I know that some pain is unavoidable, but…well if you hadn't fought…"

"Jun." I realized suddenly.

"Yes, Wufei," he said happily, moving suddenly into my view. He was dressed in fashion, his hair neatly styled. He looked good, but that was mostly lost on me.

"Untie me," I muttered darkly.

"You killed one of my men," he added as if in reprimand, "Very uncouth of you."

"Only one? Damn, I must be losing my touch."

His expression turned annoyed.

I laughed, "What? It offends you that I've killed a healthy dozen of your men?"

"You're not a killer!" he protested instantly.

I blinked at him in amazement, "Aren't I?"

"Mr. Chang, please…I know you work for the government now, but you are not your friends…"

"What kind of moron are you?" I asked him, realizing suddenly that he didn't _know_ I was a Gundam Pilot.

"Excuse me?" he looked highly offended.

"Your stupidity overwhelms me," I informed him.

He hit me.

I could not believe this…how was I _with_ him…tied in a room alone with him…

"Yes, we are in Deniel. My own building, actually."

"Great, stupid _and_ cunning."

He hit me again.

I met his eyes.

"Now," he added, grabbing my hair and forcing me to face him, "We've had our differences in the past, but I would like to make things better now…"

"So you kidnap me and tie me to a chair…in your room," I looked the place over as best I could.

He let me go, "Oh, no, this is not my bedroom," he laughed, "This is a guest room. My own bedroom isn't nearly so gaudy. Would you like to see it?"

I met his eyes again, narrowing my own.

"Since you cannot be civil, I'll just…" he pulled out a needle from one pocket.

Sick nausea coursed through my veins as I watched him tap out the air and meet my eyes, "Don't worry, I have a doctor who gave me the dosage information. This will simply knock you out for a few hours."

"Don't," I muttered, realizing what must have happened on the air-bridge. I had felt something like a pinch at my throat. I hadn't seen the needle, though, so I hadn't been able to understand why I couldn't move right.

"Will you talk to me civilly, then?"

"Will you unchain me?"

"You've only worn those chains the last five minutes or so," he reassured me, "After you killed your…healthy dozen…I decided that maybe I might want some help when I was here in person. How do I look? I took care in my clothing today."

I really wanted to spit at him, but I didn't have my full faculties. My muscles were sluggish to respond and my mind was still clouded. I couldn't fight him off yet, and I really didn't want to get shot up with more of whatever he had.

Chances were, it was addictive.

He smiled slightly at me, moving forward, "You look stunning."

I looked away from him, wishing I hadn't taken my own care to dress up and go out. I'd only wanted to get drunk, I didn't need to look good for that.

"Where are your rings, though," he added, walking around me and grabbing my left hand, massaging my ring finger, "You were wearing the Cat's ring for a while…and my men reported that you had a diamond over that."

I forced myself not to try and yank away from him, realizing that if I didn't say something he would react, "My fiancé left me."

"Surely, the Cat isn't such a fool!"

"I wasn't engaged to the Cat," I muttered, staring at the wall.

"Ah, so the reason he was gone becomes clear. Who was it, then? The Assassin became king…was it Rob?"

It took me a moment to remember that Quatre had been going by Rob when he met Jun.

"No."

"Really?" that was confused, "Then who?"

"Marcus," I muttered, remembering the night at Jesse's house where Duo had made the name up.

"The street fighter?" that was shocked, "I wasn't aware your interests were such."

"I don't care about what he _did_," I muttered, meeting Jun's eyes again.

His smile was one of understanding.

I wanted to choke.

He considered me a long moment, then thought a second, "You must be hungry!"

"I will not eat any food you offer me," I informed him, another sick knot in my stomach.

"I wouldn't poison you!"

"Drug me?" I demanded, raising my eyebrows at him.

He started laughing, leaning forward so we were eye to eye, "You have to eat some time."

"You trade a little too much in kaseen for me to chance it."

He smirked at that, tilting his head, "Now, Mr. Chang…"

"I don't trust you, I don't trust your motives in _kidnapping_ me, and I know for a fact that your interest in me is a little obsessive."

He laughed again, sitting in front of me and looking up to study my eyes, "You wound me."

"No," I returned, "I _can_ wound you, however."

He narrowed his eyes, raising the syringe.

"Keep me drugged, there's a plan. That way I don't have to eat."

"Unconscious men…"

"Don't know what's going on."

He narrowed his eyes at me again.

"I've been dreadfully curious since the Cat came back to me," I added, wanting to change the subject, "What did he say to you?"

Jun's eyes narrowed even more as he thought back and he jumped to his feet, dropping the syringe and pulling the button-up shirt open. It took him a moment to struggle out of the undershirt, and when his chest was bared, I could see a series of scars that looked almost measured in length.

I choked back my laughter, wondering what the fuck Duo had _done_.

"You think that's funny?" he demanded, turning so his back was to me—and displaying another long scar that stretched from his shoulder-blade to below his pants-line.

I couldn't help but laugh.

He hit me again, but I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"I'm curious," I added, turning back to him to study the side the scare ended on, "What was my dear kitty doing to you when he did these things? Did you enjoy them? I know he did."

He took a deep breath, his jaw clenched.

I smiled at him, knowing he'd probably knock me out again, "They'll come for me, you know that don't you? I have too few enemies for them not to know it's you. Plus, your little henchmen have big mouths. There were cameras all over the parking-garage they took me from…you know that, right?"

"None had sound."

"All it takes is someone who can read lips…and I might add that the Cheshire Cat has many and varied talents…plus every resource of the kingdom."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Because you _know_ the Cheshire Cat is Duo Maxwell…_Sir_ Duo Maxwell. We mustn't forget that he was _knighted_."

"And what will he do?" Jun demanded in irritation, "Why would he _bother_ saving you if you left him?"

I laughed again, meeting his eyes and leaning forward as far as my bonds would allow, "Do you honestly think my marital status would mean a damn _thing_ to him? Think about what you know of him…" I remembered some of the implications Duo had showed us since he'd been back and the things he'd said to this man before, smirking, "Did he show you his belt?"

When Jun's face blanched I realized suddenly…that Duo was something else even than _I_ knew.

I forced another laugh though my stomach was in the tightest knot yet, "You just keep that in mind, Jun…because he did that for me."

-

I was experiencing all forms of deja vu as we all drove toward Deniel. It wasn't even the road we were on, though. We were in a transport van and there were two rows of soldiers running up either side. The air was heavy with sweat and the smell of…guns. Ammo, cleaning liquids, oil…those smells that are associated with unused weapons. I was standing at the back window of the van, and my brethren were on either side of me. Even Heero had come with us—of course Heero had come with us.

We were in the middle of a convoy. Not even the middle. We'd just jumped into a van when we were ready and the entire train had started moving. We had a few veterans riding in other vans, people who had helped us with the training of these…boys…behind us.

"You get any gloomier and we're all gonna start crying," Trowa noted.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm engaged."

I turned to glare at him and he shrugged innocently at me.

"Are you ready for this?" Heero asked me, "Are you ready for a war?"

"I was ready since the day I was born," I muttered distantly, "This is what I'm here for."

"No, you're here to be a pain in everyone's ass," Trowa muttered, "You're here to save our asses and flick us shit about it…endlessly."

I laughed lightly at that, realizing that my demeanor probably wasn't good for our aspiring soldiers.

"Now you, on the other hand, are here to freak out on us when the firing starts," Trowa went on.

"Shut-up!" Jacob still sounded amused, though his protest was vehement enough.

"And you are here to tell us what to do when we're too busy to think about it."

That had to be Quatre, and he had to have nodded.

"You…are here to piss us all off by going off to fight alone."

Heero laughed and hit Trowa.

Trowa laughed again, "And I'm here to provide light and refreshing entertainment."

"Or to use up all your ammo," I added.

"Hey!" Trowa protested.

-

The first order of business was to go into the police station and start things moving with the local authorities; actually, that was what Trowa and Quatre were going to do. Duo and I were going to hit Jesse up for information. After that things would get dicey, because Jesse may have put himself outside the loop. Jun could have put him outside the loop anyway, since Jun knew who I was.

"Stop bouncing," Duo hissed at me in Japanese, then moved from his back-door vigil. I watched him lean against the wall and half-expected him to slide down it into his seat. He didn't, however, which was very like he'd become in the later days of the war. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and wedged himself in the position, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Do you have…" I started to ask Trowa, then realized that asking if he brought the tranquilizer someone had suggested for use on Duo…in _front_ of Duo, probably wouldn't go over well, "…the time?"

This got me several looks from several people, including Duo.

"It's ten," Duo muttered, studying his watch-face, "Should we synchronize?"

I didn't see the point, but if I argued this, he'd probably wonder what I was really going to ask if I did, "I think so."

"All right, it's all you, your kingness…" he hit a few buttons and…several watches beeped.

I looked around the van, realizing how many people had responded to this without instruction.

We'd done good, then.

"Two-after," I muttered, waiting for all the beeps to subside before really focusing on the flashing seconds of my watch, "Now."

Every watch beeped again and I had to hide my grin. This was…odd.

"Hey!" I added intelligently after a moment, realizing what Duo had said and glaring at him, "Can you stop that shit?"

He laughed at me.

-

My head swam as I sat on the bed, massaging my temples. Whatever that tranquilizer had been was doing a number on my system. I had no doubts now, that it was addictive. I wanted water…badly, but I didn't trust the food and drink Jun had set out for me.

Of course, I'd always been able to smell kaseen in a cup if someone had slipped it at the bars, but it had been years and the scent was trace at best.

At any rate, I could dump whatever he was trying to give me to drink and get some water from the sink or the tub. I was locked in a room with bars on the windows—not that I couldn't get around those if I really felt I had too, but until I could walk without stumbling and think straight, I wasn't going to play at escaping. I had no idea _what_ building this was, how high up I was, or how far away my brethren were. I couldn't even sleep properly for fear that Jun would come in again.

And fear was a good term for it…unreasonable panic was starting to come close. Coming to consciousness and being chained to a chair was an experience I never intended to repeat, but dealing with him without that fuzz of confusion in my mind meant that I could remember exactly what he'd been willing to do when I had Duo with me.

I was alone now.

Very alone.

I stood slowly, then scanned the walls. I wasn't sure if he'd put cameras in a guest room or not, I had no idea how twisted this guy was. He _had_ tried to kill me three times, tried to kidnap me two times…sent me _shit_ time and again…and now he had managed to kidnap me.

I was completely under his thumb.

I took the cup from the tray and moved into the bathroom, half expecting someone to come running in and shout at me—nothing happened, however, as I dumped the stuff…some kind of cola…the caffeine sounded really good and I almost saved the end out of it to have at least _some_.

I was paranoid about everything. I even unscrewed the metal screen…just in case. It was nice to drink water, and I realized that I really could _not_ eat the food.

Of course, all Jun had to do was sedate me…

I shook my head, trusting that he'd…what? I couldn't trust the man.

I groaned and flicked the shower on, running my head under the water. The lovely thing about the water was that it flushed my system with a bit of that damned drug. I had the same problem with alcohol sometimes…drink enough, drink water…get re-drunk…

I swayed where I stood, pausing as I dried my hair—I was too light headed…I was going to…

-

"Jesse, get the fuck out here you under-world scum!" I pounded hard on his coat-closet, looking around the familiar foyer.

"Duo!" Heero hissed, giving me a look.

"Where are you, asshole?" I shouted, ignoring Heero as I started up the stairs, breaking into Jesse's bedroom and staring curiously at the gun he had leveled at my chest.

"Oh, it's you…" he let out a relieved sigh, falling backwards on the bed—a blonde chick was staring at me with huge eyes as a sheet pulled up to her chin.

"No shit, it's me, genius. Who else would your guard-dogs let _in_to your house without warning?"

He gave me a look.

I frowned at the chick, then noticed a shirt on the floor and tossed it to her, meeting Jesse's eyes, "We have to talk, now."

"Tailor…" he started.

"Tailor my ass," I snapped.

"Please, Jesse," Heero added.

Jessed suddenly realized who I was standing with and sat up, looking at us.

"We'll be downstairs," I added, turning and starting out the door as Heero paused a moment before shutting it and following suit.

"What a way to wake up," Heero noted.

I sniggered, "I rather prefer your method."

"My method?" he returned, sounding like he really had forgotten.

"Two-thirty in the morning and a silencer," I formed my hand into the shape of a gun and tapped his temple.

He laughed evilly, rubbing the back of his head a moment, "Oh yeah."

I grinned at him, moving to the kitchen and digging through the huge fridge for something to _eat_.

"You really are the world's biggest asshole," he muttered—though he did accept the piece of cheese I threw at him and start eating it.

"We all have our fortes," I muttered, not looking at him. I didn't think I really was that much of an asshole, but everyone kept telling me I was. I knew I did some things people didn't agree with, but the way they all acted was like I was always…the worlds biggest prick.

"Hm," he muttered, eating the cheese, "What are we going to do if he doesn't know?"

"Beat the fuck out of him until he tells us."

Heero stopped, blinking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then glanced to the door as Jesse came in, buttoning a shirt, "What's up? Make yourselves at home."

Heero grinned a bit at that.

"Where's Wufei?" I demanded.

He blinked at me curiously, "He pull a Houdini on you guys, too?"

I stared at him.

"Not exactly," Heero interceded before I could say anything, "Miguel left him."

"So he…pulled a disappearing act?" Jesse asked, focusing on Heero instead, eyebrows up slightly.

"Don't even pretend you don't know," I said quietly, "No way in hell Jun would…"

Jesse focused on me, frowning—then stepped back slightly, staring at me in shock.

"Please, Duo," Heero muttered, coming around the counter, "He's your friend."

"He'll be a dead friend if we don't find Wufei."

"I don't know anything about that!" Jesse protested, staring at me in shock.

"Jesse," Heero muttered calmly, giving him a look. He turned back to me, shoving at my shoulder, "Jun _knows_ who we are, fucker, and he knows we're in good with Jesse. I don't think he'd _let_ Jesse know it was happening."

"But this is a major action!" I protested, "There's no way…"

"Duo," Heero snapped in a tone of such complete authority that I shut my mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Jesse snapped at us, gaining both our attention, "Why did Miguel leave? How is it that Wufei's turned up missing, and why…is the damn _cat_ about to gut me?" as he said the latter, he was moving around the island from me.

I thought a moment, feeling a vague buzzing in my mind. I must be being irrational, it had happened before…and always…that…tingle…

"Duo and Miguel have been going head to head for a couple weeks now…since just after Alex's birthday."

I focused sharply on Heero when he grabbed my wrist, lifting my hand into view.

Jesse whistled.

I focused on my hand as well, realizing it was the ring. I'd given Wufei that ring in the living room of this very house.

I stared at it as the sunlight shone through it.

"He hadn't taken it off more than a handful of times since Duo gave it to him," Heero added quietly, "So you have to imagine how pissed he was."

I felt guilt wrenching in my stomach and wondered at it as the buzzing intensified.

Heero recounted the story of the past few weeks quickly, touching only on what really needed to be told. Jesse's expression became more and more shocked as Heero went. He sighed finally, shaking his head and glancing at me a moment, "Miguel and the bitch took off in his Bronco."

"Shit," Jesse looked to me.

"Wufei clung to Duo, of course…as far as I can tell, until about two-thirty this morning."

"Forty-five," I corrected.

"Yeah," Heero didn't even pause, "He went back to his rooms…and then took off to the bars."

"It figures."

"It also figures," Heero snapped before I could get annoyed, "That he left alone."

Jesse blinked.

"Swathe lackeys hover around the palace like flies on a carcass. I like it that way, because I can tell when something major is about to go down. Anyway, Wufei got as far as the parking garages."

"He…almost got into the club," I muttered, thinking back to the tapes, "But…the guys came _from_ the clubs."

Jesse groaned, starting to rub his face.

"He was far enough away that he almost got back to his car…but one of the fuckers shot at a window near him and he dodged it." I added, wondering why I didn't feel anything, "More words…and he killed the guy with the gun. They attacked…he downed two more…but they had tranquilizer."

That was when I first felt the buzzing—when Kayla died…

Heero was muttering quietly, but I couldn't make out what he was saying…

"I see," Jesse muttered, "I…" he looked to me, then nodded again at Heero.

"We know he's in the city," Heero added, "But we're not sure where to start."

"Jun owns buildings all over down-town," Jesse muttered, "I knew where he lived once, but he moves all the time. He knows I'm your friend, so he doesn't let me know shit." Jesse studied us, "This is it, isn't it? Time for me to take the low road?"

Heero nodded slowly, "We'll sweep through here eventually, so you'd better not be around."

Jesse nodded, eyes going distant, "Jun might kill Wufei."

"He will _not_!"

Jesse tensed, focusing on me instantly.

"He won't!" I snapped, moving past Heero to get into his face, "I won't let him!"

"Okay, Duo," he muttered, "I believe you."

"Don't patronize me!" I started, reaching for a knife.

"Calm down," Heero muttered, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away from Jesse, "You really need to calm down, Duo."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and trying to force the buzzing away. I was tired, that was all. I needed to sleep…I'd had several hours of sleep, but…

"I'll do what I can," Jesse muttered quietly, "But Jun _knows_ that I'll help. I can't…do much."

"You're not playing me, are you?" Heero asked, still holding my wrists.

"You're my king," Jesse said in a vaguely annoyed tone.

"Just checking," Heero reassured him, then started shoving at me, "It'd be best if we never showed up here," he added, "Tony and Tailor."

"Yeah."

"I'll call you later," I muttered, not wanting to leave Jesse thinking I was angry with him.

This wasn't his fault.


	23. Shadows of the Past

Chapter Twenty-Three: Shadows of the Past

"Wufei? Wufei? Are you all right?"

My mind was swimming as things came into focus, and all I knew is that someone was cradling my head, strong arms…

I blinked my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Are you all right? I…we…you…"

"I'm going to puke."

"What?"

I rolled off the lap as my stomach heaved and somehow made it over the toilet—but there was nothing _in_ my stomach…only water.

"Jesus…"

It took several minutes before my body gave up trying to get rid of something that wasn't there, and I took a moment to just lean against the counter.

"Wufei?"

I groaned, suddenly realizing _where_ I was.

"Are you okay?" Jun's voice was all concern as he touched my shoulder.

I shrugged him off, nearly gagging as I tried to swallow, then started to stand.

"No…just wait."

After a moment, a cup was raised to my lips and I hesitated to take it. I'd heard the water running, but I hadn't been watching—this was Jun…

"Fuck!" he shouted in frustration, throwing the cup hard at the tub so water sprayed everywhere and the cup bounced and rolled across the floor, "Jesus, Wufei…"

I didn't say anything, pulling myself to my feet and leaning against the counter again. I ran the water myself, rinsing out my mouth before focusing on Jun in the mirror.

He was standing by the door, this time wearing a pair of khaki pants and a plain t-shirt. His expression was of mild concern and large annoyance.

"What the hell happened?" he snapped in Chinese.

"What do you think happened, fucker?" I returned in English.

"I was coming to see if you'd eaten," he snapped, "You were just laying here…"

"Your lovely little sedative has some side-effects," I snapped, irritated.

"What?"

"I can't exactly fight the effects of tranquillizers. I don't know _which_ one you used on me, but it's making me _sick_."

Okay, not entirely true. I could fight off some tranqs, but not many. He didn't need to know that, though. If I could make him scared to even give me the shit…better for me.

He frowned, shaking his head, "The doctor…"

"Is my own personal doctor and could get ahold of my records…_think_ about it, Jun. I work for the government. I live in the palace…with the Gundam pilots. Sorry, they aren't the type to let random hackers get into their files."

"So the files we found…aren't really yours?"

"Probably not," I spat, disgusted at how sincerely concerned he was, "Can you leave me _alone_ please? I'd like to sleep this off."

He sighed, massaging his temples as he thought.

I slid past him, not looking at him, moving to crawl into the bed. My head was sore, my body was…tense…I just wanted to lie down.

"This food is not drugged," he muttered, following me, "And even if I would drug you, my doctor said that mixing kaseen with that sedative would be a very bad idea."

I crawled under the blankets, not acknowledging this.

"I wish you would _talk_ to me," he muttered in irritation.

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you!" I shouted at him, irritated beyond my control, sitting up again.

He blinked at me in amazement.

"I turned you down, Jun, I told you I wasn't interested. I was _nice_ about it…I even fuckin' flirted with you because it's not like I wouldn't have been your _friend_…and you just…" I was at a loss for words as I remembered how he'd changed over the months, "You…got clingy," I added, studying his stricken eyes. "And you know, if you'd just been _normal_ I would have agreed after a while, but you wanted everything _now_ and that's not how things have _ever_ worked…and then you put a price on me."

"But I'm _trying_…" he started.

"To what?" I snapped, "I'm locked in some room of some building you own and you sedated me to get me here. You've threatened my life to fuck you, and…"

"I was _high_!" he shouted back, frustrated, "I'd smoked a little too much vrit…"

"I don't _care_," I snapped, "It still happened!"

He look extremely frustrated for a moment before he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, slamming the door. The lock clicked almost pointedly and I dropped back on the bed.

I couldn't help my sigh of exasperation.

-

"What's going on?" I asked Trowa as Duo trailed behind me.

"Not much," Trowa replied, looking between us, "No luck, I take it?"

I nodded once, not meeting his eyes.

He nodded as well, looking to Quatre, "I'd figured as much."

"But we had to try," I muttered, sinking into the chair and rubbing my temples, "So now we get to play."

That brought a group sigh.

"What happens first?" Jacob asked, looking around at us all.

"We send the first detachment into Reality's area. They are a minimal threat and will be a good place to start." I looked around the section of Deniel we were in. It was South of the airport, and that had no gang-life to speak of. It was considered sacred ground. Reality was to the East. "After that we'll go up and take Citadel."

"What about First-Rite's bit of it? You know if we touch that the Newport faction will send up reinforcements," Duo muttered.

"We line the border and don't cross it. We'll have to get all of Deniel before we can even attempt Newport."

"Do we have enough men for that?" Quatre asked tiredly.

"Probably not. But we have at least enough to take on Jun."

"Unless he calls in his treaties," Duo amended, "He's got an agreement with End Game and Gray Day. He might even have something with Marionette."

"No, Marionette stays neutral in order to keep the clubs open," I countered.

"Not to mention we're going to take Marionette before we even touch Swathe," Trowa reassured him, "We need those three as a base, and then we can sweep through Jaded. Jesse's dropping shit now, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Duo agreed with a sigh, "By the time we get Reality and Citadel, he'll have his businesses minimized."

"That's good," Trowa noted, stirring his cup of coffee half-heartedly.

"Thank you," I muttered to the waitress who set cups of coffee in front of both Duo and I.

"Thanks," Duo agreed.

"No problem, your Majesty…" she muttered, flashing me a smile before disappearing.

"Great," I noted, "There goes my anonymity."

"You're the _king_ of a country, moron," Duo muttered.

"Shut-up."

"Make me."

"Get over here."

"Make me."

I reached over and hit him in the arm.

"Fucker!" he snapped as coffee spilled over his lap.

"That's what you get."

He gave me a level look with narrowed eyes, "Whatever your Majesty says."

"Knock it off!"

"Make me."

"Would you two just _grow_ the fuck up?" Quatre snapped at us both.

I snorted, focusing back on my cup and stirred some creamer in.

"Make me," Duo informed Quatre petulantly.

Trowa started laughing and we all fell into silence, sipping at our cups.

"Sire," a man muttered, moving through the door to the place and leaving the door to swing behind him. It was sort of loud outside, actually.

"Yeah?" I asked, studying the guy's face. He was one of the veterans and I hadn't decided what rank those would be since they were leading the detachments…

"We've got some of the troops settled into hotels, and the owners of the places are not putting up an argument."

"Good…that's…" I blinked at Duo, forgetting what I was going to say. He had focused on the swinging door and looked very much like a cat who had heard something interesting.

"What's up?" Quatre asked curiously, looking out the window.

"Not a lot," the man replied, mistaking the question as directed to him, "Things are going according to plan and your quarters are ready."

"That's great to hear," Quatre muttered.

The man bowed slightly and left us, not that we really noticed with the way Duo was focused on the door. He looked a bit disbelieving.

"Selena!" Trowa shouted suddenly, jumping out of his seat so fast that his chair fell over backwards and we all focused on the door.

"You _are_ here!" Selena cried, running through the door with her blond hair flying behind her.

We stared at her in shock, though Duo hadn't moved at all.

"Oh my god, I missed you!" Selena crowed, clinging tightly to Trowa…who froze.

I followed both Duo's and Trowa's gaze to the door—and froze as well.

Time literally stopped.

Ace was standing there, staring at us in shock…

"Holy shit," Quatre whispered, "I thought he was dead…"

"You fucked the sister of your dead-fiancé's killer?" Trowa demanded of Duo.

Duo laughed coldly, the sound still sounding mirthful in an evil kind of way.

"What?" Selena asked, pulling away from him and looking to us all before focusing on Duo.

Duo was still focused on Ace.

"Keith," Selena asked, turning to look at him.

'_I **didn't** kill your god-damn brother, Bitch…_' I could picture the conference room we'd all been standing in when Selena made her first appearance…

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"Uh…Tony, hi," Ace muttered uncertainly, moving a bit away from the door.

Duo was on his feet the instant the guy moved.

Selena tensed and turned her head back to Duo—and I could see it in her eyes.

Fear.

"Duo, please," she whispered, moving away from Trowa and placing her hand on Duo's chest.

Duo wasn't looking at her.

Standing as close to me as she was, I was finally placing what I'd thought was so familiar about her before. She and Ace had a strong family resemblance, even with Ace's gold-blond hair. Selena's hair looked a few shades darker because of the length—and they had the exact same eyes…the curve of her jaw and the set of her mouth…

Ace had huge eyes as he stood completely still, staring at Duo.

"Fucker!" Quatre shouted in a hoarse voice, vaulting over the table. Before anyone could react, the lunatic was bowled over by a vicious attack that not even _I_ would have predicted. Quatre was snarling at him, but it was nothing I could understand.

"Stop him!" Selena squeaked, looking horrified, she moved forward, obviously not sure where to start…and then realized that none of us had moved.

"Heero, please!" Selena cried, hands covering her mouth as she met my eyes.

I blinked at her.

"Trowa?" she asked, grabbing his arm…

It didn't take her too long to realize that neither Trowa nor I were intending to move. She gave us both a hurt and disappointed look before darting forward herself and shoving at Quatre. Quatre actually hit her, but she wasn't put off. She managed to get below his center of gravity and shove him backwards as Ace jumped up from beneath both of them, dancing around behind his sister, looking to the rest of us expectantly.

He looked like he was expecting us all to attack him.

"Why isn't he _dead_?" Quatre snarled at Duo, wiping his bloodied lip.

"I'll remedy that now," Duo replied, reaching for his gun.

Ace froze.

"Duo, _please_!" Selena wailed, moving between him and the guy.

"Why should your pleading mean anything to me?" he asked her coldly, finally looking at her.

"You are such an _asshole_!" Ace shouted, shoving his sister aside, "She comes to you…stays with you…and all she wants in return is a little understanding and some affection…and you run all over her! You sleep around on her!"

"Keith," Selena was near tears as she fought to keep him behind herself.

I reached over and grabbed Duo's wrist, staring at the guy.

He pointed at me, "And _you_!"

I laughed, taking the gun from Duo's hand and aiming.

Selena was actually crying as she turned and wrapped her arms around her brother's head, pulling his face to her shoulder…

It would have been the perfect shot and she wouldn't even have gotten blood on her.

"Heero," Trowa muttered, shoving my wrist up so the muzzle of the gun was pointing to the ceiling.

I realized suddenly that there were tears in my eyes, blinking at Trowa, "He _killed_ Kayla."

"I know, Heero," Trowa muttered, shaking his head, "But not like this…not with her here."

I focused on Selena, realizing that it would not be fair to her. She'd come to see us, even if it was ridiculous of her to bring the man who killed one of our own…

"He isn't dead because I thought he'd be smart enough to stay away from me," Duo replied. His eyes were smoldering as he watched the man constantly.

"I'm sorry," Ace muttered, finally shoving his sister off, "I made a mistake…and I'm sorry."

I swallowed hard, focusing on Duo again…realizing that this was his call.

"What do you _want_?" Duo demanded of Selena finally, meeting her eyes as she moved up to him.

"I miss you," she muttered quietly, her hands wringing together as she studied him sincerely, shaking her head, "I was mad at first…but…I missed you."

Duo's face had a slightly haunted look to it now…as if something she was saying…

The way she was _standing_.

Kayla had done that on occasion, pleading for his attention without actually asking for it, completely submissive.

Selena dropped her head, focusing on her fingers, "I'm sorry I left like that…but you'd hurt my feelings…made me angry…"

Duo didn't reply.

She looked up to him finally, her eyes filled with tears—then blinked, straightening slightly.

Duo looked away from us all and I could see an actual tear on his cheek.

"Kayla is dead?" she asked me, focusing on me as the information registered in her mind.

I wiped my eyes and nodded at her, "Donovan Charles called your brother to do it."

She turned her eyes back to Ace, "You didn't _tell_ me!"

He swallowed as well, though he refused to look away from her, "When Tailor didn't say, I decided not to tell you. You wouldn't have helped me."

"You set your sister to fuck your enemy?" Quatre demanded of him, disgust oozing from his very pores.

"No!" Ace shouted, focusing on him in sudden and frustrated anger, "I wanted her to _distract_ him!"

Duo's laughter was chill, "She did that rather well."

"Duo!" Selena's tone was actually reprimanding.

Duo laughed again.

Ace gave him a look of barely veiled hatred, "I wanted her to slip him some tranqs at first. I don't even _know_ what happened."

"I couldn't get to his cup," Selena muttered, "I came on to him to get in closer, but…"

"I was at a club almost nightly and preached to by a bartender," Duo reminded her.

"Where _is_ Wufei, anyway?" she asked, looking around the room.

No one said a word.

"Twins," Trowa noted suddenly, studying Ace again, "Duo, you fucked the twin of your fiancé's murderer?"

"Fucked up, isn't it?" Duo replied, though there was no heart in it, "But think about it, Tro. Who _didn't_ I fuck?"

"Cold bastard," Ace muttered, frowning at Duo, "You're unreal."

"Keith, would you _stop_?" Selena snapped at him, "Jesus, if you didn't _notice_, there isn't a person in this room besides me who wouldn't _kill_ you."

"I have nothing left to lose, Lena," he muttered, "You're all that's left to me."

"What about _Mom_?" Selena snapped, turning on him instantly, "Or Jane?"

Ace focused on his sister, shaking his head at her.

"Hilde is starting to show," Trowa informed her suddenly.

Selena blinked at him, then at the rest of us, then thought a second, "Why are you _here_?"

"Jun got Wufei," Duo breathed, still eyeing Ace.

Selena's hand went back to her mouth.

"Chang?" Ace asked, looking slightly amused, "You fuckers let him…" whatever else he was going to say ended abruptly as Duo's hunting knife suddenly quivered in the wall next to his head.

Duo crossed the room to him in an instant, shoving him against the wall as he pulled the knife out and getting in Ace's face and running the blade lightly over the guy's skin, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just slit your throat where you stand."

Ace blinked and actually thought about it before, focusing on his sister, "Selena."

Duo pressed the blade to his throat until Ace met his eyes, "I can do much more than kill you, pretty-boy. You _know_ I can do much more than just kill you."

Ace shifted slightly, though he had nowhere he could go. His eyes instantly sought out his sister.

Selena obviously didn't know what to do.

…but thankfully, our soldiers noticed the fact that one of their leaders had a knife at a man's throat.

"Sir," Ramon looked startled as he moved into the room, looking between Duo and Ace a moment, "Shall I remove…them?" he'd noticed Selena.

"The girl can stay," Duo said evenly, controlling himself and tucking his knife into his jeans, "Get this fucker out of my sight."

"Wait, Tailor," Ace started, jumping out of Ramon's reach and focusing on his sister, "Selena, come on! I…I don't want you _alone_ with…with…_him_!" he gestured vaguely at Duo.

Selena mouthed, uncertain as to what to say or do as she looked from me to the others.

"Please, Sir," Ramon muttered to…Keith, "Don't make this difficult."

I smirked at Ace, "Just go. We like your sister."

Ace's mouth dropped open and he redoubled his efforts against Ramon. Ramon's friend Stephan, however, had followed his friend after a moment and the pair of them pushed and shoved the guy from the room.

I laughed.

"Heero!" Selena muttered, turning back to me. She studied me a moment in anger before turning back to Duo, "Fuck you!"

"We've got the rooms for it," Duo replied, giving her a look.

She frowned at him.

"If you want me to apologize, you're wasting your time. If you want me to be angry with you, you're playing games. If you really want to fuck me, then maybe you should join me now, because I'm going to sleep before I kill somebody."

Before anyone could say a word, Duo started for the doors.

Selena looked at us a moment, then shook her head and darted after Duo.

Quatre had his face in his hands as he sat at the table and Jacob was rubbing his shoulders. He obviously didn't understand why Quatre had attacked Ace, and truth be told, he hadn't seemed too horribly close to Kayla while she was alive. I wasn't sure if Jacob realized that Kayla had been one of us, if he realized that she'd been my girlfriend-on-the-side while Relena and I were fighting…if he understood that I really had feelings for the girl and that the fact that Duo really loved her had made me happy…

Did he realize that _he_ was one of us? Had Miguel realized that we'd have treated him as such?

"Do you suppose she's going to fuck him," Trowa muttered, turning back to us, "Or going to talk to him?"

"You heard Duo," I replied, dropping heavily into my own chair, "I think he meant what he said."

"I think he missed her just as much as she missed him," Trowa countered, "I think the fact that Selena just found out what had happened to Kayla may make things make sense for her. I think they'll talk."

"That's good…wonderful, great," I muttered, starting to think I needed some more sleep, "I'm sure we'll find Wufei today."

Quatre stood up, the legs of his chair shrieking along the floor, drawing all our attention. He looked from Trowa to me, "I'll go ask around."

"What?" Jacob asked, startled.

"I'm going to the clubbing district."

"It's noon, Quatre," Trowa countered, looking to his watch, "Who will be out at this time?"

"I'm thinking lackeys," Quatre muttered, starting for the door. Jacob looked between Trowa and I a moment before giving chase. The doors shut behind them.

"Is everything well, Sir?" the waitress asked, coming back into the main room.

"Things are fine," I muttered distantly to her, dropping cash onto the counter and starting for the door.

"Oh, um…you don't have to pay…" she started.

"It's a tip," I muttered, then moved into the gloom-day sun. This is to say that it was not sunny outside, but grey and overcast. Trowa was on my heels as I blinked at the spot where the rental-car Duo and I had commandeered had been parked. I realized that if Quatre had just left…

"Come on," Trowa muttered, starting around me and moving to another car with his keys out, "I think the first order of business is check-in at home. Then we should sleep until Duo or Quatre gets back to us."

"Yeah…"

"Heero?" Trowa asked, not looking at me as he paused beside the driver-side door.

"Yeah?" I asked, studying his face as best I could.

"What are we going to do…if Jun kills him?"

I closed my eyes as fear dripped through my veins like an icy I.V., "He won't kill him."

"What if he rapes him?"

"We can't do anything about any of that—chances are he has already." The idea nauseated me. "And come on, Tro," I laughed slightly, finally meeting his eyes, "Duo's gonna kill him anyway."

Trowa stared at me a long moment, but I didn't wait for him to decide on how he felt about that. I slid into the car and slammed the door. I wasn't even sure how I felt about the fact that Duo would kill Jun. It wasn't even a question in my mind, and I would do nothing to stop it.

"Swathe is fucked over, sideways, backwards and through," I added, "They will never rise again."

"It's kinda funny," Trowa muttered, starting the engine, "We aren't even counting on Wufei to get out of it himself."

"The Wufei we _know_ is not the Wufei we _knew_. Besides, Jun will probably keep him pretty doped up. Jun isn't so stupid as to underestimate a Gundam pilot."

"Yeah," Trowa agreed, swallowing.

"He will _not_ kill Wufei," I muttered, suddenly understanding why Duo had insisted on this to Jesse.

I didn't know what I'd do if Wufei died.


	24. Helter Skelter

Chapter Twenty-Four: Helter Skelter

Two days.

My stomach was sore from hunger, I felt near shaking—and I just hurt. Jun hadn't shot me up with any more of that drug, but he hadn't been so cordial on his next visit. He'd hit me every time I said something he didn't like, which didn't stop me from saying anything, it just made me hurt now.

On the flip side, I had figured out where in Deniel I was. There were a series of buildings near one edge, bridging onto Jaded's land. I could actually see my old apartment building from the very window I was looking out.

When I'd finally attacked Jun out of anger, his guards had come in, and that was another reason my stomach hurt. When someone's got your arms behind your back, it's really hard to protect your stomach. My arms were bruised, I was sure my stomach was, though I hadn't bothered to check, and I pretty much just felt like shit.

If _someone_ would come in sight of the damn window, I could signal them…

Two whole days.

I leaned against the window, staring again vaguely. There'd been a time when two days without food wasn't that bad, when I could sit and meditate to maintain myself…but meditation wouldn't come. I couldn't get _away_ because I knew the second I did, Jun would come in.

But…

-

"All right, a lot of people are scared." Heero looked very serious as he studied a piece of paper in front of him.

"We've got at least half of Reality," Quatre agreed, "I'm sure First-Rite is watching the border very carefully right about now."

Duo was drumming his fingers on the table and hadn't seemed to hear a thing that had been said since he'd shown up. Selena had disappeared, though, and I was beginning to wonder if we should be worried.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking at them, "It's been two days, this is taking too long."

"Unexpected resistance," Duo finally joined in the conversation, "Underestimation. I _told_ them…"

"Duo," Heero muttered, laying a hand on Duo's shoulder, "It's fine. We know. People don't _realize_ that you have any way to estimate this."

Duo focused on Heero and I could see that his eyes were burning.

Duo really didn't look too sane anymore…

"It's fine," Heero repeated, "I let them make their mistake so they would take you seriously."

"So you knew this would take more than a day?" Duo snapped.

"I didn't realize how _stupid_ Fellinger was."

Duo made an exasperated noise, bouncing out of his chair to pace around the table—he looked about ready to start talking to himself.

"Is he okay?" I asked quietly, meeting Heero's eyes.

Heero shook his head sharply at me once as Duo focused on me with narrowed eyes.

I ran a hand through my hair and stared directly back at him. I wasn't going to give into his bullshit right now, this was not a time to play at dominance, but I was _not_ going to let him tweak on me.

He took a long and shaky breath before sitting back in his seat, his eyes going distant again.

"Where's Nira?" Quatre asked.

Duo focused on him, but didn't reply.

"Here, eat." Jacob snapped at us, setting a tray down in front of us.

"I'm not hungry."

"No thanks."

"Not now."

"Eat," Jacob insisted, setting plates around in front of us, focusing on Duo, who hadn't spoken, "Now."

Duo shoved the plate away as the rest of us looked at the food and exchanged glances.

"Oh my _god_!" Jacob sounded more exasperated than I even thought he was capable of. He paced away from the table a moment before coming back and grabbing a fork.

Before anyone could react or even realize what he was doing, he'd shoved a bite into Quatre's mouth.

"What the…" Quatre tried to shout at him, but that's hard to do with unexpected food in you mouth.

Jacob leaned down and mumbled in Quatre's ear, his tone low.

Quatre froze.

Duo focused on them, blinking.

Jacob muttered again and Quatre started chewing.

"What was that, now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

Quatre snatched the fork from Jacob and leaned over the plate, starting to eat. He didn't acknowledge that I'd even spoken.

Jacob surveyed his first conquest with a grin, then met my eyes, narrowing his own.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell Hilde that not only are you refusing to eat, but that you deliberately put yourself in danger…if you don't eat what you have in front of you."

I blinked at him in amazement.

His hand reached for his phone.

"Wait!" Heero muttered quickly, grabbing his own fork, "Don't call them…just…take a few bites, Trowa."

I blinked at him in amazement before looking to Jacob again.

The guy still had his phone in view.

I took a bite, realizing that Hilde would flip out on me—and realized I was starving.

Duo studied Jacob almost curiously, probably wondering what the guy could pull up to make _him_ eat.

Jacob didn't try, however. He sat down beside Quatre and started eating off his own plate—ignoring Duo.

Duo watched this for a moment, then focused on the rest of us as we ate, then looked down to his own plate. He considered it a long moment, then shoved it away again, sitting back in his chair to stare at the ceiling.

If I didn't know better, Duo _wanted_ Jacob to make him eat.

"Eat, Duo." I muttered, pausing a moment, "You'll see, you're hungry."

"Leave him alone, Trowa," Jacob muttered to me, still not looking at Duo, "He's a big boy."

"And we _aren't_?" I demanded, then started eating again.

"Nope." Jacob grinned at me.

I flipped him off.

Another few minutes passed before Quatre sighed, "Duo, eat."

"Leave him _alone_," Jacob repeated.

I studied Jacob a moment, then looked back to Duo. He had an expression of mild irritation on his face.

"D…"

"_Shht_," Jacob cut Heero off before Heero could even get the words out.

We all blinked at the guy and Duo now looked us over again in mild amazement.

Heero glanced at Duo, starting to nod at the plate.

"Heero."

Heero frowned, then started eating again as a waitress brought out more plates.

"Eat up, love," she muttered sweetly to Duo.

"Take me…"

"Don't you _dare_," Heero cut him off before he could even finish the sentence.

Duo smirked at him as the woman smiled slightly at him in confusion and started away.

"Don't be nasty," Heero added, giving Duo a level look.

I blew on some still-steaming roast-beef, knowing it was too hot to eat yet…

Duo focused on my plate, then on me, then down the table on Jacob.

"I think you should all drop the coffee as well," Jacob added.

"Why aren't you making me eat?" Duo demanded of him.

Jacob gave him a look, then glanced at Quatre, who was realizing how hot the roast-beef really was.

Duo frowned, looking us all over again.

I blew some steam at him.

He focused on the food, then picked up his fork. I couldn't tell if he were just being immature or if he really wasn't hungry.

He poked at his roast-beef.

"You should stir it up a bit to let the heat out," Jacob muttered, meeting his eyes briefly.

Jacob was not…

It occurred to me suddenly what Jacob was doing. He didn't have a weapon to use on Duo like he did the rest of us. Hilde and Relena would freak out, and who knew what he'd said to Quatre, but Duo didn't have anyone at home to face. Jacob was showing the three of _us_ that he cared and seemed to be ignoring Duo. Duo was sure to be feeling left out…

Duo took a bite uncertainly.

"You look really tired," Jacob muttered, frowning slightly at him, "Haven't you been sleeping?"

"No," Duo replied dully.

"Maybe Selena should stop staying the night," Jacob suggested as Duo ate a few more bites.

"We haven't been fucking," Duo muttered, eyes distant again.

"Fighting?"

"No," Duo muttered again, wiping at his eyes quickly.

"She knows about Kayla," Heero said suddenly, looking us all over.

Duo set his fork down.

I studied Duo's eyes a long moment, noticing that he was about to start crying.

"Eat, Duo," Jacob muttered, pointing at the plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"Do it anyway."

Duo sat forward and started eating again.

I studied Heero's eyes a long moment before looking to Quatre. Quatre and Heero exchanged a long glance before Quatre finally looked to me.

So Duo was finally grieving…

Great timing.

-

"Chang? Chang, shit…"

I jumped, confused a moment before focusing on…

"You!" I snarled, jumping forward at Ace, curling my fingers around his throat.

I wasn't sure exactly what happened then, but after a moment I was pinned to the floor and the guy was hovering over me with a mildly pissed look on his face.

"Why aren't you _dead_?"

"The same reason you aren't," he snapped back, sitting back and letting me up slightly, "God, I just wanted to tell you that I found you."

"And what good does that do for _me_?" I snapped back, pulling myself into a sitting position as my bruises protested.

"I'll tell _Selena_ and _she'll_ tell _Duo_."

"Selena?" I asked blankly, blinking at him, "How do you know Selena?"

"She's my _sister_!" Ace looked really annoyed by this, "God, you'd think we weren't _twins_ the way you five act!" He blinked as he thought about that, then met my eyes, "You're a pilot."

I blinked at him.

"You don't just have a similar name…you actually _are_ a pilot…"

"You're quick," I muttered, dropping back onto the floor, then, "_Why_ aren't you dead?"

"Obsession," he replied quietly, "Duo's obsession. When he finally could have killed me he, didn't do it."

"Selena is your sister and Duo's obsessed with you, but you're going to tell your sister where I am so she can tell Duo…"

"Risking my own life in the process," he muttered, glancing back to the door, "You realize that you're left unguarded for fifteen minutes every day, don't you?"

"I haven't been _trying_ to figure anything out yet."

"You should eat."

"I'm not too fond of kaseen and I really don't want to fuck Jun."

"Hm," the guy considered this a long moment.

I sat up and blinked at him, "You really are Selena's sister?"

He blinked at me.

"Err…brother, sorry."

That got a slight grin and a nod.

"You're aware that she wants to have children with Duo?"

His face darkened.

I chuckled slightly.

"I'll get you something to eat."

"How do I know you aren't just working for Jun? You're known as a lunatic."

"And you're known as a bitch, but that doesn't mean I'll try and fuck you."

I reacted before I could help it, but he caught my wrist, shaking his head.

"I don't _trust_ you, you _killed_ Kayla."

He groaned, leaning forward and shaking his head, "I'm an _assassin_, Chang. It's what we do."

I glared at him.

He sighed, shaking his head, "I've already met up with your fuckin' friends."

"Don't call them that," I muttered, thinking about Miguel a moment.

He let out an exasperated breath, "I nearly got killed, but Selena told me what's going on in full. Do you trust her?"

"No."

"What can we do to make us trust you?" he asked, studying my eyes.

I studied him as well for a long moment, then looked to my left hand, "My ring."

"What?"

"My ring…from Duo," I met his eyes again, "Show up with that and I'll trust you."

There was no way in hell Duo would give that ring up to anyone—maybe to Selena, but I doubted it.

"Fine, I've got to go. What the hell were you doing, anyway?" he gestured toward the window.

"I was…meditating."

He blinked at me

I grinned slightly at him.

He shook his head, then disappeared.

-

"You found him?" I demanded of Selena in shock, not believing that.

"Yes," she muttered, "He's on the North Eastern edge of Swathe's land. There's a series of skyscrapers that Jun owns and they're both in the one that Jun lives in."

"Great," I muttered, sitting back on the bed and wondering what the fuck to do. I could get in there and kill everyone, but I doubted I could make it back out with Wufei.

"Duo," she muttered, grabbing my hand, "Keith found him."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He talked to him. Wufei said that he'll only believe that we're helping if we give him this ring," she touched it.

I blinked down at the sapphire ring I'd forgotten I was wearing, then met her eyes again.

"Sweetie, we…he hasn't _eaten_…he has water, but he hasn't eaten in like, four days. I know you guys are different, but…"

I stared at her a long moment, sitting up and looking at the ring. I didn't question her at all. She believed her brother—but Ace had never actually lied to me. Keith saw me as at least an equal, if not a better, and though he was terrified of me, he treated me with respect…

And he'd always liked Wufei.

I rubbed my face a moment, thinking it over. He had a way of going on about how Heero was a liar, I was an asshole, Quatre was a deviant, and Trowa was insane. He'd said the only one of my friends who was normal was the bartender…

But I'd told Wufei I'd give him the ring myself.

"No," Selena muttered before I could speak up, "You _can't_ make it in there. He's up on the thirtieth floor. There's no way in _hell_ you'd be able to get all the way up there _and_ out again."

My very own thoughts.

"Duo, please," she muttered, running her fingers through my hair, "Trust me."

I studied her a long moment, then nodded, looking away, "If you or your brother loses this ring, I will _kill_ him."

"Even if it's my fault?" she demanded petulantly.

"Especially if it's your fault."

She glowered at me.

-

I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets, wondering that all the populace had been evacuated.

Reality was mine again.

I smiled slightly, realizing that three years before, I'd been in charge of the city—or could have been if I'd just taken the time to do it.

"Majesty," a man muttered, running across the road to me, offering me an envelope.

I frowned, taking it from him as he bowed and ran off again.

Great, it was either a ransom letter or…

Duo.

I groaned, dropping my hands a moment before raising the thing into sight again and reading down it.

_Heero, you're probably going to be pissed at me._

Just peachy.

_Selena found something, but that's not what I'm doing. I'm going to get lost for a day or so since we both know that Citadel will be paying attention to us now. I'm going to work some subtle magic for you. Don't you dare ever say I'm not a loyal servant._

It was signed haphazardly by Duo, and I wondered if he got off on saying shit like that to me.

"Trowa?" I called into my walkie.

"Yes, Sir?"

I should smack him for that.

"I just got some mail. Meet me at the cars."

"Yes, Sir."

Really hard…

"Quatre?"

"I'm coming."

"Jacob?"

"Right on his heels."

"Duo?" Trowa asked hesitantly when I stopped calling people.

There was no reply.

"I'm going to hurt him," Trowa muttered.

"No you're not," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Either way…"

-

"Happy, fucker?"

My ring suddenly fell in my lap.

I stared at the sapphire in amazement before meeting Ace's eyes again.

"I told you, I'm for real," he glowered at me a moment, sitting next to me and passing me a brown-paper bag, "I'm imagining bland food is just as good as anything…and spicing might upset your stomach."

"I'm glad you care," I muttered, ripping open the bag and pulling out the sandwich.

"I don't care, not really. I just know that the Cat isn't sane, he loves you. If you died he'd be completely out of control…and, well, Selena cares about you, too. If my sister weren't involved, I wouldn't be here."

"Thanks," I muttered, starting to eat.

"Don't eat too fast, you're going to make yourself sick."

"Yes, Mother."

I got a look for that.

I grinned at him, feeling suddenly much happier to have company.

"I would almost ask how you got into this group, but you're a pilot, so I don't need to."

"That's dubious."

"So if you're so normal, what happened to the assassin and the cat?"

"Heero was never normal," I muttered, "And Duo neither."

"The Cat played at normal."

"He's a great actor. He even taught children up in the colonies before coming here."

"Shit."

"Yeah, he was even tutoring a bunch of fifteen, sixteen year-old girls."

That got a shocked look.

I laughed evilly.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"He was different then. You could…trust him."

"What happened?"

"You killed the woman his entire world revolved around."

Ace fell silent.

"Here," I added, passing him the bag and the ring, "I can't keep these in here. Jun would notice them."

"I think he'll notice that you're not starving, though."

"Just bring me something to eat tomorrow, please."

Ace nodded, then disappeared.


	25. Things in Between

Chapter Twenty-Five: Things in Between

Quatre was rubbing his temples as he sat at the table with Jacob at his side.

"What's up?" I asked, blinking at him as I moved into the dining room. The room had become our main headquarters. Duo was still gone, though, and Heero was very tense.

"I have to go back to the castle," he muttered, meeting my eyes, "Did you get Lea anything?"

I realized suddenly that it was my niece's birthday and stared at him in amazement.

"Don't worry, Hilde will have thought of it," he brushed me off, moving to stand, "I won't be able to come back until tomorrow."

"I understand."

He nodded and started for the door.

"Excuse me, Sir," a soldier came in holding a plain box, "Sir Maxwell asked that I deliver this to you."

Quatre and I both stared at the box in amazement as Jacob moved up and took it from the soldier, "Thank you."

The man nodded and moved back out to his post.

"Duo is such an asshole," Quatre breathed, accepting the package from Jacob and studying it, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." I moved forward and took the thing from him. It wasn't heavy…

A pitiful mewling came to us.

"He did _not_!" Quatre snapped, setting the box down and pulling it open—to reveal a pet-carrier.

I choked on a laugh, moving up beside Quatre.

"Look, a letter," Jacob muttered, indicating one that said Quatre's name on it.

Quatre opened the thing, staring down at the carrier in dismay before focusing on the sheet of paper in his hand, "Q," he read, "…if something happens and you actually don't open this up before you get to the castle, you'll want to feed him. I'm hoping he doesn't mess along the way. He's a very affectionate little kitty and I think your daughter will enjoy him. Don't be mad at me, it was Nira's idea."

"It figures," I muttered, grinning and pulling the carrier from the box.

Quatre gave us sarcastic looks, reading on, "And since I know this won't make it back to the palace before he mews, I suggest you let him use the restroom so your daughter doesn't have a stinky kitty."

Jacob coughed slightly as Quatre gave us both dirtier looks.

"You also might want to give him some water and stop on the way home…that _asshole_!"

I laughed, opening the cage and pulling the terrified ball of fur out. It was pure grey, the fur wasn't very long—and it looked about six months old.

Quatre picked up a file from the box and opened it, "Three months old, neutered…full shots…three-hundred dollars?"

I focused on Quatre, blinking.

He was amazed, "You don't spend three-hundred dollars on a _cat_ for a _seven_ year old!"

I laughed as the thing looked around. It seemed completely miserable.

"Here," Quatre muttered, taking it from me and stroking it a moment before disappearing out the front door.

"I think Alex will be jealous," Jacob informed me.

"And how," I agreed.

"I don't think Duo will stand for that very long," Jacob added almost pointedly.

I met his eyes and shook my head, "He won't buy my daughter a kitten."

Jacob smirked at me, "Don't be so sure."

-

I stared the street over below me, wondering how many of those people were part of Marionette. How many of those people I'd have to deal with before Marionette fell…

It had taken us three days to get all of Reality, and two to get Citadel. I'd gone through Citadel and taken out a few heads so the people would panic more and our men would be able to take them out, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to kill anyone in Marionette. Marionette wasn't all about the money or the land or control, Marionette simply wanted a place where people could come and play without worrying about allegiances. Marionette was neutral. Chances were that they'd fold as soon as Heero found their leader.

"All right, I'm going to go. This is nerve-wracking," Jesse muttered from where he was behind me, "I have a feeling that I'll need to be somewhere hidden when Heero goes to find me."

"No, he's not going after you. He'll be looking for your first."

"He's uh…in China."

"Good." I turned my head and met Jesse's eyes, "We have no intentions of taking Jaded down."

"You wouldn't put me in prison, would you?"

"Don't ask me that, Jesse. I'm a knight…and you're my friend…don't make me think of choices I won't have to make if you keep your head down."

He nodded, moving to the door.

"Be careful out there. Swathe knows you're our friend and they might try to put a hit on you."

He nodded again, moving across the room and hugging me quickly, "Take care of yourself…and for the love of god, get Wufei before Jun can do something permanent."

"Yeah…I'm working on that."

He smiled slightly at me, then disappeared. It took several minutes before he appeared out front of the building, waving up at me once before climbing into his car and speeding away.

I had no idea if I'd ever see him again.

I sighed, moving back to sit on the arm of the couch.

Marionette was neutral and small…even if they did put up resistance, Heero could crush them.

I smiled, deciding it was time for me to hit the Burn.

-

"Where do you think Wufei is?" I muttered to Trowa, meeting his eyes a moment.

"I don't know," Trowa muttered, looking over the skyscrapers, "I'm sure he's fine, though."

"Or as fine as he can be."

"Same thing…where do you think Duo is?"

"I don't want to know," I admitted, "My knight is rather unpredictable."

"Make me a knight."

"When we get back."

"All right."

We fell silent again.

"Where do you think Quatre is?" Trowa asked.

"Probably telling Relena and Hilde what's going on here by now. I feel bad that we couldn't make it for Lea's birthday."

"We'll throw her a party when we're all back again."

"Yeah."

"Duo got her a kitten."

I groaned.

Trowa laughed.

"God, this is just so…wrong."

"Isn't it, though," Trowa agreed mildly.

"Aren't you the chatty one…" I noted irritably.

"You're chatting enough for both of us."

I hit him.

-

"It's a kitty!" Lea squeaked, all excitement as her friends moved around her in awe and she held up the little cat Duo had bought for her, "Oh, Daddy! Uncle Duo is the best!" she giggled hard, turning with it so all her friends could see it again.

I nodded half-heartedly, looking out the window at the quickly descending evening and wondering what Wufei was doing—Duo himself.

Hilde came up to my side, grabbing my hand in hers and smiling at me, "Just breathe, Quatre. That's all any of us can do."

"I'm gonna call him Shadow!"

-

"You want me to bring you some caffeine or something?" Keith asked me curiously, studying my eyes.

"No, I can break myself of that and be better off for it…maybe some multivitamins or something."

He nodded.

"Thank you for helping me," I muttered, fiddling with my ring again, "I appreciate it."

"I'm going to give that back to Duo," Ace muttered, indicating it, "If I keep carrying it, I'll lose it."

I nodded.

"Any requests…I mean, I have nothing but time on my hands."

"You and me both…I know, kill Jun for me."

He laughed an evil and excitable laugh that really reminded me of Duo, "I can't do that, sorry. There are far too many morons who are loyal to him."

I nodded again, passing the ring back to him and meeting his eyes, "Have you told Duo where I am?"

"Selena did. If I go near him he's likely to kill me."

"If he hasn't yet, he may not."

"I'm not so sure of that, and I'm rather fond of my life."

I smirked slightly at him, "Against my better judgment, I think I like you."

"Don't get any ideas, Chang, I don't swing that way."

I laughed, tossing my trash at him and sighing.

"You really should stop pissing Jun off, though. You wouldn't believe how much he rants about you to me."

"He knows you know where I am?" I was startled.

"He doesn't know I have a sister who," he made a face, "Is in love with his mortal enemy."

"Duo's really not that bad."

"Aside from wanting to kill me and hurt me while doing it," Keith agreed.

"Hell, he'd hurt you without killing you," I smirked.

"Okay, he's scary enough without you feeding me ideas like I'd like them."

I laughed.

He waved once at me, then disappeared.

-

The music was pounding as I moved into the VIP room of the Burn, studying the floor over before focusing on the bar—and Jun. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched him, giving myself a slightly mussed look. It was a bit cold out for a wife-beater, but inside this room full of dancing drunkards, it felt like a normal summer evening…and the shirt was just tight enough to emphasize my abs.

I'd dressed like this so many times it wasn't funny anymore, and each time had succeeded in my ends…not that I had to be dressed up for that.

This time was different, but I still intended to get what I wanted.

I moved up behind Jun, sliding my hands around his waist before he realized I was there, pinning him against my body as he tried to turn and look at me—and then he saw me in the mirror.

Pure terror passed across his face as he froze completely.

"Hi, Jun," I muttered, nibbling at his ear, "Long time no see."

"The longer the better."

"Or bigger."

He didn't say anything to that.

"Or harder…or more painful."

Jun looked away from my eyes.

"Or all of thee above."

"Thee?" Jun asked, blinking.

"I would say the, but I mean you."

He tried to break away from me, but he didn't have the leverage.

"I'm going to kill you slowly," I whispered to him, "I'm going to take my sweet time and bleed you dry, do you know that? Do you have any _idea_ what I can do? You realize that I've hit a spot where nothing matters anymore? It's all _crap_, so why not make it fun?"

"Let go of me," he muttered, "Or I'll…"

"I've killed before," I whispered, studying his eyes in the mirror, "And I'll kill again. Today? Tomorrow? It doesn't matter…" I ran my hand up his chest and rested my fingers around his throat, "How about now?" I dug my nails slightly into his skin.

He didn't move, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"I think you've underestimated me and mine," I added, licking at his ear, "I think…what's left of your life will be hell."

"But I'll have Wufei."

I bit behind his ear hard enough to draw blood and he tried to jump from my grip—which finally brought attention to us.

I grinned slightly, licking the blood from my lips as he watched in the mirror with large eyes, "Think about what I've done before," I muttered, "You think long and hard about my last visit…and you think about my best friend. I want you to decide if that's really worth what I'll do to you in the end."

The bartender was moving toward us, seeming to recognize me and starting to open his mouth to speak.

"I'll catch ya later, Mr. Martin," I muttered, pulling away from him and starting for the doors.

"I have your best friend, imagine what I can do to him!" Jun seemed to want the last word.

I turned and flashed him a grin, then left the room into that damned hallway.

-

I jumped out of the bed as the door to my room slammed open unceremoniously and Jun stood there, looking in a towering rage.

So he'd finally lost his patience…

"Lay down!" he snapped at me, storming across the room with purposeful strides.

My stomach churned, but I stood my ground, "Why don't you make me?"

He smiled slightly at me, starting around the bed, "If you insist."

-

"Duo!"

I turned to watch Ace approach me in amazement. He didn't even hesitate…he came right up to stand in front of me, offering me something.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded of him in sheer amazement.

"Wufei can't keep this, and I'll lose it," he replied, turning his hand palm up to reveal the sapphire.

I stared at the ring in shock.

"Take it, Duo. It's yours."

"It's Wufei's."

"Until it's on his hand, it's yours."

I stared at him a long moment, "How is he?"

"Depends on what you expect."

"Has Jun…I mean…"

"Raped him? Not yet. I was there a couple hours ago, too."

I narrowed my eyes at the guy.

"I've been taking him food," Keith added, losing his comfort and looking down—I could see him realizing just how close he was standing to me.

I studied the guy a long moment before taking the ring from him and sliding it onto my finger, "Where is your sister?"

"I'm not completely sure," he muttered, shifting back slightly and crossing his arms. He met my eyes again, "Last I knew, she was with you."

"Hm," I studied the ring a long moment, then met Ace's eyes, "How is Fei?"

"Jun's been hitting him. I don't think Jun realizes that Wufei is a pilot."

"Mentally?"

"Irritated. He's been meditating a lot. Since he didn't eat for a week or whatever, he's starting to recover."

"He's not drugged?"

Keith kinda grinned at that, "No, actually. Whatever that sedative was really did a number on his system. Jun's scared too give it to him anymore."

"A sedative?" I asked, blinking at him, "Wufei wouldn't get sick over a sedative…"

Keith shrugged, "That's just what I know from Jun."

"Hm,"

"Where's your king?"

"Not here, obviously." There was no way to tell which side of this Ace was really playing. I had no intentions of giving an assassin the whereabouts of my best friend.

"I hear that Reality fell."

"And Citadel," I studied him a moment.

"You're gonna let Jaded get away, aren't you?"

"Jesse is my friend," I replied, "He knows what we're doing and that he has to really minimize his bullshit before we take him down."

"Do I get the same censure?"

"You killed my fiancé, Keith, why don't you take a moment to think about that for me."

He looked down, "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring Kayla back to life. Sorry doesn't make me her husband. Sorry doesn't give me her children. Sorry doesn't make the grief go away."

"What about Selena?" he demanded, frowning up at me.

"What _about_ Selena?"

His entire bearing turned cold and he stepped away from me, shaking his head.

"Kayla told me she wanted me to love again," I spoke up before he could get more than five feet away, "I'm not giving Selena up."

He didn't bother to acknowledge that.

"I will always love Kayla," I informed him louder, "That doesn't mean I don't love your sister."

He stopped for a moment, then disappeared around a corner.

I studied the ring a moment, then looked to the sky and the stars that were shining above me.

…sometimes, my life really _sucked_.

-

"I miss living here," Trowa muttered as we stared up at the house Relena and I had been buying. It seemed so very long ago, but still so recent…

"I dunno, I really liked my apartment," Quatre muttered, stepping up to my other side with Jacob on his heels.

"I really liked living here when Kayla was still alive," Jacob muttered, smiling slightly, "Because Duo was really fun then—without actually trying to fuck me."

"As if that was an issue," Quatre muttered.

Jacob smiled at him and shook his head.

"Unrequited love is so cute," I muttered to Trowa.

Trowa sniggered.

Quatre perked up and gave me a look, though Jacob was giving me the most priceless look of all. It looked like he was torn between protest and agreement.

"I think you mean unrequited lust," Trowa corrected me, "Because you _know_ why Jacob is still hanging around."

I coughed on that.

"Hey!" Quatre snapped.

Jacob started laughing, moving away from Quatre and shaking his head at us.

"It's nice to see you all laughing."

We all turned as one to Duo, who was walking up the middle of the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Duo!" I muttered, starting for him and realizing that he'd be to us in moments.

"So what are we still doing here?" he asked as he did stop near us, stepping up to lean against Trowa.

"Waiting for the sweep to be finished," I explained, shrugging. "We have to follow protocol, even here. Jesse's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he took off on Friday."

"Good."

"How did Lea like her present?" he asked, focusing on Quatre.

"She was absolutely thrilled, though I'm not so enthused."

Duo smiled at him and shrugged, "Every little girl needs a kitten."

"Every little girl but Alex," Trowa suggested.

"Oh, no, she deserves one. I'd give her a puppy but I think Heero'd have issues about that."

I gave him a mildly annoyed look.

"I'll save the puppy for my new one," he added to Jacob, nodding a bit, "When that little one is about seven."

"No you won't," Trowa muttered, giving Duo a look.

Duo laughed.

"Where have you been?"

"Doing things you don't want to hear about," Duo said pointedly, meeting all our eyes, "I know where Wufei is."

No one moved.

"We have to take out Gray Day and Endgame before we can touch Swathe," he added.

"Pain," I muttered, still not able to think properly.

"That will take about half a day. The only leaders left are the ones we'll be arresting."

We all exchanged looks at this, realizing what Duo'd been up to.

Duo grinned slightly, "That woman I didn't kill back when I killed Donovan is in charge now. I shouldn't have much trouble convincing her to give up willingly."

"We're trying to remain disassociated from our alter egos, Duo," I muttered, blinking at him, "If what we did here came out, we'd all be fucked over."

"We're already fucked over, Heero," he muttered with a smile, "Why not have fun with it?"


	26. Bits and Pieces

Chapter Twenty-Six: Bits and Pieces

Wufei jumped off the bed when I moved into the room, turning on me, ready to fight. His expression looked a little wild, and it took me a moment to realize what might have happened to make him look so scared or so jumpy…

I stared at him in dismay.

He gave me a slightly mocking grin as he sat on the bed again, covering his face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"God, Wufei…I'm sorry," I muttered, not sure what else to tell him.

"What the fuck ever," he snapped, "Nothing happened."

"What?"

"Jun came in here all pissed off last night…we ended up fighting."

"Did he hit you with sedative again?"

"Oh, no, but next time he comes in he's gonna have me tied up."

"Fuck," I muttered, setting the food by him.

"Yeah, really," he turned and opened the bag, shaking his head before meeting my eyes. I could see he was near tears, but had no idea what to do or say.

"I gave Duo back the ring," I muttered instead, watching as he started to eat and sitting down, "Reality, Citadel, and Marionette have fallen."

"Jaded?"

"Jesse's taken off," I muttered, "They're working on Pain now."

"When are they getting me out of here?"

"They have to close down Gray Day and Endgame."

"Duo's said before that Endgame is a serious threat…I know Gray Day is small potatoes…but Endgame…"

"They're working on it," I muttered, "I think Duo's been going ahead of the main group and killing off the necessary evils."

Wufei nodded, eating slowly.

"Jun should get distracted by them soon," I suggested, "Maybe he'll leave you alone."

"And maybe you'll waltz me out of this building right now."

"Be optimistic, Wufei," I reprimanded.

He gave me a look.

"I'd think about it, but it's a shift change, meaning there are twice as many people in the building."

"I'm glad to know you care so much. I'm sure Selena will forgive you for letting me get raped."

"We all do what we can," I snapped, frustrated, "I'm not even _part_ of this!"

"So why are you even bringing me _food_?" he snapped.

"Good question!" I snapped back, rising to my feet, "Why do I even bother!"

"I can see why Selena never mentioned that you were her brother," he snarled.

Irritation bled through my system before shame joined it and I paused, halfway across the room and looked at him again, "I can't do anything about Jun right now…short of killing him."

"Then do it," he replied, "I'll pay you for it."

I studied him a long moment and shook my head, "You don't understand, I'm living here in the building as well. Every one of the lower halls is packed with cameras. He doesn't wire up the living quarters, but there'd be no way for me to get you past the fourteenth floor…and no way in hell I could actually kill Jun. I have no weapons here in the building."

"I'm a Gundam Pilot, Keith."

"Even you were forced to be docile when your enemies caught you. Even the king. Until the numbers are in our favor, nothing can be done for it."

He looked away from me.

"I'll do what I can to keep Jun distracted from you—but you know how fuckin' obsessed he is."

"Just go."

I didn't hesitate to listen.

-

"I'll be dancin' on his grave when the sun comes up tomorrow," I sang happily, tapping my hunting knife on the wall as I walked, "I'll be croonin' out a love song and playin' my har-mony, because I killed him…he fucked me over and I killed him…take my love to lover's peak and throw her down the ledge, watch her fly and scream and cry and bounce there at the end…"

The door at the end of the hall was flung open and Heather Malone stepped into the hall, leveling her gun at me. It had been the previous leader of Gray Day, Donovan Charles, who had hired Keith to kill Kayla. When I'd killed Donovan, I'd left Heather alive—no more women would die because of syndicate bullshit if I could help it. She'd taken control of the syndicate, and it had been doing modestly well.

And this woman was terrified of me because she'd watched me kill the five or so people who had been around her.

"Because she cheated on me with him," I spoke more than sang the next lines of the song, "And broke my heart in two…and if that's how it is in the end…then she and I are through."

"Morbid song, Cat."

"I was rather fond of it, though I don't feel for the story."

"Why are you here?" she demanded, still aiming at me.

"I just wanted to let you know that you'd be better off to surrender."

"To you?"

"Oh my goodness, no. What the hell would I do with you? You'll see, though."

"How many people did you kill on the way up?"

"None…on purpose. I knocked out a few handfuls."

"Stop where you are," she snapped, though her tone wasn't even certain enough to make me respond.

What I did do, though, was stop within arms reach of her and point the muzzle toward the ceiling, "You want me to pay for counseling?"

Her eyes were half-full of tears and she let the gun go, staring at me, "What do you _want_?"

"I told you. It will be better for you if you surrender."

She swallowed, studying me as if unsure as to what I meant.

I studied her pistol a moment before offering it to her again, "I have no use for this."

"Kill me if you're going to," she muttered, "Don't play these games."

"I have no reason to kill you. I would have done it already if I did. In a couple of hours, there will be some people here you don't want to tango with, so I suggest you let Gray Day fall."

She stared at me.

"See, that was painless." I muttered, starting to back away with a grin, "Just don't _make_ me kill you, huh, pretty-lady?"

She didn't respond.

I winked at her and started down the stairs.

Heero was waiting for me, after all.

-

Duo came around the corner with a grin on his face and his hands in his pockets. He walked up to Trowa again, leaning against him…again.

"I'm glad to see nothing went amiss," Trowa noted, shifting slightly to accommodate Duo better.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Heero asked, frowning.

"Of course not. She's scared of the sight of me."

"You're one sick fucker," I informed him, having a feeling he enjoyed that particular type of control.

His eyes sparkled as he studied me, "As if you don't like it."

"I don't do what you do."

"No, when I dominate you."

"Knock it off," Heero snapped before I could say anything, "We can't start squabbling with each other now…especially over something so _stupid_."

Duo grinned and shrugged at me, resting his head against Trowa's shoulder.

Trowa rolled his eyes slightly, but didn't protest.

"Sire, the preparations are made."

"All right," Heero muttered to Fellinger, who had come up behind him, "Let's get this over with."

"Sir."

We watched the man walk away quickly.

"I'm gonna go start playing in Endgame," Duo muttered, pushing away from Trowa, "There are some gnarls there that need taken care of."

"You better not get yourself killed," Heero snapped, pointing at him, "I'll kick your ass if you do."

"That's all sorts of fucked up, Heero."

Heero smirked slightly at him.

"How about if I get hurt? Will you hurt me if I get hurt?"

"Knock it off!" Heero snapped, smacking at him.

Duo started to laugh, but it trailed off as he focused past us at a series of skyscrapers in the distance.

"In there, huh?" Trowa asked.

"One of them," Duo agreed, "On Jaded's side."

We all studied the buildings.

"We'll have to take that building first or they may use him against us," Heero noted needlessly.

"It's been a week and a half," Duo muttered, his expression going unreadable.

"Is he even still alive?" I muttered, feeling the fear in my stomach that I knew we all must be feeling.

"According to Keith," Duo muttered.

"Can we really trust him?"

"I think we can," Heero muttered, "He has his sister to think about. She cares for Wufei, and even if she didn't, she cares about Duo. If Duo flips out again, there's a high likelihood that we'll have to sedate him."

"And this is a fine topic of discussion because I'm not _standing here_."

Heero met his eyes, "We have tranquilizer, Duo. If you become a danger to yourself or others, we will sedate you."

Duo stared at him in amazement, speechless for once.

"I don't like it, but that's the way it is. You completely destroyed that waiting room at the hospital before I got back when Kayla died. You know you've been unstable since then, and if my nightmare comes true and we lose Wufei, I can't say you will remain fully sane."

Duo was shifting back from us now.

"I don't say this to scare you or hurt you. I say this because I want you to _know_ what we all see, I want you to _know_ why we've been treating you differently since you showed up again. The way you think and react to things is completely different than what we knew before. You know that we would never hurt you on purpose, but we will sedate you."

"What do you want me to say to that?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Heero replied, "We're getting down to the wire here and I've noticed you controlling yourself."

Duo looked completely at a loss.

Heero swallowed, still studying his eyes.

"Now you respond again," I suggested, gesturing at him, "So we know what you think of all this."

Duo focused on me, and for a moment—just that moment, I saw the Duo who didn't know how to respond.

"We won't have to use it, Duo," Heero muttered, moving up to stand in front of him and touch his face so Duo focused on him, "Because we won't lose Wufei."

Duo turned his head away from Heero a moment before regaining himself and stepping at Heero, "Just tie me up, that'd be fun."

Heero gave ground willingly, raising his hands up to ward Duo off.

"Maybe some cuffs," Duo added, lowering his head slightly, "Can you see that, Heero? Me in cuffs?"

"I like the idea of you sedated much better," Heero admitted.

"Either way," Duo leaned in close to Heero's face, studying his lips a moment, "'d you like me helpless, Heero?"

"You know I would," Heero returned, not backing away, "I like when you obey me, too."

Duo laughed slightly, "That is kinda fun, huh?"

"Yeah, now back off before I remind you that I'm straight." Heero tapped Duo's inner thigh with his knee.

Duo laughed, backing away quickly.

Heero couldn't help his grin as he met all our eyes, then he focused on Duo again.

Duo grinned.

-

"Gray Day just…folded." Jun took a drink of his cocktail, "I thought Heather had more fortitude than that…"

"Heather is terrified of the Cat because he killed Donovan in front of her."

Jun shook his head, taking a larger drink, then reached for a silver box at the back of his bar.

"You don't want to be doing that," I muttered, catching his wrist, "Drugs won't help."

"I'm having a very bad day, Ace, don't be helpful."

"Then lose yourself in the oblivion of drink," I suggested, "Knock yourself out with alcohol and take a much-needed break."

"I was going to go see Wufei."

"He'll still be there when you wake up."

Jun thought about that, starting to shake his head.

"Weren't you trying to start a relationship with him?" I asked as if the idea had just reoccurred to me, "Getting high and raping him won't do much to help that."

"He's already made it clear that he's not interested."

"He did that a long time ago, Jun. You can't honestly tell me you only just now realized it. You tried to have him _killed_ for God's sake."

He grumbled at that, taking another shot.

"Here," I muttered, digging out bottles, "I'll make you something."

"It won't make me too hung-over to think in the morning, will it?"

"Nope," I muttered. Then "accidentally" dropped the cap to one bottle and bent down to retrieve it and a tranq-pill I'd dropped from my pocket moments before. I recapped the liquor and dumped the tranq in with the next bit of alcohol I poured—I was doing all this in a shaker and it wasn't the first time it'd worked. The pill was strong and dissolved quickly.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't have a name yet," I lied, pouring it all over ice, "It's something I use to knock myself out once in a while."

"Ah," he hesitated to take it from me, then did so and downed half the glass in one gulp.

Well, that burned.

He gasped and coughed a moment before blinking at me, "What the hell is in this?"

"You saw everything I put in it…you were watching me."

He grinned slightly, downing the second half and breathing a few minutes.

"You may want to go sit down," I suggested, "That's a lot of shit to hit your body at once."

"Yeah," he agreed, walking over to the couch and sitting heavily.

"All we have to do now is wait for Endgame to start fighting back," I muttered, "That will be interesting to see."

"Yeah," Jun agreed, laying over sideways on the couch, "There's no way some half-assed assembled hodgepodge of wanna be soldiers can stand up to Endgame."

"Even with the Gundam Pilots leading the way," I muttered.

Jun laughed a bit at that, "You know…I keep forgetting about that."

"They're good at hiding it."

"Yeah…" he let out a heavy sigh.

I watched as the tranquilizer worked through his system and grinned, rising to my feet and stretching before pulling a bell-pull. It took a moment for servants to come in, but I indicated their boss with a slight grin and shook an empty glass at them.

I doubted that ploy would work again with how Jun would feel in the morning. But at least I gave Wufei one more day.

He owed me big.

-

"Duo, I think it's time…oh, hi, Selena."

"Good morning, Heero." Selena stretched, then realized she wasn't dressed and covered herself with a sheet.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning the clock to face me and read that it was seven, "Shit, are we moving?"

"Not quite yet, I just thought we should eat," Heero muttered, studying Selena and I a moment before smiling at her, "Where have you been?"

"Finding the weak-point in Jun's system." Selena explained with a slight shrug. She still seemed embarrassed that Heero had walked in on us.

"And?"

"And I'm naked under the sheets," she gave him a look.

"I have no problem with that, do you?" Heero grinned at me.

I threw my pillow at him, laughing as I climbed from the bed myself.

"Okay! I'm going!" Heero pulled the door shut after him.

"That was…interesting," Selena noted, giving me a look.

"I came on to him the other day, and instead of just telling me to stop he played along a bit. He didn't mean anything by it, but he doesn't want to give me ideas."

She giggled, shaking her head at me as she climbed from the bed, "You're such an asshole."

"Yeah, but I love you anyway."

She froze, turning to look at me in amazement.

I smiled, leaning in to kiss her before starting to gather my clothes.

That really _was_ painless.

-

"Well, that was entertaining," Heero muttered as he sheltered behind a brick wall with the rest of us. He'd just ran across the street to get to us and nearly been shot several times.

"I was rather amused," I agreed, smiling at him.

"Hush, you."

I laughed.

"The line is moving in," he added, pointing down the road we were on and covering his face as a mortar round hit the building over our head and we were showered with brick-crumbs. "It won't be long until it folds here."

"Good, because I'm tired of this place and part of this building is about to collapse on us," Duo muttered, pointing up, "Bring in the big-guns, Heero. You know your airmen are dying to get out."

"No, that's my present for Jun," Heero muttered, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

We all grinned at that and a man came up beside us, "The far-line is moving in, Sir."

"Very well," Duo replied, cocking his gun and grinning slightly, "I think it's time we had a run, Heero."

Heero's laughter turned evil.

"You gotta watch this," I muttered to the guy, "Ready, Q?"

"When you are."

"It's six, right?"

"Yes…six and four."

"Let's go then." I winked at the man who was even more confused now, then darted out into the middle of the street, stopping and starting to fire. My shots were fairly random and more to bring out who was _in_ the building across from us than to do any damage.

Quatre started shouting numbers, and I dodged across the street.

…and then Heero and Duo stepped out as Quatre continued counting off. The pair stood side by side and barely seemed to be taking aim as they fired at those men who had just showed themselves to shoot me. Quatre's numbers were coordinates of a grid, set up by the floors and windows of any building: six and four.

"And down!" Quatre shouted.

The pair of them dodged across the street as another mortar round landed in the middle of the road by us.

"You know, the tax-payers are going to be _pissed_," Duo noted, studying the rather large hole.

"We knew this would happen. There's a fund," Heero reassured him.

The man who'd been reporting was staring across the street at us all in sick amazement.

"Again?" Heero asked me.

"Of course, your Majesty," I muttered.

He bowed as if giving me right of way.

I laughed and darted out again, wondering how long it would take our opponents to realize what we were doing.

"We should be able to move up soon," I muttered to the guy as Quatre started his count.

"At least this block…we'll have to check the side-streets."

"That's a given," I dismissed that, "Get your men ready for a sweep."

"Yes, Sir." he ran off.

I laughed, turning back to Heero and Duo again, wondering what our enemy thought of it. We'd done this before, during the wars…it had been ages. It always seemed to work, too. Nothing like your enemy popping into the open to get a good shot in…

"And down!" Quatre shouted again.

Duo and Heero dodged in with us, and Heero brought up his walkie, "Bring a tank over here, we've got an issue with mortar rounds that's getting on my nerves."

-

"I knocked him out for you last night."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, frowning at Ace, "What the fuck is going on?"

"You know, I haven't a clue," he replied breezily, moving to the windows, "It's on the other side of the city."

"Endgame?"

"Most likely," he agreed, then smiled at me, "Which means that in a day or so you'll be out of here."

"That will be nice," I muttered, taking another bite.

"I don't suppose I can get some…monetary compensation for this, can I?"

I gave him a level look, then rolled my eyes, "Just don't try and wipe me out."

"You? I was thinking government."

"Which means you'd have to go tell the entire world what you were doing in this building while I sat up here…and I have no intentions of this breaking public."

"Ah, I see."

"You may be able to get more cash off of Duo, though."

"As if I'd _even_ ask _him_."

"I can ask him, or tell him, rather."

"He's sorta hooking up with my sister again," Ace bit his lip as he looked at me again.

"That's nice?"

"Okay, clue me in here, because this is making no sense. You _wore_ his _ring_ for _years_ on your wedding finger…under your _engagement_ ring…he's starting a relationship with my sister and they might get married…what about you?"

"What about me?" I returned, raising an eyebrow, "You don't understand the specialized nature of my relationship with Duo. I don't think there's any way in hell he and I could be a _couple_, but he's my pillar. I rely on him and he relies on me. He gives me the support and trust I need and I give him anything he wants."

"That's just dirty," he muttered.

"Amazingly, not everything is about sex." I gave the guy a level look.

He smirked at me, rising to his feet, "It is when you haven't had a girl in while."

"I suppose. I don't have any particular urge to think about sex right now."

He gave me an understanding look, "Yeah, really…later."

"See ya," I muttered, taking the last bite of the sandwich.

I'd never be able to eat a fucking sandwich again.

I considered his question about payment. He really had been very helpful, and he'd even drugged Jun for me. Of course, he'd killed someone I considered my little sister and would probably die at the hands of one of my brothers…but he was getting me food and trying to help…

Duo _would_ help me, even if he abhorred the guy, because I had something over him that he didn't quite have over me.

I was considered a bitch.


	27. Fine Again

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fine Again

"How much longer do you think Newport will take?" I asked Heero as we walked through the newly-won streets of Endgame.

"I'm not even going to think about that until I have Wufei back again."

"Sounds like an idea."

"I know, I scare myself sometimes."

I grinned.

"Where do you think Duo is?"

"He and Selena are going to hit Jun's building," I explained, "Duo's going to warn Wufei and stuff."

"Good," Heero muttered, focusing on Trowa and Quatre, who were walking and talking similarly a few blocks over, "I was wondering how to get the message to Fei that we were here."

"I don't think they should go in there."

"It's only gonna be an issue if Duo tries to get Wufei out."

"I don't know…Jun knows him."

"But not all of Jun's guards do. Duo can be pretty inconspicuous when he chooses to be…even to those who know where his…every…frickin' mole is on…his…" Heero seemed to be having second thoughts on what he was saying.

"Okay, that just…"

Heero gave me a look, "I was gonna say birthmark, but…"

I died laughing.

"…you know it's on his inner thigh near his balls and that would lead to questions of how I know where it is on his body. You also have to remember, though, that he tastes like peaches."

I stared at Heero in shock.

He laughed, looking away from me.

"Okay, either there's a side of you that's been repressed…"

"The lord forgives all sin, Jacob," he returned, meeting my eyes, "And I can't stand Christians who try to convert you. Duo used to be one of those and I took every opportunity to fuck with his head."

"But you still know where his birthmark is and you know how he tastes."

"I also have a couple of bisexual best friends who would dare me to do things like kiss them."

I stopped.

Heero laughed, "You didn't know Wufei back then, though."

"Wufei?" that didn't fit my thought process at all. I'd been thinking he meant Quatre.

"Oh, yeah. He used to start bar-fights all the time, and then while we were out drinking he and Duo would have dare-wars. That's a Duo thing."

"Huh…"

"I hope things get back to normal with us," Heero sighed, "I miss those days…"

"I know _I_ want to see them again."

Heero laughed, meeting my eyes, "Next time Duo makes a pass at me and I don't freak out or tell him to stop, that's why. It's more fun to play along a bit."

I grinned at him.

-

I laughed as the guy continued joking with me, waving as I started up the stairs. It hadn't been hard to knock someone out for their jacket, and it was a simple enough thing to say that I was checking the stair-well. Selena had found out that there was a spot on each level that couldn't be filmed, so there were regularly guards doing rounds up and down the stairs. Joking with a supposed comrade was even easier since the guy really had been funny.

I climbed the stairs nonchalantly, as if I'd done this a thousand times before. Selena had said that the guard would poke his head out ever few levels to make sure things were fine, so I did that as well.

Selena was waiting for me down in the monitoring room.

I didn't get how Jun was being so negligent.

Nira had also found out that every hour someone hit the top two floors of the tower for a look-see. It would be on the hour as I hit the top.

"Hey, Mac," an unfamiliar voice came to me through a walkie-talkie in my pocket.

"Yes'm?" I asked, hitting the button.

"Go ahead and do the upper rounds."

"All right."

That had been wonderful timing on my part—or Selena's. Anyway, we'd worked together.

I was buzzed through a previously locked door and waved at the camera as I started into what seemed to be a hotel.

The first room I found was a large living room with floor-to-ceiling windows. The sitting area itself was sunken slightly with a healthy sized walkway in front of the windows.

That would be fuckin' gorgeous at night…

There was also a kitchen and dinning room to the left of that, and a bathroom. To the right was a laundry room and storage. A set of stairs went directly off the living room, and I took those quickly, praying that Jun were out.

He would absolutely go berserk if he found _me_ in his living room.

There weren't many rooms upstairs, either. Two large rooms greeted me, and then there was a normal sized one—which seemed to be Jun's. I shook my head, pulling the door shut and moved down the hall, looking between the two remaining rooms…and heading right.

"Duo!"

I was nearly bowled over backwards by Wufei, hitting the door so it slammed shut behind us.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," he breathed as I pulled him to me and he clung, "Please tell me you're here to take me?"

"I can't right now."

"Duo, he's gonna fuckin' do it! He got so pissed the other night and tried to force me…and said that next time he'd just have guards come in and tie me up! Keith knocked him out last night, but…today…Duo I can't _stay_ here…"

"Are you okay?" I asked instead of acknowledging any of that, "Keith is feeding you, right?"

He pulled away from me, his dark eyes full of tears as he shook his head, "You're not taking me?"

"I can't right now," I muttered, "We dropped Endgame and any time now Heero will start his attack on this building…but right now it's full of guards."

"Get me a jacket…give me _that_ jacket…we can bluff our way out, Duo…"

"Hey, Mac? Check on the uh…guest, huh?"

"Yessir," I replied into the walkie, copying his amused tone, then met Wufei's eyes, "Selena is waiting for me down in monitoring, but…I don't think…"

"Yes, I know," I heard Jun laughing as he spoke on to someone, his voice moving through the hall.

"Of course, great," I snapped, opening the door to see Jun moving into a bedroom.

"This door…was locked," Wufei noted suddenly.

"The key is right outside it," I explained, "Hanging on a nail."

He stared at me.

I grinned at him slightly, then wiped his eyes, "Not right now. I just wanted to let you know that we've got things moving. It should be tonight, all right?"

"Duo," he whispered, glancing past me at the door, "Did you hear what I _said_?"

"There's nothing I can do about it right…" I glanced out the door and froze as Keith himself stopped in the middle of the hall, his eyes widening.

"Please, Duo…" Wufei muttered.

I caught his wrist, meeting his eyes. "If I tried anything right now we'd be dead before we went three floors down."

More tears spilled down his cheeks as he looked away from me.

"Come on, Wufei," I breathed at him, wiping his eyes again, "I know this is hard, and I really shouldn't have come…but you're fine so far. Just…a few more hours, all right? We're hitting here first and we'll have you out before Jun can get any ideas."

"Duo…" he started, then swallowed, leaning up to kiss me, "Fine, if he rapes me I get your balls."

I had to laugh at that, crushing him against me again.

"Whoa, Jun, check that out!" I heard Ace's voice exaggerated in the background, "It looks like a real fire hit over there!"

"That's just the assassin's work," Jun muttered darkly, "Endgame better shape up quick."

I grinned at Wufei again, kissing him before wiping at his tears again, "Keep a radio on."

I darted into the hall, grateful that I didn't have to explain everything. Ace watched me pass as Jun stared out his bedroom window at the plume of smoke that had been the Endgame headquarters. I nodded at him.

He nodded back, thinking a bit, but I didn't wait to see what else he might say. I darted back into the stairwell and took a few heaving breaths.

"Hey, Mac? What's going on?"

"Not a damn thing," I replied easily, composing myself quickly, "The guy was sleeping."

"All right, come back down now."

"On my way."

-

"He's as good as we are with a sniper," I muttered to Heero. We were watching Jacob as he and Trowa talked together on the lower level of our current hotel.

"Can he hit from a helicopter?"

"I think so…I'm not sure _how_ good he is, though."

"I don't get that." Heero returned, "How did he get so good? He wasn't _in_ the military."

"I dunno, his father taught him to shoot during the wars, and I think he did some homesteading for a while. He probably has practice." I could just _see_ Jacob walking around some large house with a rifle tossed over one shoulder, watching for any movement that might indicate intruders…

"Yeah," Heero muttered, bringing me back to reality as he stared blankly at the windows. After a moment, he met my eyes, "Come on, lets go pick up Duo."

"From where?"

"Pawn, of course."

I loved how he just assumed everything was obvious.

I followed him more slowly as he gestured for Trowa to follow us and for Jacob to wait.

Jacob blinked at me and I shrugged slightly at my friend.

Heero was calling the shots, there was nothing I could do.

-

"He was fine," I muttered as I sat behind Heero in the car, "Upset with me, though. He said that Jun tried to force him."

Heero sat back in irritation, letting go of the steering wheel to hit it with the fingers of both hands as Trowa and Quatre blinked at me.

"It's time we got this party started, gentlemen," I muttered, grinning from one to the other and meeting Heero's eyes in the review mirror.

He nodded at me.

Trowa made the call.

-

I was glued to the window after Duo left, frustrated that he hadn't just taken me with him. I could hear Jun moving around in the other rooms; he didn't seem the least bit perturbed. I was wondering if he should be. He didn't seem to realize Endgame had fallen and the radio played on. I really couldn't understand why Duo had _wanted_ me to leave it on to begin with…but he knew what was all going on. I didn't…

"I will never enjoy spending time in bedrooms again," I noted to myself, knowing no one would hear me. Two weeks was more than enough time to be stuck in a room with a maniac trying to court you.

Of course, I could have played along, and then maybe he'd have let me wander…

Fuck him.

Well, not really, but still…

I saw a dark van moving up the street from Jaded's land, followed by another—and another.

The troops.

I grinned, sitting up slightly as the vans started fanning out…

And then the door started to rattle.

I was on my feet in an instant, knowing it wouldn't be Jun or Keith, taking a moment to shut the curtains. If it _was_ Jun, he didn't need to have that instant's forewarning he could probably use right about now.

"Okay, pretty-boy," a man muttered, leveling a gun at my head as he came through the door, "Let's play nice, shall we?"

I grinned slightly and spat at him, "I don't play well with others."

-

"We need to evacuate the rest of the citizens. This one won't be pretty," Heero noted, climbing from the car as we watched our troops marching around us and doing exactly what he said, "Duo, get me a com to the city."

"Sir," Duo muttered distantly, disappearing.

"Be sure to watch for sniper-fire," he muttered to us, glancing up, "I don't know what Jun does or does not know, but I know he's used snipers in the past."

"Is that an order for me to get up in a helicopter?" Jacob asked curiously, "I've been so very anxious to try my own skills."

Heero studied Jacob a moment, then nodded. We watched him disappear toward the building we had the helicopter on. This is to say _our_ helicopter.

"Clean cup," Heero noted as guards started to emerge from Jun's building, "Move down."

-

"This has been most entertaining to watch, Wufei," Jun purred at me, "But I'm afraid I was never much into voyeurism."

I spat at him, then ducked under the punch directed at me by the fucker who'd managed to tie me up.

"You are dismissed," Jun muttered to him as if annoyed.

"You are going to have one interesting night," I muttered to Jun, hatred boiling up in me, irritation with Duo…anger at the situation.

_None_ of it was ever _my_ fault. I'd _never_ once lead Jun _on._ When I'd realized he was of a schizophrenic personality, I hadn't backed off and misdirected him. When he'd made an approach on me that no one liked, I'd reacted with fear, not with anger. I had run, I had hid from him…and he himself was like a cat, chasing its prey…

Mental sarcasm is not very relieving.

Did the cat really care what the mouse thought as it purred and the mouse died? It savored its victory and moved on to the next interesting bit of entertainment. I'd seen it in Duo time and again. The longer the chase, the sweeter the victory.

"I will at that," Jun agreed, moving toward me and grabbing my shirt.

I smirked at him, "Before you get too distracted, why don't you go look out that window there?"

"I'm not interested in the sight, Chang."

"Mm, but this one should catch your attention."

He glanced toward the window, but decided to ignore my words, starting to unbutton the shirt.

"You don't want to be doing that," I muttered, studying his eyes. It had been a fun chase, but maybe the cat should realize that the mouse was no mouse, but a dog who'd been trained against attacking until cornered…

"I think I do," he returned, pulling the shirt open with disregard for the buttons.

Dogs did not like to expose their belly…

"I think, I really…really…do…" he ran his hand down my throat and onto my chest. Fortunately, I was wearing a wife-beater underneath the button-up.

It still made my skin crawl.

"I think you really really should reconsider…and possibly _listen_ to what I have to say."

"You've had plenty of say," Jun muttered, narrowing his eyes, "I think it's time I just got what I wanted."

"Hm…or not."

And, in the end?

Some people just react better under pressure.

-

"Attention citizens of Deniel, this is Heero Yuy-Peacecraft, and as a sovereign of the nation, I hereby order you to evacuate the city under the authority given to me by my lady-wife, her Majesty, Queen Relena Peacecraft."

All stereos were receiving this, all televisions…all in-store radios. Not a damn place in Deniel would miss this message.

"As I speak several F-18 fighter jets are making their way in, and we _are_ performing a military action. Please do not panic, but leave the city. There are designated safe-havens within ten-miles of the city limits..."

Duo laughed from where he was leaning against the car by my feet, one hand wrapped around my ankle. Trowa was standing on the other side of the car and Quatre was leaning against the trunk. All attention was focused on me as well as a handful of news cameras.

"We ask that you remain calm and leave in an orderly fashion. Any who remain behind will be considered Syndicate-members and dually taken care of."

Duo laughed even harder, sounding extremely pleased.

"And Jun Martin, I really hope you're hearing this, because we're here and I think it's time for you to come down and play."

Duo's laughter sang in my ears as the news-people reacted in shock…

I couldn't help but join him.

-

Jun froze as Heero's voice came from the radio I'd had turned on for so long now that I'd forgotten it. I took a relieved breath. I'd been able to keep the guy distracted with talking enough so that he hadn't taken my pants off, but I was really running out of options, and I really didn't want to offer force until I knew my backup was coming.

I could swear Duo was laughing in the background of Heero's message.

"What?" Jun demanded, moving away from me and pulling the curtain open.

I laughed, "What did I tell you? And just think…Duo's down there somewhere, just _waiting_ to be let into the building."

Jun flashed me an irritated glance, running toward the doors.

I laughed more, starting to work on the knot.

-

"There he is," I muttered as the helicopter flew about level with the fourth floor.

"I see him," Heero purred at me.

We'd both spotted Jun in the mid-window of the fourth floor. His guards were down arguing with our troops about being let into the building, but we still had a good twenty minutes before we could act.

From what I could hear of the city around us, the evacuation was proceeding with much mild-panic.

"Mr. Martin," Heero muttered into the com unit we'd altered to take over all of Deniel's communications, "Please come down and have a word with us…we'd like to speak with you about something of extreme importance."

He flipped us off.

I laughed as Trowa came up to my other side, "Are you sure we have to wait for the evac?"

"I don't want civilians killed," Heero replied dismissively, eyes still on the window.

"I think his flipping us off is an open sign of hostility," I noted, giving Heero a curious look.

"I think the guards he has arguing with my men are an open sign of hostility," Heero countered, focusing on the group of soldiers in front of the group of guardsmen.

"Hm, but he was rude to us."

"That he was, Sir Knight, I guess I'll have to ask you to champion for me."

"As if you even had to ask, my Sovereign."

We grinned at each other.

"You're not gonna be the only knight," Trowa informed me, giving me a mildly triumphant look.

I looked to Heero, blinking.

"Ooh," Heero muttered, focusing on the doors.

I followed his gaze and had to grin, "Ooh indeed…"

-

Watching Duo swoop down on Jun was something akin to a dream with Heero sauntering behind his knight. When Jun noticed Duo he recoiled sharply, but with his men and our men around he couldn't beat the retreat he probably dearly wanted to.

I leaned against the car, crossing my arms. Jun had lived out his usefulness. Heero was right. Duo would kill Jun Martin. Nothing Jun said or did mattered anymore; he was a dead man stealing his last breaths of life.

I knew that Duo wouldn't just out and attack Jun—who recoiled again when Heero stood at Duo's shoulder…

"My goodness, but this is entertaining," Quatre noted, pulling himself up onto the side of our car.

"Isn't it, though? I miss this Heero and Duo."

"You and me both. We should join them."

"No, let's watch a bit more."

"Fine."

Duo stepped across that line both sides had been watching, getting into Jun's face.

Jun paled and moved back so that his men closed the breech and Duo, in turn, focused on the two men in front of him.

"Look at their faces," Quatre breathed, "Ye gods…"

"I don't know why, but seeing my enemy terrified is always so pleasant…"

Quatre laughed.

Duo raised one wrist, obviously looking at his watch before looking up to Jun again.

Jun didn't respond, he just turned and stormed back into the building.

"You know, our troops look scarier right now," Quatre noted.

He was right, seeing their king and knight responding with absolutely no hesitation or fear had straightened several spines.

Of course, that may not be pride…

"Ooh, Ramon is over there," Quatre added.

I laughed as I spotted the guy myself, "I think we've found a loyal one this time. I always liked Ramon, even when he _was_ attacking Wufei."

"I liked him _because_ he was attacking Wufei," Quatre admitted.

I laughed at that.

Duo and Heero turned back to us and their backs to the enemy. The soldiers around them instantly began scanning for any danger to the pair. They would have done that even if they didn't have someone to watch their backs, but it was amusing anyway.

"And so it begins?" I offered as they got within hearing range.

"It began the instant his goons stepped out of the club and spoke to Wufei," Duo muttered, joining us again.

"What's up?"

"Wufei," Duo replied, pointing to a top-floor window

We all focused where he'd pointed to see Wufei leaning against a windowsill. His shirt was unbuttoned, but that was all we could tell.

I waved.

Wufei waved back.

"You've been in there?" I asked Duo, pulling my eyes away from my friend.

"Yeah. Jun's personnel quarters are the top two floors."

"That's good to know."

"Rather useless, actually," Duo countered, "Until we can get into the building, knowing where Wufei _is_ does us no good."

"We've got ten minutes, Duo," Heero muttered, "Take a breath…go smoke something."

Duo chuckled a bit at that, turning back to the car and actually pulling out a pack of cigarettes from the glove box.

I turned back to the building as he started smoking, wondering what else Duo did now…

But I probably didn't want to know.


	28. Lost But Found

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lost But Found

I watched with a smile as Heero called time on his com unit. It was amusing to see the soldiers I helped train take down Jun's guards. It was relieving to watch Heero and Duo striding through the middle of the mess as soldiers moved around them…and then there was Quatre and Trowa. The two of them followed Duo and Heero—and both were shooting over everyone's heads….

I could hear windows exploding.

They were going to level this building.

I stared at the tanks in amazement, then noticed something in the distance…

There were Heero's jets.

I stepped away from the windows, my heart pounding.

Holy shit…Heero really _did_ mean a military action…

The door to the room slammed open and I turned instantly, tripping over the chair and falling.

Jun was staring at me in shock.

"You're so fucked over," I informed him, starting to laugh as I lay back, "They're _in_ the building!" I laughed even harder, "And Duo's coming straight here!"

He slammed the door, "I have five minutes and that's more than enough time…"

I focused on him as he moved toward me, then hopped to my feet before he could even finish, "Except…I'm free now."

He backhanded me with his entire arm, sending me flying backwards, though I couldn't help but laugh again.

I _knew_ what Duo would do if I were visibly injured when he showed up.

I rolled quickly, dodging his kick and jumping on top of that chair, "You decided to mess with the _wrong_ person, Jun Martin. Stop this nonsense before I'm forced to defend myself."

It was time Jun realized who I was.

He gave me a mildly confused look before knocking the chair out from under me. I had enough time to jump off of it—and when I landed on the chair's side, I kept my balance.

He stared at me in amazement, moving forward to knock me over.

"If I am forced to defend myself, you may get killed, Jun."

"You're warnings mean nothing," he snapped in Chinese, kicking at the chair again.

I laughed, kicking the thing into the air, then so hard it flew across the room and slammed against the wall. I met Jun's eyes again as it snapped in half, watching for his reaction.

He looked amazed, "You…"

"I'm a pilot, dumb-ass," I breathed at him, taking stance, "Let's play."

He didn't wait any longer, he jumped at me.

This man had not only attempted to force me into sex repeatedly, but he'd tried to have me killed. He'd terrorized me for at _least_ two years of my life, and I'd always relied on my brethren to keep him at bay…but they hadn't been able to stop him. No one had been able to stop him, and finally my own stupidity had put me in his hands.

I moved, slamming my elbow into his back and sending him to the floor—he jumped up as quickly as he could manage…and jumped at me again.

This man had chased me probably two hundred miles to the capitol of our country and set his watchdogs on me in my very home. He'd attempted to kidnap me twice…and no one had been able to help me then…

I brought my knee up at the last instant, kicking at the same time so he flew backwards against the wall.

I'd always expected them to help me, to save me, to keep me safe…but then I'd also do something stupid and go _away_ from them…

Jun shook his head, obviously stunned, before he jumped at me again.

"I'm so…_tired_…of you!" I snapped, sending him flying backwards—I didn't _feel_ good, I was undernourished and near exhausted. I'd been thrown back and forth between fear and irritation…and I was sick of it.

I'd spent two years trying for the approval of a man who wanted me to be something I wasn't, two years repressing urges until I'd become depressed…two years of waiting for Duo.

I threw Jun hard against the bed so he bounced off of it and slammed into the floor…

I would live in _no_ one's shadow. I would _fear_ no one. This was the end…and a beginning.

And nothing would ever be the same.

-

"Clear!"

Everyone turned from the door and covered their heads before a small explosion echoed along the stairwell. Six of our men ran into Jun's personnel quarters and Heero was nearly stepping on me, he was following so closely.

"Where?" he demanded, looking the hall over.

"This way," I replied, leading him into the living room and up the stairs as voices called the all-clear.

"Sir, please, let us…"

"Don't," Trowa muttered from where he and Quatre were at the bottom of the stairs, "We know what we're doing."

I didn't bother looking back when Ramon tried to stop us. I didn't bother waiting for him to agree to wait, either…

There was a loud thud from the room Wufei had been in and I put on a burst of speed, my stomach churning as what I _might_ see crossed my mind. I slammed into the room…

To see Jun slam against a wall.

I was at a loss.

"Wufei?" Heero demanded, breaking past me and also stopping as Jun curled into a ball on the floor.

Wufei was saying something in Chinese, but other than a few words scattered throughout, I couldn't understand him…and he was _pissed_.

"Holy shit," Quatre noted admiringly, stopping between Heero and I to look at Jun with a slightly tilted head, "You think Wufei will kill him?"

"Wufei?" I asked quietly as Wufei pulled Jun up and swung him around—so he hit the window.

"Wufei!" Heero shouted as Fei started toward the downed man yet again.

And Jun was _very_ down.

Wufei ignored Heero, grabbing Jun by the collar again, but paused.

"Wufei?" I asked, crossing slowly to him.

He let Jun go.

"Fei?"

Wufei fell backwards slightly, his breath hissing through his teeth.

"God…Wufei?" I muttered, moving in and grabbing his wrist.

He shook me off, not looking at me—and sobbed, one ripping tearing sob…

I pulled him to me, my eyes landing on Jun.

Jun looked barely conscious as he blinked up at us.

I glared at him.

"Duo?" Wufei breathed.

"Yeah?"

Wufei curled into my arms, leaning all his weight against me.

All I could do…was hold him.


	29. Final Fallen

Twenty-Nine: Final Fallen

"You fucked with the wrong people one too many times, Jun," Heero muttered, turning the man with his foot to glower down at him.

Jun blinked up at Heero, almost looking uncomprehending.

At the tap on my shoulder, I turned to meet Trowa's eyes, "What happened?" he whispered.

"Wufei did that," I replied, pointing to the man. It was very obvious that he'd need some time in the hospital.

"Good. I've ordered the rest of the troops to move on."

"Good," I agreed, studying Jun.

"Get someone up here to take care of this mess," Heero added to us, gesturing at the guy in disgust, turning away from him to Wufei. "Are you all right?"

Wufei didn't respond, pressing himself more against Duo. Duo shook his head slightly at Heero, studying his eyes.

"Ramon!" Trowa snapped.

"Sir?" Ramon muttered, coming into the room—and staring at Jun. It took him a moment to spot Wufei. Ramon looked between Trowa and I a moment in amazement before turning and moving to the stairs, "Bring a stretcher—and a medic."

"What do you think he thinks?" I asked.

"He knew Wufei was gone, but he couldn't figure out why. He knew Wufei had something to do with our moving early, but he couldn't figure out why…I think he may have just figured out why."

"You had to do that, didn't you?" I asked sardonically.

"Yeah," he agreed, flashing a grin at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wufei?"

Duo's tone was…gentle, surprisingly gentle. It caught all of our attention and we focused on him as he pulled the sapphire ring off his finger. Wufei looked taken aback a moment before meeting Duo's eyes and smiling very slightly.

"You want this back?" Duo asked, grinning a bit.

"I suppose," Wufei replied. He'd used an uncaring enough tone for all that he snatched the thing instantly from Duo's hand.

There was symbolism in the fact that he put it on his own finger, not Duo.

Ramon moved between Trowa and I with two other men and they set a stretcher down beside Jun.

"Can somebody get me a clean outfit?" Wufei demanded suddenly, straightening completely and looking us all over, "And let's go get pizza."

We all blinked at him.

He focused on Jun, an expression of revulsion crossing his face as the soldiers carried the guy wordlessly from the room.

"He's under arrest," Trowa called after them as they started down the stairs, "Don't let him convince you otherwise if he becomes coherent."

Ramon flashed us a slightly guilty grin.

"I'm _serious_!" Wufei protested, stepping forward, "I want to gorge myself on pizza, then drown myself in a shower."

"We sorta have a mess to sweep up here," Heero muttered, gesturing to the window.

"And a building to level," Wufei agreed, looking out the doors.

"Oh, you noticed that!" Trowa grinned, "I find great symbolism in the headquarters of every syndicate being razed to the foundation stones…and they just like to blow things up."

I laughed as he gestured toward Duo, Heero, and I.

"Where's…Jacob?" Wufei asked suddenly, looking out the door.

"See that helicopter?" I asked, moving to the window, "He's in that—he's had training with sniper rifles before, so we thought we'd let him do what he knows."

"You guys were really cutting it close there," Wufei informed us suddenly, starting for the door and waiting just outside it, "And for all that _you_," he snapped that at Duo, "Said you'd have me out before he got any ideas…"

"Hey," Duo protested, "I can't read the guy's mind."

Wufei grinned slightly at him.

Duo lead Heero across the room and Trowa followed Heero into the hall.

"This room is gaudy," I noted suddenly, realizing that the bed looked to be covered in gold.

"You're telling me," Wufei agreed, pulling me from the room with one hand on the doorknob. He looked around it a moment before he moved back into it.

"Um…Fei?" Heero asked.

"Just a second," Wufei replied from out of sight. A moment later he appeared again, holding a cup. He showed it to us, "This was my only friend here—I don't want it to go down with the ship."

Duo laughed, draping an arm over Wufei's shoulders.

"The building is clear, Sir!"

"Even _you're_ here?" Wufei snapped at Stephan, "Didn't you break a nail?"

Stephan grinned at Wufei, "It's good to see you again, too, Sir."

Wufei grinned back.

"We found someone who surrendered, though," Ramon muttered, coming back into view with Ace.

"Let him go," Wufei snapped in mild irritation.

Ramon didn't even question that as Keith stood there and looked us all over, "Um…hi."

"Hi, Keith," Wufei muttered, draping an arm over his shoulders and forcing him to move along with he and Duo.

"Make sure the building is evacuated," Heero ordered Ramon, "Then level it."

"Of course, Majesty," Ramon muttered with a grin, "As we speak our men are leaving the building. We'll wait for your order."

"Chang's order," Heero decided as we moved toward the stairs.

"Um…can't we take an elevator?" Wufei asked, "I really don't feel good."

"Stairs are good for you," Heero countered.

"What part of my not feeling good did you miss?"

"Oh, fine."

-

Duo's jacket fit surprisingly well…loose in all the right places…

I kept my arms crossed over my chest, looking the sixteen-story building over. We were waiting for the soldiers to finish laying out the charges…

I had my finger on the ring again.

I studied the sapphire, detesting that it felt loose. I couldn't wait to get home and be smothered to death by a few ladies and a little girl or two.

I leaned against Duo.

"Evacuation complete!" Ramon shouted over the crowd to me.

I stood straighter, looking my brethren over and waiting for Ramon to be cleared as well, gesturing to our demolition crew…

But I didn't wait to see the end result.

I turned on my heel, smiling to myself as I saw nondescript black convertible parked behind a swat van. As the building exploded, I laughed and walked toward the car—as chunks of brick hit the ground, I slid into the driver's seat, setting my cup down and admiring how well it looked in the cup-holder…

As the dust cleared, I met Heero's eyes.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Heero muttered, offering me the keys.

"Get in, Gentlemen," I muttered, looking the five of them over, "I really want to get home."

"What about me?" Jacob muttered.

"What about Selena?" Duo added.

I looked between the two killjoys, then met Heero's eyes and shrugged, "If you're coming with me, get in."

Duo stepped into the back seat, then back into the front seat.

"Where _is_ Selena?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"She's around somewhere," he muttered, looking around as he said it, then pointed.

Selena and Keith were standing almost straight in front of us, beside one of the swat vans.

Heero hopped into the backseat, meeting eyes with Trowa, Quatre, and Jacob, "You guys all right with this?"

"I'm not ready to head home anyway," Trowa conceded, looking to Quatre.

Quatre shrugged, "I'd go, but I have my own priorities."

"Ooh, you're a priority now," Duo muttered to Jacob.

Jacob laughed, winking at us, "Haven't I always been?"

Quatre smacked him.

"Hey, pretty-lady, wanna see a castle?" Duo called, moving to sit on the back of his chair as he focused on Selena again.

"Why? You got one in your pocket?" Selena returned.

"That's not _all_ I have in my pocket!"

Selena laughed, hugging Keith a moment before running across the intervening space and hopping into the back seat with Heero, "I'm glad to see you again, Wufei."

"Yeah," I muttered, gunning the engine and smiling at Keith as he waved at me.

It was far past time I got home.


	30. Ties That Bind

Thirty: Ties That Bind

"Is your life always this interesting, or did I just manage good timing?" Selena asked as we sat on the couch watching television. Heero, Relena, Hilde, the girls, and Wufei were sitting around us, but we were talking quiet enough that they weren't bothered.

"Generally it's this interesting," I agreed, "But the last two years were just good timing."

She giggled slightly.

"I'm glad to be back here, as shocking as it is," I added, looking my apartment over. I'd never really appreciated how much Relena had _thought_ about me in making it. There were several windows along the outer wall with just enough room to sit in and see the view, the kitchen was well stocked with things I _used_…and the bedrooms were just fun.

"You're so…relaxed now," Selena muttered, touching my chest slightly.

I smiled a bit, digging out my wallet and yanking the picture of Kayla and me from it, offering it to her.

She didn't have anything to say as she unfolded it, looked it over, and passed it back to me. She focused wordlessly on the screen again as well.

I relaxed back into my seat, "I'm just…happy…is all."

"You have Wufei back," she agreed—which caught Wufei's attention.

"He has you," Wufei countered with a smile, "He has us both. That's all he ever needs in his life, me and a pretty lady." he winked.

"Wufei," I muttered mildly.

Selena giggled.

"Tio, be quiet!" Alex muttered to us.

"Sorry."

-

"I cleaned up your mess, Heero!"

I focused on the door to my apartment as Quatre, Jacob, and Trowa moved through the doors.

"Daddy!" nearly identical voices squealed—which sent a small gray ball of fluff flying around the room. At the same time, Hilde jumped to her feet. I'd been sitting next to Hilde, and this sudden motion on her part sent my cup flying.

She didn't notice that at all, but hey…

"Oh you're back!" Relena cried, emerging from our bedroom and flying across the apartment to pull the three men into hugs.

"I'm glad to see you guys aren't hurt," I muttered, rising as well and crossing to them.

Trowa grinned at me, "We even made a pass through First-Rite's territory, they were no where to be found."

I laughed, glancing out the windows a moment.

"Where is everyone?" Quatre asked, moving forward to pull me into a brief hug.

"In Duo's room, probably," I muttered with a shrug, "I think Wufei's going to move in over there."

"He hasn't lived alone since Duo lived on the colony," Trowa agreed, "I can understand that."

"I wonder if he tries to sleep with Duo, though," I muttered quietly with a grin.

Trowa's laughter was evil as he smacked me.

I laughed as well, grabbing Lea's hand and starting into the hall.

"Oh, Shadow!" the little blond squeaked, running back into my apartment.

"That's right, you have a kitten now!" Jacob muttered with a grin.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Quatre muttered.

"Daddy!" Marlea protested, moving to walk with him, "You'll like Shadow."

"He stays awake all night and sleeps all day," I agreed.

Quatre gave me a look.

"Tio!" Lea protested, then thought about that and giggled.

The cat had taken remarkably well to her. It was draped from her shoulder to her stomach, purring happily as he blinked up at me.

"I swear that thing has a death wish for me," I informed them all as I watched it.

"He's a _cat_, Heero!" Alex protested.

I started laughing.

-

"You're back!" Selena ran across the living room to throw herself into Trowa's arms, "Mr. Trowa!"

"What?" I demanded, not sure if I'd heard that or not before.

Trowa laughed, giving me a look as Selena moved on to Quatre.

"How'd it go?" Duo asked from where he was leaning against the counter across from me.

"It went smoothly…as soon as the remnants of Swathe realized they didn't have any backup. You'd think they'd have noticed more than half the city being taken-over."

"You think Newport will go so easily?"

"Probably not. They saw what we did to Deniel, they'll be ready for us."

"That's so promising," Duo muttered with a sigh.

"Don't talk politics now," I muttered at them, pulling Trowa into a hug, "I think we should go out to eat tonight."

"Yeah…that nice little restaurant we hit last time we all went out," Trowa agreed.

"Sounds fine to me."

"What about Shadow?" Lea squeaked.

"Shadow will be fine in our apartment," Quatre reassured her, then met my eyes, "In the bathroom…with the door closed."

I made a face, "I'd rather not think about locked doors, thanks."

Quatre smiled slightly at me.

"And then we should start our Christmas shopping," Selena stated suddenly, looking around at everyone.

She got several uncomprehending looks at that.

"It's almost Christmas!" Selena protested, "We've got a month…"

"And my birthday!" Lea spoke up, "Dad said we were gonna have me another family party!"

"That's right, I did," Quatre muttered, leaning down to scoop her into his arms. She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her cat jumped to the ground and started to explore.

Quatre smiled.

-

"Oh, crap…" I watched one of my earrings bounce off my shoe and under the dresser.

"Here, let me…" Duo started, moving in.

"No, it's fine," I reassured him, "You go shower."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, focusing on the dresser again.

"Yes, hurry up. They're waiting for us."

"All right."

I watched him disappear into the bathroom and wondered at the change in him. He'd always had a gentle side, but how often he'd been an asshole had covered it nicely.

I didn't think he'd said an unkind word since we'd reached the palace.

I kneeled down carefully, moving my dress as not to wrinkle it—we were having a _real_ night out. Relena had invited a few official jackasses to a supper with us all, and tonight Heero was going to initialize the knighting of at _least_ Trowa.

It amused me that he hadn't told Relena that.

Of course, Relena always wanted ceremonies to be pretty speeches, where the rest of them liked on the spot and sudden actions…

I paused as my hand hit something cold and pulled it out, blinking at the ring.

It was a men's ring—one that Duo had worn a lot…and like an unfaithful husband with a wedding ring, he'd always taken it off before going into bars or clubs.

Kayla had probably given this to him.

I stared at it as I warred again with a dead woman. Duo had loved Kayla, and watching him mourn her loss had torn me apart…but here I was, in his bedroom…

How did you _fight_ with a ghost of the past? How were you supposed to measure up to someone who was perfect? They all had thought she was perfect. She'd drank with them before she was twenty-one, she had flirted with them, she had played around with them…

Wait a minute—I did those things, too. Not so much the under-aged drinking, but we partied…

I stared at the ring.

She'd also been meek. She would never have hit Duo, and I started fights with him. She got her way through sweetness, when I just _got_ my way…I was a trained soldier myself, even if Duo didn't want to see that…and I could hold my own against a Gundam Pilot.

I smiled slightly.

Duo loved me anyway, didn't he? He wasn't looking for another Kayla…

"Angel, what are you doing?" he asked in concern, "Did you get your earring?"

I focused on his curious brown eyes and giggled at him—he was only wearing a towel.

"What's that?" he asked, not bothered by this, focusing on my hands.

I offered it to him, letting it lay flat in my palm.

He stared at it in amazement before taking it from me, "Where did you find this?"

"It was under the dresser."

"Oh…" he almost put it on his finger, but changed instead to set it on the dresser.

"You should wear it," I muttered, "I think she paid a lot for it—you shouldn't keep it hidden."

He focused on me, looking startled.

"I have just the thing!" I exclaimed, moving forward and pulling out a jewelry box and pulling out a platinum chain Keith had bought for me years before, "This way…it's both of us." I smiled slightly, not sure if he'd be comfortable with that.

He took the chain from me, then looked to the ring.

"Would that bother you, Duo?" I asked quietly, studying his eyes, "Can you love me…and her?"

He smiled slightly at that, looking to the things again, "I do."

"Are we getting married then?" I suggested, smiling coyly.

He blinked again and I wondered how much of what I was saying was bouncing off. He laughed after a moment, leaning forward to kiss me, "Whatever you want."

-

"I was so worried!" Relena muttered to the ambassador of America, her eyes wide, "I knew that this would be dangerous…and then he comes home and starts telling me stories of mortar rounds and flying bullets! I couldn't believe it!"

The man laughed.

"I had my knights…" Heero started to defend himself, then realized what he'd said—or pretended to.

"Knights, Mr. Yuy?" the ambassador asked, "I was under the impression you only had one."

Heero looked from him to Duo, then to the rest of us, "I have five."

Relena blinked at Heero a moment, then looked to the rest of us, meeting my eyes at the end of it.

"Five, Sir?" the ambassador's wife asked.

"Sir Maxwell has been knighted…but the rest…"

"I can't be a knight," I muttered before I could help myself, "I…I'm…I didn't _do_ anything!"

Heero smiled slightly at that, but the expression disappeared before the guests noticed it, "You went up in the helicopter and all fears of sniper-fire vanished from my mind—I hadn't realized how much I truly relied on you…all of you…" he looked us all over.

"It's always been one for all and all for one," Duo muttered, smiling at me in a way that suggested my little argument there had been cute.

But Heero hadn't _told_ me he wanted me to be a knight!

"During the fighting it is," Heero agreed, looking from Duo to the rest of us, "But my side of the kingdom wouldn't _run_ without you five…even you, Jacob."

"I'm truly honored to be in the presence of such nobility," the ambassador muttered with a smile as he met my eyes, "I suggest you all accept the honor."

Selena giggled.

"Whatever my king wishes," Trowa muttered, smirking slightly at Heero.

That got him a dark look.

"I would never disappoint you, Heero," Quatre agreed.

"I'm honored, Heero…really…" Wufei added.

Duo scratched his lip, studying me a moment before grinning, 'As you wish.' he mouthed.

"As…as you wish…" I stuttered.

I even got a dirty look…

Relena had her hands over her mouth as she looked us all over and met Heero's eyes.

You could see how much she loved him in that glance—it was kinda sickeningly sweet, actually.

My parents would finally be proud of me.

I looked to Quatre, still stunned.

Quatre smiled at me, tipping his glass of wine in a silent salute…to me.

-

It was dizzying, how suddenly a ceremony was scheduled and how quickly I became one of five knights…how quickly I had a diamond ring on Selena's finger…how quickly Relena announced she was pregnant…

It was snowing, the world around me obscured by the feather-touch of angel kisses…

By Christmas—by the seventh anniversary of the ending of a war, I had a fiancé, two nephews or nieces waiting to be born, four knights…

Kayla was gone, but she had wanted me to love again. Kayla was gone, but she'd live forever in my memories…Kayla was gone, but not forgotten.

"Merry Christmas, Kayla," I muttered into the snowflakes that were drifting down from the dirty-grey sky, closing my eyes as the soft flakes melted against my lips…

I received no reply, but I knew there would be none.

The old church looked stark and oddly inviting when I finally reached the clearing, moving into the building and pausing a moment to cross myself at the door before moving forward to kneel on the ancient kneeling boards. I didn't pray, I couldn't pray anymore…but there was comfort in this building, comfort in the worn-wood digging into my knees…comfort in the dirty-light shining in through the two windows that shone directly on the alter…in the sense of peace that always pervaded sanctuaries…

"I know he came this way, Uncle!"

Alexia's voice seemed very near, but oddly distant…

"I bet he's in the church!" Marlea agreed.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him, then," Wufei suggested, "I walked you out here to play in the snow, not to track down Duo."

"The snow's not thick enough, Fei," Alex brushed that off, "Besides, Relena said we can't open presents until Duo gets back."

"So that means we be _patient_. Your uncle is doing something."

"He won't mind!"

I smiled slightly, listening as Wufei tried to dissuade them from coming into the building.

Everything was fine…everything was easy…

Everything was _right_.

The doors opened ponderously behind me and I moved instantly to my feet, turning to smile at the three of them…

"Uncle Duo?"

End.

-

E/N: hehe, yeah. Sorry about he mass update…I just keep forgetting that I have this and know it's a bad time to break off in the middle just because…so here you go. Enjoy.


End file.
